Changer son destin
by Awaky
Summary: Shirou se retrouve dans la même époque que celle de Saber, il a une seule et unique mission : Changer son destin. Même si pour ça il doit changer l'histoire. /!\La Légende du Roi Arthur sera modifié! (C'est normal vu que Shirou va changer l'histoire)/!\
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Coucou ! C'est partit pour une fiction sur Fate Stay Night, avec une romance, d'un de mes couples faviros, Saber x Shirou ! Je tiens dire que je ne suis pas une pro en ce qui concerne La Légende du Roi Arthur, donc il y aura des modifications. Sur ce j'espère que vous l'aimerez, et bonne lecture !

 **[EDIT] Tout la partie 1 a été corrigé (j'ai fais en sorte de corriger toute les fautes que j'ai pu voir). La partie 2 est en cours de correction (les 3 premiers chapitres sont corrigés) le reste arrivera rapidement. La partie 3 sera corrigée dés que la partie 2 sera nickel!**

 **Les corrections ont pour but de corriger toute les fautes ainsi que le sens de certaines phrases (ou bien en supprimer pour en rajouter). J'essayerais de ne pas modifier l'histoire principale (en me relisant j'ai vu quelques incohérences que je réglerais bien évidemment)**

* * *

 **Changer son destin :** Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

* * *

Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les feuilles des arbres et venaient s'écraser sur son visage. Un enfant était allongé dans l'herbe, il était roux avec des yeux couleur or. Il portait une tunique marron et un pantalon de la même couleur, il portait de simple chaussure de l'époque noir. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt quant il remarqua le soleil.

"Où suis-je..?" murmura le jeune homme, il s'assit pour regarder autour de lui, il n'y avait que des arbres perte de vue, une forêt conclut-il. Il se leva et se regarda, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 6 ans.

"Je me souviens de rien, à part de mon prénom.. Shirou.." murmura le garçon. Soudain il entendit les buissons craquer et une figure en sortit, c'était un enfant avec des cheveux blond attaché en une queue de cheval et des yeux émeraudes. L'enfant portait une tunique bleu et un pantalon noir ainsi que de petites bottes marrons.

"Qui es-tu!" ordonna l'enfant en attrapant son épée en bois attaché à son côté droit "Euh.. Je m'appelle Shirou.." répondit le roux en tombant par terre de surprise "Shirou? Drôle de nom. D'où viens tu?"

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, d'où venait-il? Bonne question, il ne le savait pas lui même. Il réfléchis rapidement et sortis une réponse sans queue ni tête.

"Je viens de la forêt.."

"De la forêt? Tu es l'une de ces créatures de la forêt comme l'avait dit Sir Hector!"

"Créatures de la forêt? Non ! Euh.. J'habite juste par là.." répondit rapidement Shirou "Et toi? Que fait une fille dans la forêt avec une épée en bois?"

"Une fille?" L'enfant ferma les yeux et semblait trembler "Je ne suis pas une fille! Je m'appelle Arthur Pendragon! Rentre toi ça dans la tête, je suis un homme, un vrai!" cria l'enfant "Un garçon? Tu as le visage d'une femme pourtant" continua Shirou en penchant la tête sur le côté Arthur s'avança et plaça son épée quelques centimètres du visage du garçon devant lui.

"Redis encore une fois que je suis une fille et tu finiras mort!" avertis le blond Shirou se leva rapidement et se mit courir travers la forêt. Arthur regarda l'enfant courir travers la forêt, il soupira et rangea son épée. Il toucha son visage en baissant les yeux et fit demi-tour.

* * *

Shirou courait toujours, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes en regardant derrière lui.

"Il ne m'as pas suivit, ouf.. Il fait peur celui là.."

Il continua de marcher un peu jusqu'à tomber sur une maison au cœur de la forêt, elle était partiellement brûlée, il y avait plusieurs trous sur le toit et sur les murs. Il s'approcha pour la regarder de plus près, elle était plutôt grande. Il s'avança vers la porte pour remarquer que quelques chose y était gravé , il passa sa main dessus pour enlever la poussière, il y avait écrit "Ashta". Il ouvrit la porte et y entra, le sol était un peu brûlé et de nombreux objet l'étaient également. Il explora la maison durant quelques heures jusqu'à ce rendre compte que la nuit commençait à tomber.

"Il fait déjà nuit, je ferais mieux de trouver de quoi m'éclairer et me chauffer"

Il sortit rapidement et rassembla du bois et le mis en tas, il alluma rapidement un feu après avoir taper deux pierres qu'il avait trouver près de la chemin l'intérieur. Il prit un autre bout de bois et le passa dans le feu, il entra dans la maison pour continuer son exploration. Il remarqua rapidement que le morceaux de bois qu'il tenait se consumait rapidement.

"Je vais finir par enflammer la maison avec mes bêtises!"

Instinctivement il murmura "Trace On" et le bout de bois était devenu résistant, le feu ne le consumer plus rapidement.

"Hein? Comment j'ai fais ça? Je verrais ça plus tard."

Au bout de plusieurs heures il avait enfin finit d'explorer la maison de fond en comble, il y avait 3 pièces : la salle manger qui faisait cuisine, et 2 chambres. Il y avait également un sous-sol qui n'avait pas brûlé , il était en parfait état, dedans il avait trouvé différentes fioles contenant différents liquides qu'il n'osa pas toucher. Il avait découvert un carnet qu'il avait lu. Il avait appris que la famille Ashta était une famille de mages très peu connu. Il aurait appris que la famille avait un ennemi en particulier, la famille Pertz, une famille plutôt riche en lien avec le roi actuel Uther Pendragon, cette famille voulait les connaissances de la famille Ashta afin d'avoir de devenir un allié puissant du roi et ainsi être encore plus riche.

"Uther Pendragon hein.. Il avait dit qu'il s'appelait Athur Pendragon, un membre de sa famille?"

Il posa le carnet sur la table et sortit une couverture du sous sol encore un bonne état, il la posa par terre et sortit pour éteindre le feu avant que la forêt ne brûle à cause du vent. Il entra et se coucha, il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

"Arthur! Je t'avais dit de chasser pour ce soir l'as-tu oublié ?!"

"Désolé Sir Hector, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et j'ai complètement oublié de le faire.." répondit l'enfant en baissant les yeux

"Kay! Va regarder dans le sac provision, il doit rester 2 ou 3 poulets!" Cria l'homme travers la maison "Quant toi, j'espère que ton excuses sera solide!"

L'homme en face du garçon avait la trentaine, il avait une barbe brune et les cheveux de la même couleur lui arrivant au épaule, il avait une tenue de chevalier noir sans son armure.

"Comme je l'ai dis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, un garçon de mon âge je crois! Il s'appelait.. Shi.. Shou..? Je sais plus! En tout cas il était dans la forêt! Et tu sais quoi? Il a faillit découvrir le secret! Il a dit que j'avais un visage de fille! Je lui ai fait peur, je crois qu'il va arrêter de me traiter comme une fille maintenant!"expliqua l'enfant blond

"Je vois. Fais attention Arturia, personne ne doit savoir que tu es une fille d'accord?"

"Oui je sais!" répondit l'enfant en allant s'asseoir table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra, il avait des cheveux noir attaché en une queue de cheval, il semblait avoir environ 16 ans. Il tenait dans ses mains 2 poulets qu'il tendit l'homme plus vieux.

"Alors comme ça Arthur à oublié d'aller chasser? Si même une simple tache tu oublis de la faire, je ne sais pas ce que tu deviendras!" commença l'adolescent en rigolant

"Arrête ça Kay! J'ai juste oublié cause d'un enfant!"

"Tu es toi même un enfant" continua l'homme

"Moques toi, tu verras, un jour je deviendrais bien plus fort que toi et tu seras à mes services!"

"Et bien, si ce jour arrive je ferais ce que tu voudras, j'espère que tu es patient car a n'est pas prêt d'arriver!"

"Arrêtez donc vous deux ! Mettez les bols avant que je vous écrase tout les deux !"

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée rigoler sous les cris d'Hector. Ils ne se doutaient pas des nombreuses preuves qui allaient leur arriver au cours de leurs vies.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Apprendre à se connaître

Coucou ! Désolé j'ai remarqué que dans le chapitre 1 qu'il menquait des "é" "ç" et "à" je m'en excuses, j'espère que ça n'a pas trop dérangé, je m'excuse également pour les fautes que je dois faire, si jamais le coeur vous en dit vous pouvez me dire où se trouve les fautes, je me ferais un plaisir de corriger tout ça '^' Sur ce, j'arrête de parler et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Apprendre à se connaître

* * *

 _Une fille d'environ 16 ans marchait en rond, elle de long cheveux marrons attaché en deux couettes sur chaque côtés de sa tête, elle regardait le cercle magique de ses yeux bleu perçant qu'elle venait de faire. Après quelques minutes elle s'arrêta et regarda devant elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _"N'oublie surtout pas ta mission! Et surtout n'oublie pas que le moindre changement que tu vas faire peut devenir un événement majeur, l'effet papillon, tu comprends?" Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, puis s'avança au centre du cercle magique._

 _"Bien, puisque tu as compris on peut y aller"_

 _Elle se mit à l'extérieur du cercle et tendit ses deux bras en avant. Elle toussa un peu et se mis à parler clairement._

 ** _"Dieser Mann sucht nach Veränderung_**  
 ** _Er will das Schicksal verändern_**  
 ** _Wenn das sein Wunsch ist,_**  
 ** _Hören Sie auf meine Bestellungen_**  
 ** _Türen der Zeit!"_**

 _Après avoir chanté son sort, le cercle se mit à brillé, elle lui jeta un dernière regard murmura quelques mots._

 _"Sauve.."_

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut en se tenant la tête, il transpirait. Il regarda autour de lui pour reconnaître la maison dans laquelle il s'était endormi la veille.

"Quel étrange rêve, c'était quoi? Qui était-elle? Elle voulait dire quoi? "Sauve"?"

Il se leva et sortis dehors, le soleil venait de se lever depuis très peu de temps, il y avait encore quelques étoiles dans ce ciel orangé. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres et la brise du matin était fraiche.

"Bon, que vais-je faire aujourd'hui?" Il se retourna pour regarder la maison quand laquelle il avait dormis. "Je devrais commencer à la réparer sinon je ne tiendrais pas l'hiver."

Soudain, un gargouillement vint interrompre ses idées, il regarda son ventre avant de rigoler. "Mais avant ça je devrais manger alors."

Il s'approcha d'un arbre et en arracha quelques branches qui lui semblaient être droite puis attrapa un caillou, il commença à tailler un côté pour en faire une pointe afin de s'en servir comme lance. Après avoir terminé et être satisfait de son travail il se leva et commença à se balader dans la forêt. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche il aperçut un lapin entrain de manger l'herbe, il s'agenouilla et lança l'une de ses lances. Il fut étonné par la force avec laquelle il avait lancé la lance qui vient transpercer complètement le pauvre lapin le tuant sur le coup. Il regarda sa main en écarquillant les yeux, depuis quand avait-il autant de force? Il s'approcha de cadavre et en retira la lance, il l'attrapa par les pattes arrièrent et continua sa route.

Au bout de quelques temps de marche, il entendit des grognements et des cris, il s'approcha des bruits et se cacha dans un buisson, quand il passa la tête à travers pour voir ce que c'était il fut surpris de voir Arthur en train de frapper dans le vide avec son épée en bois. Shirou s'assit et l'admira durant ses actions. Malgré son jeune âge ses coups étaient direct et propre, sa posture était quelque peu mauvaise mais ses coups étaient puissant. Soudain le blond se mit à crier en lança un coup vertical en avant.

"YAHHHH!" cria Arthur durant son coup

"AHHHHH!" cria Shirou en sautant hors de son buisson surpris par le cris du blond

"Qui va là?!" cria le blond en se tournant, il baissa son épée quand il reconnu le garçon d'hier "Encore toi? Que viens-tu faire là!"

"J'ai entendu des cris j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait des problèmes, désolé d'avoir interrompu ton entrainement Arthur" expliqua le roux

"Oui, tu as intérêt à être désolé Sh- Sha-?" essayer le blond

Le roux pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit à éclater de rire en se tenant le ventre.

"Pour-pourquoi tu rigoles!" cria Arthur rougissant de honte et en s'asseyant par terre en boudant

"Désolé, désolé mais te voir essayer de te souvenir de mon prénom m'a fait rire" expliqua le roux en essuyant l'une de ses larmes de rire, il s'approcha du blond et lui tendit sa main droite "Je m'appelle Shirou" Il hésita un instant puis continua "Ashta Shirou!"

Arthur regarda la main du garçon puis son visage, il souriait lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Le blond attrapa la main de Shirou. Ce dernier le tira en avant pour qu'il se relève. Arthur nettoya un peu sa tunique et regarda le roux avant de détourner les yeux.

"Merci.. Je m'appelle Arthur, Arthur Pendragon.."

"Oui je sais, tu me l'as dit hier!" finit le roux en souriant toujours

"Tu t'es présenté, il est de mon devoir de chevalier de répondre en te disant mon nom!" répondit l'enfant en mettant son poing droit contre son cœur.

"Chevalier?" demanda Shirou

"Oui chevalier! Je suis quelqu'un d'important après tout, je suis l'élu de la lég-" il s'arrêta en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire

"L'élu de quoi?" demanda le roux en penchant la tête sur le côté sans trop comprendre

"L'élu de la forêt! Eh oui! C'est moi qui gère cette forêt!" répondit l'enfant en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en bombant le torse de fierté.

"Ah bon?!" demanda Shirou les yeux remplis d'étoiles "Je t'ai vu t'entraîner apprends moi à me battre aussi bien que toi!" demanda le roux en attrapant les mains d'Arthur qui détourna son regard des yeux doré du roux.

"Et bien pourquoi pas, je pense que je pourrais avoir un serviteur après tout, diriger cette forêt c'est compliqué seul!"

"TROP COOL!" hurla le garçon en sautant en l'air "Dis Arthur!" le blond le regarda en entendant son prénom "Devenons amis!"

"Euh.. et bien pourquoi pas hein.." répondit le blond pris au dépourvu

"C'EST ENCORE PLUS COOL!" hurla le roux

Le blond se gratta le cou en rigolant un peu, il regarda son épée en bois qui était par terre et la ramassa, il donna un coup sur le côté droit de Shirou.

"Aie! Mais ça fait mal, ça va pas ou quoi?" demanda le roux en se tenant le côté où il avait été frappé.

"Leçon 1 : Si ton adversaire en a l'occasion il n'hésitera pas à te tuer!" cria le blond en fonçant sur le roux

Ce dernier attrapa l'une de ses lance en bois et bloquer l'épée du blond qui venait verticalement à lui, dommage pour lui, sa lance se brisa et l'épée lui tomba sur le crâne. Le roux s'accroupi en se tenant le crâne.

"Leçon 2 : Sur un champs de bataille tu serais déjà mort 5 fois!"

"Tu vas voir un peu!" cria le roux, il attrapa une autre lance et ferma les yeux "Je fois faire comme hier soir et rendre plus solide ma lance!" pensa le garçon

"Trace On" murmura t-il

Arthur fonça sur lui et lui donna un coup horizontal, Shirou mis sa lance sur le chemin de l'épée mais comme son premier essais elle se brisa en deux et le blond lui frappa sa hanche.

"Mais pourquoi j'ai pas réussis!" cria Shirou

"Réussis quoi?" demanda Arthur en s'approchant du roux qui s'était assis par terre

"Hier j'ai réussis à rendre un bout de bois assez robuste pour que le feu ne le consume pas, et j'arrive pas à faire pareil avec ma lance pour l'empêcher qu'elle se détruise!"

"Tu mens c'est pas possible d'empêcher un morceaux d'arbre de ne pas brûler!"

"Moi je te dis que si puisque j'ai réussis!"

"Moi je te dis que ce n'est pas possible!

Les deux enfants se tournèrent le dos en boudant.

"Mentir c'est l'un des plus grands pêchés pour un chevalier! Je ne t'accepterais pas en temps qu'amis si tu mens!" cria Arthur en courant à travers la forêt

"Mais je ne mens pas Arthur.." murmura le roux en se relevant

Il attrapa son lapin et le reste de ses lances et retourna sur la route en direction de chez lui, il laissa échapper quelques larmes.

* * *

Arthur s'était arrêté près d'un ruisseau et s'était assis sur l'une des pierres, il rapprocha ses jambes de sa poitrine et regarda l'eau et les poissons qui passaient.

"Mentir est l'un des plus grands pêchés pour un chevalier? Et c'est moi qui dit ça alors que je lui caches que je suis une fille.." l'enfant sentis les larmes montaient et cacher son visage dans ses bras en pleurant en silence.

"Depuis quand mon frère pleure dans son coin?" demanda Kay qui arrivait

Arthur le regarda arriver et releva la tête.

"J'ai réprimandé Shirou en disant qu'il me mentait alors que moi je lui mens en disant que je suis un garçon.."

Kay s'assit à côté du blond et leva ses yeux sur le ciel déjà bleu, il regarda les quelques nuages qui passaient.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda l'homme

"Shirou m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à rendre un morceau d'arbre plus solide se qui empêcher que le feu le consume et je l'ais pas cru, il m'a affirmé que c'était vrai.." expliqua le blond en regardant l'eau

"Shirou? Le garçon dont tu parlais hier?"

"Oui, il est devenu mon ami, même si il voudra plus de moi après ça.."

"Je vois" Il se leva et nettoya sa tunique "Bon retournons voir Sir Hector, il est le plus vieux d'entre nous, il sera peut-être te dire si ce garçon t'as mentis ou pas"

"Tu as raison.. Merci Kay.." répondit Arthur en se levant

"Allez arrête de bouder, je refuse de croire une seule seconde que tu veuilles me commander si tu pleures pour ce genre de chose!" répondit l'homme aux cheveux noir en donnant un coup dans l'épaule du blond

"Tu verras, un jour tu exécuteras n'importe lequel de mes ordres!"

* * *

Il était rentré depuis au moins une bonne heure et était en train de faire cuire son lapin.

"Bon, j'ai fais le tour de la maison, il va falloir que je répare les quelques trous dans le murs, ainsi que celui sur le toit, il faut également vidé la cheminé et nettoyer tout l'intérieur.. Et bien j'en ai du travail!"

Après avoir finis de manger une partie de son lapin, il passa sa journée à ranger tout l'intérieur. Il avait réussis à trouver un seau et l'avait rempli dans le ruisseau non loin de chez lui. Il était à genoux en train de nettoyer le sol. Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail il avait enfin finis, il se releva et essuya la sueur sur son front.

"Voilà une bonne chose de faite! J'ai pu tout ranger ça fait déjà plus propre!"

Il sortit dehors et vida son eau devenu marron après tout ce nettoyage, il leva les yeux aux ciel et remarque que le ciel commençait à se coucher et qu'il voyait déjà la lune. Il ralluma son feu et remis à chauffer un peu les restes de son repas du midi. Après l'avoir manger il était partit se laver au ruisseau. Après avoir finis il rentra chez lui et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait devant lui : une de ses lances, un morceau de bois et une barre en fer. Il attrapa la lance et la regarda.

"S'il te plait deviens aussi solide que le fer.. Trace On" murmura le garçon à sa plus grand surprise il se ne passa rien. Il ferma les yeux et essaya plusieurs fois en se concentrant

* * *

Ils venaient de finir de manger et Arthur débarrassé les bols. Quant il arriva près de l'homme ayant la trentaine il le regarda.

"Sir Hector, c'est possible de rendre un morceaux d'arbre tellement solide que sa empêche même le feu de le consumer?"

"C'est une bonne question que tu me poses Arthur! Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en magie donc je ne voudrais pas te dire des bêtises" répondit l'homme

"Et bien, si vous cherchez une réponse à votre question, enfant de la légende, je crois que j'ai la réponse" répondit un homme qui venait d'apparaître dans la maison

"Merlin!" cria le blond

En effet, un vielle homme vêtu d'une longue robe grise et d'un chapeau de la même couleur venait d'apparaître au centre du bâtiment, il tenait un bâton et avait une longue barbe blanche.

"Merlin, vous connaissez les portes? Vous savez c'est une invention qui permet de frapper dessus afin de demander si l'on peut entrer" réprimanda Sir Hector

"Veuillez m'excusez Hector, je ferais attention la prochaine fois"

"Merlin, tu as dis que tu avais la réponse à ma question?" demanda Arthur en s'approchant

"Oui j'ai votre réponse, il est en effet possible de rendre le bois tellement résistant qu'il l'empêche même d'être consumer par les flammes!"

"Alors c'était vrai.."

"C'est une magie de troisième zone, le renforcement, il permet de renforcer un objet, afin de le rendre plus puissant, plus robuste. Avec ça vous êtes capable de rendre une brindille aussi résistant qu'une épée en fer ou bien encore permettre à une flamme d'éclairer encore plus!"

"Et c'est seulement une magie de troisième zone? Pourquoi est-elle si faible?" demanda le blond

"Elle est plutôt puissante, mais elle permet seulement de renforcer des objets. Il ne faut pas l'utiliser sur son corps! Les muscles ne le supporteraient pas et se détruiront d'eux même sinon!"

"Je vois, donc il avait raison.." murmura Arthur en baissant les yeux

"Qui donc?" demanda Merlin

"Mon ami, Shirou! Ashta Shirou!" cria le blond en regardant le mage dans les yeux

Merlin se raidit "Tu as bien dit Ashta?"

"Oui pourquoi?" demanda Arthur en penchant la tête sur le côté

"La famille Ashta est une famille de mage, elle était très peu connue mais elle possédait des mages de grandes qualités dans leur famille! J'ai appris depuis peu qu'ils étaient tous mort dans l'incendie de leur maison.. Je ne savais pas qu'il restait un rescapé.. La famille Pertz ont dit que c'était eux les responsables de ce feu. Les deux familles étaient ennemis depuis assez longtemps.." expliqua le mage

"Je vois.." Le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre. "Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit à vous!" annonça Arthur sans se retourner.

* * *

Le lendemain, le blond se réveilla assez tôt, il attrapa son épée et l'accrocha à sa ceinture, il entra dans le salon et découvrit un morceau de parchemin avec écrit dessus " _Nous partons pour Camelot, nous serrons de retour dans 1 mois, hier soir nous avons reçut l'aigle du roi, il souhaitait que nous venions à Camelot, nous sommes donc partit durant la nuit. Kay à fait le pleins de provisions c'est dans la réserve tu en as assez pour 2 mois donc ne mange pas tout ! Si tu as un problèmes va à Logres ! Prends soin de toi ! Hector et Kay._ " Il soupira et laissa le morceaux sur la table, il mangea son petit déjeuné qui était sur la table, surement préparé par Sir Hector avant son départ.

Il sortit de chez lui et commença à courir à travers la forêt. Il avançait sans trop savoir où aller, il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où se trouvait la maison de Shirou. Malgré ça, il continua à marcher comme si il savait où il allait. Au bout d'une demie heure il tomba sur une maison, elle avait quelques trous dans les murs et un sur le toit, il remarqua un feu qui avait surement était utilisé il y a peu. Il s'approcha de la porte et remarqua le nom "Ashta" qui y était gravé.

"On dirait bien que j'y suis" murmura le blond en souriant

Il frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse. Comme aucune réponse ne lui venait il ouvre la porte et y entra doucement.

"Shirou? C'est moi Arthur.. Je me permet d'entrer.."

Il remarqua que le sol était impeccable et qu'une paire de botte était à l'entrée, il enleva les siennes et fit un tour rapide de l'endroit. Quelques temps après il avait fait le tour de toute les pièce sauf une, il l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux à ce qu'il voyait. Shirou était allongé par terre avec une couverture sur lui, à côté se trouvait une lance, un morceau de bois et une barre en fer. Arthur entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. Il s'agenouilla et secoua un peu Shirou.

"Debout Shirou" murmura le blond

Le roux se mit à gémir et au bout de quelques minutes il ouvrit les yeux. Quant il remarqua le blond il s'assit et s'étira.

"Pourquoi es-tu là Arthur?" demanda Shirou

"Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, je me suis renseigner et j'ai appris que c'était bien possible de renforcer du bois jusqu'à même l'empêcher de se consumer.."

Le blond baissa les yeux rempli de honte

"Ce n'est pas grave, je te promet, quand j'arriverais à contrôler ce pouvoir je te montrerais de quoi je suis capable!" dit-il alors qu'il se levait

"Je ne pourrais pas te regarder dans les yeux alors que je ne t'ai pas cru, je ne suis pas digne d'être ton ami.."

"Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? Tu es plus que digne de l'être!" répondit le roux en souriant

Arthur leva les yeux et rencontra les siens. Il se leva et mis son poing droit sur son cœur.

"Pour me racheter, je t'aiderais à la réparation de cette maison Shirou"

"Vraiment? C'EST SUPER COOL!" hurla le jeune homme !

* * *

"Alors? L'as-tu trouvé?" demanda un homme aux cheveux brun qui était assis à une grande table

"Oui Monsieur, l'enfant est dans la forêt près de Logres" répondit un homme en amure

"Bien, je veux qu'il soit mort avant la fin du mois!" ordonna le brun qui venait de boire une gorgée de vin.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Attaque

**C** **hapitre 3 :** Attaque

* * *

Ils étaient sortis quelques temps après. Arthur avait conseillé à Shirou de chasser les animaux autour afin de pouvoir revendre leurs peaux et ainsi gagner un peu d'argent. Ils était accroupis dans un buisson derrière un sanglier.

"Ok, vas-y Shirou, en ne faisant aucun bruit"

Le garçon roux répondit directement et lança l'une de ses lances qui transperça de part en part l'animal qui mourra sur le coup. Arthur écarquilla les yeux devant la force à laquelle il avait lancé son arme. Il pensait qu'ils allaient devoir courir après l'animal quand Shirou l'aurait attaqué. Alors qu'ils se relevaient et que le roux attrapa sa proie en lui retirant l'arme de l'abdomen Arthur toussa un peu.

"C'est quoi cette force?" demanda le blond

Le roux se retourna à la question et ferma les yeux un instant.

"Je sais pas trop, tout ce que je sais c'est que je le fais pas exprès!" répondit-il simplement

"Je veux même pas imaginer ce que se serait si tu y mettais toute ta force.." murmura Arthur

"Tu as dis quelque chose?"

"Non, non! Continuons dans notre chasse!" répondit-il en commençant à marcher

Ils passèrent 2 bonnes heures à chasser, ils avaient eu un beau butin : 2 sangliers ainsi que 5 lapins. Ils leur avaient enlevé leur peaux et gardé la chair pour la manger plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent vers Logres calmement. Arthur marchait devant et guidait Shirou à travers la ville.

"On va aller voir un marchand il sera nous payer pour notre récolte-" Le blond s retourna quant il remarqua que le roux s'était arrêté de marcher, il s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il fixa un truc, il suivit la direction de ses yeux pour remarquer que des hommes étaient en train d'essayer de retirer une épée qui était planté dans une roche.

"Que font ils?" demanda Shirou

"Pardon? Tu ne connais pas la légende de l'épée dans la pierre?" cria Arthur en tenant par les épaules et en le secouant un peu

Il lui répondit par un signe négatif. Arthur le lâcha et soupira un peu, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda l'homme qui tentait en vint de sortir l'épée.

"On raconte que celui qui arrivera à retirer l'épée de la roche sera élu pour revenir roi de la Grande-Bretagne. Ce n'est pas juste une épreuve de force comme les gens le pense, on dit que l'épée se laissera retirer seulement par la personne qui en est digne" expliqua le blond qui ricana quand il remarqua que l'homme qui avait essayé de retirer l'épée avait renoncé

"Et tu comptes essayer toi aussi?" demanda le roux

"Absolument! Mais pas tout de suite, je dois devenir encore plus fort pour ça. Devenir roi de la Grande-Bretagne n'est pas qu'un titre c'est un honneur avec une responsabilité à la clé!"

Shirou ne répondit pas remarquant juste la détermination dans le regard de son ami. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'épée. Elle faisait environ 1 mètre et était à moitié enfoncée dans la pierre, on pouvait y voir des inscriptions sur la lame. La garde était en or avec quelques traits bleu, et le manche était entouré d'un tissu bleu. L'épée à elle seule respirait la puissance.

"Bon allons voir le marchand!" annonça Arthur en coupant le blanc qui s'était installé.

Le roux suivait son ami pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant un stand géré par un vieux monsieur avec un chapeau de paille.

"Oh voilà Arthur, que puis-je faire pour toi?" demanda le vieux monsieur en souriant

"Nous voudrions vendre les peaux de bêtes que nous avons chasser aujourd'hui!" annonça le concerné

Shirou tendit les peaux que l'homme examina, il n'y avait aucune émotions sur son visage pendant qu'il examinait les peaux. Au bout de quelques secondes il releva ses yeux vers les deux garçon et se mit à sourire.

"Je vous les prends pour 5 pièces d'argent et 2 de cuivre!"

"Autant? Vous êtes sur monsieur?" demanda le blond

"Oui je suis sur, c'est de la bonne qualité, la peau n'a pas était endommagée ! Je pourrais les revendre à bon prix chez un artisan !"

Le vielle homme tendit quelques pièces qu'Arthur attrapa. Après l'avoir remercié grandement il firent demi-tour en direction de la maison de Shirou.  
Il était déjà midi, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Shirou avait acheté quelques légumes pour 1 pièces de cuivre et préparait le repas. Il était en train de faire bouillir de l'eau et y avait rajouté quelques morceaux de légumes et y rajouta un peu de lait que lui avait donné Arthur. Ce dernier regardait le seau remplis de cette soupe crémeuse avec envie, il en bavait presque. Le roux était également en train de faire cuire de la viande de lapin et surveillait les deux cuissons. Au bout de quelques minutes il servit un peu de la soupe dans un bol qu'il tendit à Arthur et lui donna la moitié du lapin qui était embroché sur une branche taillée. Le blond avait rapidement engloutis sa viande et finit rapidement sa soupe avant de tendre son bol en détournant les yeux.

 _"Encore Shirou" demanda une voix féminine_

"Encore Shirou" demanda Arthur

Le roux clignât des yeux, il avait juré entendre une voix similaire à celle d'Arthur en demander encore.

"Shirou?" appela le blond

"Euh.. Ah oui! Désolé Arthur j'étais ailleurs!" Il attrapa le bol et le remplis de soupe avant de le tendre à son ami. Shirou le regarda manger, quand soudain il eu une vision de voir une femme aux cheveux blonds attaché derrière son crane avec un ruban bleu et aux yeux vert émeraude manger aussi rapidement. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement pour voir Arthur en train de manger.

"C'était quoi ces visions?" pensa le jeune garçon

Après avoir tout les deux finis de manger, bien que pour Arthur c'était avoir finis d'engloutir des litres et des litres de soupes, ils se levèrent et commencèrent les réparations de la maison.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà 1 mois que les jeunes garçons étaient amis. Leurs journées se ressemblaient toutes : Arthur se levait, partait réveiller Shirou, ils chassaient, allez vendre leurs prises et réparaient la maison. Au moins, en un mois la maison était déjà réparée, ce n'était pas fait à la perfection mais il y faisait déjà plus chaud dedans.

Le soleil venait à peine de se levait et Arthur était déjà debout. Il mangea un bout de pain après s'être faire cuire un œuf et sortit directement. Il savait où aller, il connaissait la route par cœur : suivre le chemin principal, tourné à gauche quand il voyait le grand chêne, continuer de suivre la route et tourner à droite quand il voyait le panneau qu'ils avaient fait où dessus était gravé "Château d'Arthur et de Shirou". Le blond était arrivé, il s'arrêta de courir et avança en directement de la porte quand soudain il sentis une main se plaquer contre la bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux et essaya de se débattre.

"Calmes toi gamin et tout se passera bien.." murmura l'homme qui attrapait le blond

Arthur réussit à enlever la main qui était plaquer sur sa bouche et hurla.

"SHIROU DEBOUT!"

Ce dernier grogna en entendant l'hurlement de son ami. Il s'étira avant de réalisé que c'était un hurlement puis se leva en vitesse et sortit rapidement. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua qu'un homme avec une cape et sa capuche était en train d'attraper son ami.

"FUIS SHIROU!" ordonna le blond

L'homme plaqua encore une fois sa main sur la bouche du garçon qu'il tenait et lui attrapa les bras. "Chut gamin!" Il tourna la tête sur le côté. "Eh les gars! Venez m'aider!" cria l'homme

Quelques secondes plus tard 2 hommes arrivèrent épée en main. Les épées faisait moins d'un mètre et semblaient en très mauvaise qualité. L'un deux avait les cheveux noir et semblait avoir dans la vingtaine, l'autre avait les cheveux blond bouclé et avait environ le même âge. Celui aux cheveux noirs s'approcha du roux épée en mains.

"Désolé petit, mais tu as vus nos visages on peut pas te laisser en vie" annonça l'homme

Shirou tourna son regard vers celui d'Arthur, le blond avait un regard rempli de peur et de larmes, il suppliait Shirou du regard de s'enfuir en le laissant pour que le garçon sauve sa vie. Le roux était apeuré, il regarda l'homme qui arrivait et recula jusqu'à percuter sa porte d'entrée. Soudain les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et l'homme enfonça sa lame dans le ventre du garçon. Quant il la retira l'enfant s'agrippa son ventre et dans un regard vide tomba à genoux puis s'écoula par terre. Arthur gémissait de colère et de tristesse, il se débâtait dans les bras de son ravisseur alors que son ami ne bougeait plus. Quant il remarqua la flaque de sang qui commençait à s'agrandir sous le corps de son ami il s'arrêta et pleura tout en continuant à regarder Shirou à terre.

"Tss, pauvre gosse" commença celui qui venait d'attaquer Shirou

"En s'en fiche de lui, je te rappel qu'on est venu pour celui-là" répondit celui en capuche en montrant l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras "On nous donneras des centaines de pièces d'or quant on l'aura livré!" continua l'homme

"Allez on rentre!" ordonna le dernier

* * *

"Quel roi imprudent il aura était ce Uther!" cria Sir Hector

"Boire de l'eau dans le camps des Saxons, il aurait du savoir qu'il y avait un risque!" continua Kay

"Maintenant la Grande-Bretagne se retrouve sans roi!" annonça les deux hommes en même temps

Ils étaient les deux sur leurs montures et galopaient en direction de Logres. Merlin était venu voir Sir Hector pour lui annoncer que des hommes aux services de la famille Pertz viendraient pour capturé Arthur et le revendre en temps qu'esclave. Ils étaient encore assez loin de Logres, environ une demi-journée de route au galop.

"Il faut qu'on se dépêche j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment Kay!"

"Moi aussi Sir Hector!"

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il fut attaqué par la lumière du soleil. Il grogna un peu et essaya de s'assoir. Son ventre lui faisait horriblement mal. Il regarda sa plaie et se mit à pleurer, elle lui faisait horriblement mal, il y avait de la terre dessus et vu la couleur un peu jaune-verte elle devait être infecté. Il se leva tant bien que mal et regarda autour de lui. Il essaya de se souvenir de la scène. "Arthur!" cria le roux  
Il plaqua sa main droite sur sa blessure et commença à marcher. Il ne savait pas où ils l'avait emmené mais pourtant il marchait, comme si il savait où il allait. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

 _"Protège là!"_ lui ordonna une voix, elle ressemblait à celle qu'il avait entendu durant son premier rêve.

Quant il rouvrit les yeux, ils était remplis de colère, il se remit à marcher.

"J'arrive, tiens bon!" murmura la roux

* * *

Il était suspendu en l'air, les mains attachés avec des liens en faire qui était eux-mêmes accrochés au plafond. Il n'avait pas mal, enfaîte il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait les yeux vide et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

"Et t'es encore vivant?" demanda l'homme en capuche alors qu'il venait juste de donner un coup de poing dans la joue droite du blond. Ce dernier regarda l'homme avec son regard vide.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Baisse les yeux!" cria l'homme en frappant une nouvelle fois mais dans le ventre de l'enfant qui cracha un peu de sang

"Calmes toi David, il doit encore pensé au gamin que nous avons tué toute à l'heure" répondit celui aux cheveux blond

"Ces cheveux, ça m'a dégoûté, comment quelqu'un peut avoir des cheveux d'une tel couleur!" hurla l'homme aux cheveux noirs

"Moi.. J'aime bien leur couleur.." répondit Arthur

"Hein? Répète ça pour voir?" demanda David

"J'ai dis que j'aimais la couleur de ses cheveux!" cria le blond en crachant un peu de sang sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui

"Je vais te tuer!" hurla David qui levait son poing droit

"Laissez le tranquille!" hurla une voix

Les 3 hommes se retournèrent et furent surpris de voir à l'entrée de leur grotte Shirou, ses yeux remplis de haine. Se tenant d'une main son ventre et de l'autre serrait son poing jusqu'à blanchir ses articulations.

"Pourquoi t'es encore vivant toi!" hurla l'homme aux cheveux noir

Les 3 hommes attrapèrent leurs épées, David restait à côté d'Arthur alors que les deux autres s'approchaient lentement.

"Shirou.." murmura Arthur d'une voix inaudible

"Je ne vais pas les laisser faire, je ne suis pas faible, je vais les tuer, ils l'ont blessé!" se dit le jeune garçon

Soudain une vision lui vient, il vit un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux rouge perçant qui maniait une lance rouge. Le garçon ferma les yeux et se concentra.

"Trace On!" hurla le garçon

Soudain une lance rouge lui apparu dans les mains, elle avait une lame fine mais tranchante et était orné de serpentins en relief sur tout le long. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés. Des traits bleu se mirent à apparaître au niveau de ses deux bras et de ses jambes, il pointa sa lance en direction de l'homme qui se trouvait près d'Arthur et ferma les yeux.

 **GAE-**

Il ouvrit les yeux et lança de toute ses force la lance en avant.

 **BOLG !**

La lance s'arrêta une microseconde en l'air puis se propulsa en avant en direction de l'homme, en même pas une seconde elle était arrivée à destination et transperça l'homme en l'emmenant s'empaler à travers et finir sa route dans le mur en pierre, il mourra sur le coup. Les deux hommes se retournèrent après avoir entendu le cri étouffé de leur partenaire.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux à se qu'il venait d'entre voir, le coup à était tellement rapide qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de voir la lance partir. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour regarder l'enfant qui les continuait de les regarder de son regard le plus froid puis se propulsa sur le plafond pour prendre appuis et se propulser à côté d'Arthur. Il tendit son bras droit sur le côté et la lance s'y dirigea d'elle même. Il trancha les liens qui retenait le blond et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

"Shirou.." commença Arthur qui avait les larmes aux yeux

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais régler ça le plus rapidement possible!" répondit le roux en lui offrant un sourire

Il se leva et laissant son ami blond par terre et dirigea son regard vers les deux hommes qui tremblaient de peur.

"C'est qui ce gosse? C'est un monstre!" cria celui aux cheveux noir

L'homme aux cheveux blond agrippa son épée et lança un coup vertical sur le garçon, ce dernier leva rapidement sa lance et brisa la lame de l'homme, le roux donna un petit coup horizontal en direction du coup de l'homme et lui trancha, il tourna son regard vers l'autre et lui planta simplement la lance au niveau du cœur le transperçant de part en part. Il recula de quelques pas et sa lance disparut, Arthur se leva et s'approcha, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose mais quand il remarqua que son ami s'écroulait en arrière il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le roux avait les yeux fermés mais respirait encore.

Il mit l'un des bras autour de son cou et avança en le soutenant. Après une demi-heure de marche il arriva en direction de sa maison et remarqua que les chevaux de Sir Hector et de Kay s'y trouvaient.

"KAY ! SIR HECTOR!" hurla Arthur

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement et remarquèrent rapidement que le blond tenait dans ses bras le corps de Shirou. Après l'avoir fait rentrer ils soignèrent leurs blessures et Arthur leurs expliqua tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

* * *

Le soleil s'écrasa sur son visage et il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'était une tête blonde au dessus de son visage avec un petit sourire rassuré.

"Arthur..?" demanda Shirou

"Oui c'est moi, tu vas bien? Tu as mal quelques part?" demanda rapidement le concerné

"J'ai un peu mal au ventre.." répondit le garçon en posant sa main sur sa blessure

"Elle n'a pas complètement cicatrisée, n'en fait pas trop!" ordonna Sir Hector qui rentrait

"J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Shirou.." commença le blond alors qu'il baissa les yeux mort de honte

Le roux tourna doucement la tête et regarda les yeux émeraudes de son ami.

"Je.. Enfaite, je t'ai mentis.. Je ne suis pas un garçon, et mon vrai prénom n'est pas Arthur!" dit-il rapidement "Je suis né en tant que fille mais élevé comme un garçon.. mon vrai nom est Arturia, Arturia Pendragon!" finit-elle fixant les yeux doré de son ami

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et tendit sa main droite et attrapa l'une des mains d'Arturia.

"Enchanté, je m'appelle Shirou, Ashta Shirou.." répondit le roux en lui offrant un sourire

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'enfant de la Légende

**Chapitre 4 :** L'enfant de la Légende

* * *

Les deux adolescents étaient en train de se battre dans le jardin. Arturia donna un coup vertical en direction du crâne du combattant en face d'elle mais ce dernier releva son arme pour la bloquer.

"On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui!" ordonna Arturia

"T'es devenue super forte! J'ai vraiment du mal à te tenir tête!" répondit Shirou qui s'assit rapidement

"Tu n'as pas invoqué Gae Bolg, si tu l'avais fait tu m'aurais vaincue depuis longtemps, Shirou"

"Ce n'est pas juste si j'utilisais Gae Bolg! Et puis c'est un entrainement pas un combat à mort"

"Tu dois te préparer tout de même, lors d'un vrai combat tu pourrais en perdre la vie! Tu es bien trop gentil!" cria l'adolescente

Le garçon la regarda puis se leva, il lui tourna le dos et leva sa main droite en l'air avant de la remuer d'un air détendu "Je me répète, mais ce n'est qu'un entrainement" dit-il en continuant à marcher

Arturia soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Le ciel était gris, la neige avait recouvert tout le pays. Le vent n'était plus chaud mais froid et les flocons tombaient toute la journée. Cela faisait 10 ans maintenant depuis l'attaque. Arturia avait grandit physiquement et moralement et était devenue plus sérieuse. Elle était consciente du lourd poids qu'elle allait devoir porter.

Elle abaissa son regard sur son ami, Shirou. Il faisait environ la même taille qu'elle. Durant 10 ans il a perfectionné sa technique à l'épée mais n'égalait pas celle d'Arturia. Cette dernière s'entraînant jour et nuit alors qu'il le faisait que quelques fois par semaine. Il a passé son temps à s'entraîner à invoquer Gae Bolg pour l'utiliser plus longtemps. A son grand malheur il n'arrivait qu'à l'utiliser qu'environ 10 minutes car après il s'écroulait de fatigue, il a passé son temps à utiliser son renforcement sur son corps pour tester ses limites, à sa plus grande surprise il pouvait l'utiliser assez longtemps et n'avait aucun retour négatif sur lui. "Arturia, j'ai à te parler!" appela un voix

La concernée se tourna en direction de la voix pour y voir Merlin qui sortait de la forêt son bâton à la main.

"Tu as à me parler?" demanda l'adolescente

"Oui, va chercher Sir Hector et Sir Kay, ils doivent être présent"

La blonde se tourna et rencontra le regard dorée et interrogateur de Shirou, elle lui dit un signe de tête et il partit en direction de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard les 2 hommes concernés se rapprochèrent et le petit groupe se mis à écouter ce que le grand mage devait leur dire.

La mage attrapa sa barbe et se mit à regarder la blonde dans les yeux.

"Il est temps, Arturia" dit simplement le vieux mage

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et soupira un moment.

"Es-tu prête?" demanda Sir Hector

Elle ouvra les yeux et prit un air sérieux. "Je le suis, c'est ma destinée"

"Nous te suivrons où que tu ailles!" affirma Kay

"Merci Key, Sir Hector, pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent, je compte sur vous pour la suite"

Elle se tourna pour regarder Shirou, ce dernier lui fait un sourire et un simple signe de la tête signifiant qu'il la suivrait également.

"Eh bien, préparez vous, nous allons à Logres" ordonna Merlin

Le groupe se mit en route en direction de Logres. Pendant toute la durée de la marche personne n'avait dit un mot, seul le bruit de leur pas dans la neige brisait le silence de mort. Après être arrivé à la fameuse ville, Arturia regarda au loin, l'épée encore dans la roche, elle se tourna vers Merlin. Ce dernier posa son bâton sur le front de l'adolescente.

"Va, c'est ta destinée!" lui ordonna le Mage

Cette dernière s'approcha de l'épée et se posa en face et ferma les yeux. Des murmures se fit entendre. Elle monta sur la pierre et pris le pommeau d'Excalibur à deux mains. Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux, Merlin se tenait devant elle.

"Es-tu sûr de toi, Arthur?" demanda t-il en élevant la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende

"Oui je le suis!" répondit-elle

"Alors, vas-y" répondit-il simplement un sourire aux lèvres

Alors que le mage venait de finir sa phrase, elle sortie l'épée qui était enfouie dans la roche et leva la lame vers le ciel, des cris d'étonnements se firent entendre. La lame brillait de tout son éclat. Soudain un fourreau en or et bleu sur lequel était inscrit dans le fourreau des inscriptions dans une autre langue. Il tendit l'objet à Arturia qui l'attrapa en enfouie son épée à l'intérieur, elle posa le fourreau à la vertical au sol devant elle et posa ses mains sur la garde de l'épée et regarda les villageois.

"Mon nom est Arthur Pendragon, je suis le fils d'Uther Pendragon. J'ai sortis l'épée sacrée de la roche, comme la légende le veut, je deviendrais roi de la Grande-Bretagne! Je vais réunir les deux Bretagnes et battre les Saxons qui nous font la guerre depuis trop longtemps déjà!" cria l'adolescente

Les villageois se sont mit à crier de bonheur et à l'applaudir. Le roi leva sa main droite et les cris se sont arrêtés. Ils se sont tous mis à genoux et regardaient le sol. Arturia tourna son regard vers ses compagnons qui eux aussi s'étaient mis à genoux et regardaient le sol, elle pouvait voir Shirou lever de temps en temps les yeux pour la regardait et lui faire un sourire discret.

"Je lance un appel à tout les hommes! Si vous souhaitez me servir alors venez! Devenez mes chevaliers et je vous promettrez de vous protéger et de vous guider vers la victoire et la gloire! Que vous vous trouvez devant moi ou plus loin m'est égal, devenez mes épées! Nous n'allons pas nous laissez faire face à l'envahisseur!" hurla la jeune femme en ayant sortis son épée de son fourreau et en levant sa lame vers le ciel

Les villageois se sont levés et ont hurler de bonheur.

"Longue vie au Roi!" répété les villageois en cœur, certains sont montés à cheval et se sont mis à partir pour prévenir tout les villages du pays.

Arturia rangea son épée et s'approcha de son petit groupe. Sir Hector avait les bras croisés et la regardait avec honneur. Kay lui tapota l'épaule en la félicitant et Shirou avait les mains sur les hanches en souriant. Merlin s'approcha et frappa son bâton contre le sol.

"Nous devrions nous préparer, ce sera un long voyage. Notre destination est Camelot! Je vous attendrais là-bas!" annonça le mage avant de partir vers la forêt

"Kay et moi allons chercher ce que nous avons besoin à la maison, attendez nous ici!" ordonna Sir Hector

Les deux hommes se sont mit à marcher en direction de leur destination. Shirou leva les yeux vers le ciel toujours gris et se mit à ricaner.

"On dirait que tu as une lourde tâche maintenant"

"Oui, je ne la prends pas à la légère, je sauverais mon peuple et remplirait mon devoir en temps que Roi" répondit-elle

Soudain un homme d'environ la trentaine s'approcha, il tenait deux laisses dans les mains à laquelle était reliée deux chevaux, l'un blanc l'autre noir.

"Tenez Mon Seigneur, si vous devez allez à Camelot utilisez ceux là, il sont jeune mais pleins d'énergie!"

"Je vois, j'accepte, tu as ma gratitude" répondit-elle en attrapant les deux laisses. L'homme s'inclina puis repartit. Arturia tendit la laisse du cheval noir à Shirou qui l'attrapa, ce dernier se mit à caresser le cou de l'animal sur lequel était attaché deux selles. Le nouveau Roi regarda son arme et tourna son regard vers le roux.

"Shirou, je peux te demander une faveur?"

Il se tourna vers elle et pencha légèrement la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

"Tu penses pouvoir invoquer quelques chose pour que je puisse transporter Excalibur et Avalon avec moi?" demanda le Roi

"Avalon?"

"Oui, c'est le nom de ce fourreau. Le fourreau légendaire d'Excalibur. Tant que je l'ai aucuns ennemis ne peut me tuer. Il empêche que je vieillisse et soigne toutes les blessures" expliqua Arturia

"Oh je vois! Mhh, je pense pouvoir te créer quelques chose pour les transporter, mais pourquoi ne pas l'acheter? C'est plus rapide non?" demanda le roux

"Oui, mais je souhaite qu'il soit créé par toi" expliqua Arturia en souriant doucement

Shirou se mit à rougir et détourna son regard. Il monta sur le dos de son cheval sans dire un mot.

"Je vais allez chercher quelques trucs, après tout quand je me suis levé se matin, je n'avais pas prévu de partir à l'aventure!" dit-il avant de partir en direction de chez lui, laissant le nouveau Roi seule.

* * *

Shirou était en train de rassembler tout ce dont il aurait besoin dans un grand sac en cuir. Il roula une grande couverture et l'enfouis dans son sac. Quand il entra dans sa chambre il aperçu accrocher à son mur, l'armure qu'il avait créée lui même avec sa magie. Cela lui avait pris 3 ans à la faire mais il l'avait faîtes lui même, il s'en approcha et l'enfila. Elle était noir et rouge sombre. Elle n'était pas lourde mais suffisamment robuste pour le protéger. Il n'y avait que deux parties en fer, elles se trouvait sur ses genoux.

Après l'avoir mise il tourna la tête pour voir une écharpe rouge et plutôt grande sur son lit. Il l'attrapa et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait reçu d'Arturia, le lendemain après l'avoir sauvée. Elle l'avait faîte en une journée et lui avait donné par la suite en disant "Garde la jusqu'à la fin de ta vie avec toi! C'est un ordre!" Elle lui avait dit ça en rougissant.

Depuis ce jour il l'a toujours gardée. Il l'enfila rapidement laissant les deux extrémités pendre jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Il sortit de sa chambre et attrapa deux grandes capes avec des capuches en laines. L'une était bleue l'autre noire. Il enfila la noir et mit sa capuche et attrapa le sac et sortit de chez lui. Il s'approcha de son cheval et accrocha son sac sur le dos de la bête et monta sur la selle. Il regarda un instant la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu ses 10 dernières années. Il donna un coup puissant sur la laisse de l'animal qui se mit à galoper en direction du village.

* * *

Arturia était sur son cheval blanc aux côtés de Sir Hector et de Kay eux aussi sur leurs montures. Soudain elle aperçut Shirou arrivant au galop et reconnu immédiatement l'écharpe qu'il portait. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui quand il s'arrêta.

"Tu l'emmènes finalement" lui dit-elle simplement

"Tu m'as ordonné de la garder avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie" répondit-il en rigolant

Le roux lui tendit la cape en laine bleue qu'elle enfila rapidement. Le groupe se mirent en route rapidement en direction de Camelot.

* * *

La route avait était longue, très longue. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à chaque villages sur leur route. Et à chaque arrêt des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes avaient jurés fidélité et service au Roi. Au final c'était avec plus d'un millier de soldats qu'elle était arrivée à Camelot. Le voyage s'était terminé la bas. Et aujourd'hui cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle avait retirée l'épée. 4 ans durant lesquels, elle avait remportée de nombreuses batailles et réunis les 2 Bretagnes. Cela faisait 4 ans aussi que Shirou ne l'avait pas vu.

En effet, il était toujours sur les champs de batailles. Il voulait aidé Arturia du mieux qu'il le pouvait, alors il a décidé d'être sur les champs de batailles. Le seul lieu où il pouvait faire connaître le nom du Roi Arthur et agrandir ses troupes.

Il était sur son cheval et traversait la ville de Camelot. Les villageois avait le sourire et il y avait quelques soldats qui surveillaient la ville. Il s'approcha d'un pont-levis. Deux soldats avec des lances lui bloquèrent la route.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda l'un

"Je suis l'un des chevaliers du Roi Arthur" répondit-il simplement

"Montrez votre blason!" ordonna l'autre

Il descendit rapidement de sa monture et s'approcha du garde qui lui ordonné quelques chose, il se tourna laissant voir sur son épaule gauche son blason inscrit dans son armure. C'était un dragon doré, il y avait une petite étoile en or à côté. Quand le soldat remarqua le blason il se mit à déglutir rapidement.

"Mes.. Mes excuses Sir!" dit-il rapidement

"Il n'y a aucun mal, vous faîtes votre travail c'est tout" répondit Shirou en souriant.

Il remonta sur sa monture et les soldats s'écartèrent le laissant entrer. Il était dans la grande cour du château qui était recouverte de neige. Il y avait quelques soldats qui s'entraînait ainsi que des marchands se baladant avec leurs chariots. Il s'approcha des écuries et y attacha sa monture, il l'a caressa un moment avant d'attraper le sac qui était sur le dos de la bête, et il se mit à marcher en direction de l'entrée qui était ouverte, une immense porte en bois et en fer sur laquelle était gravée de nombreuses phrases comme "Gardez espoir" et "Soyez fort". Il entra et aperçut un soldat en amure blanche et rouge avec une épée attaché à sa taille de la même couleur.

"Bonjour, Sir Mordred, cela fait longtemps" commença Shirou

Le concerné se retourna et aperçut le roux, il s'approcha et lui tendit sa main droite.

"En effet Sir Shirou, depuis 1 ans quand nous avons combattu ensemble contre les barbares!"

Shirou attrapa la main et la serra.

"Toujours en amure à ce que je vois, vous faîtes honneur à votre réputation!"

"En effet, et personne ne verra mon visage tant que je serais en vie!"

"Comment va le Roi?" demanda Shirou

"Je pense qu'il va bien, je ne le vois que rarement. Quand je le vois c'est pour me dire qu'il y a réunion avec les autres chevaliers de la table ronde! Il ne porte pas d'importance à autre chose qu'à la bataille et à son statut!" expliqua Mordred

"Je vois, être Roi est une lourde tâche. Je vais allez le voir, cela fait 4 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu après tout!"

"Dîtes moi, pourquoi avez vous refusé de faire partit de la table ronde? Vous avez clairement la force pour avec votre magie!" demanda le chevalier en armure

"Mon rôle est sur le champ de bataille, je n'ai connu que le combat depuis 4 ans, je me vois mal gérer une équipe et être reconnu par tout le monde" expliqua le chevalier roux

"Vous faîtes honneur à votre réputation! L'Archer rouge? On dit que vous éliminez tout les soldats avec une seule de vos flèches! En tout cas c'est la légende que vous font les gens à Camelot!" expliqua Mordred en rigolant un peu

"Moi qui souhaitait être discret et n'avoir aucun surnoms" répondit Shirou en fermant les yeux  
"Sir Mordred!" appela un chevalier

"Oops, désolé Sir Shirou, on me demande! Nous devrions nous entraîner ensemble un jour!"

"Avec plaisir!" répondit Shirou

Il repartit rapidement et monta les nombreux escaliers pour aller aux troisième étages, là où se trouvait les chambres des chevaliers importants. Il passa devant de nombreuses chambres et s'arrêta là où sur l'une des portes était inscrit "Shirou Ashta", il l'ouvrit et la regarda un instant, tout était propre, il avait une cheminée pour lui, ainsi qu'un lit avec de nombreuses couvertures sur le dessus. Il y avait également une table et quelques armoires et meubles pour le rangement.

Il y entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il déposa son sac sur le lit et l'ouvrit, il y sortit une petite sacoche en cuir contenant des pièces en or et des pierres précieuses, il sortit également quelques vêtements et une grande couverture en laine. Il rangea les quelques vêtements qu'il avait dans son armoire et posa la couverture sur la table. Il s'étira un peu et sortit rapidement de la chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta au dernier étage : celui du Roi Arthur et de la Reine Guenièvre. Il traversa le long couloir sur lequel se trouvait un long tapis rouge et s'arrêta devant une porte en fer et en bois. Il frappa deux fois à la porte et il entendit un "Entrez!" très clair.

Il s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte, la pièce était plutôt grande, il y avait un tapis rouge qui allait de l'entrée jusqu'au grand bureau en bois sur lequel était empilés de nombreux parchemins. Sur les côtés se trouvaient quelques canapés avec de petites tables où était posé des fleurs. Le chevalier roux s'avança et il pu voir une tête blonde relever la tête en sa direction. Son visage était sévère comme si elle allait reprocher quelques choses mais s'adoucit tout de suite quand elle remarqua qui venait d'entrée. Elle se leva directement de son siège confortable et posa ses deux mains sur la table et le regarda d'un air surpris. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés avec un ruban bleu en un chinions tressé derrière son crâne et elle portait une longue robe bleu et blanche avec quelques partie couleur or sur laquelle était posé des parties d'armure en fer. Elle avait un plastron en argent avec quelques signes gravés en bleu. Elle avait également des parties d'armure aux niveau de ses hanches de chaque côtés qui descendait jusqu'en haut de ses genoux. Elle portait des bottes en fer. Sur son dos se trouvait une longue cape en laine bleue à l'extérieur et blanche à l'intérieur avec une capuche qui pendait dans son dos. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le pris dans ses bras.

"C'est bien toi, Shirou?" demanda t-elle rapidement

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de son amie.

"Oui c'est moi, je suis de retour" répondit-il rapidement

Elle se détacha de lui et s'écarta un peu.

"Tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles! Les uniques nouvelles que j'ai eu date d'un ans lorsque Sir Mordred est rentré de la bataille en disant qu'il avait combattu à tes côtés!"

"Désolé de t'avoir inquiété" répondit-il simplement

Elle le regarda rapidement, il était devenu plus grand qu'elle et était plutôt musclé.

"Tu as l'odeur du sang sur toi, va te laver!" ordonna le Roi

"Désolé, j'étais tout le temps sur le front je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre de nombreux bon bains" expliqua le roux

Arturia s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête contre le torse du garçon. Elle resta comme ça durant de nombreuses minutes avant de se lever la tête vers lui, elle rencontra ses yeux dorés et posa l'une de ses mains sur le cou du garçon l'attirant près d'elle. Ce dernier posa l'une de ses mains sur l'une des joues de son roi et s'approcha doucement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent rapidement et ils s'embrassèrent pour un baiser passionné. Il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelques qui venait de frapper sur la porte suivit d'une voix "Mon Seigneur! Vous avez rendez-vous avec le Marquis Myolgr !"

"J'arrive!" cria Arturia à travers la pièce

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Shirou. "Nous nous verrons à l'heure du diner" finit-elle. Elle dit demi-tour et attrapa son fourreau contenant son épée, elle l'attacha à sa ceinture, c'était la ceinture que Shirou lui avait créée. Elle ouvrit la porte et Shirou en sortis en premier suivit du Roi. Ils descendirent ensembles les escaliers mais Shirou s'arrêta au troisième étage. Ils se firent un signes et Arturia continua sa route.

* * *

Shirou rentra dans sa chambre et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques vêtements. Il descendit au premier étages et entra dans une des pièces. Dedans il y avait une immense cuve dans laquelle se trouvait de l'eau, à côté il y avait un seau. Il posa ses vêtements dans un coin par terre et enleva son armure ainsi que son écharpe, il enleva également les vêtements qu'il portait en dessous et rempli le seau. Il entra dans la cuve et soupira de soulagement. L'eau était chaude.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira encore une fois d'aise. Il y resta plusieurs dizaines de minutes et en sortit. Il s'habilla d'une tuniques à manche longue noir et enfila un pantalon de la même couleur ainsi que des bottes marrons. Il attrapa son armure ainsi qu'une serviette et trempa les deux dans le seau qu'il avait rempli. Il commença à nettoyer son armure qui avait était salis par le sang et la terre.

Il fit de même avec son écharpe qui avait maintenant quelques trous aux extrémités. Après avoir passé longtemps à tout nettoyer il enfila son écharpe laissant toujours les deux extrémité pendre derrière son dos et enfila des gants noir qui laissait voir ses doigts et sortit de la pièce. et partit en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

Arturia était assise sur une grande chaise en bois dans laquelle était gravé un dragon dessus. En face d'elle se trouvait le Marquis Myolgr assis sur une grande chaise similaire à celle du Roi. Il avait deux chevaliers à côtés de lui. Il était imposant. Il avait des cheveux court brun avec des yeux bleu ciel. L'un de ses yeux était fermé et sur sa paupière se trouvait une grande cicatrice. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 40 ans.

"Bien commençons cette réunion. Marquis Myolgr, que voulez-vous?" demanda Arturia

"Eh bien Mon Seigneur, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez dans vos rang un chevalier mage. Un homme très puissant répondant au nom d'Ashta Shirou." commença l'homme

Arturia se raidit en entendant le nom de son ami sortir de la bouche sur Marquis. "En effet, Sir Shirou fait partit de mes plus puissants chevaliers" répondit Arturia

"Je désire que mon meilleur chevalier se mesure à lui, c'est également un chevalier mage" expliqua le Marquis

"Votre meilleur chevalier? Je vois. Pourquoi une tel demande?" demanda le Roi blond

"Si mon chevalier gagne, il devra faire partit des chevalier de la table ronde et donc faire partie du conseil qui décide quand vous devez rentrez en guerre"

"Et si Sir Shirou gagne?" demanda le Roi

"Si il gagne, j'accepterais de vous fournir mes hommes pour le combat contre les Saxons!" cria l'homme

Arturia soupira et tendit sa main droite. "Je vois, c'est d'accord, le combat aura lieu dans l'arène de Camelot dans 3 jours à l'heure du midi"

L'homme lui attrapa la main droite et la serra. Il se leva et s'inclina devant le roi avant de faire un signe à ses deux soldats et ils partirent directement. Un homme s'approcha du roi, il tenait quelques parchemins dans les mains. "Dois-je demander à Sir Shirou de revenir à Camelot?" demanda le soldat

"Il est rentré il y a peu Kay, il est venu me voir toute à l'heure" expliqua Arturia en se levant

"Il est rentré?!" demanda rapidement Kay

"Oui, après 4 ans il est rentré sain et sauf, avec le même sourire qu'il avait quand il était enfant"

"Je vois, il est l'heure du dîner, nous devrions y allais"

Le Roi se leva et sortit directement de la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent au deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle dans laquelle les chevaliers mangeaient. Kay ouvrit la porte et Arturia entra, les chevaliers déjà présents s'inclinèrent et elle alla directement s'assoie sur un trône en bois qui était au bout d'une grande table rectangulaire.

"Bonsoir Sir Lancelot, Sir Bédivère, Sir Mordred" commença le Roi en s'asseyant

"Bonsoir Mon seigneur" répondirent les 3 en même temps.

Lancelot était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux noir lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Bédivère avait des cheveux blonds lui arrivant également aux épaule ainsi que des yeux bleus. Soudain Shirou entra dans la pièce et vient directement s'assoie en face de Mordred qui n'était pas très loin d'Arturia.

"Vous êtes donc de retour Sir Shirou!" commença Bédivère

"Oui, je suis rentré il y a peu. Comment allez vous?" répondit le roux

"Eh bien ma fois, je vais fort bien!" répondit l'homme

Shirou fit un signe de la main à Lancelot qui lui répondit également. Il regarda ensuite Arturia qui lui fit un léger sourire. Kay arriva aux côtés de Shirou et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Comment tu vas mon garçon? Cela faisait 4 ans que nous t'avons pas vu à Camelot!" commença Kay

"Je vais bien merci, j'étais sur le front combattant les Saxons et les Barbares durant plusieurs années! Je vais maintenant pouvoir un peu me reposer" répondit le roux en rigolant

"Je suis désolée Sir Shirou mais dans 3 jours tu devras affronter le meilleur chevalier que le Marquis Myolgr possède dans ses rangs, c'est un chevalier mage comme toi, l'issus de se combat est crucial! Viens me voir plus tard dans mon bureau je t'expliquerais plus en détail" ordonna le Roi

"Bien Mon Seigneur" répondit Shirou en inclinant la tête

Peu de temps après les cuisiniers se mirent à servir le repas : une soupe de légumes avec quelques viandes. Shirou était en train de raconter ses aventures quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Merlin.

"Shirou, suis moi tout de suite!" cria le mage

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Combat et désaccord

**Chapitre 5 :** Combat et désaccord

* * *

Shirou était en face du mage, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le sous-sol là où se trouve la chambre du mage. Le chevalier roux était assis sur un tabouret et le mage était devant lui.

"Shirou, j'ai découvert quelque chose!" commença le mage

"Vous avez découvert quoi?"

"J'ai découvert, il y a peu, un changement entre l'espace-temps, il y a 14 ans, quelqu'un venant du futur est venus dans notre époque!" expliqua le mage

"Qu-Quoi? Venir du futur? Tu as découvert qui était la personne?"

"Eh bien pour tout te dire, oui je sais qui est venus du futur.. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en souvenir.. Le choc à l'arrivé à dû être assez violent pour avoir oublié l'époque à laquelle il vient.." expliqua l'homme

"C'est qui?" demanda Shirou

Le mage ferma les yeux un instant, puis les ouvrit, il s'approcha et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de l'homme roux en face de lui.

"C'est toi Shirou.."

Le roux écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber du tabouret sur laquelle il était.

"Que-Que racontes tu! Je suis né ici! Je suis le fils de la famille Ashta une famille de mage! Je suis Ashta Shirou!" cria le roux

"Je suis désolé Shirou, mais c'est la vérité.. As-tu des souvenirs de tes parents? De ta vie avant que la maison ne brûle?"

Shirou regarda par terre les yeux vides, il déglutit rapidement.

"Non.. Mais c'est surement dû au choc que j'ai eu en voyant la maison brûler! Oui ça doit être ça! Je suis né ici!" cria Shirou pour se rassurer

Le vielle homme s'approcha et se mit à genoux, il posa encore une fois sa main sur l'épaule du garçon en face de lui.

"Je connaissais la famille Ashta, j'ai fais quelques recherches aussi, ils n'ont jamais eu de fils.. Toute la famille est morte le jour où la maison à brûlé.."

L'annonce à eu comme un effet de coup de fusil dans le cœur de Shirou, il recula un moment avant de percuter un mur derrière lui.

"Donne moi un peu de temps, je pense que je pourrais te ramener tes souvenirs, le processus fera un peu mal mais je pourrais le faire.." expliqua le mage en regardant le sol

* * *

Shirou se leva et s'enfuis de la pièce dans laquelle il était, il gravis rapidement toute les marches et sortis directement dehors. Il regarda le ciel, la lune était déjà haute, il pouvait voir les étoiles brillaient du mieux qu'elles pouvait, combien de temps est-il resté dans ce sous-sol? Soudain il s'arrêta, il devait allez voir Arturia concernant un combat dans 3 jours. Il déglutit et monta les escaliers 2 par 2. Il s'arrêta devant la grande porte, il prit une grande respiration et frappa sur celle-ci, il entendit un "Entrez!", il respira une dernière fois et ouvrit la porte qu'il ferma quant il était rentré, il s'avança jusqu'à la moitié de la pièce.

"Vous avez demandé à me voir concernant un combat Mon Seigneur!"

Arturia releva les yeux vers lui et se mit à ricaner, elle se leva rapidement et se mit devant son bureau et s'assit sur se dernier.

"Pas besoin d'être si méthodique avec le protocole quand nous sommes seuls"

Il soupira. "Excuses moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de combat important?" demanda le roux

"Ah vrai dire, le Marquis Myolgr m'a demandé un combat entre son chevalier mage et toi, si il gagne, son chevalier rentrera à la Table Ronde, si tu gagnes, le Marquis à promis de nous fournir des soldats pour le combat contre les Saxons, tu comprends pourquoi ce combat sera important?" expliqua la blonde

"Je vois, je ne perdrais pas" assura l'homme

Arturia s'approcha du jeune homme en souriant, elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son torse. "Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi, tu es fort Shirou".

Le jeune homme se mit à repenser à sa conversation avec Merlin, il s'arrêta quand il repensa qu'il venait du futur.

"Je viens du futur? Combien d'années? Qui suis-je vraiment?" se dit-il

"Shirou?" appela la blonde

L'homme descendit son regard doré vers ses yeux émeraudes, ils étaient doux, soudain le visage de la blonde se durcit et s'écarta de lui.

"Shirou, tu vas bien? Tes muscles sont tendus, il y a un problème?" demanda le Roi

"Il n'y a aucun problème!" hurla le roux

Il avait hurler plus fort qu'il ne le voulait, toute cette histoire lui montait à la tête. Il regarda le visage choqué de son amie puis il se mit à reculer, il percuta la porte.

"Shirou? Que ce passe t-il j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?" demanda la blonde

"Non.. non! Je suis désolé!" cria Shirou avant de s'enfuir rapidement

Alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers il rencontra rapidement Merlin qui montait, il ne s'arrêta pas ayant compris qu'il allait tout dire à Arturia. Il s'enfuit en direction de la cours du château et s'arrêta en plein milieu. Il tomba assis dans la neige fraichement tombée et quelques larmes tombèrent dans ce paysage blanc. Il pleurait silencieusement.

* * *

Le vieux mage frappa à la porte du bureau du roi, il entendit un "Entrez!" et il s'exécuta. Il aperçut la jeune femme assise sur sa chaise se tenant la tête en regardant son bureau, elle releva les yeux pour voir que la personne qui était rentré était Merlin.

"Merlin, penses-tu que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?" demanda Arturia dans un murmure

"Cela concerne Shirou?" demanda le mage, la blonde ne répondit pas "Non ce n'est pas de ta faute Arturia. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, cela concerne Shirou" commença le mage

Elle releva la tête et se leva, elle se posa devant le mage et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Shirou? Il y a un problème avec lui?"

"J'ai découvert il y a peu, que quelqu'un est venu du futur dans notre époque" commença Merlin

"Venu du futur? Combien d'années?" demanda Arturia rapidement

"Je n'ai pas le nombre exact, mais je peux te donner une estimation, cette personne viens d'environ 1500 ans dans le futur"

Le Roi écarquilla les yeux et recula un peu. Elle se reprit aussitôt et les traits de son visage sont devenus sérieux.

"As-tu le nom de cette personne? En quoi cette histoire à un rapport avec Shirou"

"Enfaîte, cette personne, c'est Shirou"

"Qu-Quoi?! Shirou? Mais nous sommes amis depuis que nous sommes enfants ça n'a pas de sens Merlin!"

"As-tu eu souvenir d'avoir vu Shirou avant votre rencontre?" demanda Merlin

La jeune femme répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux rapidement venant de comprendre.

"Shirou n'est pas le fils de la famille Ashta. Toute la famille est morte dans l'incendie de leur maison. Shirou vient du futur" finit-il

"Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit! J'aurais pu l'écouter! J'aurais pu le comprendre et j'aurais pu l'aider!" cria le Roi

"Je pense que lors de son voyage temporel il a perdu la mémoire de sa vie à son époque, ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi il n'a rien dit" tenta le mage

"Sors Merlin! J'ai besoin d'être seule!" ordonna Arturia sévèrement

Le mage s'inclina puis s'exécuta, il sortit rapidement de la pièce jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui il pu apercevoir le visage en colère de la jeune femme. Il ferma la porte puis s'éloigna.

* * *

Le jour du combat était enfin arrivé. Arturia évitait Shirou, elle ne mangeait plus que dans son bureau. Le village était au courant du combat qui était prévu, pour cette occasion les porte du château avait était ouvert. L'arène se trouvait à l'arrière et des gradins avaient été installés. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Deux trônes en bois étaient placés sur le côté droit de l'arène. Cette dernière était rectangulaire est plutôt grande, elle faisait environ 60 mètres de long pour 50 mètres de large. Le sol était encore recouvert de neige ce qui rendait le terrain assez glissant. Soudain le Roi Arthur arriva, il marchait tranquillement et s'installa dans le trône de gauche. Par la suite 3 chevaliers de la Table Ronde arrivèrent et se positionnèrent aux côtés du trône, les trois chevaliers était : Lancelot, Bédivère et Mordred. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Marquis Myolgr arriva suivit de deux soldats, il alla s'installer et ses soldats se sont mit à ses côtés. Il se mit à applaudir tranquillement.

"C'est une bien belle arène que vous avez là Mon Seigneur, j'espère que ce combat sera fantastique, même si je connais déjà l'issus, je suis sûr que mon chevalier gagnera!" Il se mit à rigoler bruyamment.

Le Roi n'avait pas répondu et continuer de regarder l'arène avec un regard sévère. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, un homme arriva, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux vert. Il portait une petite amure en fer recouvrant la totalité de son corps sauf la tête. Autour de sa taille était accroché une épée. Il se positionna à l'une des deux extrémités de l'arène.

"Je vous présente, le meilleur de mes chevalier : Peter Pertz! L'héritier de la famille Pertz! La famille aidé souvent l'ancien Roi : Uther Pendragon!" expliqua le Marquis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shirou arriva, il avait son armure noir et rouge sombre légère. Il ne regarda même pas Arturia et se mit à l'autre extrémité de l'arène. Soudain Lancelot s'avança et leva son bras droit en l'air et le silence se mit à régner.

"Aujourd'hui deux chevaliers-mages vont s'affronter ! Du côtés droit, Peter Pertz, du côté gauche, Ashta Shirou! L'issus de ce match est important! Commencez le match!" cria Lancelot

"Ashta? Ah je me souviens, père à fait brûler votre maison, il y avait un survivant? Dommage!" commença Peter

Shirou ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il tendit sa main droite devant lui et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

"Trace On" murmura le roux

Aussitôt une lance rouge lui apparu dans sa main : Gae Bolg. Il l'a ramena près de lui et pris ses appuis au sol.

 **Gae**

Il la lança de toute ses force en direction de son adversaire.

 **Bolg!**

La lance se propulsa en direction du chevalier en face, ce dernier tendit sa main gauche et murmura quelques choses que Shirou n'entendit pas. Soudain la lance s'arrêta et tomba au sol avant de disparaître.

"C'est tout? Le meilleur chevalier que le Roi Arthur possède c'est ça? C'est pitoyable, je vais gagner en l'honneur de mon père et du Marquis!"

Le chevalier se mit à courir en direction de Shirou et dégaina son épée. Shirou ferma les yeux un instant et la même épée que celle de Peter se mit à apparaître dans ses mains. Des traits bleus se sont mit à apparaître sur ses jambes et sur ses bras et il se propulsa vers le mage. Shirou lança un coup à l'horizontale que Peter arrêta sans aucune difficulté. Ils s'échangèrent quelques coups et aucun des deux chevalier mage n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

"Tu as du mal contre lui? Tu as affronté de nombreux adversaires 10 fois plus fort que lui!" cria une voix

Shirou s'arrêta et fit plusieurs sauts en arrière. Il avait juré avoir entendu une voix. Soudain plusieurs images lui sont revenus, un homme plutôt grand aux cheveux blanc avec deux épées dans les mains, l'une blanche l'autre noir. Il a également vu une femme avec es cheveux bleu et un sourire sadique avec un poignard assez spécial. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir devant lui, le cavalier lui foncer dessus.

"Tss, je commence à en avoir plus que marre de tout ça!" cria Shirou

D'un coup, il se mit à sauté d'un bond de plusieurs mètres, un arc noir plutôt futuriste est apparu dans ses mains et il a tiré des dizaines et des dizaines de flèches rougeâtre en direction du chevalier. Ce dernier avait tendu ses mains vers le ciel et toutes les flèches se sont mises à tomber par terre et à disparaître. Shirou retomba au sol sans aucunes égratignures. Un poignard se trouvait dans ses mains, la lame avait la forme d'un éclair et était de couleur mauve avec d'autres nuances de couleur dessus, des inscriptions y étaient gravées sur la lame. Le pommeau était rouge, or et noir. Il s'élança contre le mage et planta directement la lame dans le torse de se dernier.

" **Rule Breaker!** " cria Shirou

"Mes pouvoirs! Qu'as tu fait!" cria Peter en lançant son épée dans un coup vertical

Shirou lâcha Rule Breaker et deux lames sont apparus dans ses mains, l'une avait sa lame blanche et l'autre noire. Sur les deux lames il y avait le signe du Ying et du Yang. Il leva ses deux lames en croix en direction de l'épée du chevalier et cette dernière se brisa. Le roux lança un gros coup de pied droit dans l'abdomen de son adversaire et se dernier fut propulsé à l'extérieur de l'arène et vient finir sa route dans les gradins derrière. Shirou le regarda quelques secondes et lâcha ses deux lames qui se sont misent à disparaître avant qu'elles ne touche le sol. Le roux fit demi-tour et regarda une seconde son Roi et il repartit en direction du château. La foule ne disait plus rien, Lancelot s'avança et toussa un peu.

"Le vainqueur est Ashta Shirou!" cria le guerrier, la foule se mit à crier le nom du vainqueur qui était déjà partit.

"J'espère que vous tiendrez parole, Marquis Myolgr" annonça Arturia alors qu'elle se leva pour partir

"Je tiendrais parole.." murmura le Marquis

* * *

Shirou était dans sa chambre depuis 2 heures maintenant. Il avait gagné un combat important pourtant il n'était pas heureux, il devrait l'être mais il ne l'était pas. Il était couché sur son lit et regardait le plafond, il soupira et ferma les yeux.

"Je viens du futur mais je n'ai aucune idée de mon vrai nom, si même de ma venue ici.. Tout ce que j'ai c'est ces visions, mes pouvoirs et mon prénom autant dire pas grand chose.." Il soupira quand soudain le bruits de cloches viennent interrompre sa réflexion. Il s'assit rapidement sur son lit et regarda par sa fenêtre. De là où il était il pouvait voir certains chevaliers qui criaient les uns contre les autres. Il soupira encore une fois et se leva. Il sortit et tomba sur une servante qui passait par là. Quand elle remarqua l'homme elle s'inclina.

"Bonjour Sir, je peux vous aider?" demanda la femme

"Oui, pourquoi les cloches viennent-elles de sonner?" demanda le roux

"Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Sir Mordred vient de rapporter une grande nouvelle qui à chamboulé le château!"

"Laquelle?"

"Il aurait découvert que Sir Lancelot et Dame Guenièvre auraient eu une relation l'un envers l'autre dans le dos du Roi!" expliqua la femme

"Comment à réagis le Roi?" demanda Shirou

"Il a décidé de pendre Sir Lancelot et Dame Guenièvre pour haute trahison envers le Roi!"

Shirou ne répondit pas et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers qu'il enjamba rapidement jusqu'à l'étage du Roi. Une fois arrivé devant la porte il l'ouvrit brusquement sans même frapper.

"C'est quoi cette décision, Arthur!" hurla Shirou en rentrant

Dans la pièce se trouvait Arturia assise sur sa chaise, Kay était à côté d'elle et tenait des documents dans ses bras, un homme était devant le bureau tenant un parchemin ouvert. Arturia se leva et ferma les yeux.

"Sir Kay, prenez notre invité et sortez. Je vois que Sir Shirou à quelque chose d'important à dire" ordonna Arturia

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement. Une fois la porte fermée Shirou s'avança devant le burreau et claqua ses mains sur la table.

"Les exécuter? C'est comme ça que tu règles les problèmes?" cria Shirou

"Je vois que tu es au courant" soupira Arturia en fermant les yeux

"Réponds à ma question! C'est quoi cette décision!" hurla le roux

"Que veux tu que je fasses? C'est un acte de trahison. Si je ne suis pas le premier à faire respecter les lois alors que deviendrais le pays?" tenta le Roi

"Tu pouvais les punir autrement! Les exclure du château ou les exilés du pays! Il y avait d'autre solutions autre que la mort!" cria Shirou en rasant la table avec son bras gauche faisant tomber tout les parchemins par terre

"En tant que Roi, tu dois respecter mes choix Shirou!" ordonna la blonde en relevant les yeux vers le regard en colère de son ami

"C'est justement ton choix que je ne comprends pas! Je pensais qu'avec tout ce temps passé ensemble étant enfant j'arriverais à te comprendre! Mais depuis que tu es Roi je ne te comprends plus! Où sont passé tes sentiments!" hurla le chevalier

"Je suis le Roi Shirou! Je n'ai pas besoin de sentiments superficiel pour régner sur ce pays! Les sentiments troublent la raison!" cria Arturia

"Tu as changé! Tu n'es plus la même personne que j'ai connu!" cracha Shirou en frappant encore une fois ses mains sur la table

"Comment peux-tu me connaître? Tu viens du futur! Comment peux-tu dire me connaître! Tu m'as mentis durant toutes ces années, me cachant ton vrai nom! Je pensais être important à tes yeux, que tu ne pouvais rien me cacher, que tu arriverais à comprendre le lourd poids qu'un Roi doit endurer!" répondit la blonde en hurlant

"Je ne connais pas mon vrai nom! Je l'ai oublié! Je ne sais même pas la raison pour laquelle je suis retourné dans le passé!" cria le roux

"Tu n'es personne Shirou! Arrête de parler comme si tu me connaissais parfaitement! Comme si tu connaissais la dur responsabilité et le dur destin d'être Roi!" hurla de toute ses force Arturia en regardant Shirou d'un air sévère

Le roux enleva ses mains de la table et regarda le sol.

"Je ne suis personne? D'accord, j'ai compris. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, qu'il y avait un sentiment réciproque mais j'ai du me tromper.." répondit Shirou en baissant d'un ton

Les yeux d'Arturia s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte de se qu'elle avait dit.

"Je ne voulais-" essaya Arturia

"J'ai compris!" coupa Shirou

Le roux releva la tête vers elle, il avait quelques larmes qui commençaient à tomber. Il attrapa le bout de son armure qui était sur son épaule gauche et sur laquelle se trouvait l'insigne des chevaliers du Roi Arthur et l'arracha. Il posa le morceaux de métal sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Tu as raison. Je viens du futur et je ne connais pas mon vrai nom. Mais je sais une chose" commença Shirou en tournant la tête vers elle "Je ne peux plus te servir en tant que chevalier. J'avais décidé de servir Arturia Pendragon, pas le Roi Arthur. Pour moi, vous êtes deux personnes très différente." finit le garçon en sortant de la salle et en claquant la porte. Arturia attrapa le morceaux d'armure de Shirou sur laquelle était inscrit le blason du royaume et le serra contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Shirou descendait les escaliers pour arriver dans un sous-sol : les prisons. Il passa le long couloir et s'arrêta devant 2 gardes.

"Je suis venus voir les deux traitres" annonça le roux

Les gardes s'écartèrent et il entra dans une grande salle où se trouvait de nombreuses cellules. Il alla jusqu'à la moitié de la salle et trouva deux cellule, l'une en face de l'autre séparée juste par le couloir.

"Sir Lancelot, Dame Guenièvre?" commença le chevalier

Les deux concernés se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux.

"Sir Shirou?!" murmuraient les deux en même temps

"Je suis venus vous sauver.." annonça Shirou en croisant les bras

* * *

 ***Le pouvoir que Peter Pertz utilise est un pouvoir arrêtant tout projectile venant vers lui, comme les flèches, les lances et autre. C'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté la lance et les flèche de Shirou**

 **Fin du chapitre**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Choc sur les plaines

**Chapitre 6 :** Choc sur les plaines

* * *

"Vous êtes venus nous sauver"? répéta Lancelot

"Exactement, je n'acceptes pas les choix du Roi. Donc j'ai décidé de vous aider" commença le roux alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu du couloir

"Comment allez-vous nous aider? Nous allons nous faire exécuter et le Roi ne voudra pas y renoncer.." annonça l'ancienne Reine

"Je ne compte pas faire changer d'avis le Roi, j'ai déjà une idée pour vous sortir de là"

"Une idée..?" commença l'ancien chevalier

"Pour nous sortir de là..?" finit son amante

"Oui, écoutez bien, vous allez vous faire exécutés dans 2 jours. Quand la trappe s'ouvrira et que vous allez commencer à vous étouffer je tirerais des flèches pour couper la corde, puis j'en tirerais une autre qui va créer un brouillard. Durant ce court moment vous devrez profiter de ce temps pour vous enfuir. Dirigez vous vers l'église et à l'arrière se trouvera deux chevaux, utilisez les pour vous enfuir du pays" expliqua Shirou

Un blanc s'installa, le roux regarda l'ancien chevalier qui tenait son menton en fermant les yeux l'air penseur, soudain il les rouvrit et regarda les yeux doré du roux.

"Cela semble être un bon plan, mais pourquoi faire tout ça?" demanda Lancelot

"Je connais le Roi depuis que nous sommes enfants, il a beaucoup changé et je n'acceptes plus ses choix" annonça le roux un peu triste

Un nouveau blanc s'installa, la reine passa son bras à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et Lancelot fit de même. Shiroux attrapa chacune des mains et sourit.

"Merci Sir Shirou, vous êtes quelqu'un de bon et gentil, je ne serai comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour nous" annonça Guenièvre en pleurant

"J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un bon et loyal chevalier, vous ne faîtes que confirmer ce que j'avais dis. Votre combat contre Sir Peter était incroyable, Camelot à eu de la chance de vous avoir de son côté et je ne serais comment vous remercier pour vouloir nous aider" expliqua Lancelot

"Merci pour vos compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur! Je ne supporte plus de voir mes amis mourir et je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés à les regarder. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous sauver!" finit Shirou

Le roux se leva et fit un sourire aux deux et fit demi-tour. Il repassa devant les garde sans dire un mot prenant un air sévère puis monta dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son sac et rangea toute ses affaires dedans. Il attrapa son écharpe rouge et la regarda un moment puis l'enfila ainsi que sa cape noir et mit son sac sur le dos et se dirigea vers les écuries. Il monta sur son cheval et partit en direction de la ville.

* * *

Les deux jours étaient passés vites. Arturia se trouvait se la place du village sur une estrade en bois sur laquelle se trouvait les deux traites, une corde attachées sur chacun de leurs cou. De nombreux villageois était regroupés en face des deux traites et chuchotait et sifflait leur mécontentement. Arturia était entouré de Sir Kay et de Sir Mordred. Le Roi s'approcha des deux traitres.

"Vous avez bien changé mon bon Roi, j'espère que vous allez apprécier de nous voir souffrir à en mourir!" cria Lancelot

"Pardonnez le Mon Seigneur! Punissez moi mais épargnez le!" cria Guenièvre

"Vous êtes tout les deux des traitres, vous payerez tout les deux!" répondit Arturia en faisant demi-tour et en se replaçant à l'endroit où elle était.

Un peu plus loin à une centaine de mètres, se trouvait Shirou, il était sur le toit de l'église. Il portait son arc noir dans les mains et regardait silencieusement la scène au loin.

Soudain le roi leva son bras droit en l'air puis le rabaissa d'un coup. Les deux trappes en dessous des deux traitres s'ouvrirent et leur corps tomba mais étaient retenus par les cordes. Lancelot commença à suffoquer et gémissait, Guenièvre pleurait et toussait en se remuant.  
Shirou tendit son arc et souffla.

"C'est partit" murmura le roux

Il tira deux flèches bien placées qui viennent couper les deux cordes laissant tomber les deux prisonniers par terre alors qu'ils commençaient à tousser. Ils se levèrent directement et se mirent à courir en partant sur les côtés. Shirou tira une flèche spécial qui avait un bout en plastiques rempli de fumée, quand la flèche toucha le sol la fumée se dispersa et les soldats ainsi que les villageois commencèrent à tousser.

"Poursuivez les!" ordonna Mordred

Shirou tira encore deux flèches qui viennent couper les liens qui tenaient attachés les mains des deux prisonniers. Mordred commença à bouger mais s'arrêta quand une dizaine de flèches se retrouva à se pieds. Il jura et contourna les flèches et courut en direction de Lancelot et de Guenièvre. Arturia regarda les flèches rouge qui étaient devant elle et leva son regard en direction du toit de l'église. Elle y distingua un homme au loin un arc dans les mains.

"Que faisons nous Mon Seigneur?" demanda Sir Kay qui était à côté d'elle et qui avait sortit son épée

"Poursuivez les" ordonna la blonde

Le chevalier se mit à courir derrière les nombreux autres chevaliers qui étaient à la poursuite des deux traitres.

"Shirou.." murmura Arturia

Soudain une flèche tomba devant elle, un morceau de parchemin était accroché à son bout, sur lequel était inscrit "Voici ma réponse, je ne te laisserais pas faire"

Elle soupira et se mit à courir derrière Kay.

Lancelot et Guenièvre étaient déjà à cheval et galopait à travers la ville mais était suivit par de nombreux soldats également en cheval. Alors qu'il se trouvait à la sortit de la ville, les portes avaient été refermés les emprisonnant à l'intérieur du village.

Soudain dans les mains de Shirou apparu une flèches argentée, elle avait une forme assez spécial, comme une lance. Il la mit sur son arc et l'étira, la flèche prit une forme allongée et le vent se rassembla à sa pointe.

" **I am the bone of my sword**.." murmura le roux

Il tira sa flèches qui fendit l'air et vint transpercer l'immense porte en bois du village laissant un courant d'air à son passage.

Lancelot et Guenièvre écarquillèrent les yeux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village toujours poursuivit par les chevaliers. Shirou soupira et une autre flèches argenté apparu dans ses mains, il la tira devant les chevaliers créant une explosion et laissant un cratère les empêchant de passer. Il lâcha son arc et sauta de l'église pour atterrir à côté de son cheval, il monta dessus et s'enfuir dans le village.

* * *

Arturia arriva devant le cratère dans lequel au centre se trouvait les restes de la flèche argenté.

"Il n'y a qu'une personne pour faire ça, c'est Sir Shirou! Il nous a trahis lui aussi" cria Mordred qui frappait du pied par terre

"Du calme, de toute façon il a déjà du s'enfuir" annonça le Roi "Nous nous lancerons à sa recherche plus tard" finit Arturia alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit noir, le roux était sur un toi en train de regarder les étoiles. La neige tombait encore à gros flocons mais il s'en fichait. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Désolé mère je suis en retard, le Roi nous avait réunis" annonça une voix

Shirou ouvrit les yeux et marcha en direction de la voix et se pencha pour écouter.

"Ce n'est pas grave mon fils, alors as tu réussis à le voler ou pas?" répondit une autre voix

"Oui je l'ai, regardez! Le fourreau : Avalon!"

Shirou écarquilla les yeux à ce qu'il venait de voir, Mordred tenait dans ses mains le fourreau du Roi Arthur, ce fourreau qui l'empêcher d'être tuer ce tenait devant lui. Il y avait quelqu'un en face du chevalier en capuche ne laissant pas voir son visage, surement une femme dut à sa voix.

"Bien, garde le fourreau, va dans les plaines de Salesbières tendre un piège au Roi, ce sera le lieu de sa mort!" ordonna la femme

"Bien mère, j'y vais de ce pas! Prévenez les troupes de me rejoindre là-bas!" finit Mordred alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. La femme fit de même et fit demi-tour. Shirou se leva et ferma les yeux pour résumer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Alors, Mordred serait un traître, il veut tendre un pièce à Arturia aux plaines de Salesbières. Très bien, il possède Avalon" se dit-il "Je dois lui reprendre!" murmura le roux.

Il sauta de toits en toits jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où il avait laissé son cheval et monta dessus et se mit en direction des plaines de Salesbières à la poursuite de Mordred.

* * *

Arturia était assise sur sont li, un grand lit de couleur or et bleu recouvert de couvertures et d'oreillers. Elle soupira et regarda à travers la fenêtre.

"J'ai perdu Lancelot et Guenièvre, Shirou est contre moi et on m'a volé Avalon.." murmura la blonde "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi.. le peuple est contre moi également, j'ai pourtant pris les bonnes décisions.."

Soudain, Merlin apparut devant la porte son bâton dans les mains. La blonde releva son regard vers lui.

"Que veux tu Merlin?" demanda le Roi

"Tu dois te diriger vers les plaines de Salesbières, là-bas se trouvera la révolte ainsi qu'Avalon" expliqua le mage

"Les plaines de Salesbières? C'est à plusieurs jours d'ici! Tu dis que la révolte se trouve là-bas? Très bien j'irais!" répondit-elle

Le mage s'approcha d'elle et tapa son bâton contre le crâne du Roi.

"J'ai eu une vision, elle n'est pas très net mais j'y ai vu Avalon, ainsi qu'une terre remplit d'épée et des rouages dans le ciel. Quelque chose d'important va se passer la bas" finit le mage

"Une terre remplit d'épée et des rouages dans le ciel..?" répéta la jeune femme

Merlin ne répondit pas et disparut de la pièce laissant le Roi dans ses pensées.

* * *

Il avait passé plusieurs jours à suivre Mordred de loin, ne le laissant pas le repérer. Ils étaient arrivés aux plaines de Salesbières mais il n'y avait personne. Soudain Mordred s'arrêta puis se retourna.

"As-tu finis de me suivre maintenant, Sir Shirou?" demanda le chevalier

Le roux sortit de derrière un gros rocher dans laquelle il était cachés toujours sur son cheval.

"Alors tu savais que je te suivais, Mordred! Je suis venus ici pour récupérer Avalon!"

Mordred éclata de rire et descendit de son cheval et dégaina Clarent. Avalon était accroché dans son dos.

"Eh bien viens le récupérer si tu t'en sens capable. Je tiens à te prévenir, je suis bien plus fort que ce chevalier Peter!" annonça le chevalier traitre

Shirou fit apparaître son arc et tira une centaine de flèches en direction de Mordred. Les projectiles ont étaient arrêtés par un petit dômes rouge qui entourait Mordred qui continuer de rigoler. Ce dernier se propulsa en direction de Shirou et vient abattre son épée contre lui. Le roux fit quelques sauts en arrière et l'évita laissant un cratère à l'endroit où l'épée frappa. Il fit apparaître ses lames blanche et noir et couru en direction de Mordred. Ce dernier bloqua les lames avec la sienne et rigola un peu.

"Je tiens à te dire, je suis le fils du Roi Arthur! Ma mère est une magicienne donc ne t'étonnes pas si je sais utiliser la magie!" cria le chevalier en donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac du roux qui le propulsa plus loin tombant aux sol en crachant un peu de sang

"Tu.. Tu es un chevalier-mage?" demanda difficilement Shirou

"Oui! Même si je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne! Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas le montrer aux autres!" répondit Mordred qui commençait à s'avancer en direction de Shirou, Clarent sur son épaule.

Shirou lâcha ses lames et son arc apparu dans ses mains, des traits bleu apparurent sur ses bras et sur ses jambes et il fit un saut d'une dizaine de mètres et tira une centaine de flèches qui furent arrêter par le dôme de Mordred. Le roux retomba derrière le chevalier et Rule Breaker apparu dans ses mains, il dirigea la lame vers le dos du chevalier mais ce dernier se retourna et brisa l'arme avec Clarent.

Il envoya un coup de poing dans le visage du roux et se dernier fut propulsé mais Mordred attrapa les deux extrémités de l'écharpe et le tira vers lui pour lui envoyer un gros coup de pied dans l'estomac encore une fois, Shirou fut propulsé à une dizaine de mètres et cracha su sang. L'armure qu'il portait sur le torse était fissuré et tomba par terre laissant voir sa tunique noir derrière. Shirou se releva difficilement mais retomba directement. Mordred avait Clarent sur l'épaule et s'approcha lentement.

"Tu es fort je le reconnais Shirou, mais je suis bien plus fort que toi tu ne pourras pas me vaincre!"

Le roux se leva et Gae bolg apparut dans ses mains. Il prit appuis sur le sol et ramena la lance près de son visage.

 **Gae**

Il la lança de toute ses force en direction du chevalier rouge et blanc.

 **Bolg !**

La lance s'arrêta même pas une seconde et se propulsa en direction de Mordred, ce dernier s'arrêta et le dôme rouge apparut, Gae Bolg percuta la dôme en essayant de le percer. Mordred se déplaça sur le côté et fit disparaître son dôme, la lance continua son chemin laissant un courant d'air derrière lui. Shirou tendit sa main droite en avant et la lance fit demi-tour en direction du chevalier dos à elle. Mordred se retourna et para la lance avec Clarent mais le choc des deux le fit reculer sur une dizaine de mètres et Gae bolg disparut. Le chevalier traître jura et attrapa le manche de Clarent à deux mains.

"Tu commences à m'énerver, je vais en finir avec toi!" hurla le chevalier en levant sa lame en direction du ciel. Clarent s'ouvrit et des éclair rougecommencèrent à sortir de la lame. Shirou regarda Mordred et tomba assis au sol. La lame avait autour d'elle quelques éclairs rouges, une vague d'énergie se rassemblait autour de l'épée. Shirou déglutit et mit sa main droite sur son écharpe. Soudain une vision d'une femme ressemblant à Arturia lui apparut, elle tenait dans ses mains une épée en or et hurlait. Il eu une autre vision ou cette fois-ci c'était lui qui tenait une épée en or et l'avait dirigé vers un homme de plus de 2 mètres répondant au nom de Berserker. Le roux se leva et tendit ses deux mains devant lui.

"Trace On" cria le roux

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler de la lame que tenait la blonde de ses vision.

 _Juger le concept de la création._

 _Hypothèse de la structure de la base._

 _Dupliquer le matériau de composition._

 _Imiter l'habileté de sa fabrication._

 _Sympathiser avec l'expérience de sa croissance._

 _Reproduire les années accumulées._

 _Exceller chaque processus de fabrication._

Soudain, l'épée lui apparut dans les main, c'était Excalibur, elle était un peu différente de l'épée qu'Arturia avait retiré de la roche mais c'était elle. Il leva la lame vers le ciel et un rayon de soleil vient l'illuminer. Le vent se rassemblait autour et une aura doré se rassemblait.

 **CLARENT**

La lame était entourée de son aura rougeâtre et d'éclair.

 **BLOOD ARTHUR**

Mordred l'abaissa et un énorme rayon suivit d'une énorme vague rougeâtre suivit l'épée se propulsant vers Shirou.

 **EX**

La lame était entouré de son aura couleur or. Shirou regarda l'énergie rougeâtre qui arrivait vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

 **CALIBUR**

Il abaissa sa lame sacrée et un rayon doré suivit de sa vague de la même couleur se propulsa. Les deux énergies entrèrent en contact et aucune des deux ne semblait prendre le dessus.

* * *

"Regardez ça!" cria Sir Kay en montrant au loin deux rayons qui montaient vers le ciel en se tournant autour, l'un était rouge l'autre doré.

Arturia écarquilla les yeux et donna un coup de jambes à son cheval qui se mit à galoper en direction des rayons. Soudain une explosion eu lieu et une onde de choc comme un gros coup de vents fit s'arrêter Arturia. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et son cheval se remit à galoper en direction de l'explosion qui a eu lieu.

* * *

Il haletait, il enfonça sa lame dans le sol pour se tenir debout. Son armure était complètement détruite. Il s'avança difficilement en direction du chevalier contre qui il avait combattu et le regarda. Il était allongé sur le dos au sol, une énorme entaille qui traversait son torse en diagonale était rempli de sang, l'épée à côté de lui disparut.

Ses yeux étaient fermés. Le chevalier encore debout rigola un peu. Il avait gagné mais il était en mauvais état. Il n'avait plus d'armure, laissant sa peau à l'air frais de l'hivers et étant seulement protéger par ses vêtements rouges. Un simple tissus rouge qui recouvrait sa poitrine pour la cacher. Ainsi que quelques autres bout de tissus ne laissant cacher que l'essentielle. Ses cheveux blonds était attaché en une queue de cheval et ses yeux vert pétillaient.

"Tu es très fort Shirou, mais j'ai gagné" cria le chevalier vainqueur en se retournant laissant pour mort le roux allongé et ensanglanté par terre.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	7. Chapitre 7 : La fin de la mission

**Chapitre 7 :** La fin de la mission

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, il ne pouvait que gémir. Il s'entait qu'on le secouait et que plusieurs personnes parlaient, mais il ne serait pas dire si ils étaient nombreux ou pas.

"Il faut bander la blessure sinon il va mourir" dit l'une des voix

"D'accord! Apportez des bandages!" cria l'autre voix

Quand la première voix toucha la blessure, il se mit à gémir et cracha une grande quantité de sang. La douleur était trop forte pour lui, il abandonna et tomba dans un profond sommeille.

* * *

La lune était déjà à mi-chemin. Le ciel était clair et l'on pouvait parfaitement distinguer les étoiles dans ce ciel bleu nuit. Il y avait de nombreux feu de camps où des soldats étaient regroupés enfouis dans des couvertures. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et distingua devant lui la source de chaleur qui le réchauffait malgré le froid pesant. Quand il réussit à ouvrir complètement les yeux il regarda autour de lui. Il était sous une couverture allongé contre un cheval lui même allongé. Il regarda en face de lui pour y voir un chevalier allongé surement en train de dormir. Il essaya de se lever mais s'arrêta quand la vive douleur lui rappela son état.

"Ne te lèves pas, tu es blessé" expliqua une voix

Il se tourna en direction de la voix pour y voir Arturia arrivant et s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Pourquoi tu es là?" demanda Shirou

"Je me dirigeais vers les plaines de Salesbières. Merlin m'a prévenu que c'était là-bas que se trouvait la rébellion ainsi qu'Avalon"

"Avalon? Les plaines de Salesbières?" il écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant du combat qu'il a eu avec Mordred. Il attrapa les épaules la blonde et la regarda dans les yeux.

"La rébellion! C'est Mordred qui l'a dirige, c'est également lui qui a Avalon!" annonça le roux

"Mordred? Comment peux tu le savoir?"

"Je me suis battu avec lui! Il avait Avalon!"

La blonde ferma les yeux et repoussa l'ancien chevalier.

"Je vois, c'est donc lui qui me la pris

La blonde se leva et attrapa Excalibur, elle tendit la lame en direction de son ami.

"Néanmoins, tu as interféré lors de l'exécution la dernière fois, je ne peux pas l'accepter! Tu seras donc exécuté toi aussi quand nous serons de retour à Camelot!" annonça le Roi

Shirou écarquilla les yeux et attrapa la lame avec sa main la serrant, du sang coulait sur la lame et tombait par terre.

"Si je dois êtres punis pour mon acte par la mort, alors pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir ici" demanda Shirou en fixant les yeux émeraude de son amie

"Je-" elle abaissa son arme et regarda le sol "Une partie de moi ne voulait pas te laisser mourir, une partie de moi me hurlait de te sauver.." avoua la femme en serrant son poing qui ne tenait pas sa lame sacrée

Shirou essaya tant bien que mal de se lever et fut aidé par la blonde, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui donna un sourire. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'approcha de lui, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

"Tu es Roi, je peux pas comprendre tout ce que tu endures.. Tu n'es pas que Roi, tu es aussi mon amie, une amie importante à mes yeux" murmura le roux

"Shirou.."

Le roux posa son front contre son Roi et regarda du coin de l'œil si les chevaliers regardaient mais ce n'était pas le cas, il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de son amie qui approfondit le baiser. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Le roux recula un peut et posa sa main droite sur les cheveux de son amie et ferma les yeux.

"Je vais aller affronter encore une fois Mordred, je vais vaincre le plus possible de membres de sa troupe jusqu'à ton arrivé" annonça le chevalier

"Toi? Tout seul? Mais tu vas mourir!"

"Je ne vais pas mourir, je sais que tu seras pas loin derrière, donc raison de plus pour ne pas me faire tuer" expliqua le roux alors qu'il faisait demi-tour

"Je t'attendrais sur le champs de bataille!" cria le roux en lui tournant le dos et en levant sa main droite pour la remuer d'un air détendu. Il s'éloigna rapidement laissant le Roi seule.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bédivère de leva et s'attira. Il s'approcha de son Roi qui était resté à la même place.

"Que se passe t-il Mon Seigneur?" demanda le chevalier "Où se trouve Shirou?" continua le blond en regardant partout

"Il est partit affronter Mordred et affaiblir les troupes ennemis pour nous faciliter la tache" répondit Arturia d'un air absent.

* * *

Il marchait tranquillement à travers la plaine, il y avait encore les cratères marquant son combat contre Mordred. Soudain il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba dans la neige, il jura rapidement et se retourna pour voir sur quoi il avait trébuché. Il écarquilla les yeux sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Devant lui se trouvait Avalon, le fourreau magique. Il posa sa main droite dessus et eu une série de vision concernant la guerre du Saint-Graal, Fuyuki, Rin, Saber et tout ce qu'il avait oublié. Il lâcha le fourreau et regarda autour de lui pour laisser retomber son regard sur l'objet devant lui.

"Hein? Je me souviens de tout?" murmura le roux, il secoua la tête et attrapa le fourreau, il l'enfouis dans son torse et soupira de soulagement, la magie d'Avalon faisait déjà son effet et était en train de soigner ses blessures.

* * *

Le soleil était en train de se lever, Mordred se tenait sur une petite dune de neige et regardait devant lui, il avait remis une autre armure similaire à celle qui avait été détruite. Clarent était devant lui, il avait les mains sur la garde, derrière lui se trouvait son armée, son armée de rébellion. Des centaines de millier de soldats qui avait soit une épée ou un arc en main, des catapultes étaient à l'arrière prêtes à tirer. Le chevalier traitre écarquilla les yeux devant la personne qui arrivait devant lui.

Shirou s'approchait lentement, il murmura rapidement "Trace On" et de nouveau vêtement apparurent sur lui : Il portait une combinaison noir futuriste qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles avec par dessus un gilet rouge s'arrêtant aux nouveau de ses abdos, il portait un pantalon noire ainsi que de grosses bottes noire également futuriste avec autour de la taille une tenue rouge. Son arc noir apparut dans ses mains et il s'arrêta, il tira des centaines de flèches en direction de l'armée derrière le chevalier traitre.

Ce dernier hurla rapidement "A l'attaque!" Toute l'armée se mit à courir en direction du seul homme qui leur faisait fasse. Les flèches rouges retombèrent sur les hommes tuant une centaine au passage.

* * *

La blond arrivait à l'instant avec son armée et s'arrêta en voyant le combat, Shirou était seul dans une tenue qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et tirait de nombreux flèches. Le roux tourna la tête et lui lança un sourire. Les catapultes venaient de tirer une dizaine de gros rochers et les archers firent de même en tirant une centaines de flèches. Le chevalier roux lâcha son arc et tendit son bras droit devant lui.

 **Rho Arias**

Soudain une fleures violette apparut dans les aires et déploya ses pétales protégeant Shirou et l'armée d'Arturia derrière lui arrêtant au passage tout les rochers ainsi que les flèches.

Mordred se mit à rigoler et attrapa Clarent et la posa sur son épaule et marcha en direction du roux. Ce dernier fit de même et marcha tranquillement. Arturia avait ordonner à son armée d'attaquer et de nombreux soldats étaient en train de se battre. Mordred et Shirou était face à face, Arturia arriva rapidement à côté du roux et Mordred se mit à rigoler.

"Je vois que tu n'es pas mort! Tu es digne de me combattre moi! Moi qui devait être l'héritier du trône! Père pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas donner le trône je suis digne et je suis le seul héritier!" hurla le chevalier

"Tu n'étais pas digne de prendre les commandes de la Grande-Bretagne" répondit simplement Arturia

Mordred se mit à rigoler et abaissa Clarent.

"Je vais vous prouver le contraire!" hurla le chevalier

"Je suis désolé Mordred, mais maintenant je suis bien plus fort que toi" annonça Shirou

Le chevalier se mit à rigoler en reposant Clarent sur son épaule. "Je t'ai battu une fois, je pourrais encore te battre!" Il leva la lame de son épée au ciel et des éclairs rouge se mit à apparaître. "Meurs au côté de mon père!" hurla Mordred

 **CLARENT**

"Reste près de moi, Arturia" ordonna Shirou

Le Roi s'exécuta et se plaça plus proche du roux qui avait tendu son bras droit devant lui.

 **BLOOD ARTHUR**

Il abaissa sa lame et la même attaque que la veille s'élança en direction des deux adversaires devant lui

 **AVALON**

Soudain le fourreau magique sortit du torse du roux et se posa devant la main du chevalier roux. L'attaque de Mordred percuta le fourreau mais fut retourné contre ce dernier. Une explosion eu lieu et quand la fumée fut dissiper, Mordred avait perdu son casque ainsi que la partie supérieur de son armure.

"Comment? POURQUOI TU AS AVALON!" hurla le chevalier traitre

"Je l'ai trouvé sur les lieux de notre combat" commença le roux en s'approchant du fourreau et en le remettant dans son torse "Quand je l'ai touché je me suis rappeler de tout, de la raison de ma venue ici et de mon vrai nom, je me suis rappeler de touts les combats que j'ai mener, c'est pour cette raison que tu ne pourras pas me battre"

Arturia écarquilla les yeux, elle venait de voir son fourreau entrer dans le torse du garçon et disparaître, elle regarda le roux et eu juste le temps de voir qu'il murmurait quelques chose d'inaudible avant d'hurler.

 **UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait dans une grande plaines, des épées étaient plantées dans le sol et partout où elle regardait c'était le même paysage, il y avait quelques rouages qui flottaient dans le ciel. Elle se retourna en direction du roux qui avait tendu son bras gauche devant. Des milliers d'épée se rassemblèrent derrière lui dans le ciel. Mordred jura et son dôme rouge apparut. Le roux soupira et les épées se lancèrent contre le dôme. Au bout de quelques minutes le dôme éclata empalant le chevalier d'un millier d'épée.

Il eu une forte lumière blanche et quand la blonde ouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait sur les plaines. Devant elle, Mordred avec de nombreux épées plantées de part en part. Elle tourna son regard vers Shirou qui s'approchait lentement du chevalier mort. Le roux enleva une à une les épées qu'il avait en elle et allongea le corps par terre dans le neige. Le roux se mit à genoux et ferma les yeux.

"Je suis désolé Mordred, je n'ai pas pu te sauver de ta tristesse dans laquelle tu as vécu tout le long de ta vie. Repose en paix" Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage du chevalier, il se mit à ricaner. "Apparemment c'est de famille de dire que l'on ait un homme alors que vous êtes des femmes" Il se leva et se dirigea vers Arturia qui n'avait pas bouger. Un blanc s'était installé.

"J'ai accomplis ma mission" coupa Shirou "Je vais devoir repartir à mon époque" dit-il en soupirant

Arturia ne parlait pas, elle s'approcha et prit dans ses bras l'homme devant elle.

"Je suis venus dans le passer pour changer ton destin" commença le roux alors qu'il caressait le dos de la femme dans ses bras "Dans le futur je t'ai rencontrer lors d'une guerre car je t'avais invoqué, nous avons combattu ensemble et j'ai finis par tomber amoureux de toi. Je voulais changer ton destin et changer le passer, mais quand je suis arrivé à cette époque j'ai perdu la mémoire et je n'ai pas pu faire tout ce que je voulais faire, je suis désolé" avoua Shirou

La blonde s'écarta de lui et lui donna un coup de poing au niveau du cœur, elle leva son regard remplis de larme dans celui doré de son amis

"Je n'avais pas besoin que tu changes mon passé si cela permettait que nous nous rencontrons plus tard et que je puisse tomber amoureuse de toi!" cria la blonde

"Nous nous reverrons ne t'inquiète pas. J'en suis persuadé car toi et moi nous sommes liés" continua le garçon

La blonde jura et attrapa directement le visage de son amis pour l'embrasser langoureusement durant plusieurs minutes. Les combats s'étaient arrêtés et les chevaliers regardaient leur Roi embrasser le roux sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

Quand les deux se séparèrent Shirou rigola. "Tu vas avoir des problèmes pour expliquer ça à tout le monde!" dit-il en montrant les chevaliers autour qui les regardaient, Sir Bédivère avait ouvert la bouche montrant qu'il était choqué.

"Je m'en fiche, je vais tout leur avoué depuis le début" expliqua la femme en essuyant quelques larmes

Le roux rigola et sursauta "Ah oui, si tu veux rendre ton peuple heureux, baisse les impôts et ordonne aux riches d'en payer aussi, en tout cas c'est comme ça que nous faisons à notre époque" expliqua le chevalier alors qu'il commençait à disparaître.

Merlin s'approcha du duo et claqua son bâton contre le sol.

"On dirait bien que tu dois retourner à ton époque Shirou"

Les deux se retournèrent vers le mage et le roux ricana. "On dirait bien oui"

Son corps commençait à être entouré d'une brume dorée, il tendit sa main droite en direction de la blonde. Cette dernière attrapa sa main et regarda les yeux doré de son amis.

"Je m'appelle Shirou, Emiya Shirou! Ca fait plaisir de t'avoir revu!" commença le roux lui montrant son plus beau sourire.

Arturia écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant de la scène de leur rencontre quand ils étaient plus jeune. "Enchanté, je suis Arturia, Arturia Pendragon" répondit la jeune femme

"Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je t'aime Saber" finit Shirou

Le soleil illumina la blonde qui dut fermer les yeux, quand elle les rouvrit le roux avait déjà disparu. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et posa ses mains sur son cœur. "Moi aussi je t'aime Shirou" murmura la jeune femme

Elle se retourna et attrapa Excalibur, elle envoya sa lame en direction du ciel.

"Nous avons gagné cette bataille, nous rentrons à Camelot!" hurla la femme

Les chevaliers autour crièrent leur bonheur et hurlèrent entre eux en se prenant dans leurs bras.

* * *

Soudain un corps tomba sur son canapé, elle sursauta et se retourna pour regarder ce qui c'était passé, elle écarquilla els yeux en voyant le roux sur son canapé se tenant le crâne.

"Je suis de retour, Tohsaka"

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà la fin de ma fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimée l'écrire ! Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite je ne sais pas encore ! Dans tout les cas je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour l'avoir lue et je vous fais de gros bisous '^'


	8. Acte II Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

Coucou ! C'est partit pour l'acte II !

[Parole] Les crochets seront utilisés durant une discussion entre un Master et son Servant ou entre 2 Servant par la pensée.

 **[EDIT] Chapitre corrigé de la grande majorité des fautes (quelques phrases ont été modifiées afin qu'elles puissent être correct.)**

* * *

 **Acte II-Chapitre 1 :** Un nouveau départ

* * *

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année marchait rapidement dans sa maison en direction de sa cave, elle avait de long cheveux brun et des yeux vert brillant. Elle portait une grande boite fermée. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle soupira et posa la boite sur une table et regarda son sol, il y avait un grand cercle rouge avec quelques signe à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança et ouvrit la boite et en prit l'objet, elle ricana encore une fois en le voyant, elle le faisait à chaque fois.

"Comment cette chose peut-elle être capable de m'invoquer l'un des plus fort Servant.." murmura la jeune femme

Elle avait dans les mains, une petite peluche en forme de lion, la peluche était un peu en lambeaux. La jeune femme posa la peluche sur une petite table qui était derrière le cercle et se mit devant en tendant sa main droite sur laquelle était gravé en rouge ses sorts de commandement.

" _Qu'il soit déclaré à nouveau_

 _Ta chair servira sous moi et mon sort ton épée_ "

Des éclairs rougeâtre commencèrent à apparaître le long du cercle et le vent se leva, même si elle se trouvait dans un endroit fermée.

" _En accord avec les règles du Saint Graal, si vous respectez ce sentiment, cette raison, alors répondez !_  
 _Un serment doit être prêté ic_ i"

Une fumée rougeâtre entoura entièrement le cercle et des éclairs volèrent à travers la pièce.

"Si tu es prêt à me servir alors apparaît!" cria la jeune femme

Les éclairs explosèrent et tout les objets volèrent à travers la salle, la jeune femme fut propulsée contre un mur, elle toussa un peu à son contact. La tension était devenue froide, la jeune femme pouvait voir à travers la fumée une ombre qui s'approchait. Quand l'ombre fut sortit de la fumée, la jeune mage pu voir une femme de taille moyenne, qui avait des cheveux d'un blond qui ressemblaient presque à de l'or, ils étaient attachés en une queue de cheval avec un ruban noir et avait des yeux vert émeraude.

Elle portait une robe blanche lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux avec sur le torse quelques morceaux d'armure, ses bottes blindées qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux donnait un air puissant à la femme qui avançait en sa direction. Quand le Servant arriva devant la mage elle lui tendit sa main droite qui était vêtu d'un gantelet de fer comme l'autre. La mage attrapa sa main et se releva. Son Servant recula un peu et regarda droit dans les yeux la jeune femme brune.

"Je suis le Servant Saber, je vous le demande, êtes-vous mon Master?" demanda la blonde

"Oui, je suis ton Master!" affirma la brune en lui montrant ses sorts de commandement

* * *

Un jeune homme de 20 ans qui avait des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux bleu de la couleur du ciel était assis par terre et haletait comme s'il venait de courir pour sa vie. Devant lui le cercle d'invocation fumait et une ombre en sortit, il était grand et imposant, il avait des cheveux roux court, quelques un de ses cheveux étaient blanc à certains endroit, ses yeux ambre se posèrent sur l'homme assis qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Le Servant portait une armure noire, il s'agenouilla devant l'homme assis et posa son bras droit sur son genoux en baissant la tête.

"Je suis le Servant Berserker, je suppose que vous êtes mon Master?" demanda Berserker.

"Euh.. Ou-Oui ! Heureux de te rencontrer Berserker ! Je m'appelle Riku Almiva!" annonça l'homme.

"Almiva? Ce nom m'est inconnu Master"

"Appelle moi Riku! C'est normal, nous sommes des mages que depuis quelques générations" expliqua Riku en se levant et en tapotant ses vêtements.

"Je vois" répondit le Servant alors qu'il se levait, il tourna son regard sur l'objet qui l'avait invoqué, une dague blanche avec une forme assez spécial, il la regarda et ricana un peu puis se retourna vers son Master.

"Master, s'il vous plait, dîtes moi en quelle année sommes-nous?"

Le Master releva son regard vers le roux et croisa les bras.

"Nous sommes le 20 Octobre 2066, à Tokyo" répondit le Master

"2066 donc? C'est bien 60 ans après l'ancienne guerre" il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux "Pourquoi sommes-nous à Tokyo? Le Saint Graal est sensé apparaître uniquement à Fuyuki" demanda Berserker toujours les yeux fermés.

"Enfaîte, le Saint Graal est apparût à Londres, il a sélectionné différents mages partout dans le monde" expliqua le Master en regardant son plafond.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

"7 Masters venu de partout dans le monde? Donc des civils pourraient être touché par cette guerre!" cria le roux

Le Master recula un peu à cause du ton qu'avait utilisé son Servant.

"Ou-oui.. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça non plus.. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, j'ai besoin du Saint Graal pour réaliser mon souhait!" Riku baissa son regard sur le sol et serra ses poings.

Le roux soupira et se dirigea vers l'une des chaises présentes dans la salle, il en attrapa une et s'assit en posant ses bras sur le dossier en bois.

"Quel est ton souhait Riku" demanda le Servant

Le Master le regarda et sourit un peu.

"Je veux.. Je veux ramener ma sœur à la vie!" cria le jeune homme au cheveux noirs "Ma sœur est morte i ans, elle avait 25 ans, c'était elle qui avait été choisis pour être Master mais elle a été tué par un mage, donc je suis devenu Master à sa place.. Ma sœur et moi avons toujours vécu seuls à la mort de nos parents mais j'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir de leur visage! Elle était ma seule famille.." expliqua Riku.

"Je vois, c'est un vœux noble, je donnerai mon maximum pour qu'il puisse se réaliser" affirma le roux en souriant.

"Et toi, Berserker, quel est ton souhait?"

"Mon souhait? Je veux devenir un héros, je veux pouvoir être son héros, et pouvoir la protéger de tout ceux qui s'en prenne à elle.." expliqua Berserker en fermant les yeux.

Un blanc s'était installé, Riku regardait son Servant avec des yeux brillant, il s'approcha et tendit son poing droit en direction de son Servant.

"Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à cette personne, très bien, Berserker faisant de notre mieux pour que nous puissions réaliser notre souhait!"

Le roux se leva et écarta la chaise, il regarda le poing de l'homme et remonta son regard en direction des yeux bleu ciel de son Master.

"Je dois te prévenir Riku, je ne tuerais aucun civil, si tu veux que je le fasse il faudra que tu utilises un sort de commandement" prévient le roux.

"Je ne comptes pas utiliser les civils pour augmenter sa force, ne t'inquiètes pas!" répondit aussitôt le Master.

Berserker, tendit son poing et le frappa dans celui de son Master, ils souriait tout les deux.

* * *

"Je vois, donc nous sommes à Tokyo, et le Saint Graal se trouve à Londres, très bien" récapitula Saber.

Les deux femmes étaient assise à l'étage sur un canapé noir, Saber buvait un peu de thé, elle avait retiré les pièces d'armure qui étaient sur sa robe.

"Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Alice Tohsaka!" annonça le brune alors qu'elle se levait

"Tohsaka?" Saber se leva également et écarquilla les yeux "Master, vous connaissez donc, Tohsaka Rin?"

La brune regarda son Servant d'un air étrange et croisa les bras.

"Oui, c'est ma grand-mère, elle est très connue, mais je ne savais pas que des Servants pouvait la connaître"

"J'ai connue Rin, durant la dernière guerre qui s'est déroulé en 2006, elle était l'amie de mon Master" Saber rigola un peu en se souvenant de la dernière guerre et leva son regard vers son Master. "Master vous êtes puissante, je peux donc vous donner ma véritable identité sans avoir peur que quelqu'un puisse lire dans votre esprit, je suis Arturia Pendragon, plus connu en tant que Roi Arthur, le Roi des chevaliers"

Alice recula et tomba par terre, elle se leva aussitôt et attrapa les mains de son Servant et les rapprocha d'elle.

"Tu es le Roi Arthur? Le roi qui s'est révélé être une femme après la bataille de Salesbière? La vrai Arturia Pendragon?!" cria la brune.

"Oui c'est bien moi, Master" répondit calmement Arturia.

La brune lâcha les mains de son Servant et lança son poing droit vers le ciel.

"J'ai vraiment eu l'un des Servant les plus puissant! Merci grand-mère de m'avoir donné un catalyseur aussi puissant!" cria la Master.

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté sans trop comprendre, quand Alice le remarqua elle se dirigea vers la grande table qui était pas très loin et rapporta le lion en peluche et le tendit à Saber. Cette dernière l'attrapa en écarquillant les yeux.

"Je t'ai invoqué avec ce catalyseur, j'étais perplexe quand grand-mère me la confié, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ça t'as invoqué mais je suis très contente!"  
La blonde serra la peluche contre son cœur et ferma les yeux.

"J'ai vu cette peluche durant la dernière guerre, mon Master m'avait emmené en ville et je l'avais regardé, je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait acheté, à vrai dire, les événements s'étaient enchaînés, il n'a pas dû avoir le temps.." expliqua le Roi des chevaliers, la blonde ouvrit les yeux et regarda son Master. "Master, j'ai une demande"

"Qu'il a t-il Saber?"

"Je voudrais avoir des vêtements afin de me fondre dans la masse, même si je peux passer en mode astral, je préfère pouvoir me déplacer sous cette forme."

"Je vois, tu fais à peu près ma taille, je devrais pouvoir te trouver quelque chose qui te conviennes, attends moi là!"

La brune avait déjà disparu en quelques seconde, Arturia s'assit sur le canapé et regarda la peluche, elle était vraiment en sale état, elle sourit un peu et ferma les yeux.

"Shirou.. Ne t'inquiètes pas.."

* * *

Une journée avait déjà passé depuis les invocations, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, il avait passé la journée à marcher à travers Tokyo pour que Berserker puisse voir à quoi ressemblait la ville, à vrai dire même si 60 ans s'était écoulée, la ville n'avait pas vraiment changé, il n'y avait pas de "voiture volante" comme il pouvait s'imaginer, il y avait seulement quelques trucs devenu futuriste comme des écrans géants qui se baladaient à travers la ville et qui diffusaient des pubs en boucle, et d'autres trucs assez technique. Riku portait un gros manteau noir, il faisait froid pour un mois d'Octobre.

[Alors Berserker, content de la petite balade?] demanda Riku à travers leur lien.

[Oui j'ai pu voir les alentours de la ville, je n'ai pas senti de flux magique que Caster aurait pu poser par exemple, tout est calme]

[Peut-être que Caster est à l'autre bout du monde, je pense que nous devrions nous diriger vers Londres]

[Tu as raison Riku, les autres Masters veulent le Saint Graal, le mieux est d'aller là où il se trouve]

[Exactement! Je suis content que nous pensions à la même cho-]

[Riku! Je sens un Servant venir dans notre direction!] cria le roux.

"Qu-Quoi?" bégaya le Master.

Soudain, à travers le noir de la nuit, il pu apercevoir une femme au cheveux brun avancer, elle portait un blouson rouge et une petite jupe bleu foncé avec des collants noir, à ses côtés se trouvait Saber, qui avait un imperméable noir et avait sa capuche qui cachait sa tête.

"Tu avais raison Saber, il y avait bien un Master par là, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais attiré vers ici mais ça à l'air d'avoir porté ses fruits"

Le Servant fit apparaître une épée qu'elle empoigna, l'épée était entouré d'une fumée bleue, faisant ainsi en sorte de rendre la lame ainsi que le manche invisible.

"Bien, Saber élimine ce Master, ce sera un ennemis en moins pour le Saint Graal"

Le Servant se propulsa en direction du Master, elle leva sa lame et s'apprêtait à l'abaisser.

"Berserker!" cria Riku.

Un homme en armure noir apparût, de la fumée noire l'entoura enpêchant de distinguer à la perfection tout les détails de son armure, il avait un casque cachant son visage et donc son identité, il fit apparaître une lance rougeâtre, il bloqua la lame invisible et Saber recula en sautant.

"Le Servant Berserker? Saber, pourquoi tu étais attiré par lui?!" cria son Master.

"Je ne sais pas, il m'est familier, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps, mon cœur bat à la chamade depuis qu'il est apparût" murmura le Servant à son Master.

"Berserker, élimine Saber!" ordonna Riku alors qu'il se relevait.

L'homme ne répondit que par un signe de tête. Le roux lâcha la lance et dans sa main droite apparût une grosse épée, elle était assez grande pour dire qu'elle faisait la taille du Servant et semblait être faite de pierre.

[Quel est cette épée, Berserker?] demanda son Master.

[L'épée qu'avait Héraclès] répondit le roux rapidement.

Berserker se propulsa en direction de Saber et abaissa son épée vers elle, cette dernière para l'attaque mais resta bloquée à cause de la force de l'homme.  
La brune tendit son bras droit et des traits bleus se mirent à apparaître sur son bras, une boule rougeâtre avec une lueur noir apparut et se propulsa en direction de l'homme, ce dernier sauta et atterrit à côté de son Master.

"Ok Saber, on va y aller sérieusement, le Master de cette brute à l'air faible je vais m'en occuper, toi essaye de tenir contre Berserker" expliqua le brune.

"Je ne vais pas tenir" commença Saber alors qu'elle attrapa le manche à deux mains, la brune la regarda en écarquillant les yeux "Je vais le vaincre!" finit-elle alors qu'elle se propulsait en direction de l'homme en armure.

Ce dernier para les quelques coups que Saber lui lançait, ils sautèrent tout les deux sur les toits des maisons en poursuivant leur combats en échangeant plusieurs coup qui faisaient grimacer la blonde.

"Cette technique, elle est identique à la mienne!" pensa la blonde

Le roux bloquait tout les coups de la blonde, mais cette dernière arrêta également tout les coups du l'homme.

[Saber, passe en mode astral et vient à côté de moi, repasse ensuite dans ta forme physique et élimine le Master, Berserker n'aura pas le temps de revenir!] expliqua son Master.

La blonde s'exécuta et passa en mode astral alors qu'un coup du roux passa à travers elle, il écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard en direction de son Master plus loin, ses craintes se confirmèrent il pu voir que Saber était apparût sous sa forme physique et s'élançait déjà contre Riku. Le roux fit un saut d'une dizaine de mètres.

"Trace On.." murmura Berserker.

Un arc noir apparût dans ses mains et il tira une dizaine de flèches qui vinrent bloquer la route de Saber qui s'arrêta. La blonde eu juste le temps de voir un courant d'air rougeâtre et le Master de Berseker avait disparut, elle leva les yeux au ciel pour y voir Berserker qui portait Riku avec un seul bras, il posa le jeune homme plus loin et se propulsa vers la blonde avec l'épée d'Héraclès dans les mains. Le courant d'air avait enlevé la capuche noir qui cachait le visage de la blonde, quand le roux remarqua le visage il écarquilla les yeux et la lame percuta le sol à côté du Servant, le roux avait dévié sa trajectoire.

"Berserker! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas éliminé! On avait gagné!" cria Riku qui s'approchait en courant.

"Ar-Arturia..?" demanda le roux alors qu'il se levait et que son épée ainsi que son casque disparaissaient laissant voir ses cheveux roux qui avait quelques mèches blanches et ses yeux couleur ambre remplis de larmes. La blonde écarquilla les yeux et entoura aussitôt le cou du jeune homme avec ses bras quand elle pu enfin le reconnaître.

"Shirou!" cria le Roi des Chevaliers.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	9. Acte II Chapitre 2 : Alliés ou ennemis?

**Acte II-Chapitre 2 :** Alliés ou ennemis?

 **[EDIT] Chapitre corrigé !**

* * *

"HEIN? Je souhaite avoir une explication sur ce qu'il se passe!" cria Alice alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son Servant.

"Elle a raison, expliques toi, Berserker!" cria également Riku.

Le roux se détacha de la blonde et recula un peu, il se tourna vers son Master et croisa les bras.

"Je suis désolé Riku, mais je n'affronterais pas Saber, si tu veux me faire combattre il faudra utiliser un sort de commandement"

"Il en va de même pour moi, Master" ajouta Arturia avec un froncement de sourcils.

La brune soupira et s'approcha pour être à côté de son Servant, elle tourna la tête pour regarder le Master adverse et soupira encore une fois.

"Faisons une trêve pour l'instant, je veux savoir pourquoi ils ont l'air de se connaître"

"Merci, Master" commença la blonde, elle se tourna vers le roux avant de faire un petit sourire "Je connais Shirou depuis, très longtemps, nous avons vécu ensemble à la même époque, et même durant 2 époques bien différentes"

Le roux sursauta et attrapa les épaules de la blonde avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

"Tu as dis 2 époques? Tu parles de quelles époques précisément?"

Le Roi des Chevaliers rigola un peu et posa sa main droite sur l'une des joues du roux avant de pencher la tête sur la droite en faisant un petit sourire.

"Je parle de l'époque dans laquelle nous nous sommes connu enfant et celle durant laquelle j'ai combattu pour toi durant la dernière guerre à Fuyuki" expliqua Arturia.

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent alors que les 2 Masters se regardaient sans trop comprendre la situation.

"Donc tu es à la fois Arturia et Saber?" demanda Shirou, la blonde lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête "Tu as donc les souvenirs de la guerre?" continua Berserker.

"Oui, j'ai mes souvenirs concernant ma vie après que tu sois partit dans la plaines de Salesbières et j'ai également pu avoir les souvenirs que "j'avais" vécu pendant la guerre, disons tout simplement que le Saint Graal m'a permis de retrouver tout mes souvenirs, pour faire simple je suis une fusion entre la Arturia que tu as connu à Camelot et la Saber que tu as connu pendant la guerre" expliqua la blonde.

"Donc tu restes la même personne?" demanda Shirou incertain de la réponse.

"Oui, je reste suis toujours moi même, ce qui a changé est seulement le fait que je me souviens de toi en tant que Master" finit Saber.

Alice et Riku s'approchèrent et écartèrent les deux Servants devenu très proches en quelques minutes, Riku se mit devant Berserker et Alice fit de même avec Saber. La brune posa sa main droite sur sa hanche et pointa du doigt Shirou et Riku.

"Bon vous deux, suivez nous, je vais vous emmenez chez moi, interdiction de faire des coups bas, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe!" ordonna la brune.

"Trè-Très bien!" répondit rapidement le garçon aux cheveux noirs, il tourna la tête vers son Servant "Tu peux passer en mode astral Berserker"

Ce dernier lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête et leva son regard vers la blonde et lui fit un sourire avant de disparaître dans de petites particules bleues. Le groupe de trois restant marchaient tranquillement à travers les ruelles, personne ne parlait. Riku soupira et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches de son manteau. Il leva son regard vers les deux femmes qui marchaient à quelques pas devant lui. Il y avait cette femme blonde qui marchait calmement, de là où il était il pouvait voir son regard, il était serein, pourtant en y regardant de plus près il pouvait voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Elle semblait très bien connaître Berserker tout à l'heure, elle connaissait même son identité! Elle l'a appelé Shirou je crois, et il l'a appelé Arturia" se dit le jeune Master.

Il tourna la tête vers l'autre femme, elle avait de long cheveux brun qui lui arrivait en bas du dos, elle marchait fièrement et son regard était sérieux, peut-être même un peu énervé, il aimait bien la nuance de vert de ses yeux, un vert brillant peu commun. Il secoua rapidement la tête et se mit à regarder par terre.

"Pourquoi je l'examine comme ça? C'est une ennemie! La Master de Saber en plus! Je dois rester prudent!" pensa l'homme.

* * *

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison un peu éloignée du centre de Tokyo, l'extérieur était éclairé par de petites lampes qui sortaient du sol illuminant l'avenue de pierre qui s'étendait jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée en bois massif, la brune l'ouvrit rapidement et laissa entrer tout le monde. Après que Riku ait enlevé ses chaussures et que Saber ait fait disparaître son armure laissant uniquement sa robe et ses collants noirs, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé noir.

Riku était à l'extrémité droite et Saber à gauche, Alice arriva avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait 3 tasses de thé qu'elle posa devant chacune des personnes présente et s'assit sur un fauteuil de trouvant en face du canapé.

"Bon, Je veux des explications, c'est quoi cette histoire de 2 époques, de Master et tout le reste, Saber?" demanda la brune en se tournant vers son Servant.

Arturia but une gorgée du thé et le posa sur la table en face d'elle avant de poser ses mains sur sa robe et relever son regard vers sa Master.

"Il y a 60 ans, j'ai étais invoquée pour participer à la quatrième grande guerre se déroulant à Fuyuki en tant que Saber" commença la blonde "Et mon Master était Shirou"

Ce dernier apparut entre Riku et Arturia les bras croisés et sans son armure, portant uniquement un t-shirt noir, un pantalon de la même couleur et des chaussettes elles aussi noires.

"Suite à de nombreuses épreuves et plusieurs problèmes, nous avons dû détruire le Graal et j'ai disparu, il n'y avait aucun vainqueur pour cette guerre" continua le Roi des Chevaliers.

"La guerre maudite, j'en ai entendu parlé" murmura Riku.

"Donc pour résumer, ton Master était Berserker?" demanda Alice.

"Pas vraiment, mon nom quand je l'ai invoqué était Emiya Shirou" répondit le roux en relevant son regard ambre pour rencontrer celui vert brillant de la brune.

"Emiya.. Shirou..?" murmura Alice, elle se leva rapidement et le pointa du doigt "Tu étais l'ami de ma grand-mère?!" cria la jeune femme.

Le roux pencha la tête sur le côté sans trop comprendre de qui elle voulait parler, Arturia posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme et lui sourit.

"Elle est la petite-fille de Rin, Shirou"

Le roux écarquilla les yeux et regarda Alice, il essaya de se souvenir de Rin et superposa son visage sur celui de la jeune femme qui était devant lui, elles se ressemblaient comme 2 gouttes d'eau à l'exception de la couleurs des yeux.

"Donc Rin est toujours vivante, comment elle va?" demanda Berserker avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres en pensant à son amie dans un état de vieillesse très avancé.

"Grand-mère se porte bien, elle a beaucoup de travail à la Tour des Mages se trouvant à Londres, elle doit en avoir encore plus depuis que la guerre a commencée" expliqua Alice alors qu'elle venait de se rasseoir.

Riku toussa un peu attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

"Donc quel est ton identité Berserker si ce n'est pas celui d'Emiya Shirou?" demanda Riku en regardant son Servant qui fermaient les yeux.

"Je suis bien Emiya Shirou, mais je crois que le Saint Graal n'a pas choisis cette identité là pour m'invoquer. En faite, quand Saber a disparu, Rin et moi avons cherché un moyen de retourner dans le passé pour changer son destin, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas l'idée de Rin mais la mienne"

Berserker rouvrit les yeux et regarda la blonde à sa gauche et lui fit un petit sourire.

"Pour tout dire, j'aime Arturia, et je voulais changer son destin donc je suis retourné dans le passé à son époque, mais ça s'est mal déroulé, quand je suis arrivé à destination j'avais perdu la mémoire, je me rappelais juste de mon prénom : Shirou" expliqua le roux.

"Il a alors emprunté le nom de famille d'une famille de mage disparu se faisant passer pour un survivant et a vécu avec ce nom durant de nombreuses années, nous nous sommes rencontré étant enfant, nous avons grandis ensemble, il a été là quand j'ai retiré l'épée de la pierre, il m'a suivit durant mon règne malgré les quelques problèmes et s'est battu pour moi, et a même tué Mordred qui devait me tuer dans la vrai légende. Il a fait tout ça sous le nom d'Ashta Shirou" finit la blonde.

Un blanc s'installa, Shirou regarda Alice et Riku et remarqua que les deux avaient leurs yeux écarquillés, soudain Riku réagit et se leva rapidement.

"Tu es Ashta Shirou?! Le vrai? J'ai invoqué l'esprit héroïque d'Ashta Shirou, j'y crois pas! Ma victoire est assurée!" cria le Master.

"Ashta Shirou? Le chevalier aux millions d'épées? Celui qui a sauvé la reine Arturia Pendragon? Celui dont parle les légendes?!" cria Alice également.

"Oui, j'ignorais que j'étais devenu connu à ce point là.." répondit rapidement le roux en toussant, il détourna les yeux des regards des Master devant lui qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

"Pour tout te dire, quand nous sommes rentré à Camelot, tout le monde parlait de tes exploits et ils ont décidés de les raconter aux génération à venir. Peu de temps après la bataille j'ai avoué au peuple ma véritable identité, et j'ai était assez surprise de voir qu'ils ont assez bien réagis, peut-être qu'ils m'ont fait confiance après la victoire sur les plaines de Salesbières" expliqua la blonde avec un sourire.

"D'accord je comprends mieux, ça explique beaucoup de chose. Au final nous avons même changé la légende du Roi Arthur." soupira le roux.

"Berserker, ce n'est vraiment qu'une légende le fait que tu puisses invoquer des millions d'épées?" demanda son Master.

"Non, je peux vraiment le faire, à vrai dire, je pourrais en invoquer une infinité" répondit fièrement le Servant en fermant les yeux et en bombant le torse, il fut arrêté par un coup de coude d'Arturia qui heurta sa hanche le ramenant à la réalité.

"Tu ne peux pas le faire tout le temps non plus, tu dois invoquer ton monde!" répliqua Saber avec un petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Shirou détourna le regard en soupirant un peu, soudain il s'arrêta et regarda son Master.

"Riku, je dois te parler de quelque chose, toute à l'heure je voulais régénérer mes forces perdues avec ton mana mais quelque chose m'a intrigué" commença Berserker.

"Quoi donc?"

"Imaginons que tu as 5 réservoirs de mana, en faite tu as accès qu'à 1 seul réservoir et moi également, on dirait que les 4 autres sont bloqués par quelque chose d'assez puissant" expliqua le roux.

"Donc en gros, tu n'as pas accès à la totalité de son mana?" demanda Alice qui s'approchait en croisant les bras.

"Exactement, ça peut devenir un gros problème si je viens à utiliser beaucoup de mana je n'aurais pas assez pour me régénérer"

"Et au niveau de tes blessures, tu penses pouvoir avoir assez de mana pour te soigner, Shirou?" demanda Arturia.

Berserker ricana un peu avant de tourner la tête vers la blonde "Je n'ai pas besoin de mana pour me soigner, j'ai mon Noble Phantasme qui le fera pour moi"

La blonde se leva rapidement en écarquillant les yeux "Tu veux dire que ton Noble Phantasme c'est?"

Le roux se leva également et attrapa l'une des mains de la blonde faisant passer ses doigts entre les siens et lui sourit un peu "Exactement, il m'a toujours protéger et me protégera toujours"

Arturia s'approcha rapidement du roux et entoura son cou se collant à lui, il répondit rapidement en entourant la taille de la jeune femme. Alice et Riku toussèrent en même temps, le roux tourna se tourna un peu tenant toujours Arturia dans ses bras.

"Mh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais vous venez de parler d'un Noble Phantasme, en tant qu'allié je souhaiterais savoir à quoi il sert" commença la brune avec un sourire qui ressemblait traits pour traits aux sourires que pouvaient avoir Rin.

"Et moi en temps que Master, je voudrais savoir également!" affirma le Master en se levant.

Arturia posa simplement sa tête sur le torse du roux et regarda les deux Master en souriant.

"Mon Noble Phantasme se nomme Avalon" répondit simplement Shirou.

"Avalon? Le fourreau d'Excalibur?" demanda Alice, elle reçut un signe positif en réponse.

"Celui qui rend immortel?" demanda Riku, Shirou lui répondit "oui" également.

"Suite à de nombreux événements, je l'ai eu en moi, et donc aujourd'hui c'est mon Noble Phantasme, il soigne mes blessures et me permet de me protéger de quelques attaques pendant quelques seconde, je peux le faire qu'une fois par jour car ça demande beaucoup trop de mana, si j'essaye de le faire 2 fois je disparaîtrais simplement" expliqua le roux avec un soupir.

Un blanc s'installa rapidement mais fut rapidement coupé par le bruit d'un téléphone qui sonnait, Alice s'éloigna rapidement et Riku tomba assit sur le canapé en soupirant.

[Bon, quel est le plan, Berserker?] demanda son Master à travers leur lien.

Arturia se détacha du roux et s'assit sur le canapé également, le roux la regarda faire puis ferma les yeux et soupira.

[Je pense que nous devrions nous allier avec eux, après tout, Saber est très forte et Alice l'est sûrement également, avoir des alliés comme ça auxquelles nous pouvons faire confiance est une chance que nous ne devons pas laisser passer]

Riku regarda rapidement Saber et tourna la tête vers Shirou [Tu lui fais confiance? Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de coups bas] demanda son Master.

[Je comprends ton inquiétude Riku, mais j'ai confiance en Artuia, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle pour savoir qu'elle ne fera pas de coups bas comme ça, elle ne me trahirait jamais] expliqua le roux.

"D'accord on va faire comme tu as dit" affirma Riku, Arturia le regarda en penchant la tête sans trop comprendre pourquoi l'homme disait une telle phrase.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice arriva avec son téléphone dans les mains.

"Bon j'ai eu ma grand-mère au téléphone, je lui ai expliqué la situation très rapidement, elle souhaite nous voir donc elle m'a envoyé par message des billets d'avion, nous allons prendre un Jet privé pour le voyage jusqu'à Londres, après tout, c'est là-bas que ce trouve le Saint Graal" expliqua le brune en posant ses main sur ses hanches.  
"Pourquoi est-il là bas?" demanda Shirou.

"Bonne question, je suppose que ma grand-mère aura la réponse" répondit simplement la brune..

Un nouveau blanc s'installa mais fut coupé quelques secondes plus tard par Alice qui se mit à rigoler..

"Qu'elle idiote je fais j'ai oubliée de me présenter! Faisons ça correctement!".

Tout le monde se leva, Shirou se mit à côté de son Master. Arturia se mit en face du roux et à côté de la brune qui était son Master. Alice tendit la main vers l'homme en face d'elle "Je m'appelle Alice Tohsaka, enchantée" dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Je suis Riku Almiva" répondit l'homme en prenant sa main.

La brune tendit ensuite la main vers le roux qui l'attrapa rapidement.

"Je suis Ashta Shirou Premier Chevalier de la Reine Arturia et le Servant Berserker"

Arturia attrapa la main que Riku lui avait tendu. "Et moi je suis Arturia Pendragon, le Roi des Chevaliers"

Ils se séparèrent rapidement et la brune croisa les bras "Alors vous allez faire quoi?"

Riku respira un grand coup puis croisa les bras également "Nous serrons vos alliés durant la guerre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux, jusque là nous devrons nous entraider" annonça l'homme.

"Très bien ça me va, et toi Saber?" demanda Alice qui tourna le regard vers son Servant qui lui répondit un signe positif de la tête "Bien! Maintenant que tout est réglé, je vous propose de dormir ici, vous faire repartir à une heure aussi tardive, je ne suis pas un monstre à ce point là! De toute façon le vol n'est qu'à 19 heures demain donc vous aurez le temps de préparer vos affaires!"

Riku s'étira rapidement puis répondit qu'il était d'accord, le Master de Berserker suivit la brune et Shirou commença à marcher quand il fut arrêté par une main qui avait attrapé la sienne, quand il se retourna il vit le visage légèrement rouge d'Arturia.

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander Shirou.."

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	10. Acte II Chapitre 3 : Batailles à Londres

**A** **cte II-Chapitre 3 :** Batailles à Londres

 **[EDIT] Chapitre corrigé !**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers la fenêtre pour venir s'écraser sur le visage de la brune, elle grogna un peu puis ouvrit lentement ses yeux vert brillant. Elle se leva lentement et s'étira pendant plusieurs longues secondes, elle tourna la tête vers une horloge et regarda l'heure, il était à peine 9 heures.

Elle se regarda rapidement dans un miroir, elle avait un t-shirt et un short de la même couleur : bleu, Alice regarda rapidement sa chambre, elle était plutôt grande, elle avait un grand lit que pour elle, sur les côtés se trouvait des petites tables où étaient posé des pierres précieuses ainsi que de nombreux livres. En face de son lit, contre le mur se trouvait une grande armoire qui débordait de vêtements. De nombreux cadres photos étaient accrochés sur les murs, montrant Alice avec sa famille.

Elle soupira et sortit de sa chambre, elle traversa rapidement le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et l'ouvrit directement, elle entra mais s'arrêta après quelques pas, elle soupira rapidement à la scène qu'elle voyait. Arturia et Shirou dormaient dans le même lit, le roux avait simplement retiré son t-shirt, la blonde portait simplement une longue chemise blanche lui arrivant à la moitié des cuisses et ses sous-vêtement.

Le Roi des Chevaliers utilisait comme oreiller le bras droit du roux et était dos à son torse. Berserker lui avait choisis le cou de la blonde comme pour cacher son visage, il y avait enfouit son visage dedans et son bras gauche entourait la taille de la blonde laissant sa main sur le ventre de cette dernière. Alice toussa un peu et mit se mains sur sa taille.

"Saber" appela la brune assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Arturia ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête en direction de son Master.

"Il faut se lever, nous devons préparer nos affaires pour le voyage" expliqua Alice en sortant de la chambre, alors qu'elle était sortit de la pièce, elle rentra quelques secondes plus tard et gloussa en montrant du doigt le roux "Au passage réveille le" dit-elle avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

Arturia se retourna dans les bras de l'homme pour pouvoir voir son visage endormis qui grimaçait car il avait perdu la chaleur de son cou. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue droite du roux et se dirigea vers son oreille "Debout Shirou" murmura la blonde, le roux se mit à grogner un peu et Arturia se leva du lit et se retourna pour regarder le roux ouvrit doucement les yeux et qui commençait à se les frotter comme un enfant.

"Bonjour Arturia" dit-il d'une voix maussade et en baillant aussitôt après avoir fini sa phrase.

"Bonjour Shirou" répondit la jeune femme avec un gloussement.

Le roux se leva et s'étira de tout son long, il enfila on t-shirt qui était posé sur une chaise.

"Shirou, tu penses pouvoir me créer des vêtements qui pourront me permettre de me balader sans me faire remarquer? Mon Master a prit le soin de m'en donner la veille mais je souhaiterais porter ceux que tu es capable de créer" demanda la blonde alors qu'elle fit apparaître sa robe blanche sans armure sur elle.

"Oui je peux le faire, il faut simplement que tu me dises ce que tu veux" répondit le Servant en croisant les bras "N'empêche je ne pensais pas que tu allais me demander de dormir avec toi hier soir" dit-il en ricanant.

La blonde rougit rapidement et baissa les yeux "Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps éloignés l'un de l'autre, et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de dormir avec toi.." répondit-elle avec honte.

Le roux rigola de la réaction de sa partenaire mais fut coupé par le bruit d'un ventre affamé, il regarda la blonde qui se tenait le ventre "La faim est l'ennemi, Shirou" affirma la blonde avec sourire.

"Alors dépêchons nous de le vaincre" dit-il en plaisantant alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon ils remarquèrent que Riku était déjà debout et était assis autour de la table et regardait son téléphone, il fit un signe aux deux Servants qui arrivaient et Arturia alla directement s'asseoir autour de la table en face de Riku. Shirou lui, continua son chemin en direction de la cuisine où il trouva Alice qui coupait quelques légumes.

"Je viens aider" annonça l'homme alors qu'il attrapa un couteau et aidait la brune à couper les légumes, elle soupira en regardant la quantité de légumes qui venait de couper.

"Berserker, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'autant de légumes, tu en as coupé pour 10 personnes là"

"Non ce sera assez, nous avons autour de la table, ce qu'on appelle un "estomac affamé" répondant au nom d'Arturia" expliqua le roux qui rigolait.

Ils passèrent une vingtaine de minutes de plus à tout préparer, après avoir tout déposer sur la table du salon, ils avaient commencé à manger, au départ Alice était restée silencieuse quand elle avait remarqué la quantité de nourriture que mangeait son Servant, puis au final elle n'y a plus fait attention.

Shirou avait finit en premier et était en train d'écarter les assiettes qu'il avait devant lui, il posa ses deux mains sur la table pour que ses paumes se regardent et ferma les yeux et murmura "Trace On" une petite lumière bleutée apparût au centre de ses mains et s'est mise à bouger lentement entre elles.

"Que fais-tu?" demanda Riku qui regardait la scène avec émerveillement.

"Arturia m'a demandé de lui créer des vêtements, donc je le fais" répondit l'homme simplement.

"C'est exact, d'ailleurs Shirou, je te laisse faire selon tes désirs, je peux porter n'importe quoi" répondit la blonde qui mangeait encore.

Une dizaine de minutes étaient passés, les 3 autres avaient discuté de tout et de rien parlant comme si ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, soudain ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils remarquèrent qu'une pile de vêtements venaient d'apparaître entre les mains du roux, ce dernier les tendit à la blonde qui lui déposa un léger baiser sur l'une de ses joues en guise de remerciement, elle se leva et disparut de la pièce rapidement.

"Bon, Riku, nous devrions rentrer rapidement afin de préparer tes affaires" annonça le roux.

Son Master lui répondit positivement et ils se levèrent rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Riku mettait ses chaussures, et Arturia apparut dans la pièce avec ses nouveaux vêtements, un chemisier noir avec par dessus une veste blanche avec des doublures noires qu'elle n'avait pas fermée, elle portait une jupe noire lui arrivant à la moitié des cuisses, en dessous de ça elle portait de simple collant noir. Elle remercia rapidement Shirou du regard et le roux et son Master sortirent rapidement.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà en train de descendre, le roux regarda à travers la fenêtre et soupira, il se tourna et regarda son Master fermer la valise et remarqua que lui aussi soupirait.

"Voilà enfin, c'était difficile mais on a enfin réussis!" s'exclama le Master qui tombait en arrière sur le sol en soupirant d'épuisement.

"Oui, ranger des vêtements, des affaires ainsi que d'autres trucs dans une valise ne me semblait pas si difficile et pourtant on y a passé une bonne partie de la journée, nous devrions nous diriger vers la maison d'Alice, une voiture doit nous emmener à l'aéroport"

"Tu as raison!" le Master qui se leva et enfila son manteau, il rangea un pistolet à la forme plutôt étrange dans sa poche, l'arme était de couleur rouge sang et sur le dessus était gravé quelques symboles en noir. Riku avait dit que c'était une arme qu'il avait créé lui même et qu'il en était plutôt fier.

Alors qu'ils étaient dehors, Riku s'arrêta, son Servant fit de même et regarda son Master.

"Berserker, nous pouvons nous arrêter au cimetière? Je voudrais dire au revoir à mes parents et à ma sœur" demanda le garçon au cheveux noir.

"Pas de problème, faisons à arrêt pour aller voir ta sœur."

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent au cimetière, Riku s'arrêta devant 3 tombes, elles étaient toutes en marbre blanc et sur le devant était inscrit le nom de ses parents et de sa sœur. Le garçon s'agenouilla et toucha la pierre blanche où était inscrit "Erina Almiva", le garçon se releva et ferma les yeux un instant.

Shirou ne parlait pas, il le regardait simplement alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui les bras croisés, seul le vent coupait les moments de blancs, les bourrasques donnaient un air calme et reposant à l'endroit, il y avait de nombreux arbres autour d'eux tous de couleur différentes, les feuilles tombaient doucement se laissant porter par le vent rendant l'endroit un peu plus joyeux.

"Normalement, ma sœur aurait dû être ton Master, mais comme j'ai pu te le dire, un mage l'a tué i ans, ma sœur était l'aînée, c'est elle qui a reçu tout le savoir de ma famille, je ne sais même pas qu'elle magie ma famille utilisait" expliqua le garçon alors qu'il faisait demi-tour "J'ai donc appris la magie par moi-même, je ne peux qu'enchanter mes balles afin de les rendre spécial et pouvoir les tirer"

Le garçon se releva en tapotant ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière et se retourna vers son Servant qui affichait un doux sourire, aucun d'eux ne souhaiter parler, il n'y avait rien à dire après tout. Silencieusement ils se sont promis de revenir ici à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

Le route vers Londres s'était très bien passée, le trajet en voiture ainsi que celui en avion également, l'ambiance était calme et détendue, Alice passait son temps à crier après Riku et Arturia discutait avec Shirou à propos de ce qu'elle avait pu voir en ville le jour de son invocation. Une fois l'avion posé ils étaient sorti, les deux Masters tenaient leurs valises et marchaient aux côtés de leurs Servants à travers le centre de la ville, il y avait beaucoup de monde, certains tenaient des sacs remplis d'objets achetés, d'autres marchaient en rigolant ou encore avec des enfants dans les bras.

"Bon on doit se diriger vers la Tour de Londres" commença Alice qui prenait les devants.

Tout le monde se mit à la suivre mais s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, il y avait un regroupement de personne, au centre se trouvait 2 personnes, une femme qui jouait du violon et un homme qui jouait de la guitare, la mélodie qu'ils jouaient était douce et reposante, Shirou les regarda jouer et se mit à sourire avant de croiser les bras, Arturia se rapprocha de lui les mains dans le dos.

"C'est calme, j'aime bien la mélodie qu'ils jouent" commenta la blonde qui avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier la musique.

"Oui, moi aussi" répondit le roux avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes quand soudain une voix les ramena à la réalité.

"Venez!" cria Alice en leur faisant de grand signes avec ses bras.

Les deux Servants se remirent en route, Arturia était à quelques mètres devant le roux qui lui s'arrêta et se mit à regarder un immeuble au loin en fronçant les sourcils.

"Shirou?" appela Arturia, Berserker sursauta et regarda la blonde qui était à une dizaine de mètres de lui, il lui fit un sourire puis repris sa route.

* * *

Soudain devant le roux, un mur bleuté apparut, il sursauta et se retourna pour voir qu'un immense dôme bleu venait de tomber au dessus de lui, emprisonnant les touristes et lui dedans, le dôme était immense il avait entouré une bonne partie de la place, il n'y avait aucun lieux en auteur à l'exception des arbres. Il regarda à travers pour remarquer que la blonde frappait dessus et semblait crier quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, il était coupé de l'extérieur. Il soupira calmement et fit apparaître son armure et son casque ainsi que ses deux lames Kanshou et Bakuya. Les touristes criaient et couraient dans tout les sens, cherchant désespérément un moyen de sortir.  
[Riku, tu peux m'entendre?] demanda le roux à travers leur lien, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse.

Soudain une voix brisa le chaos.

"Bingo, mon plan a fonctionné!" une femme apparut sur un des arbres, elle avait de long cheveux blonds lâchés qui coulaient sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos et des yeux rouge sang, elle portait une tunique marron recouvrant la totalité de son corps avec des bottes noires, dans ses cheveux se trouvaient quelques fleurs de différentes couleur mais les couleurs qu'il voyait étaient du noir, du violet et du rouge, elle rigolait d'une voix malsaine.

"Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Archer, enchantée Berserker" annonça la femme avec un sourire.

"Laisse partir tout ces gens, ils n'ont rien demandé, la guerre ne concerne que nous!" cria le roux en montrant les touristes qui s'était arrêtés de courir dans tout les sens pour les regarder.

"Les laisser partir? HAHAHAHA! Mais que tu es marrant, héros de pacotille, ce sont mes proies, mon butin!" hurla la femme "Et je vais tous les tuer!"

La femme fit apparaître un arc en or dans ses mains, il était assez grand et avait de nombreux bijoux incrusté dedans, elle mit une flèche doré qu'elle tira en direction d'un enfant en train de pleurer un peu plus loin. Le sang du roux ne fit qu'un tour et il se propulsa et attrapa l'enfant avant que la flèche de l'atteigne.

"Oh! Tu es rapide!" félicita la blonde "Mais tu es beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir m'infliger une blessure!" La femme tira encore une fois plusieurs flèches que le roux découpa avec ses lames, au bout de quelques minutes il avait rassemblé tout le monde à un seul endroit, la femme rigolait toujours et tira une centaine de flèches doré qui virevoltaient dans l'air. Le roux lâcha ses lames et tendit son bras droit, une lumière violette apparut rapidement dans le creux de sa main.

" _Protège les!_ "

 **RHO ARIAS**

Une immense fleur apparut et déploya ses pétales formant plusieurs couches de protection qui arrêtèrent les flèches sans problème, le roux claqua sa paume contre le sol et la lumière forma un petit cercle magique autour des touristes, il sortit de la zone de protection et fit apparaître Gae Bolg et posa la lance sur son épaule et rigola un peu.

"Prépares toi Archer !" cria Shirou avec rage en serrant le manche de sa lance.

* * *

De l'autre côté du dôme, Arturia avait revêtu son armure et avait Excalibur sous sa forme invisible dans les mains, elle tapa encore une fois contre le dôme et jura en faisant quelques sauts en arrière.

"Je n'arrive pas à passer à travers Master!" jura Saber avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Je vois, et impossible d'établir un contact avec Berserker, déjà que nous ne voyons pas à travers! La situation est compliqué" répondit Alice en tapant son pied contre le sol.

"En tout cas, je peux dire qu'il va bien, les sorts n'ont pas l'air de disparaître" examina Riku, soudain il eu une idée et tendit sa main droite en avant. "Avec un sort de commandement, je te l'ordonne, viens à moi, Berserker!" cria le Master, mais rien ne se passa, ses sorts ne s'illuminaient pas, Arturia écarquilla les yeux et tapa encore une fois sur le dôme avec son arme pour faire passer la colère.

"Vous ne pourrez pas passer à travers, ce dôme est infranchissable, il bloque tout contact venant de l'extérieur, même celui du Graal" annonça une voix qui ricanait.

Le groupe se retourna vers la voix pour remarquer que dans un arbre se trouvait un homme, il avait des cheveux blancs en bataille et des yeux bleus brillant dont celui de gauche était fermé et était marqué d'une cicatrice à la vertical, il portait une grosse armure noire qui protégeait son torse et qui laissait voir ses bras. Elle avait de nombreuses égratignures, il était plutôt grand et musclé. Quand il remarqua que le groupe le regardait, il leur fit un signe amical de la main.

"Qui es-tu!" demanda Arturia qui se plaça devant les deux Masters.

"Je suis Assassin, enchanté Saber" répondit l'homme en sautant pour atterrir accroupis en bas de l'arbre "Pour faire court, je travaille avec la personne qui a créé le dôme : Archer qui est actuellement en train de se battre contre Berserker" expliqua l'homme alors qu'il baillait un peu.

"Donc tu es allié avec le Master d'Archer?" demanda Alice qui tendit son bras droit en avant prêt à faire feu avec sa magie.

"C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais disons que oui" répondit l'homme en faisant apparaître 2 épées identiques, elles avaient une taille moyenne et leur lame était noire, les manches étaient entourés d'un tissu rougeâtre, il tourna ses lames de sorte qu'elle soit pointée vers l'extérieur. "Ne crains rien, je suis venu tester ta force, j'ai reçu comme ordre de ne pas utiliser mon atout" L'homme rapprocha alors ses lames de son visage "Donc si tu meurs ici, c'est que tu étais trop faible"

Il s'élança alors vers Arturia envoyant sa lame droite en direction des hanches de la femme, cette dernière arrêta l'attaque avec son épée et l'homme envoya son autre lame vers le visage. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement et balaya l'homme qui fit surprit mais se rattrapa avec ses mains et fit un salto en arrière, il ricana alors qu'il se remettait en position de combat. La blonde attrapa son manche avec ses deux mains et plaça son épée devant elle et posa son pied droit un peu en arrière, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'homme droit dans l'unique œil qui lui restait.

"J'aime ce regard Saber!" cria Assassin alors qu'il s'élançait au corps à corps avec Saber, ils échangèrent quelques coups alors que l'homme rigolait "Ce regard qui essaye de ce concentrer sur le combat mais qui a peur pour son partenaire coincé à l'intérieur du dôme" L'homme fit un grand saut en arrière. "Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis fort Saber"

Ce dernier sautilla un peu et souffla en fermant son œil, quand il l'ouvrit quelque seconde plus tard il claqua ses deux lames l'une contre l'autre, une aura noire les entoura alors et quelques secondes plus tard, une longue épée à la lame noire se trouvait dans ses mains, il s'élança contre Saber et semblait être plus rapide que tout à l'heure, il envoya son épée en direction du côté droit de la blonde qui arrêta l'attaque avec sa lame, Assassin lança son poing restant en direction du visage du Servant qui pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'éviter, elle releva son genoux pour l'envoyer dans l'estomac de l'homme pendant qu'elle évitait le poing, l'homme jura et envoya sa lame en direction du cou de la femme qui s'élança et arrière et fit un salto en envoyant son pied droit blindé dans le visage de l'homme qui recula au contact, la blonde se remit en position et continua de regarder l'homme sans parler, ce dernier cracha un peu de sang et rigola.

"Incroyable, j'aime ta force et ta technique Saber, voyons si tu aimes bien la mienne!"

L'homme s'élança vers elle en courant, il tenait son épée avec les deux mains, soudain une aura noir l'entoura et l'épée se coupa en deux, restant dans chacune de ses mains, les deux lames qu'il avait auparavant, il envoya celle de droite en direction du visage de la blonde qui bloqua avec son épée, il profita de l'instant pour envoyer sa seconde lame en direction du cou de la femme qui fit un saut en arrière pour l'éviter, Assassin ricana et tendit l'une de ses mains devant lui, la première arme qu'il avait envoyé retourna dans sa main et il l'a lança comme une fléchette qui vient s'enfoncer dans l'épaule droite de la blonde qui grimaça de douleur.

L'homme en profita et se précipita au corps à corps, il attrapa sa lame qui était restée bloqué dans l'épaule du Servant et fit quelques sauts en arrière. La blonde jura et s'élança contre l'homme, mais s'arrêta avant d'arriver contre lui et planta sa lame dans le sol et balaya rapidement l'homme après avoir pris de l'élan en se tenant au manche, Assassin jura commença à se rattraper sur les mains en arrière mais fut interrompu quand il remarqua une douleur vive dans le dos, Saber avait profiter qu'il commença à faire un salto pour retirer sa lame et envoyer un coup qui trancha en diagonale le dos du Servant qui tomba rapidement avant de se lever en grimaçant de douleur.

"Je vois, tu as passé le test, j'espère que durant notre prochaine rencontre nous pourrons nous battre au maximum de nos capacités" prévient l'homme alors qu'il disparaissait dans de petite particules bleues.

Arturia soupira et posa un genoux à terre et se retient avec son épée, les deux Masters qui n'avaient pas bougé se sont rapprochés et Alice regarda rapidement la blessure de son Servant. "Il a du mettre un poison sur ses lames, ça va aller Saber?" demanda son Master en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui, je dois juste prendre le temps de récupérer du mana pour me soigner convenablement" répondit la blonde en souriant pour les rassurer, la blonde leva son regard vers le dôme toujours présent et le regarda d'un air triste.

* * *

Shirou bloquait toute les flèches d'Archer en faisant tourner Gae Bolg, la femme blonde riait constamment.

"Alors vermine? J'attends toujours! Tu ne fais que bloquer de simples flèches!" cria la blonde qui tira encore une salve d'une centaine de flèches que le roux arrêta avec sa lance, il soupira et lança sa lance de toute ses forces en direction de la femme.

 **GAE BOLG**

La lance s'arrêta quelques secondes puis se propulsa en direction de la femme qui tira une salve de flèches que la lance transperça rapidement, Archer fit un grand saut et évita l'arme qui passa en dessous d'elle laissant un puissant courant d'air après son passage, le roux tendit sa main droite en avant et la lance fit demi-tour, la femme se retourna et tira une flèche en bronze, quand la flèche toucha l'arme et des cordes dorés sont sortit de la flèche pour entourer la lance qui disparu quelques secondes plus tard. Shirou en profita et se propulsa en direction de la femme après avoir fait un saut d'une dizaine de mètres.

"Trace On" murmura le roux, un marteaux en fer avec le manche fait d'un bois renforcé apparut dans ses mains, il le prit et l'abaissa avec puissance en direction de la femme, des éclairs bleus se sont mit à apparaître autour du marteau qui s'approchait.

 **MJÖLNIR**

Archer utilisa son arc comme un bouclier et les éclairs du marteau vinrent frapper l'arme de toute leur puissance, propulsant la femme vers le sol créant un cratère sous les pieds de la blonde. Shirou retomba sur un arbre et lâcha le marteaux, il ferma les yeux et tendit sa main droite devant lui, une grosse épée bleu lui apparut dans les mains, sa lame était faite de glace et le manche était fait de verre translucide, le roux fit un saut et envoya la lame de son épée contre le sol.

 **FENRIR**

Le sol se retrouva couvert de glace en direction d'Archer qui n'avait pas bougé des pics de glaces sortaient du sol, et la blonde fit un saut et tira plusieurs salves sur les pics qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle atterrit sur un arbre et se mit à rigoler en se tenant le crâne, sur le côté droit de sa tête, coulait du sang.

"Bien joué, bien joué Berserker! Tu m'as blessé! Moi! Artémis, la Déesse de la Chasse! Je l'ai décidé tu seras ma proie principal aujourd'hui!" hurla la blonde.

Elle lança une salve, le roux fit plusieurs sauts et fit apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya et trancha les nombreuses flèches qui arrivaient vers lui. Artémis rigola encore et tira une seconde salve composée de plusieurs millions de flèches qui tombèrent sur le sol autour du roux, ce dernier rapprocha ses lames de son visage s'attendant au pire, il regarda la blonde qui avait levé sa main droite au ciel, elle rigola et l'abaissa rapidement.

Des éclairs jaunâtre se mirent à sortir des flèches pour s'abattre sur le roux qui hurla de douleur, Archer tira plusieurs flèches qui viennent détruire le casque de Shirou laissant voir son visage qui se pencha vers le sol incapable de bouger étant paralysé à cause des éclairs. Artémis sauta et atterrit devant le roux, elle fit apparaître une flèche qu'elle planta à la main dans l'épaule droite du roux qui grimaça, elle fit la même chose à l'autre épaule et rigola encore une fois en entendant les cris de douleur de l'homme.

"Tu es faible! Un esprit héroïque aussi faible est une honte! Je suis la déesse de la chasse Artémis! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour penser pouvoir me battre!" cria la blonde en plantant une autre flèche cette fois-ci dans la cuisse droite du roux "Quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, je m'occuperais de ceux qui sont à l'extérieur!"

Elle rigolait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, Shirou ferma les yeux et l'image d'Arturia durant ces dernières heures lui revinrent en tête, il imagina sa partenaire se faire torturer par cette femme qui rigolait. Soudain une mélodie retentit dans la zone, elle était puissante et surtout aucune note n'était bonne. Shirou l'écouta vaguement et il eu l'impression que la voix de milliers de personnes se sont misent à résonner dans son esprit.

Il serra les poings et hurla de rage, il se libéra des éclairs qui l'entourait et envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la femme qui fut propulsé à une dizaine de mètres. Elle écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de rire, elle regarda l'homme qui se tenait debout au centre du dôme, les mèches qui étaient blanches sont devenus noirs, et son œil droit à perdu sa couleur ambre pour devenir rouge sang et sans émotions. Il respirait fort et fit apparaître Excalibur dans sa main droite, il leva la lame vers le ciel qui s'illumina d'une couleur dorée malgré l'aura rouge qui entourait l'épée dorée, il l'abaissa violemment en direction de la femme.

 **EXCALIBUR**

Un rayon rouge et doré sortit de la lame se dirigeant vers Archer qui l'évita en sautant, Shirou releva l'épée la rabaissa quelques secondes plus tard.  
 **EXCALIBUR**

Un autre rayon doré et rouge en sortit et une fois de plus Artémis l'évita, le dôme semblait avoir quelques fissures et la blonde jura, cette dernière fit un grand saut et souffla, une flèches doré entouré de diamants et de pierre précieuse lui apparut dans sa main droite et elle soupira.

" _Descend des cieux et transperce mes ennemis_ "

 **DIVINA PERFORABUNT SAGITTIS**

Une immense flèche jaunâtre fut tiré, elle dégageait une grande chaleur et fonça directement sur le roux qui leva juste la tête en sa direction, il posa sa main droite sur son cœur et soupira.

 **AVALON**

Il sortit le fourreau en or de son torse et le plaça devant lui, un petit dôme de couleur or l'entoura et la flèche percuta le bouclier d'or, une immense explosion eu lieu faisant exploser la flèche, le dôme en or disparut aussitôt et Avalon disparut également, le dôme bleu était fissuré de partout et le sommet commençait à disparaître. La blonde atterrit tranquillement mais posa un genoux au sol se tenant le cœur.

"Nous rentrons, Archer" annonça une voix à sa droite, quand Artémis se tourna elle remarqua une femme avec de court cheveux noir et des yeux violet qui portait une longue robe noir et marchait pieds nu, elle marchait pour soudain disparaître dans de petites particules bleues, la blonde jura et disparut également.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard le dôme avait complètement disparu, Arturia se leva pour remarquer que la zone qui était à l'intérieur était complètement détruite, des cratères étaient formés un peu partout, elle remarqua que la fleurre violette venait de disparaître laissant des touristes apeurés et perdu derrière elle.

"Berserker!" cria Riku qui courait en direction de son Servant.

Arturia se tourna en direction de la voix et remarqua qu'au loin se tenait debout Shirou mais ne bougeait pas, elle couru en sa direction et se plaça devant lui. Elle remarqua les nombreuses blessures présentes sur lui mais surtout les 3 trous qui se trouvaient sur son corps, elle s'approcha lentement faisant disparaître ses gantelets en fer et posa sa main droite sur la joue du jeune homme, il sursauta au contact et rencontra le regard bleu-vert de sa partenaire qui ne parlait pas.

"Ar..tu..ria..?" demanda le roux, sa voix était à peine au dessus d'un murmure et il semblait apeuré.

"C'est finit Shirou, tu t'es bien battu" répondit simplement la jeune femme alors que le corps de son partenaire venait de tomber en avant sur elle. La blonde passa ses mains autour du dos de son amant et le serrer contre elle.

"J'ai utilisé.. Avalon.. je vais avoir du mal.. à me soigner" annonça le Servant avec difficulté, essayant de résister à l'envie de fermer les yeux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" répondit Saber avec un sourire en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme. "Je suis là."

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	11. Acte II Chapitre 4 : Repos bien mérité

**Acte II-Chapitre 4 :** Repos bien mérité

[EDIT] Chapitre corrigé

* * *

Ils marchaient rapidement à travers le long couloir, une fois arrivé à une grande porte, la jeune femme toqua rapidement, elle entendit une réponse positive et ouvrit la porte, elle fit quelques pas et s'inclina.

"Je suis venue, grand-mère" annonça la brune.

"Bienvenue Alice, cela fait quelques années que je ne t'ai pas vu" répondit une femme un peu âgée assise dans un siège confortable.

La vielle femme avait ses cheveux brun qui tombaient le long de ses épaules, on pouvait y voir quelques touches de gris à quelques endroits, elle portait une chemise blanche avec un nœud rouge attaché avec un ruban qui faisait le tour de son cou, elle portait une veste bleu par dessus, ainsi qu'une longue jupe noir lui arrivant au genoux avec des collant de la même couleur. Elle se leva et marcha en direction de sa petite fille et lui fit un sourire, elle tourna son regard vers un jeune homme à côté d'Alice qui s'était incliné également.

"Riku Almiva? Le petit frère d'Erina?"

"Oui, je suis devenue Master à sa place" répondit rapidement le garçon.

"Je vois, donc tu n'as pas reçu les connaissances de tes parents sur leur magie familiale" soupira la vielle femme.

"Oui, j'ai de nombreuses questions à vous poser"

La vielle femme releva son regard et croisa les bras en ricanant un peu.

"Je répondrais à toute tes questions, mais réponds déjà aux miennes, tu es le Master de quel Servant?" demanda la dame.

Riku fronça les sourcils et croisa également les bras, il jeta un regard à Alice qui lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il pouvait en parler.

"Je suis le Master de Berserker" répondit simplement Riku.

"Je vois, Berserker donc? Très bien. Question suivante : On m'a dit qu'un homme en sang avait était retrouvé à l'endroit où les professeurs vous ont trouvé, qui est-il?"

Riku cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. "C'est mon Servant, Berserker, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose à vrai dire.."

"Je vois, et la femme qui s'y trouvait?" continua la vielle dame

"Mon Servant, grand-mère, Saber" répondit Alice.

La vielle dame regarda la brune et lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

"Tu as donc pu invoquer Saber? Donc le catalyseur a fonctionné!" s'exclama la vielle femme qui se dirigeait vers la porte en l'ouvrant, elle jeta un regard aux deux jeunes adultes derrière elle "Suivez-moi, je sais où sont vos 2 Servant, et j'ai très envie de les rencontrer, je ne l'ai ais pas encore vu!"

Ils acquiescèrent et suivirent la vielle femme à travers les longs couloirs et les escaliers qu'ils montaient parfois et descendaient aussi, les étudiants s'inclinèrent devant la vielle femme et au bout de quelques minutes, le groupe arriva devant une porte sur laquelle était marqué "Chambre Privée", la vielle femme toqua 2 fois et ouvrit la porte sans attendre une réponse, elle entra rapidement et au loin elle aperçut une figure féminine dos à la porte assise sur un tabouret qui était placé à côté d'un lit sur lequel était allongé un homme et sur lequel les couvertures lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou. La vielle femme s'avança et le groupe entra et referma la porte, la figure féminine se retourna jetant un regard méfiant puis écarquilla les yeux quand elle regarda la vielle femme.

"Rin, c'est toi?" demanda Saber en se levant et en s'approchant devant elle.

La brune écarquilla les yeux également et prit dans ses bras la blonde qui était devant elle avant de rigoler un peu.

"Oui c'est moi Saber, ça fait longtemps, je n'étais pas sûr de mon coup avec le catalyseur mais ça a l'air d'avoir très bien fonctionné!" s'exclama Rin, la brune regarda derrière la blonde pour remarquer l'homme qui était allongé, elle s'approcha de lui et écarquilla les yeux en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche en réalisant qui il était.

"Shirou?!" cria la brune

"Oui, il a été invoqué en tant que Berserker par Riku" expliqua Arturia alors qu'elle s'était rassise sur son tabouret "Il a affronté Archer et a finit dans cet état, il n'a pas accès à assez de mana pour se soigner, ni même pour passer sous sa forme astral. Même si les Servant possèdent une régénération plus élevée que les mages il ne peut pas se soigner aussi vite" expliqua Arturia alors qu'elle prenait l'une des mains du roux pour la tenir avec les siennes.

Alice s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son Servant et fit un sourire triste et se tourna vers Riku qui regardait par terre avec un regard remplit de honte.

"Il n'a pas accès à tout son mana, il a l'air d'être bloqué par un "sort" même Berserker n'en avait pas accès" expliqua Alice.

Rin prit son menton entre ses mains et un blanc s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant d'être coupé par le bruit d'un claquement de deux mains entre elles, c'était Rin.

"Riku, mets-toi torse nu" ordonna la brune.

"QU-QUOI?" cria le garçon

"Fait ce que ma grand-mère te demande! C'est la meilleur personne que je puisse connaître en matière de magie!" cria Alice en croisant les bras et en fusillant du regard son partenaire aux cheveux noirs.

"Tr-très bien.." conclut l'homme, il s'exécuta et enleva sa veste et son t-shirt, il se tourna et s'assit par terre et avala difficilement sa salive, Rin s'approcha et se mit à genoux et posa la paume de sa main droite sur le dos de l'homme.

"Fait apparaître tes circuits magiques" ordonna la vielle femme.

Il s'exécuta et souffla un peu avant de fermer les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard un cercle rougeâtre apparut dans son dos, il y avait de nombreuses écritures en latin marqué en cercle ainsi que quelques formes comme des triangles et des carrés. Rin retira sa main et regarda le circuit qui était devant elle, et prit son menton avec l'une de ses mains et quelques minutes plus tard elle toucha quelques lignes de textes en latin qui se trouvait dans un carré.

Des traits verts sont alors apparut sur les bras de Rin et elle appuya sur les lignes de textes, Riku grimaça de douleur, il serrait son poing en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Après plusieurs minutes, Rin se releva et tendit son index en direction du dos du jeune homme, une petite boule rougeâtre et noire apparu au bout de son doigt et se dirigea vers l'homme, dès que la boule toucha ses circuits il cria de douleur et tomba par terre inconscient. Alice s'écria et commença à s'approcher mais fût arrêté par la main de Rin qui l'attrapait.

"Attends un peu" ordonna sa grand-mère avec un froncement de sourcil.

Alice pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le garçon qui ne bougeait plus par terre, Arturia avait observé la scène sans dire un mot mais écarquilla les yeux quand elle regard une lumière blanchâtre entourait le Master de son compagnon, Riku grimaçait et quelques écailles blanches sont apparus sur ses joues et en dessous de ses yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître par la suite.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était couché sur un canapé, il se leva et Alice lui frappa dans les épaules avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

"Alors t'es réveillé?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Ne force pas, j'ai détruis le sort qui empêchait l'utilisation du reste de ton mana, j'ignore qui l'a mit là et pour qu'elle raison mais c'est réglé" annonça Rin qui était assise sur une chaise et qui regardait quelques papiers devant elle, Riku regarda ses mains puis s'étira.

"C'est vrai que je me sens plus puissant maintenant" remarqua le Master aux cheveux noirs en ouvrant et fermant ses poings.

"Shirou, tu m'entends?" cria Arturia ce qui coupa la discutions des 3 autres, la blonde s'était levée de son tabouret, le roux ouvrit les yeux doucement et remarqua une tête blonde au dessus de lui, il leva son bras gauche mais s'arrêta quand son épaule lui rappela son état, il grimaça et soupira de mécontentement, Arturia sourit et lui prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts entre eux.

"Ne force pas, tu es blessé, utilise le mana de Riku, maintenant tu peux le faire" expliqua rapidement Saber, il lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête et regarda derrière la blonde, il remarqua qu'Alice et Riku n'était pas loin.

"Alors comme ça tu es devenu un Servant?" demanda Rin.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua la personne qui lui avait parlé, il la reconnu aussitôt et ricana rapidement.

"J'étais plutôt étonné moi-même à vrai dire.."

Rin s'approcha et fronça les sourcils en remarquant des mèches noirs et l'œil droit qui était de couleur sang et l'autre de la couleur qui lui était familière, ambre.

"Dis donc, c'est quoi ces mèches noirs et cet œil rouge?" demanda la brune.

Il fronça les sourcils signe d'incompréhension puis regarda la blonde pour demander des explications.

"Tes mèches anciennement blanches sont devenu noirs et ton œil droit a perdu sa couleur ambre pour devenir rouge" expliqua la blonde alors qu'elle touchait l'une des fameuses mèches noirs pour vérifier si ce n'était pas de la saleté. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et soupira un peu.

"J'ai juste dû trop utiliser de mana, j'ai dû utiliser beaucoup d'armes et plusieurs fois Excalibur et ensuite Avalon, surement un effet secondaire à l'utilisation d'une grande quantité de mana" conclut Shirou en faisant un sourire.

"Bon récapitulons tout ce que nous savons maintenant!" annonça Alice alors qu'elle croisait les bras.

"Je suis le Master de Berserker qui est Ashta Shirou le Premier Chevalier du Roi des Chevaliers" commença Riku.

"Moi celui de Saber, Arturia Pendragon, Roi des Chevaliers"

"J'ai combattu Archer et je connais son identité, elle n'arrêtait pas de le dire à chaque fois, c'est la Déesse de la Chasse, Artémis" expliqua Shirou.

"J'ai affronté Assassin, il n'a pas donné son identité, et je ne l'ai pas assez combattu pour trouver son identité" expliqua Arturia.

"Bon, c'est déjà un bon début 4 Servants sur 7" remarqua Rin qui était retourné vers sa chaise.

"Oui, nous savons maintenant que Archer peut poser un dôme qui empêche de passer à travers, et de l'extérieur nous ne voyons pas ce qu'il se passe dedans" continua Alice.

"De l'intérieur je pouvais voir Arturia frapper contre le dôme en tout cas, et il a finit par être détruit quand j'ai utilisé Excalibur plusieurs fois" expliqua le roux qui avait fermé les yeux.

"Nous savons aussi que Assassin est très agile et qu'il travaille avec Archer" remarqua Riku.

"Il a une capacité à fusionner deux lames pour former une épée avec elles, il était très confiant sur son Noble Phantasme" fit remarquer la blonde.

Un blanc s'installa puis Alice s'approcha de la table et s'assit dessus, elle tourna son regard vers sa grand-mère.

"Grand-mère, savez vous où se trouve le Saint Graal? Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était ici à Londres"

"Il est en effet ici à Londres, mais dans le ciel et invisible, si vous vous concentrez vous pourrez sentir sa présence, personne ne peut le toucher, il n'apparaîtra seulement quand il ne restera qu'un Servant et son Master" expliqua Rin.

"Je vois, bon, Riku, maintenant que tu as accès à tout son mana Berserker pourra se soigner correctement, on va attendre qu'il se rétablisse puis on fera des recherches sur des événements étranges qui auraient pu se passer c'est derniers temps, il nous faut un maximum d'infos, la tour est très bien gardé et protéger, aucun Servant n'irait nous attaquer bêtement ici, les missions se feront de nuit et se sera Saber et Berserker qui iront" elle tourna la tête vers les concernés "Vous pouvez sauter de toits en toits et puis en cas de problème ce sera plus pratique pour vous de vous battre si vous nous savez en sécurité, ça vous convient?"

"Oui Master" répondit la blonde.

"C'est parfait pour moi" répondit Shirou.

"Berserker, ton Noble Phantasm est bientôt régénéré?" demanda Riku.

"Presque, je pense que dans quelques heures il sera prêt à être utilisé" annonça Shirou.

"Tu n'auras pas besoin de l'utiliser Shirou, je te protégerais" répondit Arturia sérieusement.

Le roux ricana puis tourna son regard vers la blonde et lui sourit..

"Si tu me protèges, qui te protégeras?" demanda le roux.

"Toi, je sais très bien que tu as toujours un œil sur moi, Shirou" répondit Arturia en souriant.

"Vous avez l'air de vous êtes vraiment rapproché vous deux" remarqua Rin.

"Si ils ne sont pas en train de se dire des mots doux c'est qu'ils s'embrassent, ils sont toujours collé l'un à l'autre" soupira Alice alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs.

"Je l'ai comprends ils n'ont que ça comme moment, après tout, quand tout les autres Servant seront éliminés ils devront affrontés pour que leurs vœux se réalise" remarqua Riku.

"C'est vrai, Shirou est très important pour moi, mais pour que mon vœu se réalise je dois l'affronter, il en va de même pour lui" répondit Arturia.

"Exactement" acquiesça Shirou.

"Vraiment Berserker? Je croyais que ton vœu était de pouvoir protéger celle qui t'es chère? Tu ne vas pas à l'encontre de ton souhait si tu l'affronte?" taquina son Master.

"Riku! Ne dévoile pas mon souhait comme ça!" cria le roux qui se redressait en grimaçant mais le visage rougit.

Arturia regarda Shirou et lui sourit, Riku rigolait à en tomber par terre et Alice souriait également.

"D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que le vœu de Saber est presque pareil, souhaiter pouvoir "vivre avec lui jusqu'à la fin" et "vouloir le protéger" c'est pareil non?" demanda Alice un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

"Master! Comment êtes-vous au courant je ne vous ais rien dit à propos de mon souhait pour le Saint Graal!" cria Saber.

"Ah bon? Je ne t'ais pas dis que j'ai rêvé de ton passé et dans lequel tu dis vouloir vivre avec Berserker jusqu'à la fin?"

"Je me souviendrais si vous m'en avez parlé Master!" répondit Saber qui se levait en croisant les bras.

"Allons, calmez vous, de toute façon c'était prévisible que leurs vœux est un rapport l'un à l'autre" répondit Rin.

Riku éclata de rire et Alice fit de même, il y avait très peu de moment ou les deux Masters rigolaient ensemble, Shirou soupira en regardant ailleurs. C'était plutôt remué mais la pièce était remplit de bonne humeur et de détente.

* * *

Loin de là, dans un sous-sol se trouvait de nombreux canapés collés contre les murs, un peu plus loin se trouvait un trône noir avec des coussins couleur rouge sang déposés dessus, assis sur ce trône presque royal, une femme qui avait les jambes croisées et portait une longue robe noir moulante, elle avait son coude droit posé sur l'accoudoir et son bras tenait son visage fin, ses yeux rouge sang scrutait la pièce d'un regard sévère. Soudain un homme en armure noir apparut dans de petites particules bleutée, il s'approcha les mains derrière la tête, il avait un œil fermé sur lequel se trouvait une cicatrice.

"Alors Assassin?" demanda la femme.

"Rien à signaler, aucun danger aux environs" répondit l'homme d'un ton ennuyé "Je m'ennuis à la mort, pourquoi n'ais je pas eu l'ordre de tuer Saber?" demanda le Servant

"Pas tout de suite, il faut attendre, je voulais observer ce Master aux cheveux noirs et son Servant m'intrigue" répondit la femme.

Soudain deux autres personnes apparurent dans de petites particules bleus, c'était 2 femmes, l'une était blonde avec des yeux rouge sang, l'autre était un peu plus jeune avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux violets et marchait pieds nu.

"Archer? Caster?" demanda la femme sur le trône.

"Rien à signaler, j'ai observé Berserker de loin, il semblait être réveillé, le plan a fonctionné" annonça Archer.

"Bien sûr qu'il a fonctionné, aurais-tu douté de moi, Archer?" demanda la fille au yeux violets.

"Non Caster, loin de là, je sais que tu es sadique et que tu ne rates pas tes coups" ricana la blonde alors qu'elle s'assit sur un canapé.

"Assassin, Archer, partez, je veux parler avec Caster" ordonna la femme sur le trône.

Les deux s'exécutèrent et ils disparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans un nuage de particule bleu.

"Que faisons nous maintenant, Master?" demanda Caster.

La femme se leva se son trône, s'avança et croisa les bras.

"Grace à toi, nous avons sous notre contrôle Archer et Assassin, continuons le plan d'origine" ordonna la femme.

"Bien, dame Erina" répondit le Servant qui disparut aussitôt.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	12. Acte II Chapitre 5 : Combat à mort

**Acte II-Chapitre 5 :** Combat à mort

[EDIT] Chapitre corrigé

* * *

Le roux était à l'extérieur, Bakuya et Kanshou étaient dans ses mains, il se battait contre le vent. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il s'arrêta et lâcha ses armes qui disparurent aussitôt, il soupira et leva la tête en direction du ciel, il faisait gris et frais, il ferma les yeux pour sentir quelques secondes plus tard quelques gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur le visage, il soupira une nouvelle fois et ouvrit les yeux et commença à marcher en direction du lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

Il marchait vite, certains étudiants chuchotaient quand il passait à côtés d'eux.

"C'est qui?" demanda un chuchotement.

"Je sais pas, il est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps avec 3 autres personnes" répondit son ami.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, ils étaient avec la directrice Tohsaka" affirma une autre voix.

Shirou se retourna et toisa du regard les étudiants qui s'écrièrent avant de regarder ailleurs et faire comme si de rien n'était, le roux fronça les sourcils et repris sa route. Il arriva rapidement devant une grande porte ouverte, il entra pour y voir une immense bibliothèque, la luminosité n'était ni trop forte ni trop faible, il y avait plusieurs étudiants qui étaient regroupés sur des tables en lisant, d'autres écrivaient et certains cherchaient des livres, il s'avança au bout de l'immense salle quand il aperçut Rin et Alice qui discutaient, Riku était assis sur un canapé et regardait le plafond l'air pensif, quant à la blonde, elle était en train de regarder les nombreux livres qui étaient dans une étagère, elle portait ses vêtements que Shirou lui avait fait, les mains dans le dos elle levait parfois la tête pour regarder la grandeur de l'étagère, elle se retourna et remarqua que son partenaire venait d'arriver, elle lui fit un sourire en penchant la tête sur un côté, Shirou lui répondit par un sourire également.

"Alors tu es de retour?" demanda Rin qui s'était retourné.

"Oui, je suis complètement rétabli, maintenant que j'ai accès à tout le mana de Riku, je peux me battre sans crainte" répondit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est réunis nous peouvons parler objectif!" annonça Alice en claquant ses mains sur la table sur laquelle tout le monde était rassemblés autour.

"Très bien, j'ai cherché auprès de mes contacts si ils étaient au courant de mort étrange à travers Londres, ils m'ont répondu qu'il y avait une rumeur qui circulait comme quoi, certains citoyens auraient aperçut 2 hommes avec des lances qui sautaient de toits en toits la nuit près de l'horloge Big Ben" expliqua Rin.

"Des hommes avec des lances?" répéta Shirou alors qu'il croisait les bras pour réfléchir.

"Ce ne peut être que Lancer" ajouta Saber.

"Mais qui serait l'autre homme?" demanda Riku.

"Soit son Master, ou un autre Servant" essaya Alice.

Un blanc s'installa, tout le monde réfléchissait calmement sans parler, le silence fut de courte durée quand Rin frappa ses mains sur la table.

"Cette guerre est très étrange, déjà le Saint Graal est déjà là mais invisible, normalement il n'est pas sensé être là avant la fin, ensuite d'après ce que nous savons, Assassin et Archer sont alliés" cria Rin.

"Qu'elle est le problème si 2 Servants et Master s'allient ?" demanda Riku.

"Dans le cas de Saber et Shirou, ils ne se combattront jamais l'un contre l'autre sans que quelques chose ne les y obligent donc c'était forcément obligé que vous soyez alliés, mais pour Assassin et Archer, je vois mal comment 2 Masters peuvent s'alliés si ils ne se connaissent pas, ils ont forcément des buts différents" expliqua la directrice.

"Au moins ce qui est bien entre notre alliance c'est qu'on est sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de trahison" soupira Alice en regardant les deux Servant.

"Je propose que Berserker et Saber aillent là-bas faire de l'éclairage, si ils tombent sur des adversaires ils nous le diront" proposa Riku en croisant les bras.

"Je suis d'accord avec ce plan, si vous restez ici, Shirou et moi on pourra se battre sans crainte que vous soyez blessé" acquiesça Arturia.

Shirou confirma les dires d'Arturia avec un signe de tête et Alice soupira et leva sa main pour dire qu'elle était d'accord.

* * *

La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel, une masse noire et l'autre blanche sautaient de toits en toits sur les bâtiments autour de l'immense horloge de Big Ben, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble, Berserker s'approcha du vide et s'accroupit pour regarder en bas, il y avait quelques personnes qui marchaient tranquillement, il leva son regard pour regarder au loin, de là où il était il pouvait voir l'immense grande roue qui s'illuminait et qui tournait lentement. Il se leva et se tourna en direction de sa partenaire, elle regardait de l'autre côté le fleuve qui reflétait la lune et donnait un côté brillant à l'eau, il s'approcha à ses côtés et croisa les bras.

"Il n'y a rien à signaler pour l'instant on dirait" commença Shirou.

"Oui, mais nous devons rester vigilent" répondit Arturia.

Les deux se sont retournés et ont commencés à marcher, soudain Shirou s'arrêta et son casque apparut sur son visage, il se retourna rapidement et tendit son bras droit en avant, une lumière mauve apparut sur sa main.

 **RHO ARIAS**

Une immense fleure mauve apparut et déploya ses pétales offrant plusieurs protection au deux Servant derrière elles, une lance dorée en forme de trident dont la lame du milieu était plus grande que les deux autres arriva, suivit d'une autre lance noir simpliste arrivèrent et frappèrent les pétales. Elles essayèrent de transpercer le bouclier mais s'arrêtèrent et firent demi-tour dans la main de leur propriétaire respectif.

Deux hommes se tenaient devant Shirou et Arturia, l'un était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux vert et portait des vêtements noirs avec par dessus une armure, une écharpe traversant en diagonale l'armure virevoltait dans l'air avec le vent, ses yeux dorés regardaient ses adversaires, alors que la lance noir qui lui était arrivée dans la main reposait sur son épaule droite.

L'autre était aussi grand mais semblait plus vieux, ses cheveux gris et long pendait dans son dos et sa barbe de la même couleur montrait son âge, il portait une armure gris qui recouvrait tout son corps et sur lequel se trouvait quelques partie en or pur, il avait également une cape bleu qui volait derrière lui avec le vent, son œil droit était caché derrière un cache-œil et son unique œil bleu ciel fixait ses deux adversaires, il tenait durement sa lance qu'il claqua contre le sol.

"On dirait que notre attaque surprise à raté, Lancer" dit l'homme aux cheveux vert.

"On dirait bien que oui, Rider, nos adversaires ont l'air puissant, ne baisse pas ta garde" répondit l'homme plus vieux.

Arturia fit apparaître son épée cachée derrière une brume bleutée qu'elle empoigna à deux mains, Shirou lui fit apparaître la lance rouge : Gae Bolg.

"Lancer, Rider, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" demanda Arturia.

"C'est très simple Saber, nous sommes ici pour tuer des humains" répondit simplement Rider.

"Des humains? Pourquoi faire, vos Masters vous ont ordonnés d'augmenter votre puissance?" demanda Berserker.

"Nos Masters? HAHAHA ! Désolé jeune homme, nous n'avons aucun Masters" répondit Lancer.

"Aucun Master? Que voulez-vous dire, si vous êtes ici c'est que un Master vous a invoqué!" cria la blonde.

Le plus vieux des deux fit claquer sa lance dorée contre le sol créant un silence de mort entre les Servants.

"Nous avons était invoqué par aucun Master, pour rester ici nous avons dû tuer de nombreux humains, nous n'avons personne pour nous ordonner de faire quelques chose, nous combattons dans cette guerre de notre propre chef!" expliqua celui qui venait de faire claquer sa lance au sol.

"Cette guerre ne tourne vraiment pas rond.." murmura la roux.

"Dans tout les cas, gamin, cette lance c'est Gae Bolg non?" demanda Lancer.

"Comment peux-tu la connaître!" demanda Shirou.

"HAHAHAHA ! Gae Bolg a été crée en prenant comme inspiration ma lance, Gungnir!"

"Gungnir? Donc tu es le Dieu Odin?" demanda Shirou en pointant sa lance en direction de Lancer.

"Félicitation gamin, on dirait que tu me connais, mais connaître mon existence ne te permettras pas de gagner contre moi!" cria le vielle homme qui se propulsa contre le roux en pointant sa lance dorée en face de lui.

Shirou l'évita rapidement et se retrouva derrière Saber, Odin s'arrêta et se retourna, la blonde recula jusqu'à ce que son dos percuta celui de son partenaire.

"Shirou, nous allons devoir les combattre" annonça Arturia en chuchotant.

"Oui, je m'occupe de Lancer, je te laisses Rider, sois prudente" répondit le roux en chuchotant.

"Toi aussi"

Le roux se propulsa en direction de lancer et engagea le combat en donnant quelques coups avec sa lance rouge sang, le vielle homme arrêta facilement les attaques et fit un saut en arrière pour se retrouver dans le vide et commençait à tomber, Shirou le suivit en sautant également, les deux retombèrent en bas de l'immeuble créant un cratère à leur atterrissage, ils s'élancèrent en direction de l'autre et s'échangèrent plusieurs coups féroces.

* * *

Arturia bloqua un coup de la lance noir de Rider, elle avait sauté de l'immeuble dès le d'épart et son adversaire l'avait suivit, ils sautaient de toits en toits, s'arrêtant uniquement pour s'échanger quelques coups. Rider abattu sa lance à la verticale et Arturia bloqua l'arme avec son épée, elle sauta en arrière puis s'élança brutalement en avant utilisant son mana comme propulseur, lançant sa lame en direction de l'homme, elle lui trancha le torse et fit quelques sauts en arrière. Rider se mit à ricaner et posa sa lance sur ses épaules, sa blessure avait aussitôt était soigné.

"Tu ne pourras pas me battre" se moqua l'homme aux cheveux vert.

"Nous verrons ça" répondit calmement Arturia.

Elle s'élança encore une fois en envoyant son épée invisible en direction du cou de l'homme, il s'accroupit rapidement et balaya les jambes blindées de la blonde avec les siennes, elle commença à tomber sur le côté et l'homme se releva en envoyant sa lance en direction de la femme. Arturia envoya sa lame couper la main droite de l'homme qui tenait la lance, permettant ainsi d'arrêter l'attaque et lui laissant le temps pour se relever, l'homme ricana encore et sa main réapparut aussitôt, il attrapa sa lance et la pointa devant Saber

"Je vais gagner!" cria l'homme.

* * *

Les deux était actuellement sur un camion en mouvement s'échangeant des coups avec leurs lances. Shirou réussit à arrêter un coup et fit apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya, il arrêta un autre coup qui venait d'en haut en plaçant ses lames jumelles en "X", il lança un coup de pied droit dans l'abdomen du vielle homme qui fut projeté en dehors du toit du camion tombant sur la route, une voiture arrivait vers lui mais il sauta pour l'éviter et retomba sur un bus.

Berserker fit apparaître son arc noir dans sa main gauche et dans la droite apparut une épée ayant sa lame en spirale, il la plaça sur son arc et la tira en arrière, l'épée s'affina la faisant ressembler à une simple flèche, le vent se regroupa au bout de la lame.

 **CALADBOLG II**

Il tira la flèche qui prit une couleur bleuté qui s'élança en direction de Lancer passant à côté de lui sans le toucher. L'homme plus vieux regarda la flèche qui venait de passer et rigola.

"Alors Berserker, on est mauvais pour tirer une flèches?" se moqua Odin.

"Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Graal m'a invoqué en tant que Berserker" répondit Shirou avec un sourire.

Shirou fit disparaître son arc et fit apparaître à la place Fenrir. Dès que l'épée de glace est apparut dans ses mains, un froid glacial s'installa, une sauta sur le bus et abattu son épée à la vertical en direction de l'homme, ce dernier recula laissant le toit du bus devenir un sol de glace, il sauta sur un lampadaire sur le côté et commença à faire demi-tour en direction du grand immeuble. Shirou le suivit et sauta également sur le lampadaire que Lancer venait de quitter, il lança sa lame dans le vide créant des lames de glaces qui se propulsaient contre l'homme à la cape bleu. Odin se retourna tout en sautant et brisa les attaques qui venait vers lui et continua sa course.

* * *

Rider continuait d'attaquer Saber en ricanant parfois.

[Arturia, recule] ordonna la voix de Shirou qui venait de résonner dans son esprit.

Elle s'exécuta sans poser de question et quelques secondes plus tard, une flèche bleuté percuta Rider de plein fouet explosant au passage, embrasant la zone et ayant créé un immense cratère. La garde de la flèches tomba au pied de la blonde et il se mit à disparaître, elle sourit un instant comprenant que même durant son combat contre Lancer, Shirou avait toujours un œil sur elle. Son bonheur fut de courte durée quand elle remarqua que l'homme était debout au centre du cratère, son armure avait était brisée et il semblait soupirer de soulagement.

"J'ai faillis y passer!" cria l'homme.

Arturia empoigna son épée et fronça les sourcils en observant l'homme. Ce dernier tendit sa main libre au ciel, une lumière dorée apparût et éclaira la zone.

"Je peux pas me permettre de me faire surprendre encore une fois, c'est notre premier combat ensemble et même si l'utiliser pourra permettre de donner mon identité je m'en fiche, je dois gagner.." murmura l'homme.

 **Venez à moi, Xanthe, Balios**

Deux cercles dorées sont apparut dans le ciel, soudain deux cheveux en sortit courant dans l'air, l'un était blanc et l'autre noir, ils tiraient un char de couleur vert et se posèrent à côté de Rider, ce dernier monta dans le char et attrapa la corde qui tenait les deux chevaux, il donna un coup puissant et les deux créatures se mirent à galoper dans le ciel.

"Xanthe et Balios? Les chevaux donnés au héros légendaire de la Guerre de Troie, Achille.." murmura la blonde.

Elle nu pas le temps de se poser plus de question, que Rider s'élançait contre elle. Arturia sauta sur le côté pour éviter une attaque, quelques secondes plus tard elle sauta encore une fois sur un côté pour éviter une autre charge. La blonde ne faisait que sauter pour éviter des charges brutal, elle ne savait pas comment combattre un adversaire qui pouvait littéralement voler alors qu'elle était au sol.

[Saber, je te l'ordonne, utilise mon mana et élimine Rider!] résonna la voix de son Master.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et une onde de choc rouge la traversa, elle sentit aussitôt une vague d'énergie la submerger, elle ferma les yeux et soupira pour ce calmer, quand elle les rouvrit elle remarqua que Rider venait de faire un demi-tour et qui s'élançait de face en sa direction. Elle leva son épée au ciel et dissipa son Invisible Air laissant voir la lame de son arme qui s'illuminait d'un éclat doré qui transperça les nuages dans le ciel, elle empoigna le manche à deux mains et fixa son adversaire, il était au dessus du fleuve, elle pouvait libérer tout ce qu'elle avait sans risquer de détruire quelque chose.

 **EXCALIBUR**

Elle abaissa l'arme qui projeta un rayon doré de plusieurs mètres de haut en direction de l'homme, le rayon percuta les chevaux qui tentaient de passer à travers. Le rayon était bloqué par la course des chevaux mais au final ils furent transpercés et l'attaque réussit à atteindre le Servant aux cheveux vert qui fut désintégré totalement ne laissant plus aucune trace de lui, l'attaque finit son chemin dans l'eau laissant place à une explosion. Arturia haleta et planta la lame dans le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

[Bravo Saber tu as gagné!] résonna la voix d'Alice.

[Merci, Master] remercia poliment son Servant.

* * *

Ils étaient de retour sur le toit, Shirou avait ses lames jumelles dans les mains et arrêtait les attaques féroces de l'homme. Il sauta à quelques mètres et observa rapidement le rayon doré qui brillait au loin, il comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

Lancer ne s'en préoccupa pas et lança sa lance doré en direction du visage de l'homme, Shirou fut surprit et eu juste le temps de pencher la tête sur le côté mais son casque fut détruit révélant son visage. Berserker sauta à quelques mètres tenant fermement Kanshou et Bakuya.

"J'aime voir le visage de mes adversaires pour ne jamais les oublier" annonça l'homme.

Lancer agrippa fermement sa lance et planta durement ses pieds au sol en lançant brutalement la lance en avant en direction du roux.

 _"Elimine ces faibles"_

 **GUNGNIR**

La lance prit un éclat doré et se propulsa en direction de l'homme laissant un rayon doré à son passage, Shirou lâcha rapidement ses lames et posa sa main droite sur son cœur avant de la tendre en direction de la lance.

 **AVALON**

Le fourreau légendaire apparut créant un petit dôme doré qui entoura son propriétaire, la lance percuta rapidement le dôme s'arrêtant complètement mais cherchant à passer à travers, le rayon doré se coupa en deux passant de chaque côté du dôme. La lance chercha toujours à passer mais ne réussit pas à briser le dôme doré qui brillait, Lancer tendit sa main droite en avant et sa lance revint directement à son propriétaire, le dôme disparut et Avalon également. Lancer haletait et rigolait en même temps. Shirou fit quelques pas et regarda durement son adversaire

 _Mon corps est constitué d'épées_  
 _Mon sang est d'acier et mon cœur est de verre_  
 _Invaincu par-delà une infinité de champs de bataille_  
 _Pas une fois mis en déroute_  
 _Pas une seule fois vainqueur_  
 _Son porteur repose seul ici, forgeant l'acier sur une colline d'épées_  
 _Ma vie, n'a donc pas de sens_  
 _Ce corps est constitué d'innombrables épées_

 ** _UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS_**

Une lumière blanche enveloppa les deux hommes, quand Lancer ouvrit les yeux il remarqua qu'il était sur une immense plaines ou plusieurs millions d'épées, de lance, de marteaux et de haches étaient plantés au sol, le ciel était orangé et des rouages sortaient du ciel et commençait à tourner lentement, il regarda son adversaire qui lui aussi le regardait.

"Quel est ton nom? Je ne veux pas oublié le nom d'un adversaire aussi incroyable que toi!" demanda Lancer pointant sa lance en direction de Shirou.

"Mon nom est, Shirou, Ashta Shirou" répondit-il simplement alors que les armes qui étaient plantés au sol venait de sortir et se placèrent derrière lui.

"L'homme aux millions d'épées donc? C'est un plaisir de t'affronter, finissons-en rapidement!"

"Je suis du même avis" répondit Shirou sérieusement.

Les armes qui étaient derrière lui se sont mit à se diriger vers Lancer, ce dernier fit tourner sa lance détruisant les armes qui venait à lui. Le roux leva son bras droit au ciel.

 **GAE BOLG**

 **DURANDAL**

 **FENRIR**

 **MJÖLNIR**

Les armes que Shirou venait de créer sont apparu et se placèrent autour de Lancer, ils s'illuminèrent de leur couleur respective et foncèrent vers lui. Le roux abaissa sa main et Excalibur apparu dedans, il la leva au ciel laissant place à un rayon doré qui illuminait l'endroit.

 **EXCALIBUR**

Il l'abaissa et le rayon doré se dirigea vers Lancer, qui souriait, le Servant essaya de détruire les armes qui venaient vers lui mais s'arrêta, il plaça sa lance à côté de lui et il continua de sourire attendant son heure. Une immense explosion eu lieu faisant disparaître la plaine.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était sur le toit, il haleta et tomba assis en regardant le ciel. Il fut surprit par un bruit.

"On a gagné Saber" dit-il en souriant.

"On dirait bien" répondit la femme.

Il fronça les sourcils n'ayant pas reconnu la voix de sa partenaire, il tourna la tête pour remarquer une femme en robe noir, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violet se tenait la les mains dans le dos, elle souriait. Le roux se leva directement avec ses lames jumelles en mains prêt à se défendre.

"Qui es-tu!" demanda le roux.

"Je suis Caster" répondit joyeusement la femme.

Cette dernière tendit ses deux mains en avant et une lumière noire apparut, quand la lumière se dissipa, une boite noire avec quelques inscriptions en relief se trouva dans les mains du Servant.

 **Boite de Pandore**

Elle sourit et ouvrit la boite. Quand la boite fut ouverte une mélodie brutal et sonnait faux se fit entendre, le roux écarquilla les yeux et lâcha ses armes prenant sa tête entre ses mains et gémissant de douleur.

* * *

[Saber, retourne voir Berserker, il semblerait qu'il aurait utilisé son Noble Phantasm] expliqua Alice.

[Compris j'y vais tout de suite] répondit la blonde.

Elle se leva et se mit à sauter de toits en toits, une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble en quelques minutes, elle prit appuis au sol et utilisa son mana pour se propulser au sommet, quand elle atterrit doucement sur le toit elle écarquilla les yeux. Une femme s'y trouvait, elle était devant son partenaire et souriait les mains dans le dos.

"Oh tu es de retour Saber" annonça la femme, elle leva la tête en direction de l'homme en face d'elle "Regarde elle est de retour"

L'homme se retourna et Arturia écarquilla les yeux, les cheveux roux de Shirou était cette fois-ci entièrement noir et son unique œil de couleur ambre était devenu rouge, son regard de sang était vide, quelques traits noirs se trouvaient sur son cou et sur son visage. La femme à la robe noire se plaça à côté de l'homme en armure et souriait en regardant la blonde.

"Berserker, détruit là" ordonna la femme.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	13. Acte II Chapitre 6 : Gros dégâts

**Chapitre 6 :** Gros dégâts

 **[EDIT] Chapitre corrigé**

* * *

Arturia arrêtait les quelques coups que le roux lui lançaient. Il fit un saut en arrière pour éviter un coup vertical de la lance rougeâtre.

"Shirou, c'est moi Arturia!" cria Saber avec l'espoir de lui faire retrouver la raison.

Il leva simplement son regard rouge en sa direction et ne répondit pas, il lâcha sa lance qui disparut aussitôt.

"Ex..calibur?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux maintenant noir, sa voix était déformée et il avait du mal à parler.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noir s'approcha et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant l'épée qui était cachée par une brume bleue.

"Excalibur?" répéta la femme "Oh je vois! Tu es le Roi Arthur, ou plutôt, Arturia Pendragon! C'est vrai que selon la légende tu aurais révélé ta véritable identité qui était celle d'une femme!"

La blonde fronça les sourcils et serra un peu plus fort le manche de son épée sacrée.

"Connaître mon identité ne te donneras pas l'assurance de pouvoir me vaincre!" répondit sèchement la blonde.

"Mes capacités de Caster m'en empêche, mon Noble Phantasm contre toi n'aurait aucune utilité à cause de ta barrière anti-magie, mais contre Berserker c'est une autre histoire, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Laisse le tranquille!" hurla la blonde.

Caster s'approcha aux côtés de Berserker et lui tapota l'épaule, il la regarda puis elle montra du doigt la blonde toujours debout.

"Finissons-en" ordonna la magicienne.

Il fronça les sourcils et tendit sa main droite devant lui, il avait l'air de bouger les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit, à la place, une aura rouge et noire apparut dans sa main, l'aura bougeait un peu partout mais réussit à prendre la forme d'une épée. Arturia écarquilla les yeux devant l'épée qui se trouvait dans les mains de son ancien partenaire, elle était entièrement noire et après quelques traits rouge sur le dessus, elle ressemblait traits pour traits à Excalibur mais elle dégageait une aura meurtrière. Caster regarda l'épée que le roux tenait à une main et elle frappa dans ses mains.

"Oh! Excalibur a été corrompu par ma magie! Il faut croire que une copie ne peut pas égaler les pouvoirs magique de l'original!" s'exclama Caster.

Shirou fronça les sourcils et regarda sans émotion la blonde qui était à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se propulsa contre elle et abaissa son épée rapidement en sa direction, elle sursauta de surprise et sauta en arrière esquivant le coup de justesse. Shirou s'avança et abaissa durement son épée avec toute ses forces à la vertical, Arturia leva sa lame pourla tenir horizontalement arrêtant l'épée, le bruit de la parade résonna à travers le ciel, elle grimaça à la force de Berserker, le sol craquait sous elle.

[Saber, enfuis-toi!] cria son Master à travers leur lien.

[Je.. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le faire Master] répondit rapidement la blonde.

Arturia relâcha la pression sur un côté, Excalibur Morgan glissa pour venir percuter le sol créant une ouverture qui laissait voir l'étage en dessous. Elle profita du moment et sauta en dehors du toit tombant rapidement mais en regardant tristement l'homme sur le toit qui l'a regardait sans aucune émotion dans son regard.

"Berserker, suis là, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe, détruit là!" ordonna Caster.

Il s'exécuta et sauta dans le vide, il remarqua que la blonde était déjà en bas et commençait à sauter sur les toits. Il tomba rapidement créant un cratère et la suivit, il lâcha son arme et son arc apparut dans sa main gauche, dans l'autre son épée qui avait sa lame en forme de spiral, il la plaça sur son arc alors qu'il continuait de la suivre, il tira sa flèche rapidement qui se dirigeait vers son adversaire. Arturia sauta pour l'éviter et la flèche explosa détruisant quelques maisons aux alentours, quand elle retomba sur une toiture elle eu juste le temps de remarquer des gens entrain de crier ou encore des personnes blessés, elle n'u pas le temps de regarder les citoyens qu'elle sauta encore une fois pour éviter une autre flèche destructrice qui explosa à une vingtaine de mètres devant elle détruisant encore des maisons.

[Master, je suis en train de m'enfuir mais Shirou me suit toujours il tire sans se soucier des citoyens] annonça Saber qui évita une autre flèche.

[QUOI? Rahhh j'en ai marre!] jura la brune.

[S'il vous plait Master, demandez à Riku d'utiliser un sort de commandements pour l'arrêter] demanda la blonde avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Comme unique réponse elle reçu un blanc, Arturia jeta un regard en arrière pour remarquer qu'il se préparer à tirer une autre flèche, elle prit une impulsion sur une toiture et sauta à une vingtaine de mètres dans le ciel le forçant à tirer dans sa direction. Elle retomba ayant juste le temps de voir la flèche exploser dans le ciel, elle atterrit sur un toit le détruisant légèrement et elle reprit sa course.

Au bout de quelques mètres elle fut surprise de voir son ancien partenaire surgir à côté d'elle, Excalibur Morgan dans les mains qu'il envoya durement en sa direction, son épée dorée apparut dans ses mains pour tenter de bloquer l'attaque mais elle fut propulsé dans une maison atterrissant dans un salon dans lequel 2 adultes serraient leurs unique fille d'environ 6 ans dans leurs bras. Arturia se releva en s'aidant de son épée sacrée et regarda la famille qui la regardait avec un regard remplit de peur, un bruit de craquement la ramena à la réalité et elle regarda l'homme qui avançait dans sa direction son épée à la main. Elle se plaça devant la famille et bloqua un coup qui venait en leur direction, le sol craquait sous elle à cause de la force de son adversaire.

"Pourquoi as-t-il tant de force? C'est à cause de Caster?" se demanda la blonde, elle releva les yeux en direction du visage de son ancien partenaire pour remarquer que les traits noirs sur son visage brillaient un peu, elle écarquilla les yeux en ayant compris que le renforcement était à l'origine de sa force.

[Master je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps, il me rattrapera quoi qu'il arrive]

[Je suis désolée Saber.. Riku n'a plus les sorts de commandements de Berserker sur lui, il n'est plus son Servant..]

Arturia écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder encore une fois les yeux sans émotions de son partenaire.

"Vous devriez partir, l'endroit est très dangereux, partez sans vous retourner" ordonna la blonde à la famille qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Après quelques secondes ils étaient déjà partit, elle soupira de soulagement alors que le sol craquait sous ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux et dissipa la brume bleue qui entourait Excalibur ce qui créa une onde de choc qui força Berserker à reculer de quelques mètres. Elle positionna son épée devant elle laissant briller sa lame à travers la maison éblouissant l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle fut surpris de voir quelques pierres noires qui explosèrent devant Berserker créant de gros cristaux noir l'empêchant de bouger, une brune surgit de derrière un mur tenant d'autres pierres noires dans les mains.

"On s'en va Saber!" cria Alice

La blonde ne posa pas de question et commença à s'enfuir quand Shirou brisa sa prison pour l'élancer contre la brune qui lança ses dernières pierres. Il s'arrêta seulement pour les détruire d'un coup d'épée et se propulsa en direction de la brune qui avait un sourire aux lèvres, il fut arrêté par un homme qui lui avait attrapé ses deux avant bras.

"Tu t'arrêtes là Berserker!" cria Riku.

La blonde regarda l'ancien Master de son adversaire, ses avant bras étaient recouvert d'écailles blanches et ses ongles étaient devenu des griffes, elle remarqua que d'autres écailles se trouvait sur son visage ses yeux bleus étaient devenu couleur or.

"On t'expliquera tout après Saber" annonça Alice comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit de son Servant.

Shirou recula en quelques sauts et il leva son épée noire au ciel, tenant le manche à deux mains, une brume noire apparut et entoura l'épée avant de se transformer en un rayon d'énergie de couleur rouge, le rayon s'éleva au ciel détruisant le toit au passage. Riku recula rapidement se rapprochant des deux femmes, il ferma les yeux et grimaça de douleur quand deux ailes blanches sortirent de son dos, il attrapa par les hanches et deux femmes et il s'envola rapidement alors que Shirou abaissa son épée au sol laissant le rayon s'étendre sur une longue distance détruisant et brûlant tout sur son passage, Riku évita de justesse l'attaque. Arturia jeta un regard en arrière remarquant qu'il ne restait plus rien après le passage du rayon.

* * *

Berserker s'avança sortant des restes de la maison qui venait de s'effondrer sur lui et se prépara à faire un gros saut quand il fut arrêté par une voix.

[On s'arrêta là Berserker, tu peux disparaître et me rejoindre] ordonna Caster.

Il ne répondit pas et lâcha son arme et leva les yeux vers le ciel remplit d'étoile avant de disparaître dans de petites particules bleues.

* * *

Riku atterrit dans le jardin de la tour de Londres lâchant les deux femmes quant il était sûr qu'elles touchaient le sol, il tomba à genoux et haleta, ses écailles étaient en train de disparaître et ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur d'origine, Alice était à côté de lui et le tenait par les épaules, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, elle détourna les yeux et l'aida à se relever.

"Allons voir ma grand-mère elle va tout t'expliquer"

Arturia les suivit rapidement s'arrêtant seulement pour faire apparaître ses vêtements que Shirou lui avait fait, puis repris sa route pour les rattraper. Au bout de quelques minutes ils étaient dans le bureau de Rin, Alice aida Riku à s'asseoir sur le canapé puis s'assit sur une chaise croisant ses bras.

"On commence par quoi?" demanda Alice.

"Déjà, explique nous tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette nuit Saber" demanda la plus vielle du groupe.

"Nous avons rencontré Lancer et Rider près de Big Ben et nous avons appris qu'ils avaient été invoqué sans aucun Master" commença la blonde.

"Sans aucun Master? Donc ils étaient libre?" s'exclama Riku.

"Oui, nous avons pu les vaincre. J'étais séparé de Shirou qui s'occupait de Lancer et moi de Rider, quand j'ai battu mon adversaire je suis retourné le voir car vous m'aviez dit qu'il avait activé son Noble Phantasm, Master" continua Arturia en regardant Alice qui confirma ses paroles d'un signe de tête. "Quand je suis arrivée, une femme se trouvait à ses côtés, Caster, je ne peux que supposer que c'est de sa faute" finit la blonde alors qu'elle détournait le regard

"Elle a prit le contrôle de Shirou donc?" demanda Rin.

"Il semblerait oui, il n'avait aucune émotion dans son regard et tirait plusieurs flèches aussi puissantes sans se soucier de la destruction ne fait que confirmer l'hypothèse" répondit la blonde.

"Bon, nous avons battu Rider et Lancer et en contre parti nous avons perdu Berserker, nous sommes vraiment en mauvaises posture" soupira Alice.

"Que s'est-il passé Riku? Comment as-tu pu arrêter Berserker?" demanda Saber.

"Après avoir perdu mes sorts de commandements et quand j'ai remarqué qu'il était impossible de contacter Berserker j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, la directrice Tohsaka a activé de force mes circuits et des écailles sont apparut et tu connais la suite" expliqua l'ancien Master.

"Oui, à vrai dire, je pense qu'il est temps de t'expliquer quelques secrets de ta famille" commença Rin qui s'assit sur son siège derrière son bureau "La famille Almiva est une famille de mage depuis pas très longtemps pas vrai? En faîte, après avoir appris que ta sœur avait été choisis j'ai fais quelques recherches sur votre famille, j'ai rapidement appris que la famille Almiva était lié aux dragons" commença Rin.

"Lié aux dragons?" répéta Riku en regardant ses mains.

"Oui, un de tes ancêtres aurait passé un contrat avec un dragon, ce dernier aurait accepté et depuis ce moment, chaque enfant avait une capacité lié aux dragons, mais on dirait qu'ils ont préférés garder ça secret" soupira la directrice.

"Attends, tu veux dire qu'il est lié aux dragons?" demanda Alice.

"Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis, mais comme il ne l'a jamais remarqué il ne pouvait pas utiliser ce pouvoir complètement"

"Rin, est-il possible de poser un sort pour bloquer l'utilisation de ce pouvoir? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi ses réserves étaient bloquées" supposa la blonde.

La plus vielle semblait réfléchir puis répondit par un signe positif de la tête.

"Bon, on a résolu un mystère, mais il reste un gros problème, on fait quoi?" demanda la seule Master de la pièce.

"Battre Shirou est compliqué, dans une journée il pourra utiliser Avalon, et même si nous attaquons maintenant, il peut utiliser son Noble Phantasm et la situation sera encore plus compliqué" répondit son Servant.

"Alors il reste qu'une solution! Avoir un autre Servant à nos côtés!" répondit Rin alors qu'elle se levait.

"Un autre Servant? Les seuls restants sont Assassin et Archer, mais ils sont alliés et ils nous chassent, Rider et Lancer sont mort" répondit Riku.

"Le Saint Graal a invoqué 2 Servant sans Master non? Ce qui signifie Rider et Lancer n'ont jamais vraiment été invoqué pas vrai?" répondit Rin.

"Tu pense que nous pouvons invoqué un Servant en plus?" demanda sa petite fille.

"Oui, peut-être pas 2, mais le Saint Graal a dû faire une erreur dans l'invocation des Servants, de toute façon on a rien à perdre" répondit sa grand-mère alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte faisant signe au groupe de la suivre.

* * *

Le petit groupe suivit Rin à travers les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à une porte blindée au sous sol, la directrice passa devant la porte et tapa un code sur un clavier et l'immense armature de métal s'ouvrit, ils entrèrent pour remarquer que de nombreux objets étaient dans des vitrines. Rin s'avança jusqu'à une vitrine et l'ouvrit sortant simplement un morceaux de drapeaux blanc.

"Il nous faut un Servant capable de résister à la corruption magique et suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir battre plusieurs ennemis non?" demanda Rin.

"Oui en effet, avec un tel allié pourrait nous être très utile" répondit Arturia en regardant par terre.

"Riku s'il te plait, prépare un cercle d'invocation, tu seras le Master" ordonna Rin.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et commença à créer un cercle d'invocation avec l'aide d'Alice. Arturia s'était mise à l'écart et regardait les nombreux catalyseurs présents dans la salle.

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Saber" dit une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Rin qui se tenait là les bras croisés en regardant devant elle.

"Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt j'aurais pu empêcher ça.."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de Caster, c'est à cause d'elle pas vrai?"

"Oui mais.. Il va se sentir coupable lui aussi.. Quand il se rendra compte qu'il aura tiré sur des innocents.." répondit la blonde en regardant le sol.

Rin posa une main pour la soutenir sur l'épaule de son amie et sourit tristement.

"Cet idiot ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même, il a baissé sa garde, si je le vois je peux te promettre qu'il va se prendre un sermon de ma part!" jura Rin ce qui eu pour effet de laisser un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde.

"J'ai finis!" cria Riku.

Les deux femmes se sont retournés pour voir le cercle finit, Riku posa le catalyseur au centre et se positionna devant en tendant le bras droit.

 _"Qu'il soit déclaré à nouveau_

 _Ta chair servira sous moi et mon sort sera ton épée"_

Rien ne se passait, Alice se mordit la lèvres intérieur et Rin soupira. Arturia sourit tristement avant de se tourner et commença à marcher en direction de la sortit.

"On devrait arrêté, normalement des éclairs auraient dû déjà apparaî-" Alice fut coupé par Riku qui se mit à crier.

 _"En accord avec les règles du Saint Graal, si vous respectez ce sentiment, cette raison, alors répondez!"_ hurla le garçon

Avec la surprise de tout le monde, le cercle se mit à s'illuminer créant quelques éclairs autour ce dernier, la main du garçon s'illumina et il grimaça de douleur.

 _"Si tu es prêt à me servir alors apparaît"_

Une explosion eu lieu est une fumée blanche engloba toute la salle, il tomba à genoux en se tenant la main laissant voir maintenant 3 nouveaux sort de commandements. Un bruit sourd brisa son bonheur et il écarquilla les yeux quand il regarda son Servant. Elle mesurait environ 1 mètres 60, ses longs cheveux couleur or étaient attachés en une tresse qui lui arrivait en bas du dos tenue par un nœud noir. Elle portait des vêtements bleu dont des parties en acier recouvraient sa taille, ses avant bras et son front retombant sur le côté de ses yeux.

Ses yeux violets regardait son Master avec un visage doux. Elle avait dans sa main droite un étendard donc le drapeaux était entouré autour, la pointe de son étendard était celle d'une lance, elle avait également une épée qui reposait dans son fourreau sur un côté de sa taille. Elle tendit sa main libre à son Master qui l'attrapa, elle tira un coup et l'aida à se relever, elle mit un genoux aux sol et posa son étendard devant elle, posant son bras droit sur son genoux et l'autre par terre baissant la tête poliment.

"Je suis le Servant Lancer, plus connue sous le nom de Jeanne d'Arc, j'ai répondu à votre appel, je suis au courant de la situation, Master" commença la femme.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	14. Acte II Chapitre 7 : La Fin?

**Arc II-Chapitre 7 :** La Fin?

[EDIT] Chapitre corrigé

* * *

Ses yeux rouge sang scrutaient la salle vide, elle soupira et continua de finir de créer son cercle magique. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se dirigea vers son trône et s'assit en croisant ses jambes et en remettant une de ses mèches couleur noire derrière son oreille.

"Archer, Assassin, Caster" ordonna la femme.

Les 3 Servants apparurent directement et se mirent à genoux, ils baissaient tous les yeux préférant regarder le sol noir au lieu d'affronter les yeux royaux de la femme devant eux.

"Caster, nous allons bientôt gagné, n'est-ce-pas?" demanda la femme sur le trône.

Le Servant en question se leva et s'avança pour se positionner à côté de son Master et se retourna pour regarder les 2 autres Servants qui restaient à genoux.

"En effet dame Erina, nous avons de notre côté la déesse Artémis et le tueur Hôgni après tout. De plus, nos rangs se sont agrandit depuis son arrivé. Viens ici, Berserker"

Shirou apparut non loin de Caster, les bras le long de son corps, son visage vide d'émotion, sa respiration était forte, il imposait la force brutal à lui seul. Erina se leva tranquillement et se positionna devant lui, malgré le fait qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, elle leva son regard froid vers lui, il ne fixait même pas se contentant seulement de regarder un point invisible en face de lui avec un regard vide.

"Il obéira au doigt et à l'œil, après tout, j'ai du utiliser mon Noble Phantasm sur lui" expliqua Caster.

"Je vois, quand est-il de Saber?" demanda la femme.

"Saber possède une résistance magique, mon Noble Phantasm à lui seul ne me permet pas de la contrôler" répondit le Servant.

"Alors même La Boite de Pandore ne peut rien faire? Je suppose qu'il faudra s'en tenir à de la force brute" conclut-elle alors qu'elle s'était rassit sur son trône. "Bien, nous allons lancer l'assaut final, cette guerre est déjà trop longue. Archer, Assasin, attaquez les, je ne veux plus les voir revenir." finit-elle

"Bien!" répondirent les 2 Servants qui venaient de se lever.

Erina jeta un regard à Caster qui répondit par un signe de tête avant de faire quelques pas et de tendre ses deux mains en avant sur lesquelles se trouvait 3 marques rouges respectivement sur chaque mains.

"Je vous ordonne par un sort de commandement, tuez-les!" ordonna la femme aux yeux de lavande.

Une lumière engloba chacune de ses mains et 2 ondes de chocs rouge en sortirent percutant les 2 Servants en question laissant voir un sourire sadique sur leurs visages. Ils disparurent aussitôt dans de petites particules bleues. Erina se leva et se plaça au centre du cercle magique qu'elle avait finis de préparer.

"Commençons Caster, le rituel est long" ordonna la femme blonde.

"Bien! Berserker tu peux partir, surveille l'endroit, n'attaque pas, surveille juste!" ordonna la femme.

Shirou disparut aussitôt et Caster se plaça en dehors du cercle et posa la paume de ses deux mains au sol, le cercle s'illumina.

* * *

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Rin, tous assis sur des canapés. Riku était assis à côté de Lancer, son nouveau Servant et Alice était à côté de Saber qui était entre son Master et Rin.

"Donc tu es au courant de tout?" demanda Alice prudemment.

"Exactement, je suis au courant de toute l'histoire. J'ai répondu à l'appel de mon Master, comme l'ordonne les règles, je vous aiderais de mon plein grès" répondit la femme qui avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Tu risques ta vie pour obtenir le Graal, tu le sais?" demanda Saber.

"Oui, je suis au courant, mais pour tout vous dire je ne désire pas le Graal"

Saber écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils avant de fixer Jeanne d'Arc.

"Tu n'as aucun vœux, aucun regret concernant ton ancienne vie? On sait tous comment Jeanne d'Arc est morte ainsi que les raisons, ne voudrais-tu pas changer cela?" demanda Alice qui avait croisé les bras.

La blonde rigola nerveusement puis fit un sourire aux personnes devant elle.

"J'ai des regrets comme tout le monde, mais je ne désire pas changer mon histoire, si j'ai finis sur le bûché c'est que c'était mon destin, j'ai accomplis mon devoir. Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait, et je n'ais pas besoin du Graal pour l'accomplir" répondit la femme en souriant toujours.

"Qu'elle est ton souhait Lancer?" demanda Riku qui tourna la tête vers elle, son Servant écarquilla les yeux et il se mit à bégayer en se rendant compte de sa question "Dé-désolé! Ne répond pas si c'est trop personnel!" s'excusa son Master en remuant des mains.

"Crétin" insulta rapidement Alice alors qu'elle détournait les yeux avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues, Rin rigola à la réaction de sa petite fille.

"Ce n'est rien Master, mon souhait n'est pas si personnel, en vérité je souhaite seulement-" elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, elle jeta un regard à Saber qui lui répondit par un signe de tête et elles se levèrent toutes les deux, Arturia fit apparaître son armure ainsi que son épée cachée par la brume et Lancer attrapa son étendard qu'elle avait. Soudain des centaines de flèches transpercèrent le mur et les fenêtre pour se diriger vers les 2 Servants. Lancer fit tourner sa lance arrêtant une grande partie des flèches, Saber arrêta également le reste des flèches. Une fois l'attaque finit, Jeanne fit claquer son étendard contre le sol et se retourna vers son Master.

"Archer est ici, vos ordres Master" demanda Jeanne.

"Il y a également Assassin, je reconnais cette aura!" ajouta la blonde en se tournant vers son Master également.

Alice se leva et frappa ses poings dans ses mains avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait.

"Ok! Lancer, toi et Riku vous affronterez Archer, moi et Saber ont s'occupe de Assassin!" ordonna la petite fille, elle se retourna vers Rin rapidement "Grand-mère, protégez les étudiants nous nous s'occupons des Servants"

Rin fit un signe rapide de la tête et disparut du bureau par la porte, la brune se rapprocha de Riku et posa sa main sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, une lumière blanche entoura le garçon qui se mit à sourire. Une légère onde de choc se dégagea détruisant les fenêtres et faisant craquer les murs, quand la lumière disparut, ses bras étaient remplis d'écailles et son visage en était recouvert en partit, il frappa ses poings dans ses mains et 2 ailes apparurent rapidement, il fit un signe de tête à Lancer il sauta par la fenêtre suivit de la blonde.

"Ok, allons-y nous aussi Saber, ce sera surement l'une des dernières batailles"

Elle répondit par un signe de tête et sautèrent pas la fenêtre également, la blonde atterrit par terre et posa son Master au sol, à quelques dizaines de mètres se trouvait Assassin tenant ses dagues et qui souriait.

"Te voilà Saber, désolé pour l'attaque, c'était une idée d'Archer! Je souhaite avoir un combat avec toi, dans lequel nous donnons le meilleur de nous même!" proposa l'assassin.

La blonde s'avança et planta son épée au sol avant de poser ses mains par dessus, elle laissa disparaître la brume qui l'entourait et fixa l'homme.

"Moi Arturia Pendragon le Roi des Chevaliers je jure de t'offrir un combat dans lequel je donnerais mon maximum, en raison du Code de Chevalerie, je ne cacherais pas ma lame comme je l'ai déjà fait auparavant. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes Assassin!" déclara le Roi des Chevaliers.

Alice se recula et attrapa quelques pierres précieuses qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Assassin s'inclina poliment et approcha ses lames de son visage.

"Moi, Roi des Nordiques Hôgni entre en combat!" cria l'homme.

Il s'élança en direction de la blonde qui avait retiré son épée du sol. Elle esquiva l'attaque rapidement et abattu sa lame en direction de l'homme qui fit un saut pour l'éviter. Il fonça dans sa direction et ils échangèrent quelques coups puis se séparèrent. Alice lança ses pierres en direction de l'homme, mais ce dernier les découpa d'un seul geste, Saber profita du moment et fonça sur l'homme en lui envoyant un coup de pied blindé dans l'estomac, l'homme cracha un peu de sang en étant propulsé en arrière.

La brune tira quelque projectiles magiques rouges en direction du Servant mais il les évita en sautant, la blonde fit un saut spectaculaire et se retrouva au dessus de lui abaissant sa lame sacrée sur lui qu'il para avec ses lames. Il retomba contre le sol puis se mit à genoux en crachant encore une fois un peu de sang.

"2 contre 1 ce n'est pas très loyal, mais nous sommes en guerre après tout" ricana l'homme alors qu'il se relevait rapidement se dirigeant vers la blonde.

Alice tira quelques projectiles magiques qu'il détruit sur sa route. Il lança l'une de ses lames que Arturia évita en s'écartant mais n'u pas le temps d'esquiver l'homme qui arrivait en sa direction et il planta sa lame dans le bras droit de la femme qui s'en était servit pour se protéger. Elle fit quelques sauts en arrière puis grimaça à la douleur, la plaie était devenue violette et un liquide de la même couleur en sortait. Elle se concentra sur la régénération de sa blessure mais fut surprise de voir qu'elle ne guérissait pas.

"Surprise hein? C'est la faculté de ma lame!" cria l'homme qui assembla ses deux petites armes pour en formée une épée qu'il tenait à une main facilement. Il se propulsa vers la blonde et lança un coup mais elle sauta en arrière pour l'éviter. "Désolé Saber, mais j'ai absolument besoin du Graal, mon souhait est très important!" cria l'homme alors qu'il échangeait des coups avec la blonde.

"Il en va de même pour moi Assassin, je ne me laisserais pas faire!" répondit la blonde.

Hôgni fit un grand saut en arrière puis soupira avant de tenir plus fermement son épée.

"Je vais en finir avec cette attaque, ce n'est pas contre toi, tu es un adversaire incroyable, j'aurais préféré me battre pendant plus de temps mais justement ce temps me manque. J'ai un rôle à remplir!"

La blonde grimaça et regarda son bras qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré. Elle serra fermement son épée avec son bras restant et se prépara à l'attaque.

Assassin tendit son épée à l'horizontal et toucha la lame.

"L'heure est venue, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, tue-les en un seul coup" articula l'homme alors que la lame de son épée était entouré d'une lumière violette.

Il passa sa main sur tout le long et la lumière disparut laissant place à une épée dont la lame était violette et sur laquelle quelques flammes sortait de s'extrémité de la même couleur que la lame, il leva son épée au ciel, les flammes s'élevèrent prenant la forme d'une immense épée. Il abaissa son regard en direction de la femme blonde en face de lui.

 **DAINSLEIF**

Il grimaça de douleur et regarda son bras droit pour voir qu'il était entièrement gelé, il cria de douleur quand une balle noire passa à travers réduisant en poussière son bras, il avait abaissé son arme dans la direction d'Arturia mais l'attaque passa à quelques mètres d'elle. La blonde écarquilla les yeux et regarda son Master qui tenait dans ses mains, un pistolet rouge. L'immense attaque avait brûlé tout sur son passage, Assassin était à terre et avait lâché son arme et grimaçait de douleur en tenant les restes de son bras.

Soudain une lumière blanche engloba toute la zone et quand Arturia rouvrit les yeux elle était dans une immense plaine dont le sol était uniquement un liquide rouge sang et ne dépassait pas ses pieds, elle ne voyait même plus la terre qui se trouvait en dessous, elle regarda plus en détail l'endroit : il y avait une infinité d'épées, de lances, de marteaux plantés sur cette plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, seulement des rouages noires qui ne tournaient plus.

"Tu es faible Assassin" résonna une voix féminine "Pas assez fort pour me permettre de tuer mon Master par la suite.." murmura la femme dans un murmure presque inaudible. La blonde se tourna vers la voix pour y découvrir Caster et Berserker qui marchaient dans leur direction, derrière eux suivait une femme blonde en robe noire moulante qui croisait les bras. "S'il te plait Berserker, finis le, il me fait pitié" ordonna la femme aux yeux de lavande.

Shirou s'exécuta et tendit son bras droit en avant, des dizaines d'épée sortirent du sol et se positionnèrent au dessus du Servant à genoux.

"Att-Attends! Berserker! J'ai besoin du Graal! Ma fille m'attends! Je t'en supplie!" supplia l'homme les armes aux yeux.

Berserker abaissa sa main et les épées empalèrent direction l'homme qui avait les larmes aux yeux le transperçant de toute part.

"Hild.." murmura Assassin avant de disparaître dans de petites particules bleue.

"Alala, le Roi Nordique, Hôgni est mort! Lui qui voulait simplement retourner dans le passé et changer le destin de sa fille, capturé et violé par le Roi du pays voisin!" rigola la magicienne.

Arturia regarda son ancien partenaire qui venait de tuer un Servant sans aucune émotion, il avait énormément changé, son corps entier était recouvert d'une substance noire et liquide. Sa peau elle même devenait peu à peu noir, laissant seulement la moitié de son visage avec encore sa couleur de peau qu'elle connaissait bien.

"Shirou.." murmura la blonde

* * *

Lancer et Riku écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient dans la grande plaine remplie d'une infinité d'épée. Le combat contre Jeanne et Riku contre Archer était à leur avantage. Riku pouvait facilement éviter les flèches avec ses ailes et Lancer les arrêtaient avec une simple rotation de son étendard. La blonde lançait des jurons à chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à toucher ses adversaires. Elle fit apparaître sa flèches remplit de pierres précieuse et la plaça sur son arc.

"Descend des cieux et transperce mes ennemis" hurla blonde.

 **DIVINA PERFORABUNT SAGITTIS**

Une immense flèche de couleur or fut lancée, Riku atterrit près de son Servant et la regarda avec un visage inquiet, elle ne répondit qu'avec un sourire et s'avança de quelques pas. Elle soupira et déroula le drapeau qui entourait sa lance laissant volé le grand drapeaux blanc et doré sur lequel était inscrit un blason, elle fit tournoyer un peu son étendard et le claqua contre le sol.

"Protège mes alliés avec ta bénédiction divine" cria calmement Jeanne.

 **LUMINOSITE ETERNELLE**

Un petit dôme l'engloba elle et son master et la flèche percuta la protection et fut détruite automatiquement, le dôme doré disparut et Archer écarquilla les yeux.

"QU-QUOI! MON NOBLE PHANTASM RÉDUIT A NÉANT? JE NE VAIS PAS L'ACCEP-" hurla Artémis mais fut coupé quand elle remarqua une forme noir passéer devant elle, elle baissa son regard vers son corps pour découvrir qu'il venait d'être découpé en deux par Shirou qui tenait dans sa main droite l'immense épée d'Héraclès.

"To-toi! Traitre!" hurla la blonde alors que le haut de son corps venait de tomber par terre..

"Non, il n'est pas un traître, je lui ai simplement ordonné de le faire Archer" répondit Caster qui arrivait calmement suivit d'Erina.

Archer écarquilla les yeux et disparut dans de plusieurs particules bleues avec un visage remplit de haine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Arturia et Alice arrivèrent en courant se plaçant aux côtés de leur alliés. Riku fixait la blonde en robe qui était là, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Erina? C'est bien toi?!" demanda le garçon en marchant vers elle, mais fut arrêté par Alice qui lui attrapa le bras.

La blonde tourna la tête vers lui et ricana.

"Oh, Riku, tiens donc, c'était donc toi le Master de Berserker? Et en plus tu en a invoqué un autre!" ricana la femme.

"Mais.. Mais tu es sensé être morte!" cria son petit frère.

Erina le regarda puis éclata de rire, elle se tenait l'estomac et semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, pourtant son rire était plutôt malfaisant voir méchant.

"Je n'ais jamais été tué par qui que se soit, j'ai seulement fait en sorte que tu penses ça" commença la blonde.

"Mais pourquoi!" coupa Riku.

"Pourquoi? Car tu me ralentissais, tu étais un poids dans ma quête de puissance! Tu l'es comme mère et père l'étaient, c'est pour ça que je les ai tué, car ils m'empêchaient de faire ce que je voulais" hurla la femme.

Riku tomba à genoux et écarquilla les yeux à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il regarda le sol alors qu'Alice s'agenouilla à côté de lui en lançant des regards de mort envers la blonde.

"Tu as.. tué papa.. et maman..?" répéta le garçon alors que ses yeux viraient du bleu à l'or.

"Oui, ils ne mettaient d'aucune utilité, ils étaient simplement trop faible d'esprit pour comprendre la possibilité de puissance que nous pouvions avoir"

Riku se leva et écarta Alice, il se propulsa en direction de sa grande-sœur et lança son poing droit vers elle, Erina l'arrêta et il regarda sa sœur, ses avants bras étaient remplis d'écailles noir et son visage en était remplit entièrement, seul ses yeux rouge brillait. Elle ricana et envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son frère qui fut propulsé au loin mais rattrapé par Jeanne, il entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder la blonde et remarqua que des écailles commençaient à apparaître un peu partout sur son corps.

"La famille Almiva est lié aux dragons certes, mais les dragons et notre ancêtre ont acceptés un contrat avec quelques limitation, les dragons n'offriraient qu'une partie de leur force, juste assez pour que nous puissions faire apparaître des écailles et utiliser un peu de cette force" expliqua la blonde qui croisa les bras "La possibilité de puissance est incroyable si nous pouvions utiliser tout leur pouvoirs tu ne penses pas? C'est ce que j'ai réussis à faire grâce à Caster" finit-elle.

Une fumée noire l'enveloppa, on pouvait voir à travers une immense ombre, et quelques secondes plus tard, un coup d'ailes fit disparaître la fumée laissant voir un énorme dragon noir dont les écailles brillaient d'un noir dangereux était présent, il rugit bruyamment.

"Caster je t'ordonne avec un sort de commandement, ordonna à Berserker de se battre à pleine puissance après que tu sois morte" ordonna la voix modifiée du dragon.

La magicienne écarquilla les yeux et une onde de choc rouge s'élança et percuta le Servant en question qui fronça les sourcils de colère.

"Que faîtes-vous Master!" cria la magicienne.

"J'ai très bien vu dans ton jeu Caster, utiliser ton Noble Phantasm et contrôer les autres Servant dans le but de pouvoir me tuer après car tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même, je t'ai entendu toute à l'heure" répondit le dragon alors qu'il cracha des flammes noires qui brûlèrent le Servant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, quelques secondes plus tard il n'y avait plus rien. Le dragon s'avança de quelques pas.

"Berserker, il ne reste que nous on dirait, donnes toi à fond" dit Erina d'une voix las.

Le Servant regarda Riku et fit apparaître Gae Bolg dans le ciel, la lance s'élança vers lui mais fût arrêté par Saber qui s'approcha pour être au final à quelques mètres devant lui. Shirou la regarda et se mit à grimacer de douleur, une lumière doré éclairait son torse et il hurla de sa voix modifié sa douleur, quelques secondes plus tard, Avalon sortit et se dirigea vers Arturia qui l'attrapa sans poser de question. Berserker posa un genoux au sol et sa blessure se referma aussitôt, il se releva et fit apparaître Excalibur Morgan qu'il abaissa mais fut arrêté par un étendard de Jeanne qui était aux côtés du Roi des Chevaliers.

[Alice, nous vous laissons le dragon, nous nous occupons de Shirou, nous ferons vite!] prévient Saber à travers leur liens.

[Je t'ordonne avec un sort de commandement, fais ce que tu as à faire!]

Une onde de choc rouge l'entoura et elle sourit en sentant la puissance qui l'envahissait, elle regarda son partenaire non loin d'elle et attacha Avalon à sa taille, elle regarda son bras pour voir qu'il venait d'être soigné surement grâce à son fourreau légendaire.

"Il est encore sous l'effet du Noble Phantasm de Caster! Je peux le ramener à lui mais seulement si je suis sûr qu'il reste un peu de l'homme que tu connaissais au fond de lui" expliqua la guerrière d'Orléans qui l'a ramena à la réalité.

"Je m'en occupe" assura Arturia alors qu'elle rangeait Excalibur dans son fourreau et s'avança vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Shirou tendit son bras et des centaines d'armes se dirigèrent vers Arturia mais furent bloqués quand un petit dôme doré l'entoura, elle continua sa marche en sa direction. Berserker recula et leva Excalibur Morgan au ciel laissant voir un rayon rougeâtre s'élever. La blonde attrapa son épée sacré et s'avança en direction de l'homme. Des armes se dirigeaient dans sa direction mais furent déviés de leur trajectoires par le dôme qui était devenue plus petit la blessant juste avec quelques coupures au visage, sur ses bras et sur sa taille.

Une lumière bleue l'entoura et elle continua sa marche, Shirou abaissa son arme laissant le rayon rouge exploser dans la direction de la blonde qui continua à marcher malgré l'attaque qui était bloqué par son dôme. Une fois arrivé à une bonne distance elle donna un simple coup et Excalibur Morgan se brisa laissant Shirou écarquiller les yeux quand il remarqua que Saber portait maintenant sa robe bleu ornée de rayures couleur or.

"Ar..tu..ria.." murmura la voix déformé de Shirou qui tomba à genoux, la femme lui souriait et rangea son épée dans son fourreau avant lancer un regard dans la direction de Lancer qui s'avança son étendard à la main.

"Recule, il est encore possédé. Mon attaque va le libéré mais en échange je perdrais la vie" expliqua Jeanne avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi donner ta vie pour nous aider?" demanda Arturia.

"Car c'était mon seul et unique souhait, je voulais simplement aider quelqu'un" répondit la blonde.

Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant l'homme en posant sa main sur son cœur.

"Dieu pardonnera tout tes pêchés, il te soignera, mais en contre partie tu perdras ton statut de Servant" expliqua la femme.

 **La Pucelle**

Elle l'avait dit dans un murmura, une lumière dorée l'enveloppa elle ainsi que Shirou puis une aura noire semblait sortir de la lumière laissant des cris de douleur et de haine virevolter dans le ciel avant de disparaître. Au bout de quelques secondes la lumière s'était dissipée laissant seulement le corps de Shirou évanouit dans l'eau rouge. Arturia s'élança vers lui et lui attrapa la main avant de regarder au dessus d'elle pour voir quelques particule doré qui s'envolaient.

* * *

L'immense dragon noir se battait contre un autre dragon mais blanc, crachant leur flammes. Arturia arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec le corps de son précieux partenaire endormit, elle s'approcha d'Alice qui était non loin d'elle.

"Master, qui est ce dragon blanc? Que s'est-il passé ici?" demanda Arturia.

Alice la regarda avec des yeux remplit de larmes.

"Riku s'est énervé puis il s'est transformé, Erina avait l'air troublé et énervé et ils ont commencés à se battre" expliqua la femme entre deux sanglots "Où est Lancer?"

Arturia leva son regard vers le ciel avant de regarder son Master.

"Elle a donné sa vie pour aidé quelqu'un" était la seule réponse de la blonde

* * *

"Tu as tué papa et maman juste dans le but d'obtenir plus de puissance? Tu es complètement folle!" hurla la voix déformé d'un dragon blanc qui venait de donné un coup de crâne contre sa sœur.

"Ils n'étaient que des poids, je ne me suis jamais attachées à eux! Alors pourquoi?" cria la femme "Pourquoi j'avais toujours cette impression de devoir toujours te protéger! Tu n'es qu'un faible, tu n'es que mon frère, des liens comme ça n'existent pas!" hurla le dragon noir.

Riku donna un puissant coup d'ailes et s'envola, il cracha un rayon blanc qui percuta le rayon noir que sa sœur envoyait.

"J'avais toujours cette impression de vouloir devenir plus forte, une partie de moi voulait simplement utiliser cette force pour te protéger de cette famille horrible et l'autre pour m'affirmer dans la famille, dans cette famille qui ignore ses enfants, dans cette famille où les parents ne sont jamais là!" hurla sa sœur.

"Je n'avais pas besoin que tu sois forte, je voulais simplement vivre avec mes parents et ma sœur, je voulais une vie normal, je voulais être heureux, je ne voulais pas en arriver là!" répondit son frère alors qu'il esquiva le rayon noir et percuta sa sœur pour la faire tomber, il s'avança et les deux dragons furent entouré d'une fumée de leur couleur respectives laissant simplement le corps d'Erina couché et blessé au bort de la mort et son frère debout à côté d'elle, son pistolet rouge à la main qu'il avait récupéré d'Alice plus tôt, il tendit l'arme en direction de la tête de sa sœur et il commença à pleurer.

"Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que ça se finisse comme ça.." sanglota Riku.

"Achève moi.. Ma haine envers notre famille me poussera à continuer ma quête.." murmura sa sœur.

"Je veux pas.. Je peux pas appuyer sur la détente.. Je ne serais pas capable de l'assumer.."

Il pleurait et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il sursauta quand il sentit la main d'Alice sur son épaule et écarquilla les yeux quand son autre main se plaça sur celle qui était près de la détente.

"Si tu ne peux pas l'assumer seul crétin, alors je l'assumerais avec toi" dit simplement Alice qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, seul le bruit d'un tir résonna à travers la plaine laissant le dernier sourire d'Erina sur son visage mort. Ils s'éloignèrent pour se rassembler près d'Arturia qui avait posé la tête de Shirou sur ses genoux.

"Ce qui était sensé être un don au départ n'est rien d'autre qu'une malédiction.." murmura Riku.

"Félicitation, Alice Tohsaka et Servant Saber : Arturia Pendragon, vous avez remportez cette guerre" annonça une voix qui résonna à travers la plaine.

Une lumière doré apparut dans le ciel éclairant la plaine sur laquelle maintenant, l'eau rouge avait disparut laissant place à une immense étendu d'herbe, au loin ils pouvaient voir un lac et des arbres, les rouages se sont mit à tourner lentement. Une sphère en or se trouvait dans le ciel, laissant voir un ange incrusté sur le devant.

"Comme le demande les règles, quel est votre souhait à chacun de vous deux?" demanda la voix.

"Commence Arturia" dit Alice en souriant.

La blonde leva les yeux en direction de la sphère puis rabaissa son regard vers Shirou qui était endormit.

"Je veux une seconde vie" répondit simplement la femme.

"Accordé" répondit le Graal.

Une lumière doré enveloppa Arturia et quand la lumière se dissipa, elle n'avait plus sa robe de combat bleu, mais la tenue que Shirou lui avait fabriqué. Excalibur et Avalon était à côté d'elle sur l'herbe.

"Tu es maintenant devenue une humaine, je ne peux pas supprimer ton arme, elle est liée à toi. De plus, tu seras une humaine avec des capacités supérieur aux humains. Je ne peux pas faire autrement" expliqua la relique sacrée "C'est votre tour, Alice Tohsaka"

La brune regarda du coin de l'œil Riku qui regardait au loin puis elle soupira avant de mettre ses mains sur sa taille.

"Je souhaite que le contrat entre la famille Almiva et les dragons n'existe plus, qu'ils perdent tout pouvoir en rapport avec eux" expliqua la brune.

Riku se retourna stupéfait et s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose quand une lumière doré l'entoura.

"Accordé" répondit le Graal.

La lumière disparut rapidement et il tomba à genoux ayant perdu une grande partie de mana.

"Les souhaits ont été accordés, sur ce, adieu"

Une lumière blanche les enveloppa tout et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux ils étaient à l'extérieur de la Tour de Londres.

"Vous êtes de retour!" cria Rin qui s'approchait.

"De retour?" demanda Alice.

"Oui, vous aviez disparut depuis un bon moment!"

Alice s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle fut attiré par Riku qui tirait sur sa manche et lui montrait au loin quelque chose, elle dirigea son regard vers la direction et remarqua que le soleil était en train de se lever offrant une lumière orangé et réchauffant leur cœurs.

* * *

 **Fin de l'Arc II**

 **(Un épilogue sortira)**


	15. Acte II Chapitre 8 : Epilogue

**Acte II-Chapitre 7 :** Epilogue

 **[EDIT] Chapitre corrigé**

* * *

Elle se leva de se lit qu'elle partageait avec la même personne depuis 2 ans. Elle retira le bras qui était sur sa taille et elle entendit un grognement en réponse. Elle sourit et attrapa son ruban noir qui était à côté, elle rassembla ses cheveux blond et les attacha avec son ruban en une queue de cheval. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte coulissante et sortit de la chambre prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle traversa le couloir pour s'arrêter devant 2 grandes fenêtres qui donnaient vers l'extérieur laissant voir le soleil qui venait à peine de se lever, elle sourit en regardant la neige qui tombait à gros flocons recouvrant tout le terrain d'un blanc pur. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger et alluma les lumières, elle alla dans la cuisine qui était dans la même pièce et ouvrit un placard et attrapa un biberon suivit d'une boite posant le tout sur le plan de travail.

Elle ouvrit l'objet et y versa 2 cuillère à soupe de la poudre qui était dans la boite et compléta le tout avec de l'eau pour refermer l'objet et commencer à le secouer. Après quelques seconde elle mit le biberon à chauffer dans un four à micro-onde. Elle se dirigea vers la table et alluma la télévision avec la télécommande laissant voir les informations signalant encore de la neige durant la semaine et celle d'après elle soupira et s'assit devant la table et regarda pendant quelques minutes les informations.

Elle fut interrompu par des pleures qui commençaient à se faire entendre à travers la maison, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre dont elle avait prit l'habitude d'y aller chaque matin à la même heure. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit pour bébé et attrapa l'enfant qui pleurait, dès que l'enfant se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère qui commença à marcher en rond en caressant le dos de sa fille elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Arturia sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger et sortit le biberon et le donna à l'enfant qui le plaça directement dans sa bouche et commença directement à boire. Arturia s'assit encore une fois devant la table et regarda sa fille qui la regardait également.

"Bonjour.. Arturia.." dit une voix encore endormie.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Shirou qui entra dans la pièce en se frottant un œil avec sa main droite, main sur laquelle se trouvait une bague de couleur or sur l'un de ses doigts.

"Bonjour Shirou, je suis désolée, c'est Mia qui t'as réveillé?" demanda la blonde un peu inquiète.

Il s'avança en souriant et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de regarder sa fille et de venir lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, de toute façon je devais bientôt me réveiller" dit-il alors qui caressait les cheveux blond de sa fille.

Mia ressemblait traits pour traits à Arturia, elle avait la même couleur de cheveux mais avait les yeux de couleur ambre significative de son père. Lors de sa naissance i ans, c'est Arturia qui avait choisis son nom : Mia, cela signifié "aimé, chère" comme un être qu'ils allaient aimer et chérir en donnant le meilleur d'eux même.

En vérité, 2 années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière guerre. Il n'a fallut que quelques mois pour que Shirou et Arturia se marient et emménage dans une grande maison situé à l'extérieur de Tokyo, non loin du manoir d'Alice dans lequel habitait la brune et Riku. Ils n'étaient pas mariés mais étaient très proche, Arturia les avait souvent confondus avec un couple à cause de leur disputes ridicule ou des regards que Alice lançait à l'homme. Quelques mois plus tard Arturia était enceinte ce qui avait réjouit Shirou et le reste de l'entourage. 9 mois plus tard, Mia était née et avait maintenant 1 ans. Arturia disait souvent qu'elle voyait en sa fille une guerrière qui dépasserait surement ses parents.

"Bon je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner" annonça Shirou qui se releva en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et commença à préparer un repas.

Arturia sourit en regardant son mari faire mais fut interpellé par sa fille qui tirait sa chemise blanche voulant attirer l'attention de sa mère. Cela marcha puisqu'elle se mit à la regarder en souriant, Mia se mit à rigoler en s'agitant, elle descendit des bras de sa mère et se mit à marcher à 4 pattes ne sachant pas encore marcher correctement.

Elle s'arrêta devant un grand buffet sur lequel reposaient Avalon et Excalibur. L'enfant s'assit et se mit à regarder l'arme et le fourreau et tendit les bras vers yeux en gazouillant. Arturia se leva et attrapa sa fille pour la porter à la hauteur de son arme, Mia posa ses mains sur le métal froid en or du fourreau et se mit à tapoter ses mains dessus en rigolant. Après une dizaine de minute, l'odeur de la nourriture attira Arturia qui déposa sa fille au sol et partit se rasseoir à table. Elle dû attendre quelques minutes pour voir arriver Shirou qui portait 2 assiettes remplit dont l'une l'était plus que l'autre, il déposa la plus garnis devant sa femme et posa la suivant en face là où il s'assit quelques secondes plus tard.

"Que faisons nous aujourd'hui Shirou?" demanda Arturia qui avait déjà commencé à engloutir son repas.

"Je ne sais pas trop, que voudrais-tu faire?" répondit le roux qui mangeait.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment cherchant de nombreuses activités qu'ils pourraient faire. Une idée lui vint en tête après quelques minutes.

"Nous pourrions jouer un peu dans le jardin, cela fait longtemps que nous l'avons plus fait, et puis il a beaucoup neigé cette nuit, cela pourrait être marrant" proposa la blonde

"Oui tu as raison" acquiesça son mari.

* * *

Après une trentaine de minutes ils avaient finis de manger et le roux était en train de débarrasser tandis que sa femme prenait Mia dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers la chambre pour la préparer. Environ une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêt, Arturia sortit la première vêtu d'un manteau blanc avec une écharpe bleue suivit de son mari qui avait lui un manteau noir et qui portait sa fille qui avait été habillée chaudement par sa mère avec un bonnet, des gants, une écharpe et un manteau. Il tendit sa fille à sa femme qui la réclamait des yeux et il s'assit sur la terrasse et se mit à regarder les deux blondes qui riaient dans la neige, il sourit à la vision parfaite qu'il avait devant ses yeux.

"Oui c'est sûr, je donnerais tout pour que cette scène ne s'arrête jamais.." murmura la roux à lui même.

"Tu as dis quelque chose Shirou?" demanda sa femme qui regardait dans sa direction.

"Non rien, je me disais juste que je voulais jouer aussi" répondit l'homme qui se leva et commença à marcher en leur direction.

Quelques secondes plus tard les rires avaient repris, le roux leva les yeux au ciel et se remémora tout les événements qu'ils avaient enduré depuis le départ avec la guerre à Fuyuki, Saber qui était partit, lui qui était revenus dans le passé, leur adieu, la guerre de Londres, l'affrontement, sa corruption, le combat final, son mariage, la naissance de sa fille, et cette scène. Maintenant il était sûr, il avait changer son destin.

* * *

Fin !

Voilà c'est la fin de cette fiction que j'ai adorée écrire ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous aura plus autant que moi !

J'ai encore quelques idée pour une "suite" mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en faire, en tout cas si vous en voulez une n'hésitez pas à me le signaler et je me ferais un plaisir d'en faire ! J'accepte toute les critiques concernant mon histoire, tant qu'elles expliquent votre point de vue ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer par la suite. Je vous remercie également d'avoir suivis cette aventure, vous êtes presque 2000 à l'avoir suivis c'est juste fou, je remercie également tout ceux qui laissaient une petite review ça fait extrêmement plaisir, désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à certain et je vous remercie encore une fois ! Sur ce je vous fait des bisous et à bientôt !


	16. Acte III Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

**Acte III Chapitre 1 :** Rencontre

 **[EDIT] Chapitre corrigé**

* * *

Cela faisait 3 ans maintenant que la bataille pour le Graal à Londres était terminée, la paix était présente et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et au loin une silhouette se trouvait sur une tour, elle était assise et laissait pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Elle portait une veste de sport bleu avec les contours couleur or ainsi qu'un short court noir et de grandes bottes de la même couleur qui lui arrivait presque aux genoux.

Autour de son cou se trouvait une longue écharpe bleu et or dont les deux extrémités pendaient derrière elle. La femme portait une casquette noire sur laquelle se trouvait quelques motifs blanc. Ses cheveux couleur or était attachés en une longue queue de cheval laissant simplement pendre de chaque côté de son visage 2 mèches et laissait voir une seule et unique mèches dont même la propriétaire ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour traverser la casquette sur le haut . Elle ricana et se leva en mettant ses mains sur sa taille laissant voir un bracelet bleu et or.

"Eh bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un paysage aussi calme! En quelle année sommes-nous? Bah c'est pas important ! Tokyo t'inquiètes pas, Héroïne X est là!" cria la femme en baissant la tête pour regarder en contre-bas empêchant à quiconque voulait regarder ses yeux.

Elle enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et sauta dans le vide, prenant seulement appuit sur la tour pour se propulser sur le toits des maisons pour ainsi continuer sa route.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, l'ambiance était plus calme, du moins dans le reste de la grande maison, car dans le dojo se calme était brisé par le bruit de 2 shinai qui s'entrechoquaient. En effet, le grand roux dont les cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et dont la musculature avait grandit tout comme sa taille se battait contre sa femme qui n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis ces dernières années. Au bout de quelques minutes ils s'arrêtèrent et déposèrent leur armes sur leur socle avant de se rapprocher.

"Tu as progressé Shirou, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui m'apprends maintenant" félicita sa femme en souriant.

"Ne dit pas ça, tu m'apprends encore, tu as toujours était très forte" remarqua le roux.

"Je l'étais encore plus quand j'étais Servant, même si mes capacités sont au dessus d'un humain"

"Papa, Maman!" cria une petite voix qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Les 2 adultes tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver leur fille de 2 ans qui marchait doucement vers eux, Arturia s'accroupit écartant les bras, Mia se dirigea vers elle et lui tomba dans les bras. La blonde se releva avec sa fille dans les bras et se tourna vers son mari, l'enfant se tenait au cou de sa mère et regardait son père avec un grand sourire.

"Papa fort!" cria l'enfant ce qui donna le sourire à son père qui lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, Mia se tourna vers sa femme et lui sourit également.

"Maman forte!"

Sa mère se mit à rigoler et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en guise de merci. Les deux adultes se regardèrent et sortirent du dojo pour se diriger dans la salle à manger dans laquelle, Arturia déposa sa fille par terre qui se leva pour marcher doucement.

Soudain le bruit d'une sonnette les interpellèrent dans leur activités habituelle du matin, Shirou fit un signe à sa femme puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte puis fronça les sourcils.

"Je peux vous aider?" demanda le roux méfiant.

En face de lui se trouvait 2 personnes, une fille et un garçon. La femme avait des cheveux roses/mauves, Shirou pouvait même dire qu'il y avait des nuances de gris, et des yeux violet. Elle portait une tenue noire avec une cravate rouge avec un gilet gris-blanc qu'elle portait par dessus, elle avait également des collants noirs et de petites bottes marrons ainsi que des lunettes. Elle tenait ses mains devant elle et regardait le roux qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

A côté d'elle, l'homme était un peu plus grand et avait des cheveux brun et des yeux bleu clair, une portait une chemise blanche attachée avec une cravate bleu foncée et avait un pantalon de la même couleur que sa cravate et des chaussures marron. A la vue de l'homme important qui leur avait ouvert la porte il sembla hésiter quelques instants perdant tout ses moyens.

"Je.. Je m'appelle.. Rit-Ritsuka Fuji-Fujimura!" articula l'homme difficilement.

"Et je suis Mashu Kyrielite" continua la femme à côté.

"Que voulez-vous?" demanda Shirou en croisant les bras et en tapotant du pied signe qu'il était impatient, ce détail n'échappa pas au garçon devant lui qui semblait encore plus perdre ses moyens.

"Qui est-ce Shirou?" demanda la blonde qui regarda par dessus l'épaule de son mari.

"Un certain Ritsuka Fujimura et Mashu Kyrielite" répondit son mari en regardant sa femme.

"Nous, nous souhaiterons discuter avec vous concernant quelques chose d'important" expliqua la fille.

Shirou soupira puis s'écarta pour laisser entrer les deux invités, ils s'inclinèrent et entrèrent, la blonde leur avait fait signe de la suivre et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger dans laquelle ils s'assirent autour de la table. Arturia sortit de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait plusieurs tasses remplie de thé qu'elle déposa devant tout le monde avant de s'asseoir à côté de son mari.

"Bon, expliquez nous tout" ordonna Shirou.

"Sois un peu plus poli, Shirou!" réprimanda sa femme qui donna un cou sur le torse de son mari avec le dos de sa main, il détourna les yeux en soupirant. La blonde regarda les invités et leur fit un sourire d'excuses. "Veuillez excusez l'attitude de mon mari"

"Ce n'est rien" répondit Mashu, elle se tourna vers son compagnon rapidement "S'il vous plait, expliquez leur Master"

"Master?" répétèrent le couple en même temps en écarquillant les yeux.

Shirou se leva et fit apparaître la lance rouge qu'il tendit directement sous le cou du l'homme pour faire en sorte que la lame le touche, Mashu réagit au quart de tour et attrapa le manche de la lance pour empêcher le roux de transpercer son camarade.

"Qui êtes-vous!" ordonna Shirou durement.

Son intonation de voix fit sursauter les invités et une petite fille blonde sortit de derrière une porte pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère, Arturia lui sourit pour la rassurer et elle leva la tête en direction de son mari.

"Écoutons ce qu'ils ont à dire"

Il baissa ses yeux ambres pour rencontrer les yeux vert inspirant loyauté, dureté et fermeté, il soupira et fit disparaître son arme avant de se rasseoir et de croiser les bras. Mashu se détendit et son Master soupira de soulagement avant de sortir une carte d'identité qu'il tendit devant lui.

"Comme je l'ai dis au départ, je suis Ritsuka Fujimura, je suis membre des Masters volontaires de l'Organisation de Sécurité Chaldea. Je suis le Master de Mashu" commença l'homme.

"Exactement, il est mon Master, je suis de classe Shielder"

"Shielder?" répéta Arturia en pendant la tête.

"Oui, c'est une classe spécial, à vrai dire ce n'est pas le Saint Graal qui l'a créé, pour tout vous dire, nous ne sommes pas des Master et Servant choisit par le Graal" continua Ritsuka.

"C'est vrai, la classe Shielder a été créé par Chaldea à travers.." elle détourna les yeux pour regarder le sol "plusieurs expériences.." finit-elle avec une pointe de dégoût dans sa voix.

"Nous venons du futur, pour être exact de l'an 2083"

Shirou se mit à ricaner avant de rigoler et de regarder de travers les deux invités assis autour de sa table. Ritsuka fronça les sourcils au ton de l'homme puis posa sa carte d'identité devant le roux qui jeta un regard bref dessus avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de regarder ailleurs.

"Donc vous venez du futur, et pourquoi êtes-vous venus dans le passer?" demanda Arturia.

"L'Organisation Chaldea à mené de nombreuses expériences et a découvert que des failles se serait créées à travers les époques. Ces failles ont commencées à apparaître depuis la cinquième guerre qui a lieu à Fuyuki, à cause d'un Graal corrompu. Sa destruction a causé l'ouverture de plusieurs faille dans lequel des Servants corrompu sont apparu, des Alter Ego, très différents des originaux et surtout très puissant. Ces Servants n'ont qu'un seul but : la destruction" expliqua le brun.

"Je vois, donc pourquoi êtes-vous venus dans le passé?" demanda la blonde.

"Si nous ne venons pas dans le passé pour éliminer ces Servants ils détruiraient le monde et causeraient la fin de l'humanité donc du futur également. C'est pourquoi Chaldea à décidé d'utiliser sa sixième expérience : le voyage dans le temps" continua Mashu.

"Avec qu'elle magie avez-vous pu faire ça?" demanda Shirou.

"Ce système n'utilise pas la magie, grâce à un système et une machine capable de transformer les humains en particules et en les envoyant avec une grande vitesse cela permet de les envoyer dans le temps. C'est ce qu'ils nous aient arrivés et c'est la missions qui nous a été donnée, la mission : Grand Order" expliqua Ritsuka.

Mia était assise sur les genoux de sa mère et jouait avec les mains de la blonde, elle leva la tête quand elle remarqua que personnes ne parlaient, elle tourna les yeux pour voir sa mère qui lui sourit.

"Et pourquoi êtes-vous venus nous voir?" demanda Shirou qui fixait Ritsuka dans les yeux ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Vous êtes tout les 2 des anciens Servants qui ont participé à la sixième et cinquième guerre et vous êtes les seuls qui restent, c'est pour cela que nous vous demandons de l'aide!"

"Pourquoi devrions-nous accepté?" demanda sèchement le roux.

"Shirou!" gronda Arturia qui le fixait durement;

Le roux tourna les yeux vers sa femme avant de revenir sur le brun devant lui..

"Arturia, pourquoi devrions nous prendre le risque de les aider? Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus seul, il y a Mia maintenant, et puis, nous ne sommes plus des Servants donc à chaque blessures on risque nos vies" répondit calmement Shirou qui soupira à la fin de sa phrase.

"Je-je comprends votre réaction!" s'écria Ritsuka, il chercha dans sa poche quelque chose et en sortit un petit boitier blanc qu'il posa sur la table "En ce qui concerne le fait de n'être plus Servant j'ai la solution! Vous pouvez devenir des êtes à moitié Servant, à moitié humain! Grace à ce système vous n'aurez aucune crainte en ce qui concerne le mana car vous serez toujours des humains ! Mais grâce à la partie Servant vous retrouverez vos anciennes capacités" expliqua le garçon.

Shirou regarda un instant le boitier devant lui avant de regarder l'homme et la femme devant lui.

"Comment une telle chose est-elle possible?" demanda Arturia perplexe.

"Ah vrai dire, Chaldea a mené de nombreuses expériences pour mettre au point ce système qui se nomme "le système : FATE"" répondit Mashu en détournant le regard du boitier.

"Il y a des risques?" demanda le roux.

"Non aucun! Enfaîte, pour que nous puissions utiliser ce système sur quelqu'un il faut qu'il ait un lien avec tout ce qui touche à la guerre du Graal, vous avez été des Servants, vous avez donc toutes les qualités requises" répondit le brun.

Shirou s'éclaircit la gorge puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui jouait avec les cheveux de sa mère avant de retourner son regard vers les deux invités.

"Certes, cela résout le problème d'être Servant, mais cela ne résout en rien au fait que notre fille sera exposé au danger" annonça Shirou plus durement.

"Shirou" appela Arturia, elle attendit que le roux la regarde avant de continuer "Je la protégerais si cela t'inquiètes, si j'ai accès à mes pouvoirs de Servant il me sera plus simple de la protéger" expliqua sa femme.

Il détourna le regard pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer de défaite, sa femme se mit à sourire avant de regarder le duo devant elle.

"Voilà qui conclut votre demande, nous vous aiderons à défendre cette époque"

Ritsuka écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever et d'attraper les mains de la blonde et en commençant à les secouer vivement.

"Merci, merci beaucoup! Sans vous nous n'aurions aucune chance contre les Alter Servant!" s'exclama le garçon.

Après quelques secondes il lâcha la blonde et attrapa le boitier qu'il ouvrit et marqua quelques trucs dessus avant de l'allumer, l'objet se mit à emmètre une petite lumière dorée, il leva son regard vers le couple marié.

"Qui veut ouvrir le bal?" demanda le garçon.

Pour seul réponse Shirou se leva directement et se posta devant le garçon en croisant les bras, il jeta un regard à sa femme qui lui sourit puis détourna les yeux.

"Bien je commence!" prévient le garçon qui tendit devant lui le boitier en directement de l'homme "J'annonce, toi survivant de la Guerre, toi qui combat tes ennemis avec bravoure et force, toi qui a traversé le temps pour la sauver, toi qui a servis le Graal en temps que Master et Servant, tu es l'homme au millions d'épées. Si tu acceptes ce contrat au nom du Système FATE alors annonce le!"

Une lumière doré engloba le roux qui se mit à sourire, il regarda fixement l'homme devant lui droit dans les yeux.

"J'accepte ce contrat en temps que Servant, mon nom est Emiya Shirou" répondit le plus grand avec dureté.

La lumière qui l'englobait s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard. Shirou se mit à ricaner avant de se retourner vers sa femme et sa fille qui le regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Il regarda sa main droite avant de faire un signe positif aux filles devant lui. Arturia sourit puis se leva, elle déposa sa fille dans les bras de son père puis se plaça devant le garçon qui écrivait encore quelques trucs sur son objet, quelques secondes plus tard il le retendit devant lui avec la lumière doré qui brillait encore.

"J'annonce, toi survivante de la Guerre, toi qui a dirigé une armée avec bravoure et loyauté, toi qui a toujours voulu être un bon roi aux yeux de tous, tu as servis le Graal en tant que Servant 2 fois, tu es le Roi des Chevaliers. Si tu acceptes ce contrat au nom du Système FATE alors annonce le!" répéta le garçon.

Encore une fois la lumière doré engloba Arturia qui regarda le garçon devant elle.

"J'accepte ce contrat en temps que Servant, mon nom est Emiya Arturia" répondit la blonde.

Pour la deuxième fois, la lumière qui l'entourait se dissipa laissant voir la blonde qui portait sa robe blanche et noire avec son armure qu'elle avait utilisée durant la Guerre de Londres, elle regarda sa tenue pendant quelques secondes et fit disparaître ses gantelets ainsi que ses bottes blindées qu'elle portait. Elle se retourna pour regarder son mari qui lui souriait, sa fille écarquillaient les yeux avant de venir frapper dans ses mains en rigolant.

"Alors Master, qu'elles sont les statistiques?" demanda Mashu qui venait de se levait et se dirigeait vers le brun qui regardait son objet.

"Statistiques?" demanda Shirou qui se rapprocha.

"Oui, une fois le contrat établit ils nous ait possible de voir les statistiques que vous avez" dit-il en montrant l'écran qu'il regardait laissant voir les statistiques du couple marié.

L'écran affichait les données du couple laissant voir :

 **Emiya Shirou :**

Force : **B** (passe à **A+** après renforcement)  
Constitution : **C**  
Agilité : **C** (passe à **A** après renforcement)  
Mana : **B**  
Chance : **E**  
Noble Phantasm : **?**

Compétences de classe :  
Indépendance d'Action : **B**  
Résistance à la Magie : **D**

Compétences personnelles :  
Clairvoyance : **C**  
Magie : **C**  
Œil de l'esprit (véritable) : **B**

Nobles Phantasms :  
Caladbolg II : **B**  
Kanshou & Bakuya : **?**  
Rho Arias : **?**  
Unlimited Blade Works : **A++**  
Gae Bolg : **B**  
Mjöllnir : **B+**  
Fenrir : **C**  
Excalibur Morgan : **A**

 **Emiya Arturia :**

Force : **B**  
Constitution : **B**  
Agilité : **B**  
Mana : **A**  
Chance : **A+**  
Noble Phantasm : **A++**

Compétences de classe :  
Chevauchée : **B**  
Résistance à la magie : **A**

Compétences personnelle :  
Charisme : **B**  
Instinct : **A**  
Libération de Mana : **A**

Nobles Phantasms :  
Excalibur : **A++**  
Invisible Air : **C**

Le couple les examina pendant plusieurs secondes puis le roux releva son regard vers le brun.

"Pourquoi dans mes statistiques il y a un "?" à côté de certains de mes Nobles Phantasms?"

"Il n'y a pas assez de données pour pouvoir les évaluer" répondit l'homme incertain de sa réponse.

Shirou soupira puis quelques secondes plus tard il se mit à froncer les sourcils en fixant la porte d'entrée.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda sa femme ayant remarqué son attitude.

"Oui, je ressens de nombreuses présences, au moins une centaines, ils sont faibles mais ils approchent.." répondit l'homme en fermant les yeux.

Arturia fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers un grand meuble sur lequel était posé Excalibur et Avalon, elle les attrapa et les fit disparaître rapidement.

"Nous devrions partir d'ici, ça peut devenir dangereux" annonça le roux qui tendait sa fille à sa femme, Mia s'accrocha au cou de sa mère et regarda en silence la scène.

Shirou soupira puis ferma les yeux un instant, une petite lumière bleu l'enveloppa pendant une seconde et quand elle se dissipa il s'était changé, il portait un ensemble noir qui lui faisait office de seconde peu tout particulièrement au niveau du buste, il a également une veste rouge écarlate qui s'étendait seulement sur son bassin qu'elle recouvrait et ses jambes jusqu'à mi tibias, laissant ses bras nu. Il portait également des chaussures noires assez futuriste. Le roux rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit suivit par le reste du groupe. Sa maison étant un peu éloigné du centre-ville il n'avait donc aucun voisin laissant un grand espace parfait pour des combats. Au loin il pouvait voir une armée de squelettes qui s'approchait armée d'épées, il ricana puis fit apparaître son arc noir, il puis appui sur le sol puis tira une dizaine de flèches.

"Mashu, prépare toi!" ordonna son Master.

Elle répondit par un signe de tête et en quelques seconde elle était changé, elle portait une armure noir et violette ainsi que d'autres éléments chevaleresques dessus, elle avait une épée attachée à son armure au dessus de ses hanches. Elle avait devant elle un grand bouclier noir en forme de croix, elle le porta et se plaça devant le brun. Arturia fut surprise de voir le grand bouclier que portait la jeune fille mais ramena son attention sur son mari qui n'arrêtait pas de tirer depuis toute à l'heure, rapidement elle fit apparaître Excalibur dans sa main droite et cacha la lame avec son Invisible Air.

"C'est sans fin" jura le roux qui s'arrêta de tirer.

* * *

Elle continuait de sauter de toits en toits en direction du mana maléfique qu'elle avait ressentit quelques secondes plus tôt, au bout de quelques minutes elle sortit de la ville puis atterrit sur un toi. Elle remarqua une armée de squelettes un peu plus loin.

"Ils sont là, timing parfait! Si les squelettes sont là ça veut dire qu'il y a un Alter Servant!" s'exclama la fille qui ricana peu de temps après.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua une lumière rouge qui se dirigeait vers les squelettes, elle souffla un peu et de petits traits verts traversèrent ses yeux lui permettant d'affiner sa vue, elle tourna son regard avant de remarquer un homme roux qui tirait des flèches avec un arc noir, elle remarqua également qu'il n'était pas seul car en effet, il y avait 3 personnes derrière lui, dont un garçon et deux filles dont l'une était blonde, elle grimaça pour remarquer que la blonde tenait dans ses bras un enfant.

"Qui sont-ils?" se demanda la jeune fille, elle fit claquer sa langue signe qu'elle était énervé à présent, elle soupira puis enfouit son visage dans son écharpe pour faire en sorte que l'on puisse voir que ses yeux.

Une épée doré apparut dans ses mains, elle posa sa lame contre son épaule puis se concentra laissant apparaître des traits vert sur ses jambes et sur ses bras. Elle se propulsa depuis le toit où elle était puis atterrit au centre de l'armée de squelette.

"Désolé, tas d'os! Je suis Héroïne X et vous n'irez pas plus loin!" prévient la femme qui donnait déjà de gros coup d'épée dans ses ennemis maniant son épée à une main comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Après quelques secondes elle fit un saut pour sortir du groupe de squelettes qui l'entourait pour venir atterrir à l'extérieur, elle ricana rapidement et donna un coup en demi-lune dans le vide, une aura doré suivit la trajectoire de la lame et se propulsa contre les ennemis les découpant sans donner de résistance. La jeune fille se retourna et planta son arme dans le sol avant de poser ses mains sur la garde de l'arme.

"N'ayez crainte, je suis Héroïne X, je m'occupe de tout!" annonça la femme qui se mit à fixer le groupe.

Shirou écarquilla les yeux en regardant la fille qui venait d'arriver devant eux, il l'examina rapidement du regard et sembla perplexe, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

"Encore toi!" s'écria Ritsuka qui s'approchait.

"Oh encore toi! Nous nous voyons partout!" répondit la fille qui se mit à regarder le brun.

"Shirou, qui est-ce?" demanda Arturia qui s'approcha, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux quand elle remarqua que la fille en question tenait Excalibur dans ses mains.

"Shirou?" répéta la fille à la casquette, elle regarda rapidement l'homme puis la blonde à côté de lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de reculer de quelques pas.  
Le roux fronça les sourcils à la réaction de la fille puis la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux était de couleur ambre. "Papa, maman?!" s'écria la blonde

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	17. Acte III Chapitre 2 : Alter Servant

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à pour ta review ! Je vais y répondre rapidement : Et oui nous partons sur du Fate/Grand Order ! En ce qui concerne les singularités et leur histoire tout sera plus clair plus tard ! Désolé mais Arturia gardera sa forme d'épéiste, mais il se peut qu'elle manie une lance par la suite, après je dis ça mais c'est un secret alors chut ! Pour répondre à la suite, je dirais simplement que tu as du mal interprété le début de l'histoire, mais tout sera plus clair dans ce chapitre, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Héroïne X est quelqu'un qui a un caractère qui est très similaire à celui de Mordred ce qui fait qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup ! Je ne comptes pas oublié Mordred également, ne t'inquiète pas elle reviendra à un moment donné donc tu auras quand même ton souhait exaucé ! Sur ce merci à toi et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Acte III : Chapitre 2 :** Alter Servant

* * *

La blonde était tellement choquée par l'information qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle fut ramené à la réalité quand une flèches du roux passa à côté de son visage venant détruire un squelette derrière elle.  
"Oh, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais pour l'instant éliminons ces trucs" dit le roux  
La blonde sursauta et attrapa son arme avant de la posé sur son épaule et se retourner, elle enfouis son visage dans son écharpe avant de soupirer, elle sourit silencieusement. "Compris, papa" dit-elle en souriant encore une fois en pensant à son dernier mot.  
"Hein?" Shirou n'u pas le temps de la questionner qu'elle était déjà partit en direction de ses ennemis les éliminant avec une grande facilité. Le roux observait l'inconnue se battre et fut plutôt étonné par son agilité et par sa force, elle maniait Excalibur avec une seule main comme si elle portait un morceau de bois. Il fut interrompu dans son observation quand il sentit la main de sa femme sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour la voir.  
"Shirou, cette fille, j'ai comme une impression de la connaître" expliqua l'autre blonde  
"Pareil, elle m'a l'air familière mais impossible de mettre un nom sur son visage"  
Le roux regarda encore une fois la fille qui se battait puis soupira, il tendit son arc en avant et tira plusieurs flèches rouges qui transpercèrent les monstres.  
"Pour l'instant, occupons nous d'eux, on posera les questions après" annonça son mari

* * *

La blonde avait détruit la moitié de ses adversaires à elle seule. Elle s'arrêta et soupira, elle regarda la masse d'ennemis qui arrivait et posa son épée sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder les quelques étoiles présentes, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant de nombreux traits rouges qui passaient comme des étoiles filantes, elle suivit la trajectoires des yeux pour remarquer que ces fameux projectiles bombardaient les monstres les détruisant facilement. Elle se tourna pour voir le roux qui venait de rabaisser son arc, elle sourit et enfouis son visage dans son écharpe. Elle s'avança calmement en direction du peu de squelettes qui avaient survécus. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en ressentant un frissons qui lui parcourra la colonne vertébral, elle eu juste le temps de lever les yeux au ciel pour y voir tomber quelques choses, elle sauta rapidement sur le côté mais ne pu éviter le coups qui lui causa une légère coupure sur la joue droite. Elle jura en touchant le sang qui coulait, elle essuya le reste avec le dos de sa main avant de regarder l'objet qui venait de tomber au sol. C'était un étendard dont le drapeau était d'un noir sombre qui n'inspirait aucune confiance. Une brume noire apparut et une femme en sortit en attrapant son arme planté au sol. La femme avait une armure entièrement noire, la cape qu'elle portait sur le dos l'étais également. Ses long cheveux qui tombaient en cascade étaient d'un blanc pale et son regard doré se posa sur la blonde qui avait évité son arme. La blonde à la vue de la nouvelle femme qui venait d'apparaître se raidit, elle empoigna la un peu plus forme le manche de son arme et enfouis son visage dans son écharpe.  
"Je t'ai retrouvé petite fuyarde, tu m'as fait courir pendant longtemps tu sais" ralla la femme aux cheveux blancs, cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder le reste du groupe qui était un peu plus loin.  
"Oh tu as pensée à moi! Merci de m'amener des jouets, je vais pouvoir m'amu-" s'exclama la femme à l'étendard qui fut couper par une flèche rouge qu'elle détruit d'un simple coup.  
Shirou grimaça et lâcha son arc, il serra ses poings avant de faire apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya dans ses mains.  
"Toi, je sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas me le payer très cher!" cria le roux qui s'élança en direction de la femme en noir  
Le brun qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le départ d'avança pour se tenir à côté d'Arturia qui regardait son mari lancer des coups seulement avec la haine.  
"Pourquoi a t-il réagis comme ça?" demanda Ritsuka  
"Je n'en ais aucune idée mais.." commença la blonde alors qu'elle tournait la tête en direction de sa fille qui avait enfouis sa tête dans le cou de sa mère  
"Mais?" répéta Mashu qui s'approchait  
"Mais j'ai une profonde envers cette femme depuis qu'elle a blessé cette fille" finit-elle rapidement en relevant les yeux vers le roux

* * *

La femme aux cheveux blanc évitait tout les coups que l'homme lui lançait, elle soupira au bout de quelques minutes et balaya la zone devant elle avec un coup de son arme forçant le roux à sauter en arrière quelques mètres plus loin.  
"Toujours aussi émotif malgré les mondes" soupira la femme avant de rigoler d'un air sadique "C'est bien comme ça, je prendrais autant de plaisir à te tuer encore une fois alors" finit-elle alors qu'elle s'élançait contre l'homme. Elle fut bloquer par Héroïne X qui bloqua sa route. La femme jura et sauta en arrière tendant son étendard devant elle, elle regarda la blonde qui avait relevé son regard ambre en sa direction, son regard était noir et remplis de haine, elle serra d'avantage Excalibur.  
"Ton adversaire c'est moi, Alter Lancer!" cria la blonde  
Alter Lancer éclata de rire et regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un rocher poser son loin, elle s'en approcha et s'assit doucement dessus en croisant les jambes.  
"Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi petite, j'ai déjà tué tes parents, crois-tu seulement pouvoir me vaincre?"  
La blonde se raidit et commença à s'avancer mais s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard quand elle remarqua que la femme avait son bras droit tendu en l'air, elle n'u pas le temps de se demander ce que préparait le Servant corrompu que cette dernière claqua des doigts. Une brume noire sortie de nul part et se rassembla en une grosse masse. Un rugissement dissipa la brume laissant voir un immense dragon noir et gris dont les yeux or était similaire à celle de la femme.  
"S'il te plait, brûle moi tout ça, je n'ais pas le temps pour eux" ordonna la femme  
Le dragon la regarda et répondit par un signe de tête avant de se tourner en direction du groupe qui s'était rassemblait. La blonde à la casquette était devant et regardait l'immense dragon, son regard s'affaiblit et elle commença à trembler. Le roux s'aperçut rapidement que la fille tremblait, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la blonde, mais l'effet la fit sursauter, elle se retourna en direction du roux les yeux remplis de larmes et se jeta sur lui entourant son torse de ses bras et en pleurant dans sa veste. Shirou sursauta et regarda la fille qui était proche d'elle, il tourna son regard vers sa femme et s'attendait à voir de la jalousie dans son regard mais ce fut tout le contraire, elle regardait avec surprise la scène et lui fit juste un signe de la tête positif, il lui répondit par un sourire et il ferma ses bras sur la fille.  
"Ce dragon va tous nous tuer.." sanglota la fille  
"Non, il ne tuera personne!" affirma Ritsuka qui s'approchait avec son Servant  
La blonde tourna légèrement les yeux en direction du brun.  
"Je n'ais pas eu le temps de placer un mot depuis le départ! Mais je peux affirmer que nous n'allons pas perdre!" affirma le garçon qui continuait, il jeta un regard à son Servant aux cheveux roses qui lui répondit par un sourire. Mashu s'avança devant tout le monde et planta son grand bouclier dans le sol. Ritsuka tendit son bras droit devant lui et ferma les yeux, une partie de ses sorts de commandements se mit à briller rapidement.  
"Shielder, protège nous!" cria le brun  
La marque s'effaça rapidement et une onde de choc rouge percuta le Servant qui était entourait d'une lumière bleuté assez clair.  
 **LORD**  
Le dragon noir se redressa et ouvrit sa gueule, quelques flammes en sortaient, il semblait prendre une grande inspiration. Quelques secondes plus tard il cracha toutes ses flammes rougeâtre qui se dirigeaient vers le groupe.  
 **CAMELOT**  
Un immense mur en brique bleuté apparut devant le groupe, les flammes percutèrent le mur. Le dragon s'avança lentement alors qu'il continuer à cracher son brasier ce qui fit reculer légèrement Mashu.  
"Je ne pourrais pas retenir ses flammes très longtemps Master!" cria le Servant qui semblait lutter pour rester debout et pour tenir son bouclier en place.  
Shirou tourna son regard vers le Master qui semblait perdre ses moyens, il soupira et baissa sa tête en direction de la blonde qui regardait le mur avec surprise, il la sépara d'elle et posa sa main droite sur le dessus de sa casquette.  
"Si ce dragon te fais peur reste là" annonça le roux  
"Shirou à raison, je te demanderais également si tu pouvais garder notre fille" ajouta Arturia qui s'approchait.  
Héroïne X écarquilla les yeux et regarda rapidement les deux adultes.  
"Vous n'avez aucune chance! Ce dragon.." elle baissa son regard pour regarder le sol "Ce dragon est l'enfer lui même!" ajouta la fille en criant  
Shirou ricana rapidement, la fille à la casquette releva son regard pour voir qu'il avait croisé les bras et qu'il regardait le gros lézard au loin qui s'avançait lentement.  
"Nous avons combattu de nombreux adversaires bien plus puissant que ce gros lézard qui crache du feu" se moqua le roux qui jeta un regard à sa femme  
Arturia lui sourit et tendit Mia en direction de Héroïne X qui l'attrapa doucement pour la placer dans ses bras. Le Roi des Chevaliers s'avança pour être à côté de son mari et fit apparaître Excalibur. Le roux lui fit apparaître Excalibur Morgan. Les deux adultes plantèrent en même temps leurs épées dans le sol devant eux posant leur mains sur la garde.  
"Shirou je te laisse le premier coup" annonça Arturia  
"Très bien" répondit son mari  
Au loin Mashu était à genoux et poussait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son bouclier. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et sourit intérieurement quand elle remarqua les deux chevaliers se tenant non loin. Le dragon s'arrêta parfois de cracher ses flammes pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre par la suite donnant des attaques bien plus féroce. La Servant au bouclier s'écroula par terre et le mur bleuté commença à disparaître. Rapidement Shirou fronça les sourcils et de nombreux traits vert se firent voir sur sa peau, il s'élança rapidement laissant simplement un courant d'air à son départ. Le dragon noir s'apprêtait à relancer une nouvelle salve de flammes mais fut interrompu quand il remarqua l'homme qui se tenait dans les airs devant son œil gauche qui élevait son épée dans le ciel et que sa lame s'illuminait d'un rouge menaçant.  
 **EXCALIBUR MORGAN**  
Shirou abaissa son épée rapidement et le rayon rouge s'abattit sur la créature qui ferma la gueule et tomba sur le côté en rugissant de douleur. Il retomba sur le sol et s'élança en direction du Servant corrompu qui s'était levé et qui grimaçait d'agacement, elle avait dégainé une épée qui était à sa taille, la lame était noir mais les quelques inscriptions gravé en rouge dessus s'illuminaient. Le roux abbatit son arme en sa direction mais le Servant la bloqua avec son étendard.  
"Oh et bien tu a l'air plus puissant que l'homme que j'ai combattu il y a longtemps!" annonça la femme qui regarda derrière l'homme et sourit quand elle remarqua que le dragon se relevait et qu'il regardait en sa direction.  
"De quoi tu parles" cracha le roux  
La femme rigola sadiquement puis donna un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui fut repousser de quelques mètres derrière.  
"Oh de rien, ça ne te concerne plus maintenant que tu vas mourir"  
Le dragon était juste derrière le roux et ouvrait la gueule en s'apprêtant à l'engloutir d'un seul croc. Le Servant corrompu rigolait mais s'arrêta quand elle remarqua le sourire sur le visage du roux, elle n'u pas le temps de se demander pourquoi il souriait qu'elle avait déjà sa réponse.  
 **EXCALIBUR**  
Arturia surgit sur le côté et abattit son rayon doré qui s'étendait à travers les nuages sur le dragon qui rugit de douleur une seconde fois, il fut propulser plus loin s'écrasant dans les champs lourdement. La blonde atterrit non loin du roux. Alter Lancer recula rapidement puis donna un coup dans le vide avec son épée, une brèche noir apparut et elle sauta dedans sans dire un mot, quelques secondes plus tard la brèche disparut et le dragon également. Les deux chevaliers soupirèrent et firent disparaître leur armes et se dirigèrent vers le reste du groupe. Alors qu'il restait quelques mètres ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant leur fille Mia dans les bras de Héroïne X qui les regardait tout les yeux. Shirou écarquilla les yeux en regardant les deux visages, ils étaient identiques à la seule différence que Héroïne X était plus vielle que Mia. Héroïne X s'approcha alors qu'elle avait clairement remarquer le regard des deux et avaient compris ce à quoi ils pensaient. Elle tendit Mia à Arturia qui la pris dans ses bras. La blonde soupira et croisa les bras pour regarder les deux adultes devant elle.  
"Je ne me suis pas présenté convenablement, mon nom est Mia, Mia Pendragon-Emiya, enchanté de vous connaître"

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	18. Acte III Chapitre 3 : Vérité

Désolé du retard ! Les italiques signifie un flash back ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Acte III : Chapitre 3 : **Vérité

* * *

"Mia Pendragon-Emiya?!" répéta Shirou surpris  
"Exactement" répondit calmement la fille en rigolant  
"Donc tu es.." commença Arturia  
"Oui, je suis la Mia du futur, plus exactement de 14 ans dans le futur, même si c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça" expliqua la fille en détournant les yeux  
Un blanc s'installa rapidement, Mia lançait parfois des regards en direction des deux adultes qui l'a regardait d'un air surpris, elle soupira rapidement et s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose mais elle fut interrompu.  
"Héroïne X, tu dis venir de 14 ans dans le futur, cela signifie que nous venons de la même époque, non?" demanda Ritsuka qui s'approchait en aidant Mashu à marcher  
La blonde se tourna vers lui et enfouis son visage dans son écharpe.  
"Oui, pour être précise je travaille aussi chez Chaldea mais nous nous sommes jamais croisé. Disons que je travaille solo et c'est plutôt un pacte passé avec la directrice qu'autre chose" expliqua la blonde  
"Un pacte passé avec la directrice?" répéta le brun en penchant la tête  
"Oui, c'est plutôt compliqué"  
Un nouveau blanc s'installa, celui-ci était plutôt pesant. Il fut coupé au bout de quelques minutes par les pleures de la petite Mia qui semblait avoir faim. Le roux tourna la tête vers sa fille qui était dans les bras de sa femme puis soupira, il releva son regard vers la Mia du futur.  
"Bon, rentrons et mangeons, tu nous expliqueras tout" conclut l'homme  
"Pas de problème!" s'exclama rapidement la blonde  
Le trajet était plutôt mouvementé, Shirou avait rallé tout le long à cause de la destruction que ce dragon avait causé, une partie de la route avait était détruite et l'utilisation d'Excalibur et d'Excalibur Morgan n'avait rien arrangé. Après être rentré, Arturia s'était assise autour de la table et avait posé sa fille sur ses genoux, Ritsuka et Mashu étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et semblaient discuté de sujets diverses. La blonde venu du futur s'aventura dans la cuisine et regarda son père qui avait commencé à cuisiner, elle renifla l'air et afficha un sourire idiot sur le visage.  
"Héroïne X, tu dis faire partie de Chaldea, depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour eux?" demanda Mashu en regardant la blonde  
La concernée se retourna et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de croiser les bras rapidement.  
"Depuis 1 ans je pense, depuis l'incident j'ai décidée de travailler pour eux" répondit-elle  
"Depuis l'incident? Lequel?" demanda sa mère  
La blonde ricana tristement puis s'assit à côté d'Arturia, elle posa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus, elle baissa les yeux pour regarder la table.  
"Pour comprendre il faudrait que je vous explique mon passé" commença Mia  
"Alors racontes-nous le, après tout, ce passé nous concernera bientôt" répondit Shirou qui coupait quelques légumes  
Mia du futur pris une grande inspiration puis souffla, elle se redressa et croisa les bras.  
"Quand j'avais 6 ans, je vivais une vie heureuse avec mes parents, mais un jour, ma vie à changer du tout au tout, ce jour avait commencé comme tout les autres.."

* * *

 _Une petite fille lançait des coups précis avec son shinai en direction de sa mère, cette dernière les évita sans difficulté. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les deux s'arrêtèrent. La mère s'avança et caressa les cheveux de sa fille avant de ce mettre à genoux devant elle._  
 _"Tu progresses vite Mia, je suis sur que tu deviendras plus forte que papa et moi" félicita Arturia_  
 _"C'est vrai tu le penses vraiment?" demanda sa fille avec un grand sourire_  
 _La blonde se mit à rigoler et se releva rapidement._  
 _"Oui, et je suis sur que ton père le pense également, mais si tu veux on peut aller lui demander"_  
 _Sa fille acquiesça et puis déposa son shinai sur son socle, elle suivit sa mère à travers le couloir quand soudain le bruit d'une explosion retentit à travers la maison suivit d'un cri. Arturia écarquilla les yeux avant de commencer à courir à travers la maison suivit de sa fille, les deux femmes arrivèrent dans ce qu'il restait d'un salon. Le toit et un mur avait complétement été détruit. Un homme se tenait debout, il était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux de couleur noir et blanc, ses yeux bleu sombre regardait le roux qui avait été propulsé contre un mur. L'inconnu portait une armure noire et blanche dont une cape était accroché, elle était d'un bleu ciel à l'intérieur et d'un blanc éclatant à l'extérieur. Son bras droit était couvert de traits rouges qui brillait, il tenait dans sa main gauche une épée dont la garde était bleu et la lame blanche._  
 _"Qui es-tu!" demanda Shirou qui venait de se relever_  
 _"Je me nomme Charlemagne" répondit simplement l'homme_  
 _Shirou ricana puis s'avança avec difficulté, il fit apparaître Excalibur Morgan et fonça en direction de l'homme. Ce dernier disparut instantanément pour éviter un coup venant de devant lui et réapparut derrière le roux, il planta rapidement son épée dans le corps du roux transperçant son cœur de part en part._  
 _"Shirou!" cria Arturia, elle se retourna rapidement puis s'agenouilla devant sa fille qui avait écarquillé les yeux devant la scène_  
 _"Va te cacher Mia, on s'occupe de ça!" ordonna rapidement sa mère_  
 _La blonde se releva et attrapa Avalon et Excalibur qui était sur un meuble et en dégaina l'épée. Charlemagne regarda rapidement sur le côté remarquant la femme, il retira son épée maintenant imbibée de sang, le roux cracha une grande quantité de ce liquide rouge et tomba lourdement en avant laissant une flaque au niveau de sa blessure. L'homme se tourna et balança sa lame dans le vide laissant disperser le sang qui était sur sa lame le long de son passage. Il s'élança en direction de la blonde et abattit son épée, Arturia bloqua l'attaque et le repoussa. L'homme disparut encore une fois dans un nuage noir puis réapparut derrière la blonde et abattit son épée, il fut surpris de voir qu'il fut stoppé par un dôme doré. Il ricana et fit un saut en arrière._  
 _"Plutôt impressionnant, mais désolé, je dois t'éliminer, vous deviendrez une menace par la suite" annonça l'ancien roi de France_  
 _Arturia lança un regard discret vers son mari toujours au sol, elle avait l'espoir égoïste qu'il se relève, elle pouvait voir le regard vide du roux. Elle ferma les yeux se retenant de pleurer puis les rouvrit pour fixer l'homme devant elle d'un regard remplis de haine, quelques larmes sortaient de ses yeux._  
 _"Je te ferais payer pour l'avoir tuer devant sa fille!" hurla la blonde qui s'élança en direction de l'alter Servant_  
 _Elle lui lança de nombreux coups qu'il parait facilement, il soupira puis donna un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac de la blonde qui fut propulsé contre un mur, à son contact elle cracha du sang et gémit de douleur._  
 _"Maman!" cria Mia qui s'approcha de sa mère en criant_  
 _La mère ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les tourna pour regarder sa fille qui pleurait, elle leva sa main pour la posa sur le crâne de la plus petite blonde._  
 _"Je t'avais dit de te cacher.. Mia.." murmura doucement Arturia essayant de gronder sa fille mais n'y arrivant pas_  
 _Mia se mit à pleurer et s'approcha de sa mère entourant son cou de ses bras. La blonde rigola un peu puis fournis un câlin à sa fille qui en avait besoin. Elle remarqua que l'homme s'approchait silencieusement laissant pendre son épée derrière lui créant un bruit horrible du métal contre la roche. Elle se leva difficilement et se positionna devant sa fille. Elle dégaina Avalon et le posa devant elle en rangeant Excalibur à l'intérieur._  
 _ **AVALON**_  
 _Un dôme doré entoura les deux blonde, Mia se cacha derrière sa mère et regarda l'homme qui venait de ricaner. Ce dernier attrapa son arme à deux mains et tendit sa lame devant lui._  
 _"Servez moi, vous mes paladins!" cria l'homme_  
 _Une lumière bleu et rouge surgit autour de l'homme, quelques secondes plus tard, 12 lances sont apparus, 6 d'entres elles étaient rouge les autres étaient bleu. Ces armes étaient toutes différentes L'homme ricana rapidement et les armes se sont tourné en direction de la blonde._  
 _ **JUGEMENT ROYAL**_  
 _Les lances se sont propulsées contre le dôme une par une. La protection doré ne semblait pas vouloir céder mais les armes ne s'arrêtaient pas également._  
 _"Mia recule" ordonna sa mère_  
 _La petite fille s'exécuta et recula de quelques pas. Elle entendit plusieurs craquements et regarda autour d'elle, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant plusieurs fissures sur le dôme qui les protégeait._  
 _"Maman le dôme il-" commença la fille qui fut couper par le bruit d'un craquement suivit de l'explosion du fourreau._  
 _Arturia écarquilla les yeux en voyant Avalon qui venait d'être détruit, elle leva son regard vers l'homme qui s'approchait un sourire sadique aux lèvres. La blonde se tourna rapidement._  
 _"Va vite de cacher-" elle fut coupé par une lame qui la transperça au niveau du cœur, elle cracha une grande quantité de sang et leva son regard vide vers sa fille qui s'était mise à pleurer "Mia.." murmura la mère en fermant les yeux pour la dernière fois._  
 _L'homme retira son épée du corps de la blonde, et donna un coup dans le vide pour enlever le sang qui coulait. Il regarda le corps de la mère qui venait de tomber dans les bras de sa fille qui secouait sa mère en pleurant._  
 _"Maman.. lève toi.. me laissez pas seule.. maman.. papa.." supplia l'enfant_  
 _Charlemagne s'approcha doucement en levant son épée._  
 _"Ne t'inquiètes pas tu les rejoindras bientôt"_  
 _Il abaissa sa lame rapidement mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, l'homme se mit à gémir et lâcha son arme, les 12 lances disparurent rapidement et il tomba à genoux._  
 _"Non.. arrêta ça.. je ne tuerais plus personne.." grogna l'homme_  
 _L'alter Servant hurla puis un nuage noire l'entoura et il disparut entièrement._  
 _Quand Mia ouvrit les yeux elle aperçut le visage d'Alice au dessus d'elle qui pleurait de joie._  
 _"Tu es vivante Mia!" s'écria la brune en prenant la fille dans ses bras_  
 _La petite blonde ne répondit pas, elle baissa son regard vide sur les corps mort de ses parents. Elle pouvait voir Riku qui posait des couvertures pour cacher leur corps. Mia repoussa les bras d'Alice et elle se mi à marcher difficilement en direction d'une lame qui avait attirée son attention. Excalibur était par terre, la blonde l'attrapa et traina la lame par terre, elle marcha en direction d'une autre lame qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Excalibur, sauf que celle-ci était noire et rouge : Excalibur Morgan. Elle posa l'arme de sa mère à côté de celle de son père et tomba à genoux devant elles. En quelques secondes le hurlement de tristesse de la petite fille brisa le blanc qui s'était installé. Elle venait de voir ses 2 parents se faire exécuter par un homme brisant son quotidien parfait._

* * *

Un blanc s'était installé depuis que Mia avait raconté son passé. Héroïne X enfouis sa tête dans ses bras n'osant pas affronté le regard des autres.  
"Qu'est-il arrivé après..?" demanda Shirou qui détourna le regard  
Mia releva la tête et cacha son visage dans son écharpe.  
"J'ai été élevé par Alice et Riku.. Je me suis entraîné tout les jours avec oncle Riku, tante Alice m'a entraîné à la maîtrise de la seule magie que je métrisais : le renforcement. Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'ai rencontré la directrice de Chaldea : Olga Marie Animusphere. J'ai passé un pacte avec elle, je devais l'aider dans la recherches des Alter Servant et les éliminer, et en contre partie elle devait me fournir la force dont j'avais besoin pour me venger.." expliqua Mia  
"La force dont tu avais besoin?" demanda Arturia  
Mia tourna la tête vers sa mère et lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête.  
"Durant mes années d'entrainements avec oncle Riku et tante Alice, j'ai beaucoup progressé, à vrai dire, tante Alice avait dit que j'égalais votre force à vous deux. Mais il restait un problème. Malgrès la force que j'avais acquiers, je n'étais pas assez forte. La directrice m'a alors présenté l'objet sur lequel l'organisation travaillait, un appareil capable de rendre quelqu'un à moitié Servant seulement si cette personne avait un lien avec le Graal. Comme mes parents ont étaient des Servants, j'ai pu utiliser l'appareil" expliqua la blonde  
"Ce qui veut dire que tu es un demi-Servant?" demanda Mashu  
"Exactement! Je pouvais maintenant utiliser la pleines puissances des armes de mes parents"  
"Tu dis faire partie de Chaldea pourtant je ne t'ai jamais croisé dans les bâtiments de réunion" remarqua Ritsuka  
"C'est normal, à vrai dire, j'avais reçu l'ordre de la directrice de ne pas me faire remarqué, après tout, si les étudiants apprenaient que la fille de la grande Arturia Pendragon et du grand Emiya Shirou était là ça aurait causé beaucoup de grabuges" ricana la blonde  
Ritsuka ricana en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
"Mia, j'avais cru voir une blessure sur ta joue toute à l'heure, faîtes pas ce Servant" remarqua Shirou  
La grande blonde pencha la tête sur le côté et toucha sa joue, elle ricana et croisa les bras.  
"Tu n'as pas halluciné papa, j'ai bien eu une blessure, mais il m'a soigné" fit remarquer la blonde en montrant son bracelet en fer de couleur or et bleu qui était sur son poignet  
"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda sa mère  
"Oh, c'est les reste d'Avalon, grâce à tante Alice et oncle Riku, on a pu créé un bracelet à partir des restes. Au départ nous voulions juste que ce soit un souvenir, mais dès que je l'ai touché, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il ma reconnu comme son nouveau propriétaire. Il ne peut pas me protéger des attaques ni me rendre immortel, mais il peut soigner mes blessures, et puis ça reste un souvenir.." expliqua l'adolescente qui regarda l'objet avec un sourire  
"Je comprends, que comptes-tu faire maintenant? La question vous concerne aussi" demanda Shirou en regardant Mashu et Ritsuka  
"Nous allons renter dans notre époque, à vrai dire, nous ne pouvons pas savoir où se trouve les Alter Servant sans retourner à l'organisation" répondit Ritsuka qui croisa les bras  
"Mon Master à raison, le problème est qu'il est possible qu'un Servant corrompu revienne à cette époque ce qui peut vous mettre en danger" continua Mashu  
Un blanc s'installa encore une fois, Shirou avait croisé les bras et semblait réfléchir, Arturia elle, regardait sa fille qui était sur ses genoux et qui semblait dormir, elle sourit et tourna la tête remarquant que sa fille venu du futur regardait la scène avec un peu de jalousie.  
"Bon, c'est décidé, je viens avec vous dans le futur, je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre que cet homme revienne pour finir ce qu'il a commencé" annonça le roux qui se leva rapidement, il se tourna en direction de sa femme et croisa les bras  
"Arturia, tu resteras là avec Mia, je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger"  
"Hors de question!" répondit catégoriquement la blonde qui leva son regard sévère à son mari "Douterais tu de mes capacités à savoir me protéger moi et Mia, Shirou?"  
Le roux soupira et secoua la tête rapidement "Ce n'est pas une question de douter de tes capacités Arturia, je ne veux juste que tu sois en sécurité"  
"Je veux également que tu le sois Shirou, peut importe ce que tu diras je viendrais"  
Le roux soupira puis tourna le dos à sa femme.  
"C'est d'accord" répondit-il finalement  
Arturia afficha un sourire vainqueur sur son visage puis tourna la tête en direction de sa fille venu du futur  
"Nous viendrons également, cela ne posera pas trop de problème?" demanda Arturia  
"Non aucun, nous pouvons ramenez des gens du passé dans le futur même si c'est interdit" répondit sa fille

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de préparation, tout le monde était regroupé dehors.  
"Bien commençons" affirma Ritsuka  
Le brun tapa quelques trucs sur sa montre un le visage d'un homme apparut rapidement à l'écran.  
"Que se passe t-il?" demanda la voix  
"Ramenez nous professeur Akiman, nous vous expliquerons" répondit le garçon  
De son côté, Mia sortit un téléphone de sa poche et appela quelqu'un.  
"Ramenez moi directrice" dit-elle rapidement avant de raccrocher  
Elle tendit directement ses mains en direction de ses parents qui les attrapèrent également. En quelques secondes, une lumière les engloba et quand elle se dissipa, ils n'était plus là.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	19. Acte III Chapitre 4 : Accueil

**Acte III : Chapitre 4 :** Accueil

* * *

Une femme tapait son pied droit sur le sol signe qu'elle était impatiente, elle portait des vêtements aristocrates : une robe blanche qui lui arrivait au milieu des genoux avec par dessus une veste noir et orange, ainsi que des collant orange-rouge avec des talons hauts noirs. Elle soupira et remetta l'une de ses mèches blanches qui tombaient sur son visage derrière elle. Ses cheveux couleur neige étaient assez long lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, elle avait tressés une petite partie sur son côté gauche. Elle releva son regard or vers les personnes devant elle et croisa la bras.  
"J'espère pour toi Mia, que tu as une excuse solide pour expliquer le fait que tu es ramené des gens du passé ici!" gronda la femme  
La blonde en question ricana un moment mais s'arrêta quand le regard sérieux et en colère de la femme la regardait. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et croisa à son tour les bras.  
"C'est très long à expliquer mais pour faire court, on s'est fait attaqué par l'alter Servant : Jeanne d'Arc, et par la suite, ils sont décidés de venir avec moi dans le futur afin de nous aider à les combattre" expliqua rapidement Mia  
La directrice soupira et jeta un regard aux 2 adultes derrière la blonde qui n'avaient rien dit depuis le début, elle remarqua l'enfant dans les bras de l'autre blonde et regarda rapidement Mia.  
"Et donc, c'est qui?"  
Mia du futur fit un sourire fière et se posta derrière ses parents en posant une main sur l'épaule de son père et l'autre sur celle de sa mère.  
"Voici mes parents : Arturia Pendragon et Shirou Emiya! Et la petite fille qui est trop mignonne, c'est moi!" annonça la blonde  
La directrice ne réagit pas tout de suite puis hurla à travers la salle, elle courut en direction de la blonde à la casquette et la prit par les épaules avant de la secouer d'avant en arrière.  
"AS-TU PERDUE LA TETE OU QUOI? TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE C'EST INTERDIT DE RAMENER DES GENS DU PASSE DANS LE FUTUR ET ENCORE MOINS DE PRENDRE CONTACT AVEC EUX TU SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUI VA SE PASSER!" hurla la femme  
La blonde ricana puis arrêta la directrice, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et jeta un regard arrogant à la femme aux cheveux blancs.  
"N'en dit pas plus, Olga, de toute façons on est même pas sûr de ça"  
La femme soupira et massa calmement ses yeux pour essayer de calmer sa colère. Elle soupira encore une fois et fit un geste de la main en direction de Mia pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle veut. La directrice s'avança jusqu'à arriver devant les deux adultes qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis le départ.  
"Bon, vous avez dit vouloir nous aider?"  
"Exactement" répondit Shirou rapidement  
La directrice soupira puis partit s'asseoir à son bureau, elle en sortit quelques feuilles et les déposa sur la table, elle fit signe au couple marié d'avancer.  
"Actuellement, notre but est simple : éliminer les Alter Servants, ce sont des menaces qui ne peuvent pas être ignoré"  
"Comment ont-ils étaient créés?" demanda Arturia  
"La destruction du Graal lors de la guerre de Fuyuki n'a pas été totale, à vrai dire, l'énergie qui a pu survivre s'est transformé en une masse sombre qui peut traversé le temps. Elle est apparut à l'époque de Charlemagne et a prit le contrôle de se roi" expliqua la femme  
"De plus, son contrôle sur lui n'était pas totale, elle a eu donc patienté de nombreuses années avant de bouger, par la suite elle est venus à notre époque et à tuer mes parents. Cette masse corrompu à du penser que mes parents pourraient être une gêne plus tard.." expliqua Mia qui venait de s'approcher  
"On a une idée du nombre de Servants qui ont été corrompu actuellement?" demanda le roux  
"Pas vraiment, 4 ou 5 je dirais mais ce chiffre peut augmenter, à vrai dire, c'est Charlemagne lui même qui choisis les Servants qu'il veut dans son armée" continua la femme aux cheveux blancs  
"Quel est leur but?" demanda la blonde  
"Détruire l'humanité, en détruisant l'humanité dans le passé, le futur sera également détruit" répondit sa fille en baissant les yeux  
Shirou frappa ses poings dans ses mains et croisa ses bras par la suite, il ricana un peu.  
"Raison de plus pour donner un coup de main, que pouvons-nous faire?"  
La directrice se leva et se positionna devant une grande fenêtre laissant voir à l'extérieur la neige qui tombait à gros flocon.  
"Nous ne pouvons pas envoyé quelqu'un dans le passé comme ça, nous n'avons aucune piste, il faut attendre que des failles s'ouvrent. Donc pour résumer pour l'instant ne faîtes rien, nous vous hébergerons. Faîtes ce que vous voulez de vos journées, nous vous appellerons quand nous aurons du nouveau"  
La femme se retourna et se dirigea vers le roux, elle lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa.  
"Mon nom est Olga Marie Animusphere, mais appelez moi Olga ou directrice comme vous le souhaitez. Mia vous fera la visite" dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau  
"Merci de nous accueillir" s'inclina Arturia  
"Merci à vous, recevoir de l'aide de 2 héros de la Légende du Roi Arthur est un privilège" répondit la femme en souriant avec arrogance  
"Co-comment s'avez vous!" s'écria le roux  
La femme leva son regard et éclata de rire avant de se calmer quelques secondes plus tard.  
"Je connais toute la vie de mes élèves, il m'a été facile de trouver des documents ayant appartenu à Tohsaka Rin et qui parlaient d'un homme ayant voyagé dans le temps pour changer le destin d'une femme présente dans cette pièce. De plus, avoir des documents qui parlent de la guerre de Londres est chose simple, j'ai pu facilement savoir quel Servants a été invoqué, et donc savoir qu'un certain Ashta Shirou était le Servant Berserker et Arturia Pendragon le Servant Saber était simple. J'ai juste fait le rapprochement et d'après ta réaction j'ai eu juste non?" expliqua la femme qui regardait avec fierté la réaction du couple  
Le roux ricana avec sarcasme à l'écoute des explications de la femme et s'éclaircit la gorge rapidement.  
"Tu es quelqu'un de très malin. Peu de personnes doivent aimer savoir que tu connaisses toute leur vie" se moqua Shirou en détournant la tête  
"Je vais le prendre comme un compliments. Il est essentiel que je connaisse la vie de mes élèves, cela me permet de mieux les connaître et ainsi les aider plus tard"  
Mia ricana et s'approcha discrètement de son père, elle lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il la regarde.  
"Ne te fit pas à ce qu'elle te dit, elle est méchante" murmura sa fille  
"Mia Pendragon-Emiya, as-tu quelque chose à me dire?" réprimanda la femme en fixant la blonde avec un regard sévère  
Cette dernière rigola et détourna les yeux en sifflotant.  
"Pas vraiment, je disais juste à papa que j'allais leur faire visiter l'endroit!" mentit la femme  
"Oh je vois, et bien, faîtes le. Je vous préviendrais quand nous aurons du nouveau, vous pouvez disposer" annonça la femme

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle ils s'étaient mis en route vers leur première destinations : les laboratoires.  
"On a failli y rester!" soupira Mia alors qu'elle marchait les mains derrière la tête  
"Cette femme a l'air sérieuse dans son travail malgré son caractère plutôt.. atypique" tenta Arturia  
"Ne te fais pas avoir Maman, elle est méchante et très manipulatrice ! Elle sait ce qu'elle veut!" confia la fille "Mais tu as raison, elle est très sérieuse dans sn travail et se soucie vraiment de ses élèves"  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Mia s'arrêta devant une porte, elle passa un badge qu'elle avait sortit de l'une de ses poches et la porte s'ouvrit, le groupe entra rapidement.  
"Oh tu es donc de retour Mia! Content de voir que tu vas bien! Olga m'a tout raconté alors comme ça ce sont tes parents?!" s'écria un homme  
L'homme portait une blouse blanche et verte, il avait des cheveux de couleurs fauves et des yeux vert clair, sur son badge on pouvait voir son nom : Romani Akiman. L'homme s'élança en direction de Shirou et l'examina de haut en bas, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux.  
"Oh! Voici donc le père de Mia! Je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur vous! J'ai fais énormément de recherche sur votre légende celle de l'homme aux million d'épées! En plus vous avez participé à 2 guerres !" s'exclama de chercheur  
"Euh.. Merci, je suppose?" essaya le roux  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il se plaça devant Arturia et la regarda également de haut en bas.  
"Le légendaire Roi Arthur, que dis-je, Arturia Pendragon! Celle qui s'est fait passé pour un homme durant longtemps afin de pouvoir régner sur son pays! Je comprends d'où viens la force de votre fille!"  
"Professeur.. ça re..commence.." gémit Mia qui tombait à genoux en tenant sa tête entre ses mains  
L'homme se redressa et prit un air sérieux, il se précipita en direction de plusieurs ordinateurs et regarda les nombreuses lignes et chiffres qui s'étaient affichés. Shirou s'approcha rapidement de sa fille venue du futur et posa une main sur son dos, la fille releva son regard douloureux en direction de son père et lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer. Arturia s'approcha également de l'adolescente à genoux, puis releva son regard en direction du chercheur, elle écarquilla les yeux à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Devant l'homme se trouvait une grande vitre derrière laquelle se trouvait une salle où au centre était planté Clarent et où de nombreux câbles étaient attachés autour.  
"Clarent?" murmura la blonde  
Arturia n'u pas le temps de poser une autre question que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ritsuka qui arrivait en haletant, suivit de près par Mashu.  
"Une.. faille.. a été.. trouvée!" essaya le garçon qui tentait de reprendre son souffle  
"Cela signifie que nous pouvons retourner dans le passé" finit Mashu pour permettre à son Master de reprendre son souffle  
"Une faille?" gémit Mia, elle se leva directement mais faillit retomber mais elle fut rattraper par son père, elle le remercia rapidement puis commença à marcher en vacillant en direction de la porte donnant sur l'endroit où se trouvait Clarent. Quelques secondes plus tard elle en ressortit avec l'épée dans les mains. L'adolescente regarda ses parents qui lui lançaient des regards d'incompréhension, elle ricana rapidement puis soupira.  
"Papa, maman, je vous expliquerez tout quand nous serons à l'époque dans laquelle se trouve les Servants corrompus, d'ici là, ne posez aucune questions et suivez moi!" ordonna Mia qui prit les devant et sortit du laboratoire suivit de près par le reste du groupe.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent dans une grande salle dans laquelle se trouvait une grande machine ouverte, la machine ressemblait à un grand scanner.  
"Bon, pour faire un résumer rapide, vous allez être transféré dans une époque inconnu et dans un lieu inconnu" annonça Olga qui arrivait les bras croisés, elle tourna la tête en direction de Mia qui avait fait une tête surprise "J'ai pas plus de précision, la faille se trouve en dehors du temps que nous connaissons, comme si elle se trouvait dans une autre dimension, nos capteurs ont signalés la présence de 2 Alter Servants" continua la directrice  
Mia acquiesça satisfaite de la réponse donnée, elle se tourna vers sa mère qui s'était avancé en direction de la femme aux cheveux blancs.  
"Puis-je vous faire confiance pour garder Mia avec vous?" demanda Arturia  
La femme ricana rapidement et regarda l'enfant qui était dans les bras de sa mère et qui n'avait pas parlé depuis leur arrivé à cette époque.  
"Comme si j'allais m'occuper-" elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua le regard triste de l'enfant, Olga jura puis détourna les yeux en rougissant rapidement "Mh, c'est mon devoir de directrice de prendre soin de ceux qui se trouvent dans mes bâtiments, je prendrais donc soin d'elle!" conclut-elle rapidement  
Arturia répondit par un sourire puis tendit sa fille, elle déposa un baiser sur l front de sa fille rapidement, suivit par son mari qui ébouriffa les cheveux blond de l'enfant. Heroïne X détourna la tête à la scène et cacha son visage dans son écharpe sans dire un mot les bras dans le dos.  
"Soit sage, nous reviendrons le plus vite possible" rassura sa mère  
"Papa.. Maman.." murmura la fillette qui avait les larmes aux yeux  
Le roux a été le premier à réagir et essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient tombés.  
"Ne pleure pas, nous serons de retour bientôt, et on ira jouer dans la neige dehors" promis son père avec un sourire  
L'enfant rayonna de bonheur et afficha un grand sourire, elle tendit les bras et ses parents se rapprochèrent pour un câlin rapide. Après tout ça ils reculèrent et entrèrent dans le scanner qui se referma.  
 _"Téléportation sur le point donné dans 10 minutes"_ annonça une voix robotisé  
Shirou soupira puis s'appuya contre l'une des parois fermant les yeux. Arturia regarda son mari faire puis détourna les yeux pour laisser tomber son regard sur Clarent qui était contre un mur.  
"Mia, explique nous pourquoi Clarent est là" demanda sa mère  
L'adolescente jeta un regard à l'arme puis croisa les bras et fixa par la suite sa mère.  
"Chaldea a trouvé Clarent il y a quelques années en Angleterre, elle était enfouis profondément dans le sol mais en parfait état. Le professeur Akiman l'a étudié, on a rapidement appris qu'elle appartenait à ma "sœur" : le Chevalier de la Trahison : Mordred. Il a par la suite remarqué que l'ADN de Mordred était profondément encré dans l'épée et a donc décidé de remplir l'arme d'énergie dans le but de faire réapparaître Mordred" expliqua l'adolescente  
"Dans quel but?" demanda Ritsuka qui n'avait rien dit à présent  
 _"Téléportation sur le point donné dans 5 minutes"_ annonça la voix  
Mia sembla réfléchir un peu puis pencha la tête sur un côté.  
"Nous aider dans notre chasse aux Alter Servants, à vrai dire on espoir que nous pourrons l'invoqué, ce n'est pas sûr qu'on y arrive" ricana la blonde  
"Je vois.." répondit Arturia qui baissa son regard vers le sol, elle fut réconforté par la main de son mari sur son épaule suivit d'un sourire  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas" rassura son mari en déposant un baisé sur ses lèvres  
 _"Téléportation sur le point donné dans 3,2,1. 0."_ annonça la voix suivit d'un flash lumineux intense.

* * *

Quand Arturia ouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait dans une immense plaine sur laquelle l'herbe était noire, il y avait un lac non loin. Le ciel était remplis d'étoile et une lune rouge orné le paysage. Plus loin, elle pouvait apercevoir quelques arbres dont les fleurs blanches avait éclos et recouvrait les branches et les feuilles vert sombre. Elle tourna les yeux cherchant Shirou du regard et le trouva non loin d'elle, il regardait également le paysage.  
"Je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu parler d'un endroit comme celui là" commenta Mashu qui avait mit son armure et tenait son bouclier dans ses mains  
"Olga avait raison, nous sommes dans une autre dimension" continua Mia qui fit apparaître Excalibur dans sa main droite. Elle fut suivit dans son action par Arturia qui fit apparaître son armure blanche et son épée sacré suivit du roux qui avait sa tenue rouge écarlate et tenait Kanshou et Bakuya dans les mains.  
Rapidement, Mia posa Clarent sur le sol recula de quelques pas. Le reste du groupe s'approcha à ses côtés attendant une réaction de l'épée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ritsuka soupira et regarda l'adolescente blonde qui fronçait les sourcils.  
"Il fallait s'en douter, tu as toi même dit qu'il y avait peu de chance" commenta le brun  
"Ce n'est qu'une arme comme toute les autres maint-" commença Shirou mais qui fut coupé par une voix  
"Oh, c'est un grand plaisir de vous revoir, père, Sir Shirou" cria une voix derrière eux  
Ils se retournèrent et l'épée s'illumina d'un rouge éclatant avant de s'envoler dans le ciel et d'atterrir dans les mains d'un quelqu'un qui avait une armure argenté et rouge. L'inconnu planta Clarent dans le sol et posa ses mains dessus. Un léger "clic" se fit entendre et le casque se disloqua en plusieurs morceaux qui s'écartèrent laissant voir un visage qui souriait malicieusement. C'était une femme blonde dont les cheveux était attaché en une queue de cheval et dont 2 tresses passait sur les côtés jusqu'à l'arrière de son crane, ses yeux vert émeraude regardait le groupe devant elle, et, surtout les visages surpris de Shirou et d'Arturia.  
"Mordred?!" s'écrièrent le couple marié en même temps

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	20. Acte III Chapitre 5 : Affrontements

**Acte III : Chapitre 5 :** Affrontements

* * *

"Hahaha! Cela fait plusieurs siècles que nous nous sommes pas vu! Pour être exact, c'est depuis que vous Sir Shirou m'ayez tué!" cria Mordred qui s'appochait jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres du groupe  
"Que fais-tu ici Mordred?" demanda rapidement Arturia  
Mordred fit disparaître son épée et posa ses mains derrière son crâne, elle semblait réfléchir puis ricana.  
"A vrai dire, je ne sais pas non plus moi même pourquoi je suis là, ce que je sais c'est que mon âme était enfermé dans Clarent et que je me suis réveillé que maintenant! Mais ça me va! J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, le moment où je pourrais vous défier afin de prouver que j'étais l'unique et digne héritier du trône!" expliqua le chevalier  
"Mordred? Donc tu es ma grande sœur?" demanda Mia qui s'approchait lentement  
Mordred sursauta en entendant "grande sœur" puis sa tête en direction de la blonde qui s'approchait. Le Chevalier de la Trahison jeta un regard noire envers Mia qui s'arrêta en rigolant un peu.  
"Ne dit plus jamais "grande sœur" si tu ne veux pas perdre ta tête!" menaça Mordred  
"Hehe.." ricana Mia avant de reculer de quelques pas  
"Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis ton ainé" répondit rapidement Mordred qui dirigea son regard ensuite vers Arturia "Mais je suis surpris de voir que vous l'avez accepté comme enfant ELLE, contrairement à moi"  
Arturia détourna le regard et resserrait son emprise sur Excalibur.  
"Mordred.. Je-"  
"Nous verrons ça plus tard, nous sommes ici pour les Alter Servants, et je crois bien qu'ils sont arrivés" coupa Shirou qui s'était retourné  
En effet, le groupe se retourna et fut étonné de voir que 4 personnes arrivaient calmement armes à la main. 3 d'entre eux était devant, il y avait Jeanne d'arc qui marchait avec son étendard à la main et semblait chantonner calmement, à côté d'elle se trouvait une autre femme aux cheveux mauves foncés et aux yeux rouge perçant. Elle portait une tenue légère de la même couleur que ses cheveux et noire, elle avait des épaulettes en acier qui faisait un petit bruit à chaque pas, elle tenait dans ses deux mains, 2 lances rouges très semblable, Shirou écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua que l'une des lances ressemblait traits pour traits à Gae Bolg. A côté de la femme se trouvait un homme très imposant mesurant plus de 2 mètres facilement, il avait la peau foncée et ses yeux étaient verrons, celui de gauche était rouge sur fond noir et l'autre était jaune sur fond blanc regardaient ses ennemis, il avait quelques traits rouge sur le visage et sur ses mains. Il tenait d'une main une immense épée faîtes de fer et de pierre, il marchait pieds nu dans l'herbe ne portant uniquement des brassards gris et noirs à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Il était torse nu et portait qu'un pagne qui lui entourait le bassin et les cuisse, le pagne était renforcé par des plaques de métal et un ceinturon.  
Derrière eux se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noir et blancs, il avait sa tenue blanche et bleu, ses yeux bleu sombre fixait le groupe au loin, il avait sa main gauche posé contre son épée. Mia écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme l'ayant reconnu elle fronça les sourcils de colère et jura, elle s'accroupit et se propulsa dans sa direction. Elle fut arrêté la seconde d'après par son père qui avait attrapé le col de sa veste, elle tourna son regard remplis de haine envers lui.  
"Lâche moi! Je vais le tuer! C'est lui qui a tué mes parents!" hurla la blonde  
Le roux soupira et lança son regard calme envers la blonde.  
"Calme toi, nous devons nous organiser" dit l'homme calmement  
"C'est eux les ennemis contre qui vous devez vous battre?" demanda Mordred qui s'était avancé à côté de Shirou  
"Oui c'est bien eux, ce sont des Servants corrompu bien plus puissant qu'à l'origine" répondit Shirou  
"Haha! Très bien, je vais me battre aussi, après tout, le suis le digne héritier du trône, quand j'arrive sur un champs de bataille le combat commence!" annonça le chevalier en jetant un regard amusé envers le roux qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé également  
"Très bien, je m'occuperais de Berserker alors" prévenu le roux  
"Moi je m'occupe de celui qui a tué mes parents!" annonça Mia jetant son regard remplis de haine envers l'homme  
Arturia se tourna vers Mashu et Ritsuka qui n'avaient pas parlé.  
"Mashu, veux tu joindre tes forces avec moi pour s'occuper de Jeanne d'Arc?" demanda la blonde  
La jeune fille lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête et s'avança aux côtés de la blonde.  
"Bon je m'occupe de celle avec les deux lances!" affirma Mordred "J'espère que nos adversaires seront à la hauteur d'un roi tel que moi!" rigola le chevalier en posant Clarent sur son épaule en ricanant  
Shirou soupira et lâcha sa fille, elle tourna la tête vers son père qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui avait sourit. Il soupira par la suite et fit apparaître encore une fois Kanshou et Bakuya.

* * *

Tout le monde était en ligne attendant que le groupe d'Alter Servants arrivent, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent et Charlemagne passa devant eux. Il rigola à la vue du groupe qui s'était mis en ligne et l'attendait comme le ferait des chevaliers, Arturia et Mia avaient planté leur Excalibur dans le sol et avaient leur mains sur la garde.  
"Oh je vois que la famille Pendragon est réunis au complet!" remarqua Charlemagne, il se tourna en direction de Mashu et Ritsuka et leur sourit "Sauf vous deux"  
"Toi, tu as assassiné mes parents! Je peux te jurer que dans deux minutes je t'écraserais!" hurla Mia  
"Tu es l'enfant que j'ai épargné, je me souviens, tu as bien grandis et tu as l'air d'être forte, très bien, viens essayer de me battre alors!"  
Mia n'attendit pas une minute de plus et attrapa son arme et s'élança contre l'homme, elle remarqua que Héraclès était à présent devant Charlemagne prêt à le défendre. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à s'arrêtait quand elle remarqua que le colosse devant elle était en train d'abaisser rapidement son arme dans sa direction, elle n'u pas le temps de bouger qu'un flash rouge passa devant elle et bloqua l'arme avec ses deux dagues, elle remarqua rapidement le corps de son père qui avait arrêté le coup.  
"On t'ouvres le chemin, Mia!" cria son père en regardant en arrière  
Elle répondit par un sourire et continua sa route, la femme aux deux lances s'avança mais fut arrêté par un second flash rouge qui appartenait à Mordred, ce dernier envoya un coup de son épée dans les lances qui propulsa la femme plus loin.  
"T'as pas intérêt à perdre!" hurla Mordred qui était déjà partit au contact de la femme aux lances  
Mia ricana et enfouis son visage dans son écharpe et continua sa route, cette fois-ci ce fût Jeanne d'arc qui voulu l'arrêter. L'alter Servant leva son bras droit vers le ciel et claqua des doigts, un immense dragon apparut dans le ciel et tomba à côté d'elle, son œil gauche était barré d'une cicatrice et il en avait une autre aux niveaux de la mâchoire. Le dragon leva sa patte et l'abattit en direction de la blonde mais fut arrêté par un bouclier qui retenait le coup. Jeanne jura et s'élança vers la blonde mais fut arrêté par une autre blonde qui bloqua un coup de sa lance avec son épée. Mia passa rapidement à travers et arriva finalement devant l'homme qui avait tué ses parents. Celui-ci dégaina son épée et affichait un sourire sadique sur son visage.

* * *

Shirou lança encore une fois ses deux dagues en direction du colosse, elles vinrent se planter dans les épaules de ce dernier mais Berserker semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Le colosse abattit son arme contre le sol faisant voler des pierres en direction du roux qui les évita en sautant. Shirou fit apparaître son arc dans sa main droite et une flèche en forme de spiral dans l'autre, il la mit à son arc et tira sur la corde de toute ses force.  
 **CALADBOLD III**  
Il tira sa flèche qui s'élança contre l'homme, c'était une forme amélioré de Caladbolg II beaucoup plus puissante. La flèche en spiral percuta l'homme créant une immense explosion au passage, Shirou atterrit rapidement sur le sol et fut étonner de fois une épée trancher l'explosion dissipant le feu qui avait était créé et la poussière. Il tira une dizaine de flèches rouge que Berserker trancha avec son arme. Le colosse s'élança en direction du roux et abattit son arme dans sa direction, Shirou sauta sur le côté évitant le coup et envoya une paire de dague dans le torse de l'homme, ce dernier avait à présent 10 dagues plantés un peu partout. Shirou sauta rapidement sur les épaules de l'hommes et planta encore une paire de dague dans le cou du colosse, il posa rapidement ses mains sur les épaules et ferma les yeux.  
"Trace On : Burst!" cria le roux qui sauta au même moment laissant voir un cercle bleu entourer Berserker pour exploser quelques secondes plus tard.  
Shirou retomba quelques mètres plus loin en haletant, il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que le corps de l'homme se soigné de lui même.  
"Mes attaques auraient du le tuer au moins 9 fois, devenir un Alter Servant l'aurait rendu immortel?" pensa l'homme  
Shirou n'u pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'il devait éviter un attaque du colosse. Le roux jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir comment allait ses camarades, Arturia était en train de se battre contre Jeanne et évotait parfois les coup du dragon, Mashu aidait la blonde en bloquant des attaques qui arrivait derrière elle. Mia se battait contre Charlemagne mais aucune de ses attaques ne le touchait, Shirou remarqua que les attaques de sa fille n'était pas précis, les attaques étaient remplis de haine mais ne touchait pas l'homme. Shirou évita encore une fois l'attaque du colosse en sautant dans les airs, il pouvait entendre les hurlement et les rire de Mordred au loin, il ricana.  
"Je me fais pas du soucis pour elle, je suppose que son désir de combattre Arturia est trop fort pour perdre" se dit Shirou  
Le roux retomba par terre et soupira rapidement.  
"Arturia va me tuer si je le fais.." murmura le roux en bloquant une attaque du colosse avec ses dagues "Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, désolé.."  
Il sauta en arrière et lâcha ses armes qui disparurent aussitôt, il ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration et soupira en ouvrant les yeux.  
Il hurla de tout de son cœur les phrases d'invocation de son monde.

 **Mon corps est constitué d'épées**  
 **Mon sang est d'acier et mon cœur est de verre**  
 **Invaincu par-delà une infinité de champs de bataille**  
 **Pas une fois mis en déroute**  
 **Pas une seule fois vainqueur**  
 **Son porteur repose seul ici, forgeant l'acier sur une colline d'épées**  
 **Ma vie, n'a donc pas de sens**  
 **Ce corps est constitué d'innombrables épées**

 **UNLIMITED BLADES WORKS**

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait dans une immense plaine remplie d'herbe d'un vert éclatant, le ciel avait une couleur orangé et des rouages transperçaient le ciel, sur cette plaines se trouvait plantées dans le sol des millions d'armes toute différentes, des épées, des lances, des marteaux. Elle avait entendu la voix de son mari juste avant de voir un flash blanc éblouir ses yeux. Elle ramena son regard vers le dragon qui semblait perdu ainsi qu'à la femme qui ressemblait à Jeanne d'Arc.  
"Où sommes nous?" demanda l'Alter Servant en fixant la blonde  
Mashu qui était non loin s'approcha et questionna la blonde avec un regard. Arturia resserra son emprise sur son épée et afficha un sourire sur son visage, elle baissa son regard sur la bague qu'elle avait autour du doigt, c'était la bague de son mariage, une bague en argent sur laquelle se trouvait quelques cristaux incrustés, elle se souvient comme si c'était hier, elle avait été inquiète car Shirou ne dormait plus depuis quelques nuits, en vérité il n'allait même plus dans leur chambre et passait tout son temps dans le garage refusant catégoriquement qu'Arturia entre. C'est au bout de quelques jours qu'une nuit Arturia força l'entrée et retrouva son mari dormant sur le sol avec dans les mains une bague qu'il offrit le lendemain à sa femme, il l'avait fait lui même. En même pas quelques mois leur mariage était organisé, il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de monde, seulement Alice, Riku et Rin mais ça leur suffisait, Arturia portait une magnifique robe blanche sans bretelles avec des gants de la même couleur recouvrant ses avant bras, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avec un ruban blanc. Elle était collé contre son mari qui portait un costard vert pale par dessus une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, il avait une bague couleur or sur son doigt acheté par sa récente femme qu'il embrassait tendrement. Elle avait entouré le cou de l'homme avec un bras et jouait avec ses cheveux roux tendit qu'il la tenait par les hanches.  
"Nous sommes dans son monde" répondit finalement la blonde "Mash, nous devons en finir rapidement avec eux!" annonça Arturia  
"Co-Compris !" répondit la fille rapidement, elle jeta un regard en arrière rapidement voyant son Master qui avait lever son bras droit au ciel et sur lequel ses sorts de commandements s'était illuminés, quelques secondes plus tard elle ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir comprenant tout le suite l'ordre de son maître "Je sais que tu vas y arriver"

* * *

Shirou affichait un sourire satisfait de voir son monde, il effaça son sourire quand il remarqua que la peau du colosse était passé d'une couleur foncé à un rouge menaçant, de la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Il resserra son emprise sur son épée de pierre et de métal et se propulsa vers le roux détruisant les quelques épées qui étaient entre eux, Shirou fit apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya et bloqua l'attaque mais fut surpris par un coup de poing de la main libre du colosse qui frappa ses côtes. Il fut propulsé à une vingtaine de mètres détruisant un peu d'herbe et faisant tomber des armes. Le roux se releva avec difficulté mais tomba sur ses genoux à cause de la douleur des nombreuses côtes brisées. Il releva son regard en direction du colosse qui s'approchait laissant trainé son arme derrière lui creusant la terre.

* * *

Mordred avait été surpris du à l'apparition de ce nouveau paysage puis afficha un sourire sadique en se souvenant de l'endroit quelques peu modifié, l'endroit où on l'avait tué. Elle laissa son esprit retomber sur la femme devant elle qui se battait avec ses deux lances, parfois Mordred en bloquait une avec son arme et l'autre avec une main. Elle sauta en arrière pour mieux regarder la femme devant elle qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de leur combat à part "Je m'appelle Scàthch, j'espère que notre combat sera à la hauteur de mes attentes"  
Mordred soupira et évita un coup de lance, la femme était très agile et malgré sa carrure elle était plutôt forte. Le Chevalier de la Trahison lança un coup d'épée en direction de la hanche de la femme mais celle-ci bloqua la lame en plantant l'une de ses lances dans le sol et envoya l'autre en direction de son attaquant. Mordred arrêta la lance pour la énième fois en l'attrapant avec sa main libre. Mais cette fois-ci, Mordred n'allait pas faire comme toute les autres fois, elle planta Clarent dans le sol et prit appuis dessus et lança un coup de jambes blindés dans la hanche de la femme qui fut surprise et fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Mordred ricana à son geste et sortit son arme du sol pour la poser contre son épaule.  
"Tu perdras contre l'unique hérité du Roi Arthur, c'est un honneur en soit!" cria l'hérité  
La femme ne répondit pas et se releva en faisant quelques saltos en arrière, elle semblait soupirer, elle prit appuis au sol et semblait se préparer à lancer ses deux lances. Des éclairs rougeâtre étaient apparut sur le bout des armes de la femme. Le casque de Mordred se disloqua en plusieurs morceaux laissant sa queue de cheval sortir et laissant voir son visage sur lequel se trouvait un sourire amusé, elle agrippa Clarent et regarda la femme.  
 **GAE**  
La femme lança une de ses lances qui se propulsa en direction de Mordred qui évita l'arme facilement, mais l'arme fit un demi-tour en direction du Chevalier de la Trahison.  
 **BOLG**  
Scàthch lança sa seconde lance qui se propulsa en direction de Mordred qui fut prit de court. Une explosion retentissait sur l'héritier du Roi Arthur et les deux lances s'élevèrent dans le ciel avant de retourner dans les mains de leur propriétaire qui ne détachait pas son regard de l'endroit qui avait explosé. Au bout de quelques minutes la fumée s'était dissipé et elle fut surprise de voir son adversaire encore vivant. Mordred avait perdu son armure qui avait était détruite à cause de l'attaque, elle ne portait maintenant qu'un tissue cachant sa poitrine, des gants recouvrant uniquement ses avants bras mais laissant ses mains nu, ainsi qu'un assemblage de tissus formant une "jupe" laissant voir son ventre, elle avait également un pagne cachant son bas-ventre. Elle portait des collants noirs et des bottes rouges. Mordred haletait et jeta un regard sévère envers la femme, le Chevalier de la Trahison leva rapidement Clarent vers le ciel, l'épée émit un léger "clic" et s'ouvrit à plusieurs endroit laissant une énergie rougeâtre en sortir, un halo rouge s'éleva au ciel et transperça les nuages et e ciel crépusculaire, des éclairs apparurent rapidement autour de Mordred. Scàthch jura et se prépara une seconde fois à lancer ses lances.  
 **GAE BOLG**  
La femme lança cette fois-ci ses lances en même temps laissant un halo rouge derrière eux.  
 **CLARENT**  
Mordred abaissa rapidement son arme et le halo rouge suivit le chemin en descendant également percutant le sol.  
 **BLOOD-ARTHUR**  
Le halo s'agrandit lorsque Mordred avait finis de prononcer le nom de l'attaque qui percuta les lances, le choc laissa les deux attaques immobiles, aucunes d'entres elles ne prenaient l'avantage.  
"Je suis l'unique héritier du Roi Arthur et tu es sur mon chemin, disparais!" hurla Mordred  
Son attaque prit rapidement l'avantage détruisant les lances rouges et percutant de pleins fouet l'Alter Servant qui fut détruit aussitôt, l'attaque continue sa route plus loin pour exploser par la suite. Mordred haleta et tomba par terre s'asseyant rapidement pour reprendre son souffle, elle leva son regard vers le ciel et afficha un sourire fier.

* * *

Shirou évita encore une attaque du colosse en sautant sur un côté. Il ne faisait que fuir le contact, ses côtes brisées le ralentissait énormément, il y a quelques secondes il avait aperçut un halo rouge s'élever au ciel, il avait rapidement conclut que cela venait de Mordred. Il sauta en arrière pour la énième fois, mais cette fois-ci, Berserker semblait s'énerver encore plus, une légère lumière bleue entoura l'épée en pierre et en métal du colosse qui se propulsa vers le roux. Ce dernier tendit son bras droit devant rapidement.  
 **RHO ARIAS**  
Une fleure violet apparut rapidement devant lui et déploya ses pétales lui servant de bouclier, Héraclès frappa rapidement les pétales qui éclatèrent rapidement. Le roux grimaça à chaque destructions de son bouclier et fut étonné de voir que Berserker avait déjà détruit toutes les pétales, il abaissa rapidement son arme dans l'épaule du roux qui grimaça, l'épée n'avait pas tranché l'épaule de l'homme car Shirou venait d'utiliser le Renforcement sur son corps. Héraclès retira son épée laissant le roux grimacer de douleur, puis relança son arme qui trancha en diagonale le torse du roux. Shirou sauta en arrière et leva son bras valide vers le ciel.  
"Je convoque toute les copies que je possède!" cria le roux  
Dès la fin de sa phrase, toutes les armes s'élevèrent dans le ciel et se dirigèrent en direction du roux créant un mur d'armes derrière lui. Héraclès rugit à la vue de ça et s'élança vers le roux  
 **GAE BOLG**  
Une lance rougeâtre s'élança et se planta rapidement dans l'une des jambes du colosse arrêtant sa course, mais l'attaque n'empêcha pas Héraclès d'avancer. Shirou attrapa rapidement Fenrir qui s'était avancer.  
 **FENRIR**  
Il abaissa rapidement la lame de glace contre le sol créant un sol de glace qui atteignit le colosse gelant ses deux jambes et l'immobilisa.  
 **DURANDAL**  
Une épée s'élança depuis le mur d'arme et planta le colosse dans le torse le faisant cracher un peu de sang.  
 **MJÖLNIR**  
Un marteaux de positionna devant Berserker et un des éclairs bleutés apparurent pour venir électrocuté l'Alter Servant.  
Shirou grimaça de douleur, il utilisait beaucoup trop de mana, il avait même dépassait ses limites, quelques mèches prenait une couleur blanche maintenant et la moitié de sa peau qui recouvrait son visage avait prit une couleur un peu plus foncé comme s'il avait bronzé. Il remua rapidement la tête en pensant déjà à la réaction de sa femme, Excalibur Morgan se déplaça jusqu'à devant lui et il l'attrapa avec sa main valide, il leva la lame vers le ciel, l'arme s'entoura d'une aura rouge qui s'éleva vers le ciel transperçant le ciel crépusculaire à son tour.  
"Transpercez le" ordonna le roux  
Toutes les armes s'élancèrent contre le colosse qui fut transpercé de toute de part en part par des millions d'épées.  
 **EXCALIBUR MORGAN**  
Il agrippa rapidement le manche avec son autre main et l'abaissa du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'aura rouge s'élança contre le colosse qui hurlait. Quelques secondes plus tard l'aura se dissipa laissant voir Berserker qui avait les yeux fermés et dont les hurlements s'était arrêtés, les nombreux armes qui recouvraient son corps disparurent ainsi que le corps du colosse. Shirou afficha un sourire satisfait et tomba rapidement en avant et dont le sang commençait déjà à recouvrir le sol. Un immense flash blanc illumina toute la zone laissant voir le paysage qu'ils avaient découvert avant d'atterrir dans le monde de Shirou.

* * *

Arturia évita une attaque de Jeanne d'Arc et s'inquiéta de ne plus être dans le Noble Phantasme de son mari. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mash qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parer les attaques du dragon. Le reptile se redressa et sembla prendre une grande inspiration. Mash s'approcha et se positionna devant la blonde et planta son bouclier dans le sol. Ritsuka s'approcha également pour être protégé par Mash.  
 **LORD CAMELOT**  
Un immense mur en brique bleu apparut protégeant entièrement les personnes à l'intérieur. Le dragon cracha ses immense flammes qui vinrent percuter le mur. La blonde réagit rapidement et contourna le mur qui les protégeait pour se positionner sur le côté du dragon, elle leva son arme dans les airs et une lumière doré engloba la lame et s'éleva à travers le ciel étoilé.  
 **EX**  
Un halo doré explosa pour s'élever vers le ciel éclairant toute la zone.  
 **CALIBUR**  
Elle abaissa rapidement son arme et le halo doré suivit la route percutant le flanc du dragon qui rugissait de douleur et s'était arrêté de cracher ses flammes. Le reptiles tomba sur le côté laissant voir une blessure béante sur son flanc sur laquelle coulait déjà du sang. Le dragon ne bougeait plus et Arturia haletait rapidement. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en arrière pour voir que Jeanne d'arc arrivait et allait la transpercer avec sa lance.

* * *

Mia avait continué son combat depuis le départ et n'avait prêté aucune attention aux nombreuses explosions, lumières et apparitions qui s'était déroulé, elle avait continué à lancer des coups dans le vide, ses attaques était portait par le désespoir, l'homme arrêtait tout ses coups. Après une énième tentative ratée, elle sauta en arrière.  
"JE VAIS TE TUER, JE VAIS VENGER LA MORT DE MES PARENTS! TU VAS PAYER!" hurla la blonde portait par la colère  
Elle fit rapidement apparaître Excalibur Morgan dans son autre main. Les deux épées se mirent à réagir à la présence de l'autre.  
"Mode : **ASCENSION**!" cria Mia rapidement  
Les armes se sont misent à briller, les parties bleues d'Excalibur se sont misent à briller d'un bleu fluo alors que les partie en rouge d'Excalibur Morgan se sont misent à briller également d'un rouge plus clair. Mia dirigea les lames vers l'arrière qui se sont misent à propulser de l'énergie faisant propulser Mia vers Charlemagne comme un moteur le ferait avec une voiture.  
"Servez moi, mes 12 paladins" dit calmement l'homme  
12 lances apparurent, 6 d'entres-elle étaient bleues, les autres étaient rouge, elle se sont misent en cercle et bloquèrent les puissants coups que Mia lançait avec ses deux armes, c'était la technique de Shirou, elle faisait les mêmes geste que ferait le roux avec Kanshou et Bakuya. Mia sauta après quelques coups et forma un "X" avec ses armes qu'elle abaissa rapidement.  
 **X-CALIBUR**  
Un halo bleu et rouge en forme de "X" apparut et se dirigea vers l'homme, ses 12 lances se rassemblèrent pour former un bouclier qui percuta l'attaque. Une explosion retentit rapidement. Après quelques secondes, Mia retomba et fit disparaître l'épée de son père, elle affichait un sourire satisfait qu'elle effaça quelques secondes plus tard quand elle remarqua que Charlemagne n'avait aucune égratignures.  
"Eh bien, tu es forte je l'avoue!" félicita l'homme en rangeant son épée dans on fourreaux laissant ses lances disparaître. "Sur ce, je te dis au revoir" annonça l'homme avec un sourire avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire. Mia écarquilla les yeux et frappa le sol avec son poing avant de se relever en entendant un cris de désespoir. Elle courut en direction du cris pour l'atteindre en quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta rapidement voyant sa mère tenant dans ses bras Clarent.

* * *

 _Arturia n'u pas le temps de se déplaçait et attendait la mort mais fut surprise de voir une masse rouge se déplacer devant elle et voir un étendard transpercer cette personne. Elle eu besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était Mordred qui s'était interposé. Cette dernière ricana avant de cracher du sang._  
 _"Je ne vous pensais pas si faible que ça père.." se moqua Mordred_  
 _"Mordred, pourquoi t'es tu interposé!" demanda son "père rapidement en faisant disparaître Excalibur_  
 _La blonde ferma les yeux et semblait réfléchir puis les rouvrit par la suite affichant un sourire timide._  
 _"Je sais pas, mon corps à bouger tout seul.. Je pense que je ne voulais tout simplement pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui vous élimine!" répondit-elle en ricanant_  
 _Jeanne d'Arc jura et retira son arme du corps de la blonde qui tomba en avant, Arturia s'avança rapidement et rattrapa le corps pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. L'Alter Servant disparut aussitôt dans une fumée noire et le dragon disparut par la suite également. Mordred fut surpris de tomber dans les bras de son "père" et ne semblait pas mécontent de ça._  
 _"Je.. je suis désolé Mordred.. Pour.. Pour tout.." tenta Arturia resserrant son emprise sur son enfant qui faisait sa taille "Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre ni de me pardonner pour t'avoir renier et abandonné, je ne te demande pas non plus de me pardonner pour ne t'avoir pas laisser ce trône.. J'ai toujours vu en toi un Chevalier puissant, très puissant.. Et, si je ne t'ai pas laisser le trône c'était parce que je ne voulais que que tu hérites d'un trône sur lequel tu aurais était détesté par tes citoyens, je ne voulais pas te laisser tout les problèmes de la Grande-Bretagne que je n'avais pas pu régler.." expliqua Arturia_  
 _Mordred ricana et ferma les yeux profitant d'être pour la première fois dans les bras de son père._  
 _"Je te hais, et je te haïrais toujours pour ne m'avoir jamais reconnu en tant qu'héritier!" menaça la blonde arrogante "mais.. pour l'instant, je suis content d'être pour la première fois dans tes bras.." ajouta Mordred_  
 _Arturia n'u pas le temps de répondre que le corps de l'autre blonde disparut dans de petites particules bleues ne laissant que Clarent que l'herbe._

* * *

 **Yo ! Je tiens à vous dire que les changements de sujet qui passe parfois de "elle" à "il" dans les passages avec Mordred est normal, vu qu'elle n'accepte pas d'être vu comme une fille, j'ai pensais que ce serait cool d'écrire au féminin et au masculin! Sur ce merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review ça ferait super plaisir, et à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Fin du chapitre**


	21. Acte III Chapitre 6 : Couleur du coeur

**Acte III : Chapitre 6 :** Couleur du cœur

* * *

Arturia ne bougeait toujours pas tenant toujours Clarent dans ses bras la tête baissée. Elle entendit plusieurs bruits de pas et tourna la tête pour voir que Ritsuka et Mashu tenaient par les épaules Shirou qui était ensanglanté avec une méchante blessure au niveau du torse.  
"Shirou!" cria la blonde en se relevant pour courir en direction de son mari  
Elle s'approcha rapidement lui et passa l'un de ses bras derrière son cou et posa sa main sur ses hanches et l'autre sur son torse pour le soutenir. Il gémit de douleur quand elle posa sa main, elle fit une mine désolée et la déplaça.  
"Ritsuka, Mashu, demandez à ce que l'on soit ramené" demanda rapidement Arturia  
"NON!" hurla Mia qui s'approchait en serrant les poings  
Les 3 autres encore debout sursautèrent et levèrent leur regard vers la blonde qui avait la tête baissée et regarder le sol avec rage.  
"Mia?" appela Arturia  
La fille en question releva son regard de haine vers sa mère et s'approcha pour être à quelques mètres du groupe.  
"Nous restons là! Ils reviendront! Et à ce moment là nous en finirons avec eux!" cria l'adolescente  
Arturia ne répondit pas et sembla juste demander rapidement à Ritsuka et son Servant s'ils pouvaient tenir le roux, ils répondirent oui rapidement et attrapèrent le corps inconscient de l'homme.  
"Si je suis là c'est uniquement dans le but de me venger de l'homme qui m'a enlevé mon enfance! Donc non! Nous rest-" elle fut coupé quand elle remarqua que sa joue gauche lui faisait maintenant mal, elle releva les yeux pour voir que Arturia venait de la giflé et la regardait avec le regard d'un roi.  
"Comment peux-tu dire de tels choses, Mia? Shirou est blessé, il a besoin de soin. Mordred n'est plus. Nous avons certes pu détruire plusieurs membres de leur rang mais en retour nous ne sommes pas au meilleur de notre forme. Un combat de plus et nous finirons par terre!" gronda sa mère  
Mia ricana puis éclata de rire, elle releva la tête et fit apparaître Excalibur, elle tenta de l'abattre sur Arturia qui dévia la trajectoire avec sa propre lame sacrée. La mère gifla encore une fois sa fille sur l'autre joue cette fois ci avec ses gants en fer. Mia vacilla puis tomba assise par terre en tenant sa joue, elle semblait perdue. Elle releva rapidement le regard vers sa mère qui l'a regarder toujours avec le regard d'un roi, elle regarda sur le côté pour voir les visages attristés du brun et de son Servant, elle remarqua que son père ne bougeait toujours pas et semblait vraiment mal. Il n'u pas fallu longtemps pour que les premières larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux.  
"Tu n'es pas digne d'être un chevalier pour l'instant" affirma Arturia qui se retourna sans dire un mot, laissant voler sa robe de combat blanche dans le vent, elle se rapprocha de Shirou et le repris dans ses bras. Ritsuka s'avait ce qu'il devait faire, il sortit un petit objet et un hologramme de Romani apparu avec à ses côtés Olga.  
"Ramenez nous s'il vous plait!" demanda rapidement Ritsuka  
En quelques secondes une lumière blanche les enveloppa et ils disparurent.

* * *

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans la grand salle, les porte du scanners s'ouvrit et devant eux se trouvait Romani avec une tablette et Olga qui dans ses bras et qui bougeait beaucoup quand elle remarqua ses parents : Mia.  
"Nous avons enregitré la suppression de 2 Alters Servants, il s'agissait desquels?" demanda Olga qui avait du mal à retenir l'enfant  
"Héraclès de classe Berserker et Scàthch de classe Lancer" répondit Mashu  
Romani nota rapidement la réponse donnée.  
"S'il vous plait pouvons nous emprunter une de vos chambres, Shirou a besoin de soins rapidement" annonça Arturia rapidement  
La directrice lança un regard surpris à la blonde quand elle remarqua que le roux était ensanglanté. Elle lui demanda rapidement de la suivre et le groupe se déplaça à travers les couloirs sous les regards interrogateur des élèves. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre plutôt grande dans laquelle se trouvait 2 grands lits 2 places. La blonde posa son mari sur l'un des lits et tout le monde se regroupa, elle tendit ses bras en avant et ferma les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière dorée apparut, en quelques secondes, Avalon, le fourreau sacré était là, illuminant toute la pièce sous les regards surprit, elle s'approcha du roux et posa Avalon à côté de lui de sorte que l'une de ses mains touchent le métal doré et froid.  
"Le fourreau du Roi Arthur?" demanda Romani  
"Oui, il va soigner ses blessures, cela va prendre un peu de temps" expliqua la blonde alors qu'une lumière vert entourait le corps inconscient de son mari.  
"Papa! Maman!" cria la petite Mia attirant l'attention de la grande blonde qui se retourna vers sa fille pour lui offrir un sourire, elle s'approcha et l'enfant monta dans les bras de sa mère, elle tendait les bras vers son père. Arturia réalisa son désir en la rapprochant de lui. L'enfant afficha un sourire rassuré et se tourna vers sa mère pour s'accrocher à son cou.  
"Donc, il ne reste que Charlemagne et Jeanne d'arc non?" demanda Olga en croisant les bras  
"Oui, mais ce ne sont pas des adversaires faciles à battre" répondit Ritsuka qui s'était assis sur une chaise  
Mia était à l'arrière contre un mur et n'écouter pas la conversation, son regard se balançait entre le sol, son père sur le lit et son écharpe. Elle soupira puis releva son regard vers le groupe et essaya de suivre la discutions.  
"Bon pour l'instant, vous devriez vous reposer" proposa Romani  
Le groupe acquiesça rapidement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et éclairait toute la neige autour des bâtiments. Mia était sur le balcon assise en tailleur sur une table. Les extrémités de son écharpe volaient grâce au vent, la blonde fixait le paysage blanc qui s'étendait jusqu'à des montagnes lointaines. Elle soupira alors qu'une bourrasque la glaça. Elle tourna la tête en arrière pour voir à travers la fenêtre sa mère qui était couché à côté du roux ainsi que sa version enfant entre les deux adultes. Elle soupira encore une fois et rentra rapidement dans la chambre refermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'assit sur son lit qu'elle ne partageait avec personne et rapprocha ses jambes de son visage, elle posa son regard sur son bracelet fait à partir des restes d'Avalon. Dès qu'elle avait posé son regard sur l'objet ses souvenirs du passé refit surface et quelques larmes se sont misent à couler.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle entendit un bruit, elle remarqué qu'elle s'était allongée sur son lit. Mia se redressa et remarqua le corps de son père qui était debout.  
"Papa?" murmura la blonde  
Le roux se tourna et lui sourit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
"Désolé, je t'es réveillée?"  
La blonde lui sourit en retour et secoua la tête doucement.  
"Non, de toute façons je ne dormais pas complétement, je surveillais les environs" expliqua sa fille qui se leva.  
Elle suivit son père qui sortait de la chambre pour s'asseoir dans le couloir en tailleur, elle s'assit à côté de lui en rapprochant ses jambes de son visage.  
"Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanouis?" demanda son père qui fit apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya dans ses mains et les posèrent au sol  
La blonde laissa tomber son regard sur les lames qui étaient maintenant au sol et semblait réfléchir.  
"Mordred à pu vaincre son adversaire, maman s'est fait attaqué par Jeanne d'Arc et Mordred est intervenu, au final elle est morte dans les bras de maman.."  
La nouvelle fit sursauté Shirou qui arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
"Mordred n'est plus?" répéta le roux alors qu'il leva la tête vers le plafond "Si elle a pu mourir dans les bras d'Arturia alors c'est déjà bien"  
Mia ne disait rien et continua à regarder son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua son geste et qu'il descende son regard ambre pour rencontrer les yeux ambres de sa fille.  
"Papa.. je crois que maman me déteste.."  
Shirou ricana avant de croiser les bras.  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"  
"Après que Mordred soit morte, maman voulait qu'on rentre pour te soigner mais j'ai pas voulu.. j'étais aveuglé par la vengeance et je voulais absolument continuer.. elle m'a giflé 2 fois.." expliqua la blonde  
Shirou ne répondit pas tout de suite et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Mia et lui offrit un sourire.  
"Ce n'est jamais facile pour un parent de gifler son enfant, si Arturia l'a fait c'est surement pour te ramener à la réalité" commença le roux  
"J'ai levé Excalibur contre elle.. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas digne d'être un chevalier.." répondit Mia en baissant les yeux "Son regard était froid et sans aucune émotions.."  
Le roux ricana puis releva la tête de sa fille doucement.  
"Arturia peut-être dure dans ses paroles et ses gestes mais c'est quelqu'un qui a une grande sagesse. Tu n'as pas encore compris comment manié Excalibur correctement, tu ne sais pas t'en servir à la perfection" expliqua le roux  
Shirou posa sa main droite au niveau du cœur de sa fille.  
"La réponse est là dedans, être un chevalier ce n'est pas prendre une épée et la remuer dans tout les sens dans l'espoir de toucher quelqu'un" commença le père "C'est savoir s'en servir à la perfection, pour un chevalier, une épée n'est pas qu'un morceaux de métal, c'est une extension de ton bras, c'est une partie de toi, être un vrai chevalier c'est comprendre le sens de ces mots" finit le roux en retirant sa main et en se retournant vers Kanshou et Bakuya.  
"Je suis sur que tu finiras par comprendre, tu es notre fille après tout"  
Mia resta sans voix, elle posa sa main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.  
"Un parent doit savoir remettre son enfant dans le droit chemin, si Arturia a fait ça c'est pour que tu te remettes en question" continua le roux alors qu'il touchait les lames de ses armes  
Mia répondit par un sourire et se retourna, elle fit apparaître Excalibur dans ses mains et posa l'arme sur ses genoux et commença à en caresser la lame.  
"Une partie de moi?" murmura la blonde  
"Trace On" murmura le roux attirant l'attention de sa fille  
Shirou posa ses mains sur Kanshou et Bakuya et ferma les yeux.  
"Comprendre le sens d'être un chevalier c'est pouvoir faire ça" murmura le roux  
"La projection? Le renforcement?" demanda Mia sans trop comprendre  
"Non, patiente un peu" répondit calmement le roux  
Sans qu'elle se rende compte, l'ambiance était devenue plus calme, un léger vent se leva à l'intérieur du bâtiment faisant seulement flotter son écharpe et ses cheveux. Elle fut surprise de voir son père se lever tenant ses armes dans ses mains les yeux toujours fermés il se plaça devant sa fille.  
"Trace : Overedge" murmura le roux  
Kanshou et Bakuya se sont misent à emmètrent une petite lumière bleu qui s'agrandissait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière se retira pour se transformé en petite bulles bleues qui flottaient dans l'air laissant voir les armes dont les lames était plus grande et plus solide donnant un air d'ailes et de plume sur le dessus. Le roux ouvrit les yeux et sourit à sa fille qui était stupéfaite. Il bougea doucement ses armes dont les pointes touchèrent quelques bulles qui éclatèrent en émettant un petit bruit. Quand plusieurs bulles éclatèrent, le bruit résonnait comme une mélodie puissante mais douce.  
"Magnifique.." murmura la blonde qui regardait les bulles dont la lumière de la lune qui les traversait leur donnait un côté magique.  
"C'est ça être un vrai chevalier" répondit Shirou "C'est être capable d'offrir un tel spectacle"  
La fille était émerveillé par le spectacle, elle se leva et marcha en évitant les bulles, elle rigola en tournant sur elle même. Elle s'arrêta après quelques minutes et soupira.  
"Je n'ai pas tout compris encore, mais je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie"  
Shirou rigola et offrit un sourire.  
"Quand tu auras compris le sens, tu pourras alors dire que tu es à l'apogée de ta puissance" expliqua son père alors qu'il faisait disparaître le renforcement sur ses armes qui reprirent leur forme originel.  
Les bulles ont éclatés et Shirou se rassit en reposant ses armes sur le sol, Mia s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda en train d'examiner les armes.  
"Papa, ces armes, ont elles une histoire ou c'est l'une de tes créations?"  
"Non, elles ont une histoire, une triste histoire même. Veux tu que je te la raconte?" demanda Shirou en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille qui lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête.  
"Un jour un roi donna une mission à un forgeron nommé Gan Jiàng de forger des lames jumelles d'un niveau divin. Pour atteindre le domaine des dieu, une arme doit avoir un sacrifice humain. La femme du forgeron, Mo Yé se jeta dans le four de sa forge aida à fusionner l'essence des Cinq Montagnes et le Metal des Six Héros. Gan Jiàng appelé aussi Kanshou forgea alors les deux armes, il garda celle du Yang qu'il nomma Ganjiang comme son nom. Il donna seulement celle du Yin appelé Moye au roi." commença le roux alors qu'il continuait à examiner ses armes "Mais cela mis le roi extrêmement en colère et il ordonna l'exécution du forgeron qui fut tué quelques mois plus tard. Par la suite, on oublié les noms Ganjiang et Moye donné aux armes et elles furent nommés par leur second noms : Kanshou et Bakuya" finit Shirou en faisant disparaître les armes  
Mia semblait surprise de l'histoire tragique des armes, elle sourit à son père et le remercia rapidement alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigea vers l'une des grande fenêtre laissant voir de la neige qui tombait à petit flocons. Elle se retourna rapidement vers son père avec un regard remplis d'espoir.  
"Papa, tu peux me remontrer ce spectacle dehors?" demanda Mia avec l'espoir qu'il accepte  
"Oh? Oui je le peux, je serais même capable de d'offrir un plus gros spectacle si je le voulais" se vanta l'homme alors qu'il se levait "Mais si tu veux voir l'apogée du spectacle tu devras attendre! Mais je peux t'en montrer un quand même" dit-il alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre en faisant un "chut" rapide à sa fille qui la suivit en entrant. Arturia était toujours en train de dormir paisiblement, elle semblait faire un beau rêve au vue du visage calme et détendu qu'elle avait, la petite Mia était contre la poitrine de sa mère et semblait bien dormir. Il passa rapidement et ouvrit la porte menant au balcon, ils sortirent rapidement et refermèrent derrière eux. Le roux soupira et fit apparaître son grand arc noir qu'il tendit devant lui.  
"Admire le spectacle" prévenu son père en souriant.  
Il tira une dizaine de flèches rouges qui vinrent se percuter entre elles créant une explosion et une lueur rouge qui se dispersait dans le ciel. Mia écarquilla les yeux, elle tourna son regard remplis d'étoile envers son père, d'un regard il avait compris qu'elle lui demandait qu'il continue. Il ricana puis recommença, laissant la lueur rouge se disperser encore une fois. Il tira plusieurs flèches qui vinrent bouger pour s'entrechoquer créant des lueurs bleues, vertes et rouges. Du au froid, les particules de couleurs qui retombaient se sont transformés en cristaux multicolore qui volaient à travers le vent et dont la lumière de la lune permettait au reflex arc-en-ciel de s'étendre sur la neige en dessous. Shirou recommença plusieurs fois avec d'autres couleurs. Il leva son arc au dessus d'eux et fit apparaître une plus grosse flèche qu'il tira suivit d'une dizaine qui vinrent détruire la plus grosse laissant la lueur emmètre une couleur arc-en-ciel au dessus d'eux, permettant aux cristaux créé de tombé non loin de Mia qui en attrapa un qui resta dans sa main.  
Le roux dit disparaître son arc et posa ses main sur ses hanches en admirant son travail, il tourna tête en direction de sa fille qui regardait dans tout les sens. Elle se leva d'un coup et attrapa son père pour un câlin.  
"C'était magnifique papa!" s'exclama la blonde  
Shirou ricana puis répondit au câlin de la fille. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, les lueurs de couleurs dans le ciel n'avait toujours pas disparut, ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Mia alla directement se coucher. Le roux alla se coucher également dans le lit avec sa femme et sa petite fille, il ferma les yeux et alors que le sommeil l'envahissait une voix résonna.  
"C'était très beau, Shirou" murmura une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant  
"Merci.. Arturia.." répondit le roux en s'endormant juste après, il était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu un ricanement venant de sa femme puis se fut le trou noir.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	22. Acte III Chapitre 7 : Scènes de guerre

**Acte III : Chapitre 7 : Scènes de guerre**

* * *

C'est une petite odeur de vanille qui le réveilla, il gémit un peu puis commença à se remuer dans son lit. Il renifla encore l'odeur qui était présente, il sourit se souvenant à qui elle appartenait. Il essaye de se redresser mais s'arrêta quand quelque chose le bloqua, il ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que sa femme Arturia avait posé sa tête sur son torse et qu'elle tenait dans ses bras la petite Mia qui dormait toujours contre la poitrine de sa mère. Il sourit à la scène et tourna la tête en direction du lit double plus loin : il n'y avait personne.  
"Mia a du se lever plus tôt" conclu le roux  
Il se recoucha et commença à caresser lentement la tête de la blonde de manière régulier, il ricana plusieurs fois alors qu'il entendait les soupirs de satisfaction de la blonde montrant qu'elle était rassuré et heureuse.  
Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il fixait le plafond il sentit que la blonde se remuer jusqu'à se redressé quelques secondes plus tard, elle examina rapidement l'endroit puis se détendit quand elle était sûre qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit sécurisé. Elle se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux ambres de son mari et lui sourit, alors qu'il se redressait la blonde s'était abaissé jusqu'à son visage pour y commencer une longue embrassade langoureuse. Arturia s'était beaucoup adoucie depuis la naissance de Mia, mettant de côté sa fierté de roi et de chevalier pour être une mère, malgré quelques incidents comme les fois ou Mia vomissait sur ses tenues alors que sa mère essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se sentir humilié.  
Quelques secondes plus tard ils furent interrompu dans leur embrassade par leur petite fille qui venait de se réveillé et qui s'était redressé en frottant ses yeux. Les adultes s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers le fille qui tendait les bras vers le roux. Le concerné rigola puis attrapa sa fille qui s'accrocha à lui comme à un panda en lui souriant. La petite famille se leva et Arturia disparut dans la salle de bain alors que le roux regardait par la fenêtre avec sa fille.  
"Papa!" cria la petite fille en regardant son père  
"Qu'est-ce-qui y'a Mia?"  
"Fille avec l'écharpe!" répondit l'enfant en montrant la Mia du futur qui était dehors  
Il suivit le regard de sa fille pour voir la blonde à l'extérieur avec Excalibur dans les mains se combattant contre le vent surement pour s'entraîner. Le roux continua à regarder sa fille qui s'entraîner jusqu'à sursauté quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna rapidement puis rencontra le visage amusé de sa femme qui portait la fidèle jupe bleu et son chemisier blanc avec un ruban bleu autour du cou.  
"Que regardais-tu Shirou?" demanda Arturia qui attrapa Mia qui voulait aller dans ses bras  
Le roux lui montra leur fille plus grande qui continuait son entraînement, Arturia regarda rapidement les geste qu'elle faisait et sourit de fierté  
"Ses gestes sont précis et puissant, malgré quelques mouvements qui la ralentisse" jugea la blonde  
Le roux ricana puis croisa les bras, il jeta un coup d'œil à la fille à l'extérieur pour revenir sur le visage calme de sa femme.  
"Eh bien, je pense que tu devrai lui donner quelques conseils, non?"  
Arturia ne répondit pas puis jeta son regard sur l'adolescente qui continuait son entraînement.  
"De plus, je suis sur que ça lui fera surement très plaisir" ajouta le roux en souriant  
Arturia soupira puis afficha un sourire de défaite.  
"D'accord, je vais lui donner quelques conseils" finit par lâcher la blonde  
Ils furent interrompu dans leur discutions par leur fille qui tirait sur les mèches de sa mère.  
"Maman, j'ai faim" réclama l'enfant en continuant de tirer sur les cheveux de sa mère  
"Tu as faim? Alors vient là, je vais te faire un petit-déjeuner qui va te remplir pour l'éternité!" s'exclama le roux alors que sa fille rigolait et fut placer dans les bras protecteur de son père "Arturia tu veux manger?"  
"Je vous rejoindrais après" répondit sa femme alors qu'elle faisait déjà apparaître sa robe de combat  
Shirou lui répondit par un sourire et sortit de la chambre alors qu'il rigolait avec sa fille, Arturia les regarda partir puis ouvrit la porte pour sortir sur le balcon et la referma derrière elle, elle sauta par dessus pour atterrir dans la neige plus bas.

* * *

Mia s'arrêta en plein geste lors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la neige se dirigeant vers elle. Elle se retourna en pointant son arme vers le nouveau venu puis s'adoucit quand elle remarqua que sa mère se trouvait devant elle avec un visage calme.  
"Maman?" appela Mia alors qu'elle abaissa son arme en penchant la tête sur le côté  
"Je t'ai vu t'entraîner depuis la chambre, tes gestes sont fluide et précis" commença sa mère, laissant voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Mia "Mais certains de tes gestes te ralentisse" finit-elle  
L'adolescente pencha la tête sur le côté sans trop comprendre. Arturia soupira puis croisa les bras.  
"Fait une attaque dans l'air" ordonna la blonde  
Mia ne répondit pas puis sur tourna, elle posa son pied droit un peu en arrière, et lança un coup en avant. Elle s'arrêta et regarda sa mère qui examinait la scène, Arturia fit apparaître sa lame sacré et prit la même position que sa fille à l'exception que son pied droit avait à peine bougé, elle lança un coup vertical vers l'avant et s'arrêta avant de toucher le sol. Mia fut surpris de la force de l'attaque qu'elle avait fait quelques secondes avant. Arturia qui remarqua le regard d'incompréhension de sa fille et lui sourit.  
"Tu as reculé trop ton pied, tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire, cela te fait perdre de la force même si tu gagnes en rapidité"  
"Oh je vois!" s'exclama Héroïne X qui recommença la même action avec les conseils de sa mère, elle fut étonné de voir la différence de force et remercia rapidement sa mère.  
Les 2 filles passèrent plus d'une heure à s'entraîner ensemble quand le bruit de pas les arrêtèrent, elles se tournèrent en direction de l'homme qui arrivait : Shirou, il était vêtu de sa tenue noir et rouge et croisait les bras. Arturia s'approcha puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.  
"Mia est avec Olga dans la cuisine" annonça le roux "Ton repas t'attends" finit-il en souriant  
Elle lui sourit rapidement puis redéposa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se tourna vers sa fille et fit disparaître son arme sacré.  
"Shirou va prendre la suite, ses conseils sont très utile" expliqua Arturia qui commença à se diriger vers le grand bâtiment.  
Le roux soupira et fit rapidement apparaître Excalibur Morgan qu'il tenait fermement. Mia sursauta puis attrapa fermement le manche de son arme qu'elle plaça devant elle.  
"Dit moi papa, comment as-tu eu Excalibur Morgan?" demanda subitement la blonde en se redressant et en plaçant son arme sur son épaule  
"Lors de la guerre de Londres, j'ai été corrompu par Caster. Apparemment je pouvais tracer Excalibur, mais après avoir était corrompu, l'épée l'a était aussi et depuis elle n'a plus repris sa forme d'origine" expliqua le roux  
"Mais Excalibur est une épée sacrée non? Une épée capable de repousser les ténèbres!"  
"C'est vrai, mais je ne pouvais que créer une copie, et une copie n'égale pas l'original, en tout cas, la copie ne peut qu'essayer de s'en approcher. Dans tout les cas, mon Excalibur n'avait pas assez de puissance magique pour résisté à la corruption et s'est transformé celle-ci"  
"Mais, le sort qu'a utilisé Caster ne devrait plus être actif non? Vu que la guerre à finit" demanda Mia en s'asseyant sur un rocher qui n'avait pas de neige dessus  
"C'est vrai, mais il semblerait que mon corps ait garder au fond de lui une partie de la puissance qui m'a était donné. Je peux l'utiliser afin d'être beaucoup plus fort sur une courte période mais.." commença le roux en ricanant déjà à sa réponse  
"Mais maman ne veut pas, c'est ça?" répondit sa fille en rigolant  
"Exactement! Bon commençons l'entrainement!" annonça son père  
Mia se releva puis se remit en positon de combat, le roux s'élança directement abattant son arme sur sa fille qui l'évita en sauta sur le côté, le roux répliqua en faisait un coup circulaire vers elle, mais la blonde sauta en direction du roux pour rouler sur son dos et atterrir sur son côté opposer, elle abattit sa lame sacrée dans sa direction qui fut paré par Kanshou que Shirou avait tracé. Mia sauta en arrière et s'élança contre son père pour une autre attaque frontal que Shirou évita en s'écartant. Le roux se retourna et tenta d'attraper l'une des deux extrémité de l'écharpe mais la blonde tourna sur elle même pour se retrouver face à lui. Shirou fut surprit puis sauta à une dizaine de mètres en arrière et lâcha son épée pour faire apparaître son arc noir, il tira une dizaine de flèches rouge en direction de sa fille qui n'hésita pas un instant pour s'élancer en direction des projectiles qu'elle évitait en faisant quelques sauts acrobatiques n'hésitant pas à faire des saltos. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva à bonne distance de son père qui tira une flèches qu'elle évita avec une grande facilité, elle leva son arme vers le ciel et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur son père quand elle remarqua le sourire sournois qu'il avait sur les lèvres, elle laissa son instinct la guidé puis se retourna pour trancher une flèche qui arrivait derrière elle, puis se retourna vers son père en posant son arme sur son épaule.  
"Oh je vois, tu es très agile Mia, c'est une grande qualité" félicita son père  
"Merci, je me suis énormément entraîné pour être rapide et agile, ça à l'air de porter ses fruits finalement" se venta l'adolescente en bombant le torse  
Le roux ricana puis s'arrêta tout d'un coup, Mia remarqua l'attitude et pencha la tête sur le côté sans trop comprendre, elle fut surprise de voir apparaître dans les main du roux, une épée dont la lame était celle d'une spiral, il posa le projectile contre son arc et se prépara à tirer laissant le vent se rassemblait à l'extrémité de la flèche. Il se retourna soudainement en direction de la foret non loin et tira sa flèche.  
 **CALADBOLG II**  
La flèche fut tiré en direction de la foret créant une bourrasque à son départ, elle percuta l'arbre créant une immense explosion dont une fumée noire et épaisse se créa. Le roux jura et fit apparaître 3 autres projectiles de la même forme qu'il posa contre son arc qu'il leva pour agrandir l'angle, il tira une seconde fois.  
 **CALADBOLG II**  
Les flèches s'élevèrent dans le ciel avant de commencer à descendre rapidement, soudain 3 lances sortirent de la fumée noire, 2 d'entres elle était bleu, l'autre était rouge, les armes vinrent transpercer les projectiles de Shirou qui explosèrent dans le ciel.  
"Alala ils nous ont repéré, Maître" ricana sadiquement la voix d'une femme  
"Tu as raison, il est très rusé" répondit un homme  
Soudain, une ombre noire apparut dans les airs et un dragon en sortit, il atterrit en nettoyant la zone avec des battements d'ailes laissant voir Charlemagne avec ses 12 lances et Jeanne d'Arc. Mia se raidit mais fut calmé par son père qui posa une main sur son épaule.  
"Va prévenir Arturia, je vais les occuper" ordonna le roux en faisant apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya  
"Non je reste avec toi! Je vais t'aider" affirma la blonde en ricanant  
Le roux se retourna et envoya en l'air ses lames jumelles en direction du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait sa femme. Il se retourna avec une autre paire d'armes.

* * *

"C'était quoi cette explosion?" demanda Ritsuka qui lâcha sa cuillère dans son bol  
Arturia se leva soudainement et commença à regarder autour d'elle. La petite Mia s'approcha se sa mère pour s'accrocher à elle. La blonde l'attrapa et la porta quand soudain 2 lames jumelles vinrent transpercés les fenêtres pour tomber sur la table. Arturia écarquilla les yeux en sursauta en entendant une seconde explosion.  
"Shirou.." murmura la blonde  
En quelques secondes, sa tenue de combat apparut sur elle. Arturia se dirigea vers Olga et lui confia son enfant en lui déposant un baiser sur son front avant de se propulser à l'extérieur en attrapant les armes de son mari au passage.

Le père et la fille sautèrent en arrière en évitant des flammes du dragon.  
"Cette saleté de reptiles est une plaie!" jura la blonde  
"Je m'en occupe!" annonça le roux alors qu'il s'élançait déjà contre le dragon "Trace : Overedge"  
Kanshou et Bakuya prirent leur forme plus agressive. Le roux sauta en direction du dragon et lui planta ses armes dans le cou de la créature qui rugit de douleur. Shirou évita un coup de queue qui arrivait puis retomba dans la neige, il planta ses armes dans le sol et les lames ressortirent quelques mètres plus loin sous le dragon le transperçant de part en part.  
"Mia, à toi!" cria son père  
La blonde ricana puis s'élança, elle prit appuis le dos de son père puis sauta en direction du visage de la créature, elle planta sa lame sacrée entre les 2 yeux du dragon.  
EXCALIBUR  
Sa lame s'illumina d'un doré puis transperça la tête du dragon avec sa lumière, la blonde fut propulsé dans les airs et regarda la créature disparaître sous une fumée noire. Elle fut surprise de voir Jeanne d'Arc qui s'élançait contre elle le visage remplis de colère, l'Alter Servant balaya la zone en direction de la fille. Mia para l'attaque avec son arme mais fut propulsé en contre-bas, elle fut rattrapé par sa mère qui arrivait juste à temps, Excalibur dans les mains.  
"Maman!" cria Mia alors qu'elles atterrissaient en douceur dans la neige  
Arturia ne répondit pas et regarda l'Alter Servant qui venait de détruire les armes jumelles que le roux avait lancé. Le Roi des Chevaliers lança la paire d'arme qu'elle avait dans les mains en direction de son mari qui les attrapa et utilisa le Renforcement sur elles pour leur faire prendre leur forme Overedge. Le roux s'élança en direction de la Pucelle d'Orléans puis commença un échange de coup rapidement qui donnait des explosions.

* * *

Les deux blondes posèrent leur regard sur Charlemagne qui arrivait calmement, derrière lui se trouvait ses 12 lances, dont la moitié étaient bleu et l'autre moitié rouge. Il tendit son bras droit devant lui, et les 6 lances bleues s'élancèrent dans la direction des deux blondes qui commençaient un combat contre les armes magique.  
"Trace : On" cria une voix derrière les 2 blondes  
Arturia fut surprise de voir une vingtaine d'épées basique qui arrivaient de derrière elles commençait un combat contre les lances qui les détruis sans difficulté. Jeanne d'Arc se retrouva à côté de son maître grâce à un saut puis commença à rigoler sadiquement.  
"Que faisons-nous maître?" demanda la femme en se collant contre l'homme  
"On annihile cette terre" ordonna l'homme alors que ses lances revenaient à leur place d'origine  
Le roux s'approcha des deux blondes puis lâcha Kanshou et Bakuya pour opter pour Excalibur Morgan qu'il planta devant lui.  
"Arturia excuse moi" annonça le roux  
La blonde tourna la tête en direction de son mari sans trop comprendre pourquoi il s'excusait.  
"On y va Excalibur Morgan!" hurla le roux  
Une aura noire et rouge l'entoura, la blonde comprenant ce qu'il allait se passait tenta de s'approcher mais fut bloquer par la bourrasque de vent qui tournoyait devant le roux. La mini tornade fut stoppé net quand la lame noire d'Excalibur Morgan la transperça laissant voir le roux sous son armure noire et rouge portant son casque cachant son visage, l'emblème des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde brillait d'un rouge menaçant sur son épaule. Le roux rugissait d'un cri difforme puis se propulsa contre Charlemagne laissant une trainé rougeâtre derrière lui. Jeanne d'Arc se plaça devant son maître mais fut projeté une centaine de mètre plus loin par un coup d'épée du roux dans son drapeau. Shirou arriva devant l'homme et bloqua les lances qui s'élançaient déjà contre lui. Il en attrapa une qui passait près de son visage puis la renvoya contre l'homme. La lance fut arrêté par les autres qui commençaient à tournoyer en cercle autour du roux en armure. Ce dernier rugissait créant une tornade noire qui éloigna les lances magiques. Le roux transperça sa tornade et abattu verticalement son arme en direction de Charlemagne qui eu juste le temps de dégainer son épée pour bloquer l'attaque, créant un petit cratère sous eux.  
"HAHAHAHA ! Tu es un adversaire à ma hauteur, Emiya Shirou!" hurla Charlemagne avec une voix déformée  
Les lances s'élevèrent dans le ciel et commençaient à retomber en direction du roux, ce dernier lâcha son emprise puis sauta en arrière pour atterrir non loin de sa femme, il rugissait et des épées noires apparurent derrière lui et s'élancèrent en direction des lances.  
"Wouah! Papa t'es trop fort!" cria Mia qui tenta de s'approcher de son père mais fut arrêter par le bras de sa mère devant elle  
"Ne t'approches pas trop, dans cet forme je n'ai aucune idée de si il a le contrôle sur son corps ou pas!" prévenu sa mère  
Mia ne répondit pas puis recula de quelques pas, elle jeta son regard vers on père qui s'était mit à rugir et à s'élancer contre l'homme, Shirou était si rapide qu'il s'était presque transformé en un éclair rouge qui frappait Charlemagne avant de partir et de tourner autour de l'homme pour recommencer plusieurs fois. Les lances magiques de l'Alter Servant se plantèrent autour de leur propriétaire pour le protéger en cercle. Shirou jura puis s'arrêta devant l'homme, il attrapa fermement le manche de son épée maudite puis se prépara à faire un coup circulaire. Une aura rouge commença à entourer l'épée qui prit la forme d'une immense épée, des éclairs ont commencés à apparaître autour de la zone.  
Shirou rugit faisant vibrer le zone et commença à étendre son immense épée dans une attaque circulaire qui vint percutés les lances qui s'étaient maintenant rassemblées sur un côté. Shirou rugissait encore une fois puis parvint à transpercer les lances, l'attaque s'approcha de Charlemagne qui para l'attaque avec son épée mais fut propulsé plus loin. Le roux profita de l'instant puis s'élança à la vitesse d'un éclair rouge dans sa direction, il attrapa la gorge du Roi de France et l'écrasa contre le sol, il planta son épée en direction de l'homme qui disparut dans une fumée noir avant que l'arme ne le touche. Charlemagne réapparut quelques mètres plus loin en se tenant la joue gauche sur laquelle se trouvait maintenant une blessure assez profonde dont du sang commençait à couler.  
"HA-HAHAHAHA!" hurla le roi en regardant le sang sur sa main, il abaissa son regard perçant vers l'homme en armure qui n'avait pas bougé "Meurs!" finit-il  
 **LA GRANDEMENT DU HAINE**  
Des flammes noires sont apparut à côté du roux l'englobant. Le roux en sortit en sautant en arrière mais fut poursuivit par des lances noires qui le suivaient, il en transperça la moitié et évita les autres avec sa vitesse. Il prit appuis sur un arbres pour continué à éviter les lances qui le poursuivait, il se propulsa dans les air mais retomba rapidement quand 2 lances qui étaient apparut dans les airs le transpercèrent au niveau des hanches l'écrasant au sol. Les flammes noires l'engloba encore une fois laissant simplement encore le hurlement déformé de Shirou.  
"Shirou!" cria sa femme  
"Papa!" cria également Mia en même temps que sa mère  
"Juste à temps, Jeanne!" félicita Charlemagne alors que la femme arrivait à côté de lui  
"J'ai du utiliser mon noble phantasme contre lui, il n'est pas digne de ça!" jura l'Alter Servant "Mais il vous a blessé Maître, donc je suppose qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait!"  
"Je vais en finir avec lui!" annonça fièrement Charlemagne alors qu'il levait sa main droite vers le ciel  
Ses 12 lances s'élevèrent et se placèrent derrière lui.  
"Allez y mes fidèles paladins, détruisez mon adversaire!" ordonna l'homme alors que les lances s'élançaient déjà contre l'homme.  
"Papa!" cria une petite voix qui courait dans la neige  
Arturia se tourna directement en ayant reconnu la voix, elle eu une vision d'horreur quand elle remarqua sa petite fille qui courait vers son père, à quelques mètres derrière elle, Ritsuka, Mashu et Olga sortait du bâtiment.

* * *

"Mi..Mia.." gémissait le roux en tendant son bras vers sa fille qui venait d'arriver  
"Papa blessé!" cria l'enfant qui pleurait  
"Tou-tout va bien.." rassura son père en se forçant à sourire  
L'homme rapprocha sa fille contre lui, il remarqua que les lances s'élançaient contre eux, il voyait au loin Arturia qui hurlait quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas, à vrai dire, il n'entendait plus rien. Il n'entendait plus les pleures de sa fille, ni même les hurlements de sa femme. Il serra d'avantage sa fille contre lui et regarda sa femme, il murmura quelques chose alors que les lances étaient à quelques mètres de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard eu explosion eu lieu englobant toute la zone.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


	23. Acte III Chapitre 8 : Douce mélodie

**Acte III : Chapitre 8 : Douce mélodie**

* * *

Arturia tomba à genoux dans la neige alors que l'explosion venait de se faire entendre, elle avait vu son mari murmurer un "Je suis désolé" alors que l'explosion retentisse. Mia s'arrêta à côté de sa mère qui regardait maintenant la fumée noire non loin d'elle, ses yeux étaient vide, elle semblait ailleurs. L'adolescente se retourna en direction de Charlemagne qui affichait un sourire sadique.  
"TOI!" hurla la blonde  
Mia commença à marcher vers l'Alter Servant quand elle fut arrêté par le bruit de pleure qui brisait le blanc qui s'était installé. Arturia releva la tête en direction de la fumée noire et commença à se lever. Une bourrasque dissipa la fumée épaisse laissant voir une fleur rose pâle devant le roux et sa fille, l'enfant brillait de la même couleur que la fleur qui les protégeait. La mère se leva directement et courrut pour rejoindre son mari et sa fille suivit de près par l'adolescente.  
"Shirou! Mia!" cria la mère en soulevant doucement le roux  
"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Mia qui surveillait toujours les 2 Alters Servant qui semblaient très surpris  
"Aucune idée.. Mia s'est mise à briller.." expliqua le roux difficilement  
"Protéger papa!" cria l'enfant en serrant son père contre elle  
Arturia soupira de soulagement et serra son mari et sa fille contre elle. La Mia du futur jeta un regard amusé à la situation puis reprit son sérieux quand elle laissa son regard se tourner vers les Alters Servant qui s'approchaient.  
"Je vais m'occuper de ralentir Charlemagne.." annonça Shirou qui se leva en posant sa fille par terre.  
Le roux fit quelques pas avant de commencer à vaciller, il fut rattraper sa femme qui était non loin de lui.  
"Shirou, tu dois te reposer, avoir utiliser le pouvoirs de Caster a puisé dans tes réserves de mana  
L'ancien chevalier ricana puis se redressa, il fit apparaître sa lame maudit puis planta sa lame dans le sol pour le soutenir.  
"De toute façons, j'ai pas grand chose à perdre" annonça le roux  
Arturia soupira alors qu'elle se plaça non loin de sa petite fille qui regardait la scène, elle fit apparaître Excalibur et se tourna vers les Alters Servant.  
"Très bien Shirou, je suppose que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Mia et moi, nous nous occuperons de Jeanne d'Arc, fait nous gagner du temps" demanda gentiment la blonde  
"Papa?" appela l'enfant qui s'approcha de son père en lui attrapant une jambe  
Shirou lui montra un sourire et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds. Il s'agenouilla et recommença.  
"Mia, va rejoindre ta mère, papa doit s'occuper des méchants" expliqua le père  
L'enfant acquiesça avec néanmoins quelques larmes puis courut en direction de sa mère en lui attrapant la jambe. Shirou lui sourit puis se releva.  
"On y va, Excalibur Morgan!" cria le père  
Encore une fois, une tornade noire l'entoura qui fut stoppé quand l'épée maudite la trancha, laissant voir le roux avec son armure et son casque, il tourna la tête pour regarder sa femme qui le regardait avec inquiétude puis se propulsa en un éclair rouge en direction de Charlemagne. L'ancien chevalier du roi lui attrapa le cou et le traina dans la neige sur quelques mètres.  
"Maître!" cria la pucelle d'Orléans  
"Ne te préoccupes pas de lui, je suis ton adversaire!" cria Mia qui abaissa son arme en direction de la femme qui para l'attaque avec son drapeau.

Shirou lâcha l'homme et abattit son arme vers le sol, Charlemagne évita le coup et se releva avec un salto.

* * *

"Je vais me battre sérieusement maintenant!" menaça le Roi de France  
L'homme aux cheveux noire et blanc dégaina son épée qu'il tendit devant lui, ses 12 lances se rassemblèrent derrière lui pour commencer à tourner de plus en plus vite.  
L'épée de Charlemagne s'illumina et l'homme se propulsa en un éclairs bleu contre le roux. Les deux hommes échangeaient des coups sous la forme s'éclairs qui bougeaient dans tout les sens. Shirou s'arrêta dans la neige alors que Charlemagne se propulsait vers lui, le roux leva son épée dans le ciel qui s'illumina d'un rouge menaçant, il rugit puis abaissa son arme créant un rayon rouge qui s'étendait vers son ennemis. Les 12 lances de l'homme se placèrent devant lui pour le protéger de l'attaque.  
Quelques secondes plus tard le rayon se dissipa laissant voir l'Alter Servant sans aucunes égratignures. L'homme se propulsa vers le roux et abattit son arme vers lui que le roux évita simplement. Il sauta en arrière et rugit encore une fois faisant apparaître des centaines d'épées noires derrière lui qui se propulsaient vers Charlemagne dont les lances commençaient déjà à le défendre. Shirou profita du moment où les lances étaient occupés pour se propulsé vers son ennemis en un éclair rouge, il abattit son épée sur l'homme qu'il para l'attaque avec la sienne. Shirou profita du moment pour envoyer un gros coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'homme qui fut propulsé plus loin. L'ancien chevalier de la table ronde profita du moment pour relever son épée noire en direction du ciel, l'épée se mit à briller et un rayon rouge menaçant s'éleva, il abattit son arme en direction de Charlemagne qui explosa quelques secondes plus tard. Shirou tomba à genoux dans la neige et son armure disparu laissant place à sa tenue noire et rouge.

* * *

Mia échangeait des coups depuis quelques minutes maintenant avec Jeanne d'Arc. La blonde recula et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour vérifier la situation de sa mère. Elle venait d'arriver devant Olga et lui avait confié l'enfant qui ne voulait pas quitter les bras de sa mère en pleurant. Arturia lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Mia fut ramené à la réalité quand la pucelle d'Orléans fonçait vers elle, la blonde évita les quelques coups de drapeaux avec quelques gestes acrobatiques.  
"Tu aurais dû mourir ce soir là" cria la femme aux cheveux blanc qui essayait en vain de toucher la blonde  
Mia dévia un coup venant de son côté droit avec sa lame puis riposta causant une égratignures sur la joue droite de son adversaire.  
"J'aurais dû mourir ce soir là oui, mais je suis encore là! C'est grace à mes parents si j'ai pu continuer à vivre!" répondit la blonde qui augmentait la fréquence de ses coups faisant reculer l'autre femme  
Jeanne d'Arc se mit à rigoler sadiquement alors qu'elle levait son bras droit vers le ciel et l'abaissa d'un coup.  
"Alors meurt!" hurla la femme  
La blonde ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait se retourna pour voir des dizaines de lances noires qui fonçaient vers elle. Mia n'u pas le temps d'agir qu'un éclat bleu passa devant elle pour détruire toutes les armes, elle comprit par la suite que sa mère venait d'arriver. Arturia tourna la tête en direction de sa fille qui comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait : qu'elles battent cette ennemie toute les deux. Mia ricana et enfouis son visage dans son écharpe et se propulsa en direction de Jeanne qui parait tout ses coups. L'Alter Servant fut rapidement prise de court quand Arturia arriva également dans la bataille, les deux blondes attaquaient chacune de leur tour. Mia envoya rapidement un coup de pied dans l'estomac de la femme qui fut propulsé plus loin, sa mère enchaîna rapidement en envoyant également un coup de pied blindé au même endroit faisant se propulser dans l'autre sens la femme qui s'arrêta en s'aidant de son drapeau. La femme aux cheveux blanc haletait puis commença à ricaner, elle planta son drapeau dans le sol laissant l'étendard se dérouler dévoilant un insigne de dragon noire.  
"Mourez dans mes flammes divines !"  
 **LA GRONDEMENT DU HAINE**  
Des flammes noires sont apparut autour de leur propriétaire et se sont étendu en direction des deux blondes, des lances noires suivaient également le chemin. Les deux blondes levèrent simultanément leur lames sacrée vers le ciel, l'Invisible Air d'Arturia se dissipa laissant voir l'éclat dorée de son arme qui s'éleva en transperçant les quelques nuages. Deux rayons dorés s'élevaient maintenant au ciel, les deux blondes fixaient les flammes et les armes qui fonçaient sur elles.  
 **EXCALIBUR**  
Elles avaient toutes les deux criés simultanément le nom de leur épée. Elles abaissèrent leur rayons qui percutaient maintenant les flammes noires, en quelques secondes l'attaque sacrée des deux blondes transperçaient les flammes et percutaient la femme aux cheveux blanc qui hurlait de douleur, les deux rayons se sont élevés dans le ciel en se tournoyant autour pour au final exploser dans le ciel laissant tomber de petites particules dorés. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Jeanne d'Arc n'était plus.

* * *

Shirou releva son regard et para une lance bleue qui venait de transpercer la fumée noire de l'explosion. Il venait de voir à l'instant les éclats d'Excalibur qui s'était élevés dans le ciel. Il se releva avec difficulté alors qu'il se rattrapa avec son épée maudite. Il fut surpris d'entendre le rire sadique de Charlemagne suivit d'un applaudissement.  
"Félicitation! Je vous félicite! Vous la famille Emiya, venait de tuer tout mes serviteurs! Il ne reste que moi maintenant!" rigola l'homme alors qu'une aura noire émanait de lui  
Le roux tenta d'avancer mais fut bloquer par le bras de sa femme qui venait d'arriver, cette dernière l'aida à le soutenir debout. Mia se plaça devant deux Excalibur dans les mains.  
"Vous êtes incroyable, seulement, vos exploits s'arrêtent ici!" hurla l'homme alors que les lances tournoyait maintenant à une vitesse incroyable derrière lui.  
Rapidement, Ritsuka, Mashu et Olga se rapprochèrent pour être derrière le couple et l'adolescente.  
"Mia recule, nous allons nous en occuper!" ordonna Shirou en essayant de se déplacer  
"Non! C'est mon combat!" répondit sa fille sans lui jeter un regard  
"Non, c'est NOTRE combat!" ajouta Mashu qui était maintenant à côté de Mia en plaçant son bouclier devant elle.  
"Allez y mes fidèles paladins!" hurla Charlemagne en tendant son bras en direction du groupe  
 **JUGEMENT ROYAL**  
Les lances se sont misent à emmètre quelques éclairs et se diriger rapidement vers le groupe.  
"Mashu protège nous!" ordonna Ritsuka faisant utiliser son dernier sort de commandement  
Mashu sourit rapidement et redressa son bouclier.  
 **LORD CHALDEA**  
Un immense bouclier bleuté apparut dans l'air qui fut rapidement percuté par les 12 lances qui tournoyaient contre le bouclier, Mashu grimaça alors que les premières fissures apparaissaient déjà sur son Noble Phantasme.  
 **AVALON**  
Un dôme doré vint supporter le bouclier englobant le groupe, Shielder écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir Arturia qui brandissait son fourreau magique. Quelques secondes plus tard des fissures apparurent également sur le Noble Phantasme de la blonde.  
"Protège nous!" cria le roux en tendant son bras droit devant lui alors que quelques traits vert apparaissait sur son corps.  
 **RHO ARIAS**  
Une fleur violette se plaça devant le bouclier bleu et le dôme d'Avalon venant donner son aide. Le roux grimaça et posa un genoux à terre dans la première pétale éclata.  
"Il faut tenir encore un peu!" encouragea Arturia qui s'inquiétait de voir les fissures qui gagnaient du terrain.  
"Papa! Maman!" cria une voix derrière eux  
Les concernés se retournèrent pour voir que leur fille dans les bras d'Olga brillait d'une couleur rose pale, quelques secondes plus tard un dôme de la même couleur apparut soutenant tout les autres boucliers.  
En quelques seconde les lances furent repousser, Charlemagne écarquilla des yeux alors que toutes les protection qui avait protégés le groupe éclatèrent, laissant voir Shirou et Arturia qui se propulsaient maintenant devant le groupe en levant en même temps leur armes vers le ciel. Excalibur brillait d'un éclat doré qui englobait toute la zone, de petites particules couleur or flottaient dans l'air, ils passèrent devant Héroïne X qui admirait le spectacle. Mia tourna les yeux vers son père dont la lame brillait d'un rouge menaçant créant les mêmes particules de couleur rouge cette fois-ci. La blonde sursauta en voyant les particules qui se mélangeaient et qui flottaient devant elle.  
"C'est magnifique.." murmura l'adolescente qui écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes plus tard en ayant compris quelque chose.  
 **EXCALIBUR**  
 **EXCALIBUR MORGAN**  
Les deux parents abaissèrent leur armes dont les deux rayons qui avaient transpercés le ciel suivaient le chemins venant percuté les lances qui explosèrent quelques secondes plus tard.  
"MIA!" hurla Shirou en tournant la tête vers l'adolescente  
"C'EST A TON TOUR!" finit sa mère en criant également  
La blonde sursauta et fit apparaître Excalibur Morgan dans son autre main, dès que les 2 armes furent invoqués elles commencèrent à briller d'un éclat or et rouge prenant leur forme ascension. Mia les plaça derrière elle et le rayon bleu et rouge qui en sortait la propulsa comme un moteur en direction de Charlemagne qui se préparait à l'attaque. Mia commença un enchainement de coup, créant une mélodie à chaque fois que le métal s'entrechoquait. Au bout de 9 enchaînement, l'épée de l'homme éclata, la blonde sauta en frappa dans les airs en plaçant ses armes en "X", un rayon bleu et rouge en sortit percutant l'homme de pleins fouet. La blonde retomba dans la neige et regarda à présent l'homme disparaître dans de petites particules noires, elle ricana et enfouis son visage dans son écharpe.

* * *

"Mia!" appela ses parents qui arrivait suivit du groupe  
La blonde se retourna en souriant causant un visage d'effrois quand le groupe réalisa que Mia commençait à disparaître, en effet, ses pieds ainsi que le bout de ses armes disparaissaient dans de petites particules.  
"Hahaha! J'ai oublié de vous le dire!" ricana Mia en levant son regard vers le ciel à présent bleu. "En voulant changer vous protéger d'une possible futur attaque de cet homme dans le futur, j'ai changé le futur.. Donc j'en paye le pris, en disparaissant.." expliqua l'adolescente en rigolant  
"Disparaître?" répéta Shirou  
La blonde ne répondit pas se contentant de sourire à ses parents qui affichait une mine triste et déprimé.  
"Je voulais vous remercier, papa, maman, j'ai passé de superbes moments avec vous. Merci à toi maman pour m'avoir réprimandé.. Merci à toi papa pour m'avoir réconforté.." remercia la blonde avec les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il ne restait que sa tête qui allait bientôt disparaître  
"Merci à toi Mia, nous avons pu voir à quoi aurait pu ressembler notre fille plus tard, ce fut une expérience enrichissante!" remercia sa mère  
Mia ricana leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Dîtes, papa, maman, mon spectacle vous a t-il plus?" demanda la blonde qui disparaissait maintenant.  
Le couple soupira alors qu'ils affichaient un visage triste puis se tournèrent en direction de Olga qui leur tendait leur fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, le couple et l'enfant ont commençait à briller d'une lumière doré.  
"On dirait bien que c'est à votre tour, vous allez retourner dans votre époque" expliqua Olga en croisant les bras  
"Nous vous remercions de nous avoir aider à notre mission" remercia Mashu en s'inclinant  
"Oui, votre force nous a beaucoup aidé!" ajouta Ritsuka  
"Merci à vous, c'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu changer le destin de cette petite blonde" répondit Arturia en regardant sa fille avec un sourire  
En quelques secondes, la lumière les engloba.

* * *

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans leur salon. Shirou regarda rapidement autour de lui, il semblerait qu'il se soit écoulé 5 minutes depuis qu'ils avaient dans le temps. Il tomba assis par terre en soupirant. Arturia ricana puis posa sa fille au sol avant de s'étirer. Elle s'avança contre l'armoire et à la surprise de son mari fit apparaître Clarent et posa l'arme sur l'armoire.  
"Clarent?" demanda Shirou en regardant l'arme  
"Oui, je l'ai prise avec moi. Je suppose que Mordred n'a plus besoin de combattre, et en temps que mon enfant, je veux qu'elle soit avec nous" expliqua sa femme en caressant la lame  
Après quelques minutes, elle se retourna et regarda sa fille qui était à présent sur les genoux de son père, l'enfant tourna la tête en direction de sa mère en souriant.  
"Maman faim!"

* * *

 **Fin de la fiction !**

 **Et voilà le chapitre final de cette fiction ! Pas de suite de prévu !**

 **En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'imaginer et l'écrire, désolé pour les quelques retards que j'ai eu, je m'en excuses. Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas arrêter d'écrire, j'ai une idée en tête pour une autre fiction sur l'univers de Fate avec mon couple favoris Arturia x Shirou ! Donc restez à l'affut ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous serez présent pour l'accueillir ! Sur ce je vous remercie encore une fois, merci à ceux qui ont laissé une petite review ! Merci également à ceux qui l'ont follow et merci aussi à ceux qui l'ont lu, je vous fait de gros bisous et restez à l'affut pour la prochaine fiction qui arrivera surement demain !**


End file.
